Ultimate Naruto
by KiShang
Summary: AU. In a world populated by modern day shinobi; a brooding genius, an insecure enigma and an irresponsible idiot make efforts to rise above the madness of it all. Trick question: What is the real secret behind October 10? /Naruto; Fem Kyuubi centric/.
1. Prologue

Hi and welcome.

The major inspiration for this was an AU fic called Soldiers of Fortune which you'd be able to tell (if you've read it) within a quick glance of the first few chapters. However, this is not a rip-off.

This is Ultimate Naruto.

Guide to reading this:

The universe I've created here is original, set in a fictional world I've christened Earth-0 (the Ultimate verse) which runs parallel and alternate to the canon Naruto-verse we know (I am still undecided if canon characters will be making a crossover appearance or not). The characters and their depictions will remain intact for the most part but there might be a few noticeable differences.

Earth-0, for one, is very closely related to _our _world. Think of it simply as what we'd get if we took the entirety of the ninja continent and replaced them with Japan in our present day map. However, there are certain disparities:

(i) For some ill-explained reasons, guns do not exist on Earth-0. Neither do airplanes, major explosives, nuclear energy, space travel, forensic examination and KY-jelly. Yes, you heard right. KY-jelly.

(ii) The continuity is also tweaked a bit. No major wars have happened so there are no reasons for world powers to be united. Continents are divided by great ocean chasms and prefer their anonymosity anyway, so you can rest assured that you won't be seeing your 'favorite' Naruto characters tripping to New York and Paris; or having OCs named _Jack _or _Gary _appear within these pages for any reason whatsoever.

(iii) The shinobi continent will remain named thus; the Shinobi continent - due to a history of shinobi prevalence in the area, and will be a rather divided set of nations. Jutsu has always been something of a natural occurence and with the rampant mercenarization going on within these regions; it is not odd for teachers to happen upon students flinging fireballs in class. However, this is widely frowned upon, and with the onset of this present age; the various governments are now decidely wrestling power back to the people. Mercenarization is at an all time low.

(iv) Foreign music can be downloaded via the internet, electronic gadgets; imported and exported, and tailed beasts DO exist, although, they are more a topic of mythology for the area than anything else (tied in with their own story of creation, yada, yada, you know the drill) and

(v) Thank you for reading this etymology. I hope it helps you get settled into the verse easier. Enjoy the read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PROLOGUE

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A black sedan pulled up without a sound, coming to rest beside the rotting walls of an abandoned, company building. Quickly, the driver alighted and scurried to the passenger door, holding it open for the person within to appear.

"Thank you, Hiro."

An old man, wrinkled with age and more, had emerged from the depths of the vehicle. Despite his short height and frail appearance, he seemed to carry himself with reputable dignity; as he cradled a bundle in his arms, walking a distance away from his chauffeur.

"That would be all for now", he called over his shoulder,"You can take the car back home."

"B-but, Sandaime-sama...", the young man complained.

"That would be all, Hiro", his master reaffirmed good-naturedly, "Even an old geezer like me can still remember how to catch a train."

The valet flushed at this and apologized profusely before retreating back into the vehicle. The surroundings fell deathly silent once again; the moment the last of the squealing tires was heard.

The old man; Hiruzen Sarutobi, now left standing alone with the quiet bundle in his arms, sighed and said,

"You can come out now. . . _Jiraiya_."

And from within the shadows, another figure appeared; that of a tall, imposing man with great white hair and red facial markings. However, the laugh lines around his mouth were turned down this time in a gravelly, sombre expression.

"Heh, never could hide my presence from you now, could I, old man?", he began conversationally.

His companion's interest was piqued at this, "You were using the transparent escape technique, I presume - your original ninjutsu that could easily be disguised otherwise - but where were you able to draw enough light to bend in such darkness? Unless, of course, you had..."

The big man's guffaw cut off the smaller man's words, "Now, I know why they call you the professor!", he said jovially, "Never one to let the workings behind a technique flambozzle you, eh, Sarutobi-sensei?"

Hiruzen just stared passively in reply allowing the larger man to calm himself a bit and turn his attention to the bundle his teacher was holding.

"That's him, isn't it?", Jiraiya stated.

Sarutobi sighed, "Yes. It's young Naruto."

The toad sage peered at the baby sleeping in Sarutobi's arms only to become mildly surprised upon seeing the whisker-like markings on its face.

"I take it the sealing went well?", he asked quietly.

"It did. But at great cost."

Jiraiya's eyes immediately became downcast, "I came as quickly as I could, old man - as soon as I got your message! Yet, it still wasn't quick enough..."

"Don't beat yourself over it..."

"How can you say that, you old geezer!", Jiraiya roared, "Minato's dead! And had I arrived any faster, I would have..."

"...been the one we'll be mourning right now", Sarutobi completed for him.

The toad sage turned his face away in an angry huff causing the Sandaime to smile sadly, "Everyone knows that you would have given your life in place of Minato's. I would have done the same but somehow everything went to the blazes. I was prepared to be a dead man today."

"And Kushina?", Jiraiya asked with anger in his voice, hoping some good could still come out of all this.

"Dead too", Sarutobi answered sadly, "She gave her life to assist Minato with the sealing."

"So you're telling me Naruto is an ORPHAN?! Just thirty minutes into his birth?"

"Calm down, Jiraiya", Hiruzen chastised sharply, "Do not wake the boy."

"Unbelievable!", the great man shook his head, now speaking in lower tones, "Fucking unbelievable! How could this all happen? Minato! I mean, _the _Minato! This was supposed to be the happiest day of his life and now..."

"Naruto is not alone, Jiraiya", the Third stated, "He still has you. He still has his godfather."

"W-what?"

The Third frowned at his student's tone.

"Don't tell me you didn't know Minato and Kushina chose you as godfather."

"N-no, no - I mean, yes- I did! But I can't, old man. I can't raise Naruto."

"Why not?"

"I just can't, okay", Jiraiya said sternly, "You know the kind of life I'm immersed in. I'm always on the move; always handling some critical assignment or the other. Naruto can't grow up in such an unstable home. I won't partake to it."

"Jiraiya..."

"Isn't there somebody else. . . more reliable than I?"

The Third shook his head sadly, "I cannot reach Tsunade and I doubt either of Minato's young pupils could undertake such task."

"But surely, you..."

"Biwako is dead, Jiraiya."

There was a moment of silence. A brief period of time in which the toad sage allowed his teacher to mourn his beloved wife.

"I'm sorry."

The third nodded in understanding, "I knew I wouldn't be able to convince you but I was hoping it was something you could do as your final act to your deceased apprentice."

Jiraiya's gaze hardened at this, "I assure you, sensei, my final act to Minato would be finding out the bastard who was behind this. And when I do, I promise you - I will kill him."

The Third had never heard a truer threat. Still, he had to let his hard-headed pupil know,

"Jiraiya, you can't blame yourself for any and everything. Orochimaru was not your fault and neither is the incident that happened today."

"I understand."

Hiruzen seriously doubted he did.

"I take it you would be resuming your position as Hokage then?", the toad sage asked.

"Yes. It was either myself or Danzo and as you never wanted the role, you can relate to my sense of desperacy."

A small nod, "So what about Naruto?"

Sarutobi closed his eyes in thought, "The boy would grow in an orphanage and his relationship to the Fourth will never be revealed; for his own safety, of course. I will try my best to ensure that he has as comfortable a life as possible; that way, he might not become swayed unto the path of the mercernary."

Jiraiya was flabbergasted, "Surely, that is absurd", he argued, "Considering who his father was, I'm pretty sure he'd make a hell of an operative. Old man, you can't..."

"I want to give Naruto a sheltered life", the former replied sadly, "To see if he would, perhaps, outlive his father and see his own children's children..."

"How sappy, even for the both of you."

The two men immediately tensed at the appearance of the newcomer. It was a true testament to their skill, that regardless of who the intruder was, he wasn't already dead on his feet.

"Danzo", Jiraiya hissed between teeth; as if attempting to spit out something bad he'd swallowed.

The Third's gaze hardened at the presence of his rival but he quickly calmed himself and proffered, "What are you doing here, old friend. Were you following me?"

Danzo; a bandaged man, who walked with the aid of a cane, strode out of the darkness, his face schooled in an expression of diplomacy.

"I assure you, Sarutobi, I was merely taking a walk across town...", he said snidely, "...wondering where our able leader could have gotten to in the wake of such chaos."

Neither man said nothing, allowing Danzo to walk up to Hiruzen and stare at the bundle in his arms.

"I see, so this is the container of the demon", he murmured. He then straightened himself and turned to his Hokage, "Hand over the boy."

The Third raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Is that an order, old friend?"

"Sarutobi, we might have had our differences but this is in the best interest of our nation and company. Hand the boy over. He would make an excellent soldier in our ranks."

"Why, you...", Jiraiya began but his teacher raised a hand to silence him.

"That won't be necessary, Danzo. Naruto will grow up like any other child his age. The decision to become a mercenary will be up to him."

"Don't be stupid, Sarutobi!", Danzo hissed, "Don't let your emotions cloud your judgement. After today's occurence, our company has gotten weaker! We need to bolster our strengths. That boy; that demon, is the future of the Oniwabanshu!"

"And in lieu of everything", Sarutobi continued, as if he had never heard the other man, "You are hereby banned from ever approaching Naruto. All senior executives of the Company; including myself, are hereby prevented from ever initiating contact with the boy; in any manner whatsoever, until he has come of age and become a man of his own."

"What? You can't do that", Danzo said, smirking, "You have no such power."

"Oh no, I don't, old friend. But Minato did, and as it is his son, I have no other obligation but to respect said wishes."

"Minato never said that!"

"But how would you know what goes on within the confines of my office?", and there was a twinkle in Sarutobi's eyes as he said this, "Unless you've been spying on me, of course."

Danzo fumed, looking as if he wished to mutter something, but with a swish of his coat he turned away; in that dignified manner of his.

"And one more thing", Hiruzen called to his retreating back. The warhawk stopped but didn't bother to turn.

"The above decree I just issued is punishable by death", ordered Hiruzen in the steely voice befitting his position, "Do not approach the boy or else force my hand, Danzo."

There was silence in the night as the one spoken to let the words settle within him.

"You are a fool, Sarutobi."

And with that, he vanished into the black.

"Were you serious about what you said, old man?", Jiraiya asked cautiously.

"Sadly, yes. Since you cannot raise Naruto, it's the best I can do to protect the boy. Luckily, in time, he will find out the truth behind everything."

"I see", Jiraiya said, nodding sagely. He took one last look at the still sleeping boy and ruffled his little head before turning into the night, "I must be going now, sensei. Do not bother searching for me for I will contact you if I find anything."

"Godspeed, Jiraiya."

The toad sannin was gone as silently as he came.

Hiruzen looked down at the boy for the umpteeth time that night. He had his father's hair but his other looks were definitely Kushina's.

"Well then, Naruto Uzumaki, it seems that fate has dealt you a heavy blow tonight. The road ahead might be shaky and filled with despair but... I trust you. I just hope that you can forgive an old man for what must be done today."

And then the pair walked down the road as the first rays of the rising sun stole a glimpse across the horizon.

xXxXXxXxXXxXxXXx

So... what do you think?

Was it good?

Please Review!


	2. Greatest man that ever lived

Disclaimer: Naruto is the sole-right of Masashi Kishimoto. Everything done here is simply for street cred.

Warning: This chapter merits its M-rating. Someone's got a potty mouth ;P

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Two

The Greatest Man That Ever Lived

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A young boy with spiky, blonde hair and blue eyes the color of sapphire, leaned lack-lustrely against his desk as the teacher in front of him droned on and on about some bullshit called calculus.

He had never been one for math but he did care enough to know that:

a) One plus one equaled two more pains in the ass and

b) Three was just enough to take a professional wrestler down for the count.

However, despite knowing this, he couldn't afford the luxury of letting his grades slip and that was the only reason; above all else, that he wasn't already drooling all over his stupid textbook.

"MR UZUMAKI, would you please wake up!"

_Well, what do you know? _He was indeed drooling over his textbook while dreaming that he was still awake.

"Sorry, Miss Takeshi", he uttered automatically, causing a few snickers to originate from his classmates. The blonde would have glared at them had he the energy to do so but he let it slide (this time); after all, the orphan had already been labelled the class clown just a month into his freshman year of high school.

His teacher softened at his apology and said sincerely, "Do not let it happen again, Naruto."

"Yes, ma'am. I won't."

Luckily, his fingers were crossed underneath the desk.

At fourteen, Uzumaki Naruto didn't have much of a life to boast about. He had grown up in an orphanage ever since he could remember and had begun taking odd jobs to raise some money of his own. At first, it was easy stuff like delivery boy and whatnot, but as his discontent became apparent, he had fled the orphanage in order to take more serious jobs. Some stuff he was proud of and others... well, not so sure.

He had served as a bouncer once; at a sleazy strip club somewhere in the downtown area of Konoha. Before that, he had worked as a thief, a car-jacker, a dealer (dope really sold well in these parts), a hitman (someone to threaten the local shopkeepers) and finally, as an arsonist. His experiences had paid well enough to keep him off the streets but it hadn't been enough to save him from getting into trouble, something that seemed to tail him all his life like a plague.

However, by a stroke of luck, he had never been in juve - and even _luckier_, he still had all twenty digits intact.

Nontheless, although Naruto had long since parted ways with that sort of lifestyle, it had impacted him heavily in three major ways.

The first, being that the contacts he made during that period were virtually priceless. The second; the revelation that normal society was no place for him, and the third; the moment he realised that he wanted to become a mercenary.

Yes people, Uzumaki Naruto could not fit into normal society but he would be damned if he chose not to make money some normal way.

And that was why he was in high school; patiently biding his time, till the mercer recruitment program began this fall.

BRRRRRIIIINNG!

The blonde heaved a sigh at the heaven-sent sound and began putting his books away. Procuring a black headband from his bag; the one he wasn't allowed to wear to class, he tied it around his forehead and slipped on his earphones. The I-pod was probably Kami's greatest gift to man (next to jutsu of course), and he was pretty sure the supermarket wherein he had nabbed the 32-Gb device from wouldn't exactly be missing the product.

So, listening to his favorite foreign band blare out the lyrics of their song, he walked out of class; uniform un-tucked and hands folded behind his head, glaring death at anyone who dared obstruct his path.

Crossing the threshhold of the halls, he noticed three bullies roughing some kid and recognized them as the louts from the football team - the same louts who kept claiming to be mercers...

He smirked, 'Yeah right, like mercers would have nothing better to do than pick on young freshmen in their free time.'

Pausing briefly at a water fountain, he dropped his bag to take a sip - ignoring the raised hair at the back of his neck - only to find himself smashed against a wall a second later, the three senior men from earlier leering at him.

Suffice it to say, all three easily dwarfed his short stature.

"Alright", he sighed, putting his prized I-pod away lest it get broken, "One of you dumb-asses better start explaining what gives or _else_..."

He glared at the brutes before him and as if on cue, the students around parted; excitement floating through the halls with the loom of an impending fight.

The biggest of the seniors, and most definitely the leader, sneered at Naruto before stabbing a meaty finger at him.

"You little punk! You're just a kid yet you talking tough already! Think you could put the moves on my girl just inside of your freshman year, huh? I'll tear you apart!"

The blonde cocked his head, a surprised expression making its way to his face. He didn't utter anything.

After a few wasted minutes had gone by, the leader pressed on, a vein now throbbing on his forehead, "WELL, don't you have anything to say?! Or have you peed yourself already? You foolish, limy mook."

Naruto then snapped his fingers as if he'd just recalled something, the proverbial light-bulb appearing over his skull, "Oh, you should have been more specific! I take it you're the douchebag claiming to be - what's her name again? - Kimi's boyfriend, right? Well, if it'd make you feel any better, I wasn't putting the moves on 'your girl' (he raised his fingers for quote), rather we were making out at the back of your car during football practice and, boy, could she blow a guy off..."

It was only due to his training that the blonde was quick enough to avoid the punch that would have surely shattered his face. Luckily for him, the plaster behind took the brunt of the force, caving in with a sudden cracking noise.

Spinning quickly to avoid being boxed in by the huge teens, he ducked under a second fist before retaliating with a knife-hand, taking one of the goons by surprise.

His victory was short-lived, however, as a third blow knocked him to the floor - but the blonde dulled its impact - rolling with the momentum before shifting into a rough, sweep kick.

That attack eventually proved to be quite the understatement, because rather than trip his attacker, he flung his limb out with such kinetic force that the resulting crack confirmed that he had indeed, snapped a knee.

Before he could recover, the leader had lunged at him again; forcing the blonde up against the wall, but the young boy did not despair. Rather, he rebounded expertly off its smooth surfave, sailing over his attacker's arm and coming to land in a patch of clear space. He swivelled clumsily on his toes to avoid a wild tackle from the one he had knife-chopped earlier, and almost caught himself on a lariat the former had thrown, were it not for the blur that intercepted him, cracking a fist across the brute's skull.

Naruto almost choked on his spit.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

Uchiha Sasuke was unmistakable in his immaculate grey uniform with a miniature clan symbol pinned to his chest.

Then again, there was also the black, duck-butt hair.

Seriously, Naruto didn't know many other who had hair like that.

Huffing in annoyance, his friend slipped the bag off his shoulders and muttered, "Dobe. You're slipping."

"Yeah right, hero to the rescue. I didn't ask for your help, teme."

"You didn't need to ask."

"Che. You're gonna make me look uncool", he groaned, looking around exasperatedly, "Now people would think I couldn't handle these guys all by myself."

They noted the lead goon rising to his feet aided by his last standing friend (the other was still holding his knee and writhing on the ground - Naruto wrinkled his nose, _Damn, that was just pathetic_).

"Like old times, eh, teme?"

"Hn."

"Who the hell are you?", red-haired brute demanded, glaring not at Sasuke but at the wall behind him. Obviously, the punch that collided with his skull had dazed him more than a little bit.

"I'm the one whose trek down the hall was interrupted by your little fiasco", Sasuke stoically replied, "Don't keep up the hallways just because you can't keep a leash on some girl, idiot."

Naruto grinned and pointed to his friend, "What he said."

"Bastards!"

And like that, the bullies attacked again.

With perfect synchrony, the two freshmen moved, the blonde throwing a straight punch which the Uchiha ducked under; only to employ a sweep kick from below. Naruto's fist smashed into the first brute's nose; drawing blood, and Sasuke's attack tripped him before he could even feel it, knocking him out cold on the polished floor.

With feline grace, the Uchiha then rose, catching the other with a surprise uppercut, before stepping aside, allowing his blonde friend to double-kick the fool straight into a fire extinguisher.

Both grimaced. That had to hurt.

"Booyah!", Naruto yelled, raising both arms comically, "TeamNaruSasu kicks ass again!"

The students around them roared in frenzy.

"Break it up! Break it up now, all of you!", the voice of a homeroom teacher came through, leading security to the source of the commotion. However, upon arriving at the scene, all that was left were three bloodied, unconscious senior students and a dented wall to tell the tale. (Later on, try as they might, they could never get the true story out of any student, even the geeky ones. Shounen High operated on a terribly strict 'no snitching' basis)

"Hah hah hah!", Naruto laughed as he and Sasuke cleared the school lawn, coming to a rest just outside its perimeter, "That was close!"

Even Sasuke allowed a small smile to grace his features as they both struggled to breathe, the adrenaline rush within them beginning to calm.

"Hn. Dobe", Sasuke smirked, strapping his bag firmly on his back, "Who's Kimi?"

Naruto stopped his laughter and tightened his headband, "Some purple-haired chick from lunch time. Seriously, dude, she was like, all over me. Who was I to resist?"

Sasuke's left eyebrow twitched, "Do I need to remind you every once and again that you are underage, Naruto?"

"And do you have to cock-block me everytime I try to get some, you prude? I'm beginning to think that you might actually be gay. Seriously."

"Idiot."

The duo had barely taken two steps when a car honked and pulled up beside them; stern, red eyes glaring from across the window.

"Naruto-kun. Sasuke. Get in now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uchiha Itachi was many things.

He was nineteen, cool, smart, handsome, and an overall bad-ass when it came to all things combat.

He was the first child of Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto; the head family of the noble clan of the Uchiha.

Apart from that, he was also a master of the sharingan; a technique he had learned at age eight, peculiar only to members of his clan.

He was the loving, elder brother to Uchiha Sasuke, and though it was a lesser known fact; he was also an ardent listener of Evanescence (he had all six of their albums) and possessed something of a sweet tooth if you may (eclairs were his poison).

Finally and most noticeably, he was the only member of his clan who had deviated from the way of the mercenary and had chosen instead to join the Konoha Police Force; a decision that, publicly, allowed him to help those in need but, secretly, made him the Oniwabanshu's _only _double agent.

He was also solely responsible for the fact that Naruto hadn't been in Juve by now and that was one thing, among others, that the blonde remained eternally grateful for.

So, he took Sasuke's lead and simply fell silent as Itachi; in his full Police uniform (including the hat), mildly chastised the both of them from his seat behind the steering wheel.

"I was watching everything, Naruto-kun, and though I commend you and Sasuke for sensibly downplaying your skills, I am extremely angry that, despite everything, you two haven't realized the need to heed any of my words."

He briefly paused to switch gears and Naruto was astonished when he wove between traffic, missing the stop sign by mere seconds.

He whistled inwardly. _Now that was one of the better uses of the sharingan he'd ever seen_. Need to heed? Talk about a _need _for speed?

"I know you both aim on becoming mercenaries but be it your choice or not, mercers do not reveal themselves unless need be. Judging by way you two are going at it however, people will begin to suspect your identities before you even enroll for the Company, and kami knows, I'm tired of casting one too many genjutsu on your school's principal..."

"But nii-san", Sasuke began, "They were attacking Naruto!"

"I haven't begun with you yet, Sasuke", Itachi said sternly,"You know very well what father thinks about you tarnishing your public image. . . especially for Naruto-kun."

The younger Uchiha wanted to say something rash like 'tell dad to stuff it up his face' but instead huffed and fell silent; choosing to seethe within himself. Naruto; who didn't want Sasuke taking any more blame for him than he already had, decided to speak up,

"It's my fault, Itachi. I shouldn't have goaded them like that."

"Of course it is, Naruto-kun."

"And I'm sorry! It's just that I really want to be a mercer and I'm frustrated that I still have to get stuck in wait, attending this fucking school!"

"Language, Naruto-kun."

The blonde didn't apologize for that.

Itachi sighed and applied the brakes at the next stop, turning in his seat to look at the boys behind him.

"I can understand Sasuke but why do you want to join the company, Naruto-kun? Why do you want to live that kind of life?"

The blonde boy looked at him dryly, "Right", he drawled, "My current life is just so full of roses now, ain't it? Oh, let's see. I can barely buy the sorta clothes I wanna wear. I can barely pay the rent of an apartment that is under water three-thirds of the year. Heck, I can't even pay my phone, cable or water bills! Sasuke's doing this 'cause it's a family thing! Something that should run in his veins. Why am I doing this? Oh, I don't know. Maybe, cause I gat no family!"

The inside of the car fell silent after his rant but Naruto - glaring, hyerventilating - did not even think of turning his eyes away from Itachi's unwavering gaze. That frigging gaze of his that always seemed to bore through one's soul. Soon however, Itachi was forced to turn away and resume his driving.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, but that is not a good enough reason. Someday, you'll understand..."

"Yeah, yeah, Itachi-nii", Naruto snorted, waving it off, "Maybe someday, I'd say that I was doing this so that people might acknowledge my pitiable existence or you know what? Maybe, I wanted to become the greatest man that ever lived."

And as the car sped along, Kid Cudi's Marijuana playing on the foreign station, Sasuke wondered just how far from the truth that statement really was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Somewhere else, 19:30)

An old man sat behind a desk; casually smoking a pipe, as he reviewed a large number of files haphazardly unfurled before him.

'I'm getting too old for this', he muttered; anime-style tears coursing down his face, even as he stamped another document and placed it atop a neat pile. There was a knock at his door and he stared at it apprehensively for a moment before saying 'come in'.

A tall man, easily six foot plus; brown haired, blue-eyed and bespectacled, walked into his office, glasses hanging askew on the corner of his nose.

"Ah, to what do I owe the pleasure, Gin?", he began.

However, the man quickly cut him off with frantic words, unwittingly increasing the pressure of the frail blood already rushing within the Third, "It's Kyuubi! She has begun manifesting!"

"_What?!_"

"Her mother has managed to calm her and we drove her to the nearest hospital but it was pretty bad. The whole house was almost burned to the ground!"

"But that's impossible! Minato couldn't have made a mistake! He said he..."

"I don't know, Sarutobi!", Gin snarled, "But I almost lost my little girl today. The chakra cloak was unmistakable!"

Hiruzen stood sharply, "We'll head to the hospital immediately, Gin. The Fourth had entrusted his seal to me in lieu of his death. I'll see what I can do."

Snapping his fingers, a figure materialized out of nowhere.

"Tell Ibiki where I've gone", was the simple, sharp command.

As the two men raced out of the building, intent on preventing a similar incident that had occured fourteen years ago, Hiruzen wondered again if he truly wasn't getting too old for this.

'Damn you Minato, for leaving too soon, and damn you too, Jiraiya. This job was supposed to be yours!'

They drove frantically towards the horizon, the exact same moment a crimson hue flared across the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now, I know what some of you might be wondering, and if you are wondering what I think you are wondering, then it is well within your wondering rights to do so, especially considering the events of the last chapter.

If the sealing was done fourteen years ago then who is this 'Kyuubi' everyone's talking about? 'What' or 'whom' was sealed into Naruto?

Did the Fourth Hokage die for nothing?

What kind of story is this?

Is the author truly high on a weird mixture of vodka and mango juice? - _and_ does this taste any better than the covalent alternative of said alcohol and _ice-cream_?

If you thought any of the above questions while reading this chapter, then it means it was a pretty good read, and now I'm sure you'd want to go on ahead and see what happens next.

Have fun, yo. Review if you like.


	3. To be a mercer

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto, Masashi does.

I do not wish to own Naruto. Why? Because the buyout clause would probably bankrupt me. That and Japan seems so far away from my home.

I do not own Naruto… but I guess I've said that before (shrug), so there! On to the story!

a/n: This chapter holds a bit of an attachment to me because it is where I finally introduce the female heroine! I needed a strong, versatile female character and neither Ino, Sakura nor Hinata seemed to fit the bill (that or it had all been done too much before to seem original). Sorry, loyal Naruto fans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Three

To Be A Mercer

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"KYUUBI-chyaaan, you're awake!"

The addressed girl scowled then snarled angrily at the man who had just barged into her room, "What the hell, dad? Can't you see I'm changing here?!"

"Meh, it doesn't matter, Kyuubi-chan! I held you while you were still a wee baby! Naked and straight out of your mother's…"

"MOM! Dad's doing it again!"

An older woman breezed in at the noise and grabbed the man by the ear, tugging with barely concealed might, "What did I tell you about letting her rest, Gin? She woke up a little over a while ago. Give her some time."

"But my baby needs me, Senna-chan!"

"Don't let me _repeat_ myself, Gin", she growled, sophisticated features darkening with menace. She then proceeded to bodily throw her husband out of the room.

"Are you sure you're alright, honey?", the woman asked, pausing at the door to regale her teenage daughter with warm eyes, the colour of flowing blood, "You gave us quite a scare three days ago, you know. Maybe I should go get the doctor? Or perhaps that kind old man to check on you once more?"

The girl stilled, her hands fisting over the hem of the jeans she was currently trying to don, "I'm fine, mom."

"I've heard you say that a thousand times before, Kyuubi, and each time you meant the exact opposite."

"_Mom_…"

"Alright", the woman sighed, "I'll be waiting outside with your father. Come get us when you are ready to leave."

She then shut the door, leaving the young girl alone in the privacy of her room. Kyuubi bit her lip and pulled the hospital gown over her head, revealing firm, supple breasts. As she fixed her bra, a lone tear fell from her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto, you idiot", Sasuke hissed. The blonde had called him earlier in the day to inform him of his current predicament causing the Uchiha to wonder just indeed, how many fights one man could get himself into. It wasn't so long since the last one Itachi scolded them for...

Apparently, Naruto had come across a turf war on his way home and being who he was; couldn't help but join in on the fray. He had escaped shortly before the police had arrived, but not scot-free, as a bowie knife had been hurled deep into his side. Luckily, a good samaritan had picked him up and the nurses at the hospital had taken him in, no questions asked. They were used to such cases after all.

Nontheless, Sasuke could barely hide his irritation at his friend's inability to keep away from trouble at any given moment of the day.

"Hn. You're a dobe", he uttered tiredly, watching the jumped-up blonde argue with a disgruntled nurse.

"Aww, love you too, Sasuke", Naruto replied, giving him the middle finger.

The nurse whacked him over the head.

As they waited at the reception to be discharged, his blonde friend gingerly inspected the sewn wound, "No major organs. I'm telling you, Sasuke, that guy nicked me as I was trying to flee the cops. It was a lucky shot! I was even able to run on my own for a little while before I collapsed."

Sasuke just sighed; focusing intently on the polished tiles of the floor, "And you didn't know who brought you here?"

"Er… nah, still can't remember. Nice guy, brown hair, big van. Gave me some first-aid and stuff before we got here though."

"You're lucky it wasn't an enemy, dobe. This 'guy' actually abducted you at your weakest and admitted you into a 'high-brow' hospital facility. It was the perfect opportunity to kidnap an unsuspecting teen or... get a bit of their DNA."

Naruto stared blankly at his friend for a moment before rolling his eyes, "Not everyone comes from a clan of highly coveted dojutsu, Sas-gay."

The Uchiha grunted, standing up and smoothening the wrinkles on his school uniform; the greys of their beloved Shounen High, "I'll be waiting outside. Just grab your card and come meet me. You have school work to catch up on, by the way."

It was a little while yet till Naruto was done and as he raced to meet his friend, he bumped into someone, sending both crashing to the ground.

"Owww. What kind of a jerk are you? Hospitals are not places you run around in, moron! They are meant for sick people!"

Naruto; dazed, tried blearily to rise to his feet only to notice that he was lying on something or rather, someone, soft.

Below him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen (excluding the exotic pictures of Koyuki Kazahana he kept back at his apartment of course). She had fair skin, wavy, red hair and strange, crimson eyes (not unlike Itachi-nii's sharingan) but what caught his eye was the vision of the most perfect pair of pouty lips he had ever seen on anyone. Without meaning to, he blushed and stammered slightly,

"Umm, h-hell-o, I'm..."

"...a pervert", the girl supplied, "Now, get off me if you don't want to die."

It was then he realized that her plump chest was pressed up firmly against his broad ones. The blonde sighed and promptly passed out due to the lack of oxygen to his brain.

Sasuke had come to see exactly what had been taking the blonde and had had the privilege of watching the whole scene and even getting some of it on camera. It was hilarious! He'd never let Naruto live this one down. Not on his life!

"Excuse my friend", he intervened, as the girl angrily flung the limp blonde off herself, "He has low blood sugar."

"I can see that", she replied, dusting herself off and rising to a height equaling that of Sasuke. She looked appraisingly at him, "And who are you?"

The Uchiha smirked, "Depends on who's asking."

"Niiice", she replied, smirking back, "I'm Kyuubi. Hanataka Kyuubi."

"Uchiha Sasuke", he extended his hand. She took it.

"Er, why exactly are you here?", she asked.

Sasuke pointed at Naruto, "Dobe was admitted yesterday. We were waiting to be discharged. What about you?"

"I was... ill. My parents are handling the check out."

At that point, Naruto came to with a groan and cradled his dizzy head in his palms, "Oi, teme, I just had the weirdest dream. There was this fine ass chick and - and..." He stuttered as he took in the sight of Kyuubi once again, "H-hello..."

The Uchiha sighed and helped the dazed boy to his feet, "We'll be going now. It was nice meeting you."

"Oh, Kyuubi-chan? Are these your friends?"

Sasuke turned to see an older version of the girl and immediately put two and two together.

"No, mom, I just met them today", she replied.

"My little hana has already started dating boys?", an energetic voice boomed, as another person; a man this time, appeared next to his wife.

He gave Sasuke a once-over before turning to look at Naruto who was still gaping blearily at the redhead.

He looked at Naruto.

And he looked.

And he looked again.

"YOU!"

The boy immediately snapped out of his self-induced stupor and glanced at the man.

_Oh, shit. _

The newcomer was pointing wildly at him, eyes dancing about in his head, "You ungrateful scoundrel! I give you a ride to the hospital and how do you repay me? By stealing my wallet! You little rat..."

He lunged but Naruto was quicker. Giving a hasty salute, the blonde grabbed Sasuke by the arm and announced, "We'll be going now!", then proceeded to make a bee-line out of the hospital - but not before taking one more second to stare adoringly at the red-haired girl.

'So that is the true story behind it all', Sasuke mused as he and Naruto fled the building. He chuckled. And here he was thinking that some things could actually change over time.

Kyuubi gawked a bit stupidly at the fleeing boys while her mother struggled to restrain Gin from carrying out his threat of 'gutting the blonde runt alive.'

She wondered briefly if her day could get any weirder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stop it, Sasuke", ordered Naruto, his eyebrow twitching irritably. This, however, didn't stop his friend from playing the embarrassing recap of the hospital fiasco over and over again.

"Teme, I said, stop it! Before I break that fancy phone of yours."

Sasuke eyed him smugly, "You can try."

They were currently aboard a train, heading towards the district wherein Sasuke lived. Naruto had actually considered attacking his friend inside the moving vehicle but thought better of it. He was in no shape to be fighting, especially not with the stitched up wound at his side. However...

BEEP "U-um, h-hell-o, I'm...", "...a pervert. Now, get off me if you don't want to die." BEEP

... some things were definitely worth breaking stitches for.

"TEME!"

XxX

Minutes later, the blonde was alighting the train; a large bruise on his cheek and a severely busted lip adorning his face, though it did nothing to dampen his mood as Sasuke emerged shortly after, sporting a swollen, black eye.

"Wow. Is that the new type of sharingan you wanted to show me, Sasuke-kun?", he mocked.

The raven-haired Uchiha glared at him with his good eye, "Hn. You're one to talk. You get beat up and I still get to keep my video. How exactly can you feel good about yourself?"

"Because I'm awesome?"

"Whatever."

The two resumed walking in silence, Naruto thinking about the events that had happened earlier in the hospital.

"...Kyuubi."

"Whatcha say?"

"I said 'her name's Kyuubi'", repeated (more like grunted) his friend, "It's what you were thinking about, wasn't it?"

Naruto wondered if Sasuke could read his mind. "Well yeah, I guess. But I wasn't thinking about her, per se. Well, I was. But, it was more like deja-vu, you know... like I should know her from somewhere."

Sasuke just shook his head, "If you did know her before, I doubt you'd be able to keep quiet about it."

"What does that mean, teme?"

"You know what it means..."

The two squabbled again before arriving at the Uchiha clan estate.

The Uchiha was one of Konoha's biggest clans with lots of money, power and political influence. On the outside, they specialized in producing weapons which were used by virtually the entire Fire Nation (including the tasers the Police force were rather well known for), but on the inside; it was a well known fact that the family consisted of an elite group of mercenaries, possessing secret jutsu and a legendary bloodline, which had always been handed down from generation to generation.

However, similar to the main family in Mafia stories; although suspicions were abound of their roots, they still enjoyed partial immunity from the brunt of the law. (It helped too when the eldest son of the head family was the most renowned detective Konoha had to offer).

As the two boys walked through the district, Naruto spied a few Uchiha going about their duties. They all looked alike. Black or dull brown hair was common, along with the same set of onyx eyes. The blonde wondered how he'd feel were he to be part of such a matchbox set.

Seriously. He did.

The surrounding Uchiha greeted Sasuke respectfully as he passed but they had nothing but unkind looks for Naruto; who they knew was the farthest thing from nobility and a riff-raff above all other.

Naruto easily flipped them off. He wasn't taking shit from nobody and although he knew that most of them could probably kick his ass ten times into saturday; they wouldn't try jack-squat as long as he was with Sasuke.

They finally arrived at the main house; the largest in the entire estate, though it was a simple duplex with hardwood walls and polished oak floors. Despite their riches, the battle-loving nature of the Uchiha compelled them to live a simple but elegant lifestyle.

The black Lexus usually parked in the driveway was missing; signaling the absence of the head of the house. Naruto heaved a sigh of relief. Although Fugaku had never once maltreated him, the blonde and the patriach shared no love for each other.

Itachi's black Mitsubishi was also missing, entailing that the elder Uchiha was probably still at work. All that was left was the small (also black) Golf that the matron used whenever she had an errand to run.

"Father's not home", Sasuke announced offhandedly, as they crossed the driveway, heading to the threshold of the building, "He's off in Suna, running some business or the other."

They took their shoes off at the entrance before stepping onto the polished wood; Sasuke in socks and Naruto barefooted. Immediately, their ears were assaulted with beautiful singing which floated down the halls causing the blonde to leer humorously at his friend.

"Dude, your mom's like singing in the bathroom. I should go check if she's alright."

Sasuke ignored him. It was obvious Naruto wouldn't be getting over his crush on Mikoto anytime soon. Not that the Uchiha could blame him. His mother was HOT and he knew it.

The two headed to the living room as Mikoto continued her song. Sasuke knew she got like this only when Fugaku was absent. Sometimes, he wished she'd liven up more whenever they were together. She didn't have to show that she had obviously been forced into an unhappy marriage every single time.

That thought was quickly thrown aside the moment he and Naruto began their arcade battle.

No way in hell was he Gonna let Lei Wulong get the drop on his Jin Kazama.

"Oh? Back already, Sasuke-kun?", a towel-clad Mikoto asked, happening unto the scene of her younger son and his best friend gaming it out on a school day. Naruto dropped his controller the moment she walked in.

"Dobe here got admitted yesterday", explained Sasuke, not letting up on his beating despite the fact that Naruto's combatant was now totally immobile. "I took an early leave to go get him."

"Oh, okay. And how are you now, Naruto-kun?"

"Fine, Mrs Uch... I mean, fine, Mikoto-san!"

Contrary to popular belief, Naruto didn't have a crush on Uchicha Mikoto, rather, he adored her. She had been a surrogate mother to him right from the moment he'd met Sasuke and she' never once judged him for being an urchin. It was for this reason that he was always well behaved whenever he was in her household or presence.

Well, _almost_ always well behaved.

He had snuck into her room and peeped on her in various states of undress numerous times. He had even once watched her have sex with Fugaku through a small crack in the master's bedroom; albiet briefly. There was also the time he had fondled her boobs and stolen a kiss while she had been asleep. And not to forget, the set of black, lacy panties stashed under a drawer somewhere in his apartment.

Not that he'd be telling anybody these things anytime soon. Sasuke was the closest thing he had to a best friend and he knew he'd end up with a kunai deep to the balls should such a thing ever get out. Besides, those were the good old days, when he was still a street urchin, doing any and everything to make ends meet. Kami, his life was such a gutter those times! It really was incredibly fascinating that he'd managed to come this far.

So, he simply put on his best smile and tried to hide his boner as Mikoto talked, fighting desperately with himself not to mentally undress the skimpy towel she was currently wearing.

"Alright, I'll get changed and see if I can make you boys a little snack to eat."

"Thanks, mom."

"Thanks, Mrs Uchiha!"

"Naruto-kun..."

"Oops, sorry. Thanks, Mikoto-san!"

Naruto then turned back to the screen, only to see that Jin had just defeated Asuka Kazama flawlessly - with a perfect 10-hit combo.

"What?! You cheated, Sasuke-teme!"

"Hn. It's not my fault you were busy staring at my mom. Score is now 31 to 23."

"But that's not fair! You only use Jin Kazama!"

"That's because you use every player else."

"I bet you can't win if you stop using Jin. Stupid duck-butt pair of freaks..."

"Hn."

"Mrs Uchiha! Mrs Uchiha! Sasuke-teme is bullying me!"

"Play nice, Sasuke-kun."

"Can I have ramen, Mrs Uchiha?"

"Naruto-kun..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke, Naruto and Mikoto were seated at the table, playing shogi and eating dango ('You know how much I hate sweets, mom!', Sasuke complained) when Itachi walked in; half his work shirt open and his hat balanced precariously in his hand.

"Afternoon, mother. Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, I'm glad the both of you are here."

He joined them at the table, sharingan spinning languidly, as Mikoto got up and cleared the last of the dishes.

"Would you like some sweets, Itachi-kun?"

"That would be nice, mother", he replied, seating his hat and regaling the two before him with triple-tomoed eyes.

Naruto cringed mentally. _Did Itachi already know about the fight he got into yesterday?_

"Yes I do, Naruto-kun, but as you didn't get into any trouble, that's beside the point."

For the second time that day, Naruto wondered when he became so damn readable to the members of the Uchiha clan. Maybe, he should stop hanging around them so much!

Itachi settled down with the treats along with a cup of tea. Sasuke and Naruto waited patiently for him to speak but when he had slowly - painstakingly even - finished a third helping along with two cups of tea; and was now lazily humming the tune of _Bring me to life _(his favorite Evanescence song), the two boys couldn't take it anymore.

"You wanted to tell us something, Itachi-nii?", they asked at the same time.

The Uchiha smiled, "Oh yes, I did." He then reached into his pocket and procured two envelopes.

"Your mercer admission forms got delivered earlier than expected."

Suffice it to say that the entire Konoha heard the subsequent cheers that followed that statement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh man, I can't believe this", said Naruto; reading the letter in his hands over again, "We've been accepted into the Oniwabanshu. I could explode with joy!"

They were now in the backyard of the main house. Sasuke had chosen to recline on the steps while Naruto was busy running around the yard. Itachi was resting on the porch; letting the last rays of the sun warm his pale skin. The elder Uchiha smiled softly at Naruto's comment while Sasuke smirked.

"You shouldn't get too happy yet, dobe", he said, "After all, before registering, you must pass an exam showing you have mastered all three basic aspects of mercenary ninjutsu."

Naruto stopped running at that, "Eh?"

"Didn't you see it, Naruto?", Sasuke sighed, "You've read that letter eleven times so far."

Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly,"Didn't see that. All I was reading was the part that said, 'You, Naruto Uzumaki...' Anyway, that won't be a problem, I'm a master of ninjutsu!"

"Alright then, what is the first jutsu in the beginner's kit?"

Naruto grinned before placing his palms together and yelling, "HENGE!". There was a brief flash of smoke, which upon dispersing; revealed a tall, whiskered, fully naked female with long, blonde hair and incredible assets.

"My very own Oiroke no jutsu!", she announced in a lust-filled voice, striking a sexy pose and blowing a kiss, "Like what you see, boys?"

There was no response from either Uchiha.

The woman deflated, "- _Tebane_, I get more reactions from dead pidgeons than you guys. I'm saying it again, you Uchiha are totally gay", she pouted, before reverting back to the original Naruto.

"Well, you've _mastered_ that technique", Sasuke shrugged, nonchalantly retrieving a pebble at his feet, "What about replacement?" He then proceeded to throw the stone with incredible speed at Naruto.

It struck the blonde squarely in the forehead but didn't draw blood. Rather, the boy burst into smoke, a log of wood falling in his place.

"Kawarimi no jutsu!", exclaimed Naruto; appearing behind the trunk of an oak tree. Itachi nodded in approval while Sasuke flashed his friend a devilish grin, "And for the finale; Bunshin no jutsu."

Naruto paused at that, "Maybe we should just go ahead and skip that one, Sasuke."

"Just do the bloody bunshin, dobe."

"I... well, here goes. BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as he stared down at the deformed hologram the blonde had just created.

"What's that, dobe?"

"A bunshin?"

"Hn. Most people can create up to five clones with just a single handseal yet you are barely able to make one that, obviously, would not be fooling anybody. How does that pass for a bunshin, Naruto?"

"Well, it's the best I can do, alright?! Besides, it's enough to get me a qualification as a mercer, so there!"

"It isn't enough, Naruto-kun", Uchiha Itachi offered, "You have seven days to master that technique before you are to report at the agency."

"Well, I'll get it down in three then, believe it!"

"I know you will, Naruto-kun. I have faith in you."

"I'll help", offered Sasuke, standing and walking towards his friend, "I doubt your thick skull will enable you to learn it in time anyways."

"Sasuke...", Naruto replied, looking at the raven-haired Uchiha with wide eyes.

"Besides I'm already more awesome than you. No need to add insult to injury by also becoming a mercer before you do."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Sas-gay!"

"Usuratonkachi."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hanataka Kyuubi sat gingerly on the ledge of her open window. She could tell from the quiet within the house that both her parents were currently fast asleep, but try as she might, she couldn't bring herself to do the same.

She was scared.

Scared of herself. Scared FOR herself.

She was scared for the lives of her parents. Scared that the red chakra might just crop up again within her sleep to devour and conjugate her.

She could still remember seeing her flesh peel right before her very eyes - tasting the ashes that had filled her mouth; the rage that had flooded her senses. She could even recall the hate that had entirely consumed her, and the foul chakra that had seeped through her every being.

She had almost lost her parents and her home a fortnight ago and though the good man; Mr Sarutobi, had assured her that everything would be fine, she could still picture the perplexity etched upon his face even as he spoke those words to her.

_What the fuck was wrong with her? What was her condition?_

Kyuubi had seen the death of everyone she loved in her dreams that night, and she'll be damned if she ever saw it again.

Maybe, she wasn't entirely human.

Maybe, she wasn't some demon with fanged claws and multiple tails either.

But she was definitely a woman who made her own choices - no matter how horrible they might be.

She felt bad for the first; the one involving her desire to never, EVER, sleep again. True, she was deceiving her daddy - each time he tucked her in at night - but at least, that way, she kept him safe.

Someday, he'd understand.

Her second choice however, she didn't feel too bad about. Her whole future lay utterly in that nondescript envelope sitting atop her vanity desk. So, as she climbed off the ledge and ambled down the stairs to drink out the whole tin of coffee, she couldn't help but chance one more glimpse at it.

It read in bold writing:

'You, Kyuubi Hanataka...'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter end. The next one will be coming out next week. I'm still writing it but that would frankly have to be based on the amount of reviews I get with this one.

See you later then. Sayonara!

And please, be nice and click that button below.


	4. The new bunshin technique

a/n: Helloooo (like Zetsu). Am I awesome or what? Another friggin' chapter up again! Thanks to those who put me on their fave list, I'm inspired to write once more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, sadly, but I do own this real cool mug that has Naruto's name on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Four

The New Bunshin Technique

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto collapsed for the third time that day.

"BREAK!", he cried.

His friend; Sasuke, soon followed suit, though in a much more, dignified manner.

"I think we should take a break", he panted, repeating what the blonde had said. Naruto glared at him before turning on his back; breathing even harder.

They were currently on the school's soccer grounds, and though they had been training non-stop for the past five days (whenever classes let them, of course), Naruto found himself still unable to perform the bunshin technique.

If any, he seemed to be getting worse at it.

"Damn, I've never worked this hard before", he groaned, "I think I can count almost every bone in my body."

He tried to sit up but failed halfway and crashed back to the ground.

Sasuke eyed him surreptitiously, "There's got to be something you're not doing right."

"You've said that a thousand times already, Sasuke."

"You have only two more days left, Naruto."

"I know, dammit!"

Sasuke simply shrugged before easily getting to his feet.

"I have to head home now. Itachi's working on my sharingan and I'd like to rest up before he gets back."

Naruto threw a bored wave over his shoulder.

Now alone, the blonde felt his mind go into overdrive.

Despite his outer demeanor, he was scared. At first, he'd thought getting the bunshin thing down would have been a breeze but now - five days into training - he still hadn't achieved jack-squat.

_What was wrong with him?_

Naruto couldn't afford to not become a mercenary. There was no other life out there for a street rat like him. _He wanted to fight, dammit_. He lived to fight, and damn all things to hell that would get in his way! These were his thoughts exactly before the shadows descended over his face.

"Wha...?"

The hairs on his skin immediately stood on end and it was instinct alone that forced Naruto to spring-roll, deftly avoiding the metal bat that would have easily shattered his cranium had it connected.

"Not you fuckers again."

Maybe Itachi was right, he really was a magnet for trouble.

Before him were the bullies, or the 'three Stooges' as he had so articulately named them. Evidently, they had come back for revenge and they hadn't packed light. They were all dressed in full football gear (helmet included); their brutish leader wielding said bat, while his goons juggled steel bars in their respective arms.

"We've finally got you alone, you bastard!", his attacker roared; bat trembling with rage within his fist, "We were watching from the shadows, waiting for your pretty friend to leave and now, you've finally messed up!"

"Look, guys", Naruto said drolly, trying to pop an aching shoulder,"This whole trouble is 'cause of some girl, right? Well, I'm pretty beat right now so maybe, we can make a truce or something? What if I told you that I drilled the chick without a condom? Or that I came all over your backseat and that hot ass of hers because she preferred to do it anal..."

"You fucking BASTARD!"

The blonde smirked as he dodged the blow, his foe having easily taken the bait. Nobody was watching now, so he figured he could go all out... and that flimsy armor wasn't going to protect any of them.

The first one he took out was the idiot with the recovering knee-cap. It was pretty easy and he achieved it in four, quick steps:

Move in close (check).

Duck under swing (check).

Snatch steel bar from hands (Double check).

Bust knee-cap.

This time, though, he busted both.

He then vaulted over the chest of the fallen foe and threw the weapon with incredible force at the face of the next attacker. The length of steel bounced off helmet with a force that snapped the wearer's head to the side, but it was all the distraction Naruto needed, as he side-stepped the irksome metal bat again, before delivering a lethal punch-kick combo to the exposed rib of his set target. The fool went down without a sound.

The leader was just recovering from his second swing by the time Naruto finished this and the blonde glared at him; eyes slanting somewhat eerily to mimic the shape of a fox's.

"We can do this two ways, bonehead", he warned truthfully, "Either you drop the bat and walk away as dignifiedly as you want or, I beat the crap outta you right noe before sending you screaming naked all the way up to your momma. Either choice you make, your girl's still got a hot mouth", he taunted, "I would have kissed her if she didn't enjoy licking my ass too much."

The brute charged recklessly again but Naruto didn't duck this time, choosing instead to flash-forward, knocking the boy's helmet off and dislodging teeth with a single powerful punch.

"You're a bloody merc, aren't you?", the wounded senior asked from his position on the ground.

"Yeah, I wish I was", Naruto replied, glancing pitifully at his adversary,"I really can't help being an asshole so please, don't feel too bad. It's simple world order, y'know? The strong will beat the weak into the dirt and life goes on, yadda yah. That's just the way it is. I got beat around pretty much often too before I finally learnt that lesson. So, stop attacking me, would ya? It ain't making life any better for you or fo' me. If your woman is loose, just dump her and go for a new one - straight As, small boobs, thick spectacles, you know the deal", he then leered suddenly, loosing the understanding look all at once, " - 'Cos you can't stop me from creaming Kimi's wet panties anytime I want, and hell, you can't stop half the whole school. So, quit picking on me. Next time you do, you'd do more than just lose teeth, I swear."

And with that, the blonde picked his bag and walked away - feeling giddy with his effort at making the world a better place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto snuck into his apartment through the roof. He did so to avoid his landlord whom he had spotted arguing with a hooker just outside the building. He didn't need any of such shit right now.

His apartment, if he could even call it that, was a mess. The plaster was mouldy and rotting. Mice scampered about within the walls. There was a giant hole in the ceiling (wherein he had climbed in from), and a part of the ground had been flooded with water for weeks; probably from a broken pipe or something. The place really was a global, health hazard.

Despite this, it was what Uzumaki Naruto called home. It represented the beginning of his independence and although he had amassed enough money to afford a slightly better one - he couldn't abandon this dump just yet, for it was a sharp reminder of why exactly he had to become a mercenary.

He had a few, random, expensive objects littered about - from his glorious days of theivery - and upon opening the floorboard beneath his futon; wherein he stored all his valuables, he realized he was indeed running low on money since he had stopped taking jobs in ages.

So, grabbing a bag and a few valuable objects around, he again vaulted through the roof, his black headband on and I-pod in his pockets; Obeisance's 'The last don in hell' playing softly in his ears.

XXXXXX

Shiranui Genma was a busy man. During the day, he worked as the keeper of a local pawn shop somewhere in the downtown areas of Konoha.

At night, it still said 'pawn shop' on the outside but that was only genjutsu; to keep the cops away - the area having been long transformed into a strip club and one of the most rugged red-light districts ever seen this side of the Fire Nation.

It also served as one of the various 'secret' offices of the Oniwabanshu, and mercenaries came and went at intervals to collect mission assignments and bounties, so that Genma remained indeed; an important, _retired _- but still serving - self-dependent mercenary.

In his career both as a surfer and as a merc, the thirty-something year old man had come across a large number of people, but none quite as eccentric or bi-polar as the young man who walked into his shop that night, a knapsack slung over his shoulder.

"Hey, Naruto. How's the mercer thing going?", Genma greeted over the din of resounding music.

"Seriously? Not good. I can't seem to pull off the Bunshin thing."

"Ouch. Had problems with that one too during my day", the man said, rolling a senbon around in his mouth, "Anyway, I got something that might cheer you up. There's some dirty dancing going on out back and dude, you totally want to be in there right now. Want me to hook you up with a nice girl or something?"

Naruto gave his once father-figure a rather stale look, "You for one should know I've never been interested in any of the strippers you've got working here... or members of the opposite sex, period. Stop trying to break me in. I've already done that myself."

Genma raised his hands in a calming motion, "True words, but some senior mercers decided to make this place the spot! And there was this crazy snake-lady and this red-eyed chick giving a lap dance and a boob-job to anyone who was up to it!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"_Okay_... so, maybe I was kidding about the boob part but, seriously dude, it's like your best opportunity to talk to big-time mercenaries and find out some of the grime behind the grind."

"I think I'll pass", said Naruto, dropping his sack onto the hippie's table,"I'm here for business."

Genma nodded, taking on a more serious persona and playing, once again, with the senbon between his teeth.

"Alright, half-pint, but I thought you said three months ago that you wouldn't need the work again? I'll see if there's any available low-rank, unauthorized assignment that the mercers don't wanna take. These local Yakuza are getting increasingly demanding."

"Not that, Genma!", Naruto snarled, "I'm through with working those half-assed, piss-poor, low-paying sorry excuses for missions that your company regularly throws out. If the gangsters can't afford mercs, they should use thugs of their own! I'm here to trade, rather."

Genma raised an eyebrow, "You mean the spoils from your working days? Let's see what you got."

He then opened the sack and pulled out a sheathed tanto from within. The scabbard was sleek and rich, and upon drawing the sword; a goldem blade shone in its wake, masterfully handcrafted. Genma let out a low whistle.

"Wow, you've outdone yourself, half-pint. Where'd you get this from? Even ANBU don't carry shit half this good and I doubt I've seen anything like it around here."

Naruto grinned in reply, "Trade secret."

Genma shrugged and retrieved another object from the bag. It was clear crystal and shaped in the form of an orb.

"What the fuck! A telescope! Why in the whole of hell would you want to give this away?"

The blonde shrugged, "Cos I need the dough?"

"You're a strange one, Naruto."

"'Sides I don't know how to work that shit. For that matter, I only just learned it's name."

"Yeah, it's an old shinobi artifact that is actually pretty handy. With just a bit of chakra, you can hone in on the signature of anyone within a preset area. Think of it as a live feed without setting video cameras. Stuff like this shouldn't be allowed to fall into the wrong hands. It's the ultimate scrying technique."

Naruto didn't bother mentioning that Genma would simply sell it to whomever bid the highest price.

The final object in the sack was a handbook on basic taijutsu. Naruto had decided to toss it in when he discovered he had no talent for such conventional stuff. It wasn't worth much but the form within...

"Krav maga?", piped Genma, "That's a bit rare. Some fresh genin might have some use for this." He then added it to his tally.

"Okay, the most useful stuff here was the telescope. It's worth its weight in gold, I'd give you that", he muttered, punching on a calculator, "The sword is definitely not from this era, I don't even want to know which museum you stole it and the handbook's an added bonus. Let's see what I can trade you for all that then."

"What?", Naruto roared, "Don't give me that shit, Genma! I'm here for money!"

Naruto knew how these 'pawn shops' truly operated. The owner usually had a unique clientele interested in quaint and forbidden products. His job was to swindle the people in possession of such products (who did not know their worth) and sell it at its true value to those in search of it. Naruto patronized Genma because... well, despite being a mercer and the _sole _source of the blonde's employment, Naruto knew the man was also relatively honest with him. That and he was practically family. However, the blonde needed material cash and he doubted that anything Genma could pawn him off would equal the value of what he had just tabled.

"Whoa, chill out, Naruto", urged Genma placatingly, "It's just a bit of a slow day, is all. I would have offered you cash but the little I have here wouldn't even come close to scratching the worth of that telescope alone."

"Well, I'll come back when the day is a bit faster", huffed Naruto, packing his goods, "Or maybe, I'll just turn all these over to Itachi and become a local hero for uncovering lost treasures or something."

"Woah, hold on a sec, half-pint. Which Itachi exactly are we talking 'bout?"

"The Uchiha... Why?"

"So, you're telling me that you know Uchiha Itachi. The Uchiha Itachi."

"Yeah, so?"

"Dude, do you watch the news? That guy's the bane of mercenaries, Konoha-wide. The golden boy of police! He's put more mercenaries behind bars than they are actually signing up. People don't even speak his name around here."

Naruto wanted to scoff and say that Itachi was a prime example of how every Oniwabanshu mercenary should be before remembering that only members of the Uchiha clan - and by extention; him - knew about Itachi's status as a double agent, therefore he kept his mouth shut.

"You should watch the company you keep, Naruto", Genma continued, "Don't go messing around with that guy. Even grown-ass mercs try to avoid battle with him whenever they can. It's just a matter of time before the higher-ups deem him a threat, then ANBU will be flooding his ass."

"Thanks for the heads-up, dude, but it doesn't change anything. I'd see if I can find some other pawn shop that would be genuinely interested in what I've got."

"Don't you even want to see what I have first?"

"No", Naruto deadpanned, "Last time we made a deal, I ended up with an alarm clock that doesn't even work."

"For the last time, it uses electricity!", Genma yelled, "Besides what I have here would like, totally blow your mind away!"

The pawn keeper then began to recount his goods, "I've got a shuriken that can never stop spinning, the autographs of the first four Hokages, a summoning contract for giant ants, a half-full soda that the fourth had drunk. . ."

"See ya later, Genma."

"… and a solution to your bunshin problem."

That got Naruto to stop right in his tracks.

"What are you talking about? I swear if this is another trick, I will..."

"No trick, half-pint", said Genma, walking some ways away from his desk to retrieve a small case hidden behind a wall, "This is an S-rank jutsu, photocopied straight from the pages of the famed, forbidden scroll. The owner left it with me as a deposit some time ago... but last I heard, he was killed on some mission in Kumo. The scroll's been with me ever since."

"And why are you giving it to me?"

"It's, like, time to pass the torch, y'know? Besides, you are bringing a pretty good offer to board."

"Goodnight, Genma."

"Hold on!", the ex-(but-not-so-ex)mercer stuttered. "The real truth is that it's a bit of contraband, even by Merc standards. I would be killed if I was found in possession of such an article."

"So, you want me to be killed instead?"

"No! You can use it then burn it after you're done!"

Naruto looked at the box suspiciously, "I don't know. I'm not exactly sure that it's worth the money."

Genma deadpanned, "It's an S-rank jutsu, Naruto. S-rank . Few jutsu out there are classified thus. Plus, it's a bunshin technique. I'm sure they'll allow you to pass if you can achieve such a feat."

"An S-rank bunshin technique" surmised Naruto, wrinkling his nose,"If I can't even get the D-rank one down, how d'you expect me to learn this one? In two days, no less."

"I don't know. You're the unpredictable one. Go figure. Look, if you still don't want it, I'd just pack it back in and..."

"I'll take it! But only with the addition of a monetary fee."

Genma smirked, "Nice try, Naruto, but it's all or nothing with this one."

"I know how much my stuff's gonna fetch you, Genma", the blonde frowned.

"And I know how much mine's gonna help your career. I haven't even opened the case yet - here's the key - but the only time I've ever seen this jutsu been used, it was totally bad-ass."

Naruto scrunched his face as he pondered the deal before him. He needed money but to be frank - there were still tons of other things that could be pawned off in his apartment. And although he hated to admit it, Sasuke was gradually leaving him behind in their race to attain power. His friend was currently mastering Uchiha clan techniques and all Naruto had was hap-hazard taijutsu and his own unique version of the henge.

In the end, his goal to become a mercenary, by all means, won his heart over.

"Just give me the goddamn case, Genma, and Kami help you if you tricked me."

XXXXXX

"Taijyu Kage Bunshin", uttered Naruto, reading the contents of the scroll aloud. He was donned in a wife-beater and pajamas, and despite it being the dead of night, was once again sitting in the middle of the school field.

The neon lights provided the only source of illumination for the blonde as he squinted at the scroll, eyes narrowed in frustration.

The Taijyu kage bunshin was an incredibly complex jutsu with lots of requirements and contra-indications.

The upside was that it seemed relatively easy to perform - at least, as far as he could tell - from the numerous diagrams and flow charts drawn all over it. His only worry was that he wouldn't be able to master it within two days.

"Warning", he continued reading, "Would result in death if attempted by persons with less than massive amounts of chakra and stamina. Chakra is divided equally among number of clones created. En-masse feedback from clones have been known to cause mental and physical trauma, Attention Deficit Hyper Disorder, loss of sensory perception, manic schizophrenia, nausea... Persons with history of MPD should refrain from... blah, blah blah."

Naruto quickly skipped the unproductive talk. Skimming through the pages, he happened upon another bit of information.

"Kage bunshin can act independently of the user if he so chooses. These are not holograms nor clones but breathing copies created in the caster's image and likeness. Clones are dispelled - not killed, upon physical impact and they inherit all of the user's attributes; including speed, strength, stamina, skill, intelligence, speech, experience and sexual ability."

Naruto paused after that, "Wow. This technique's fucking unbelievable! I can't imagine the look on Sasuke-teme's face when I show it to him, heh-heh."

He then cast the scroll aside and got up, crossing his fingers in the hand-seal demonstrated within. Then, channeling a large amount of chakra and trying desperately to mold it in the manner depicted; he scrunched his eyes, grit his teeth and yelled,

"Taijyu Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter; the Oniwabanshu recruitment begins, aaaaand we'll be seeing more of Kyuubi and the other members of the Naruto cast. So, on one sad note, see you next week. Going to visit my cousin in Suna :)


	5. Finally, a mercenary

A/N: Hmm, ice cream. I LOVE ice cream. It gives me brain freeze and messes up my writing. That's a good thing, right? Anyway, I just wanted to announce that the first nine or so chapters of this fic are going to make up the Synopsis/Starter arc. Y'know, something like what they did with Bleach. I need to get a feel of the world and its characters first before I can begin any major story arcs, so, please bear with me. However, I'm not going to be giving you pointless fillers, everything that happens during this period is Ultimate-canon and necessary to the advancement of the story.

So, without further ado, I give you:

(Ultimate Naruto)

Chapter Five:

Finally, A Mercenary!

XXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: Kid Sharingan possesses no rights to the manga/anime Naruto. All that is written here is non-profitable, and done because the author has an addiction to the weird mix of ice-cream and vodka. So, don't sue…yet.

Opening theme: Wind by Toshio Masuda

XXXXXXXX

The bus ride to the outskirts of Konoha was definitely much longer than she imagined. A few times, she almost dozed off, but the constant bumps and her rock-steady determination to avoid falling asleep kept her minimally awake.

Kyuubi knew she looked like a mess. She knew that make-up wasn't going to be enough to hide the dark circles underneath her eyes. Her wavy hair was now stringy and dull, and even her creamy skin was beginning to lose its lustre. Yet, she never once wavered from her decision. It was for the best.

Her parents were certainly going to be alarmed when they find out she had gone ahead to become a mercenary but Kyuubi didn't care. She needed to learn how to control the strange power within her and she needed to be somewhere safe to be able to do so. Only the Oniwaban could satisfy both wants.

So, it was with a heavy heart that she packed her bag; the one her mom had specially sealed for her (it was virtually bottomless), wore her favorite pair of good-luck bunny slippers, left a letter of apology, and hopped to catch a bus. Hopefully, life as a mercenary wouldn't be much worse than the one she had left behind.

"Next stop, Hirameki drive", the conductor announced.

That was her call.

Picking up her backpack, she alighted gingerly from the bus before pausing to take a deep breath and get her bearing. Unfurling her acceptation letter, she followed its directions; heading to the genjutsu-covered warehouse set aside for the examination of candidates.

She knew she must have looked silly; standing before the gates in her red tank-top and blue shorts, sporting a pair of bunny-eared slippers. Not that she minded but she felt that, maybe, if she wanted to mean business, she should probably look the part. So, taking a band off her wrist, she tied her waist-long, red hair into a ponytail and muttered to herself,

"You're just making so much fuss out of nothing, Kyuubi. I doubt there'd even be many candidates around. You know how picky the Oniwabanshu can be."

She opened the gates and nearly dropped dead in shock. _No way. _Almost every nook and cranny was filled with some teen and their respective guardian or family.

There was a boy with triangular markings on his cheek, trying to teach a small dog to perform a somersault. He was surrounded by a feral woman and a tall girl; both also possessing similar markings, and accompanied by canines of their own.

There was a fatso who was sitting with his father (if the resemblance was anything to go by); munching on a pack of potato chips, and engaging a pineapple-haired duo and a blonde man in a conversation.

Kyuubi even spied a group of girls her age; prominent among them being a pretty blonde (similar to the man she saw before) and one with oddly-colored pink hair. The girl must have been crazy to dye her hair pink of all colours.

But, most noticeable amongst the crowd, although trying – and failing – to look discreet, were a group of tall men in black suits, standing protectively around a short, blue-haired girl. They all possessed similar white, pupil-less eyes and for a moment, Kyuubi thought them to be blind (But then, she remembered her own strange chroma and shrugged it off. Numerous people had mistakenly thought she was inflicted with conjunctivitis, after all).

Still, the redhead had never seen such a diverse gathering before, thus, she felt very odd walking through the courtyard, looking so plain next to the people swarming around her. It was to her utmost relief, therefore, that after a few, tentative steps, she came across someone she, at least, could identify with to a relative extent.

The boy from the hospital was standing with a pretty woman, who was most likely his mother, and he seemed to be trying to fend her off as she attempted to tousle his hair. Kyuubi giggled as she caught ear of some of his words; such as "mom..." and "not cool".

"Hi", she said, approaching them.

Sasuke; still looking disgruntled, turned to face her before his eyes widened slightly in recognition.

"Hn. You're the girl from the hospital."

"Hn. And you're grumpy from the seven dwarfs."

Sasuke glared at her reply while Kyuubi stuck out her tongue.

"What are you doing here, anyway?", he asked.

"Well, obviously the same thing you're doing. Trying to become a merc!", she replied in a chipper tone.

"Right", Sasuke drawled, staring pointedly at her bunny slippers, "I can very well see just how possible that is."

Kyuubi flipped him the bird.

Mikoto, who had been watching the whole exchange, decided to intervene.

"You haven't introduced me to your girlfriend yet, Sasuke-kun.", she said, causing her son to turn several shades of red at her words.

"That's because she is NOT my _girlfriend._"

Kyuubi giggled. She really could see herself coming to like this woman.

"I'm Hanataka Kyuubi, ma'am."

"Oh, shush. Don't make me feel old. You can call me Mikoto-san."

Kyuubi nodded.

"But are you alright, my dear? You seem a bit pale."

The redhead self-consciously tucked a strand of her hair behind her ears, "I-It's probably the e-excitement. I couldn't s-sleep."

"Oh dear, I hate this mercenary thing. It's been blown fairly out of proportion. Even Sasuke-kun couldn't sit still on the way here…and that bag you're carrying, it seems quite heavy. Why don't you help her with that, Sasuke-kun?"

"It's alright, Mikoto-san", Kyuubi said politely, "It isn't as heavy as it looks."

"Okay, if you say so. What about your parents? Are they around here somewhere?", and Mikoto turned, as if trying to spot any redheads in the crowd.

"T-they c-couldn't make it. They got called a-away on business."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. The little he'd seen of Kyuubi's parents, they didn't seem like the type to stray away from their daughter. Especially concerning something of this magnitude.

Before the matron could say anymore, a man with a scar across his nose walked out of the warehouse, carrying a megaphone.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please? I'm Umino Iruka; coordinator of today's procedure. The entrance exams are about to begin. Upon calling, walk singly through this door and when done, file out through the opposite hallway. All guardians should please proceed to the ante room to await the examinees. Thank you."

As the crowd began shuffling, Mikoto took the opportunity to tousle Sasuke's hair once again.

"Mom!"

"Hush, Sasuke-kun. See you in the ante-room."

"Naruto's not here yet, mom."

"I'm sure Naruto-kun's just taking his time..."

"You just don't get it, do you?", Sasuke said, frustrated, "Naruto's gone missing."

It had been two days since he'd last seen the blonde, and he had checked everywhere; school, the station, Naruto's apartment (that place gave him the creeps), and finally, his own backyard! (The blonde was renowned to hid out there sometimes). He even tried calling the phone that his friend didn't have.

The truth was that Naruto was nowhere to be found and it was highly uncharacteristic for the blonde to just up and disappear, especially this close to the fulfillment of his life ambition… Okay, scratch that. So, it was a bit characteristic for Naruto to do just that. Sasuke only hoped that wherever the dobe was, he had finally gotten the Bunshin thing down. That and he'd be able to make it to the exams on time.

"Aburame Shino."

The first boy; with bushy, brown hair, black glasses, and a high collar, walked in. The rest of the aspirants, now without their guardians, bunched themselves together, although, the white-eyed bodyguards refrained from leaving the side of their liege.

"So, what now?", Kyuubi asked, sitting on the grass, and letting the ears of her slippers droop dramatically, "Are we just going to wait?"

Sasuke had to admit that the girl looked pretty frail and ill, though he didn't bother to comment on it; he had met her in a hospital after all.

"I guess we do", he said, joining her on the grass, "I just hope dobe-boy gets here before his turn."

XXXXXXXX

Naruto dreamt of having orgies with multiple, female versions of himself in frilly aprons and large tubs of ramen. He was just about getting to the best part; the part where the ramen began break-dancing, when a football struck him in the head, jolting him out of his reverie.

"Hey, get out of the pitch, hobo! We're about to have a soccer game!"

Naruto blearily awoke, rubbing a hand across his face. Last he remembered, it was Sunday night and he was practicing the. . .

_Wait! Wtf? Sunday night? That means..._

He opened his eyes and was shocked to see the members of the school football team gawking at him, coach Satoshi approaching with a clipboard in his arms.

_... This is Monday afternoon! I overslept! Shit, the mercenary exams were scheduled to hold today!_

"Hey, isn't that the guy from the hallway", one of the soccer players began, "The one that beat up Riko and banged his girlfr..."

"Sorry, guys, heh-heh. Gotta run!", Naruto yelled, grabbing his stuff and speeding across the field. If he was even half lucky, he'd make it before the registration ended. No way was he going to fail out without even getting a proper chance.

It was only as he cleared the gates that he realized he was in deep shit. How the hell was he supposed to get to the outskirts of Konoha in ten minutes, no less, without a fucking penny on him?

His thoughts were answered by the driver of a familiar, black Mitsubishi, who pulled up next to him; red eyes spinning steadily.

"Get in, Naruto-kun."

XXXXXXXX

"Uchiha Sasuke."

The Kyuubi girl had gone ahead some while ago and Sasuke had been left alone with some blonde who seemed only robotically interested in chatting him up. He almost cried in relief when his name was called, though, not without chancing a glance over his shoulder. If Naruto didn't make it now, his career as a merc would virtually be over.

He performed the three required techniques easily before a panel consisting of Iruka and two other operatives. He was just about walking away when the scarred man stopped him.

"As a prerequisite, we'd like to know why you want to join the Oniwabanshu, Uchiha Sasuke."

The Uchiha gave the man a-what-the-fuck look which quickly morphed into a devious grin. Maybe, this was his chance to buy Naruto some time, after all. So he began,

"It all started when I was six, and my brother and I went to get some ice-cream cones..."

XXXXXXXX

_Never_ _again_ _would_ _I_ _pull_ _such_ _a_ _stunt_, groaned Naruto, as he dizzily fell out the passenger seat of Itachi's car; some distance away from Hirameki drive. Anybody who said that Sasuke was the dare-devil of the family had definitely not come across one Uchiha Itachi. Only he could drive with such reckless – _sharinginated_ - abandon. Naruto didn't even want to think of the hulking trailer that almost flattened them a while back.

"That's as far as I can go, Naruto-kun", Itachi said, revving his car once again, "I have to get back to work now. Good luck, and tell Sasuke-kun I said the same."

Naruto threw a hasty wave behind him before commencing into a run.

_Please, don't be over, _he pleaded.

XXXXXXXX

"...at that point, I remembered that I hadn't changed my niece's diaper yet, but my brother was being a jerk and the ice-cream van was pulling away. I had only 25 ryo in my pockets and..."

"That would be all, Uchiha Sasuke!", Iruka yelped, flustered, "Congratulations and welcome to the Oniwabanshu. You can proceed to the waiting area."

Sasuke eyed him skeptically, "Are you sure? I was just getting to the best part."

"Yes I am. Just sign here and here and we'll have your ID card sent to you."

"Well, if you insist."

Sasuke painstakingly signed his name on the dossier while all three instructors sweat-dropped.

"Mizuki-san, if you'd be so kind as to call the next person", Iruka groaned, dropping his head onto the desk. The aspirants this year were a pretty rowdy bunch.

"Not a problem, Iruka-san", said the silver-haired man as he skimmed through the list before calling 'Uzumaki Naruto' over the microphone.

Nobody came through the doors.

"Uzumaki Naruto", Mizuki repeated again. Still, there was no entrance.

Iruka sighed, "Who's the next on the list?"

"Well, the last person is a Yamanaka Ino."

"Let's get this over with then", said the third examiner, a man named Yamashiro Aoba.

XXXXXXXX

Yamanaka Ino; a ditsy girl with long, blonde hair, a loud mouth and perfect physique, had just finished signing her name onto the dossier, when the double doors behind her burst open and a yellow blur flew through it. Involuntarily, she let out a shriek.

The blur turned out to be a fellow blonde with bright, blue eyes, golden locks and three whisker-like marks on his cheek. There was a black band around his head and he struck a pose, yelling at the top of his voice,

"UZUMAKI NARUTO IS HERE!"

Suffice it to say, her first impression of him wasn't exactly a good one.

"Shut up, _baka_!", she yelled back, thwacking him over the head.

"Ouch! What the hell?", he cried, "Who the fuck are you?"

Ino turned red with rage. "FUCK?… Me?", she struggled, raising her fist to knock the living daylights out of the boy.

Naruto shrugged and looked her over. "Well, if you'd like to", he said honestly, causing Ino to sputter and turn red again; though, for entirely different reasons. She stormed out of the room, muttering something about 'perverts', 'cute blondes' and 'rude boys'.

Iruka, Mizuki and Aoba watched the whole scene with sweat drops on their heads before finally focusing on the grinning blonde.

"Well then, let's see what you got, Naruto", Iruka said, "How about we start with the henge?"

Naruto performed the first two techniques flawlessly and when Aoba asked him to perform the bunshin, he instead smirked and stated,

"Sorry boys, but I don't know that technique. However, I can do you one better."

And then, he illuminated the room with a massive expulsion of chakra, crossed his fingers perpendicularly and declared,

"Yosh! Don't fuck up now...TAIJYU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

There was a large burst of smoke and when it cleared, about a hundred Narutos were gathered around the room, linking arms and grinning expectantly at the examiners below.

"So, do we pass?"

Iruka fainted from blood loss.

XXXXXXXX

Sasuke had just advanced to the waiting room when he was immediately swept up into a crushing hug by Mikoto.

"I knew you could do it, Sasuke-kun. You're father and brother would be so proud."

"Hn", he said, pulling himself away from the embrace that he had secretly enjoyed, "Naruto still didn't make it."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

A few kids had been failed, Sasuke noticed, as the room was noticeably emptier than before in the yard. But he spied Kyuubi amongst the group of families, standing awkwardly on her bunny feet. As he watched, her legs gave way and she slumped, gaining speed like a sack of potatoes. He, however, caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Sasuke?", she said blearily, hazy red eyes rising to meet his.

"Hn. You're burning up. Obviously, you're very ill." He felt his mother approaching them; not able to keep up with his speed, after all.

"I'll be fine. I just got a bit tired after using all three of those jutsu. I..."

"...need to rest", the brooding male completed firmly.

"You're not the boss of me, Sasuke Uchiha", was the sly reply.

"Are you guys okay?", Mikoto asked in worry.

"No. Kyuubi here seems to be anaemic", Sasuke stated dryly as he helped the girl to her feet.

The fiery redhead glared at him whilst shakily adjusting the band on her ponytail, "Shut up, Sasuke."

"Ino-chan, over here!", called a tall, blonde man as he waved a fuming girl over.

Sasuke sighed, "That's the last person. The examiners should be joining us now."

And true enough, some minutes later, the three examiners walked in.

But behind them, with his arms behind his head; grinning the daylights away was...

"Dobe", Sasuke swore.

Uzumaki Naruto was finally a mercenary.

XXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXX

Closing theme: Jerk It Out by Caesars Palace

XXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXX

So, there you have it, Naruto and the gang are now operatives of the Oniwaban. For those that don't know, Oniwabanshu means Ones of the Garden. I chose the name since it has a ring with Konoha and it represents a real life group formed sometime around the Bakumatsu or Meiji period of Japan. However, please note that the Oniwabanshu used here has nothing to do with the real group of spies, and any further similarity will be purely coincidental. It's just a bad-ass name, dammit!

I don't feel any need to explain what Taijyu kage bunshin means. If you don't know, get out of fanfiction. Let me also use this arena to say that most – not all - of the jutsu I use here will be written in Japanese. It's much cooler that way! However, I will provide translations wherever need be.

Next chapter would be training and boot camp, and it will be released approximately three/four days from now. Please, be patient. That's super speed, men.

Finally: A special request from Kid Sharingan; try to leave a review. It'd help me as an author know what I'm doing wrong or note any suggestions you have to make. Not that I'll be changing for anybody anytime soon, but it does help one's work feel a bit appreciated. Don't do it and I'll sic my Nabelius on you:)

Anyway, I'm going back to my ice-cream (and vodka). So, till next time, Sayonara!


	6. Boot camp!

A/N: Nothing to say here. Just that it's a bit cold and my head's feeling all fuzzy.

Th4n: Thanks for the reviews and I assure you that all your questions will be answered… in due time, MUAHAHAHA. Sorry 'bout that. Everything would be clear soon.

As for the others down here, I'll try to finish the Starter arc before I go for the Christmas break. Oh yeah, and for those that were curious, this is indeed my first fic.

Disclaimer: Ownership of Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto… and me; for ten seconds after I fail to write this disclaimer, before I go to jail.

XXXXXXXXX

Chapter what again? Oh yeah, Chapter SIX

Heading For Boot Camp

Opening theme: Wind by Toshio Masuda

XXXXXXXXX

The first thing Sasuke did when Naruto approached him was to punch the dobe straight in the gut. However, a log of wood spontaneously replaced the blonde.

"What the HELL, teme?", asked Naruto, appearing behind his friend.

Sasuke glared at him in reply, "You had us worried, dobe. Where had you been?"

"Training", he said elusively, "Oh, hi, Mrs Uchiha!" He then spotted Kyuubi and immediately went slack-jawed.

"You-you're-you..."

"What?", the girl asked irritatedly.

"I-I-We've met bef-I… oh shit."

"Whatever, weirdo."

Sasuke sniggered at this.

Iruka was with his megaphone again and he used it to grab everyone's attention.

"Congratulations to all our new operatives. From here, we will proceed directly to the company's boot camp. Guardians should please say their goodbyes and bear with us. The training will last for only two weeks."

"Oi, ain't we, at least, entitled to know where our kids are going to?", asked the feral woman with the one-eyed dog. A few parents around also chorused in agreement.

"I'm sorry, Tsume-san", Iruka said apologetically, "You know how the company works. I can assure you, however, that your children are in safe hands. As I speak, a bus is being parked outside along with a small entourage of ANBU."

The guardians nodded and the examiners excused themselves, allowing them some time with their kids. Sasuke left to go retrieve his bag from his mother's car.

"Didn't you pack anything, Naruto-kun?", Mikoto asked the young blonde.

Naruto diverted his attention from Kyuubi, who was now punching furiously on the screen of her Sony Xperia.

"Oh, I was in a bit of haste, Mrs Uchiha. Don't worry, I'll get by."

"Are you sure, Naruto-kun?"

"Yup. I get ma hustle like that."

The Uchiha matron smiled at his words.

"Here", Sasuke said, tossing a bag to his friend. The raven-haired Uchiha had just arrived with two backpacks in tow.

"What's this?"

"You always leave some clothes over whenever you crash at my end. I took the liberty of packing them for you."

"Whoa, thanks a lot, Sasuke!"

"I didn't wash them."

"?. . . Teme!"

"Sasuke-kun", Mikoto began, "Come here and recite your father and brother's numbers to me."

"But I have them on my phone!"

"You can lose it. Come over, quickly. And their social security numbers too."

"Mom!"

It was Naruto's turn to snigger; which quickly turned to full out laughter, as he and Kyuubi watched in amusement as Mikoto continuously tormented her son.

"Alright then", said the matron, "If that is all, I wish you all the best. See you in two weeks!"

She then proceeded to consecutively hug the two boys. Naruto lingered a little while longer, making sure to snuggle into her generous bosom. _Oh, Mikoto-chan!_

The matron raised a delicate eyebrow.

"And you too, young lady", Mikoto said, also embracing Kyuubi, "Take good care of the boys for me now, would you?"

"I will, Mikoto-san."

With a final wave, she left the building.

"Don't say a word", Sasuke warned.

"I haven't even opened my mouth yet", Naruto replied, though there was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He would be sure to tease his friend later.

The three filed out of the building together, backpacks slung over their shoulders.

"U-Uzu-ZUMAKI Na-NARUTO!", the blonde declared, trying once again to introduce himself to Kyuubi, "a-and that's U-UCH..."

"Uchiha Sasuke, I know", completed the redhead, "Can you be a little less loud? I'm having a bit of a headache." And she pinched the bridge of her nose as if for added emphasis.

Sasuke thought that Naruto looked majorly disheartened, but only for a second, before the blonde goofball bounced back and whispered 'okay'.

The bus was already revved by the time they arrived at the yard and Sasuke caught sight of two, tall figures in white masks and camo uniforms, blending into the shade.

'ANBU', he thought.

The ANBU was standard for ANsatsu senjutsu taijutsu BUtai. They were an elite group of Oniwabanshu operatives trained especially in assassination and espionage. They were also rumored to be the bodyguards of the Hokage; who was the C.E.O of the company, and a man, only few were privileged to meet. Sasuke had ambitions of joining the ANBU some time in his career. They were so cool and the movies made them out as totally bad-ass!

Mizuki had taken the position behind the wheel while the Aoba guy rode shot-gun. Iruka was standing inside the bus trying to organize the group into a single file. Naruto ended up standing between the boy in the shades and the timid girl with white eyes.

"What's up?", he asked, nodding at the girl behind him.

She didn't reply. Instead, she yelped and looked down at her feet.

_Strange world._

Inside the bus, he tried to locate his friend and spied him sitting at the back next to the Kyuubi chick. As he walked over to them, he tripped and fell face floor on the aisle.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there", chuckled a seated, brown-haired boy who held a small pup. The dog barked in approval of the joke.

Naruto picked himself up and glared darkly at the boy but chose not to retaliate. Not with Iruka watching his back anyway. Besides, he was way too ecstatic about finally becoming a mercenary to allow something that trifle, bother him.

So he laughed sarcastically and continued his walk, willing the event to erase from his mind.

Kyuubi was laughing aloud at something Sasuke said. Naruto felt a bit envious that she was so relaxed around the Uchiha but he shrugged it off and sat opposite to them, throwing a peace sign when they looked at him. He did a quick head count to find out that, minus the examiners and the two ANBU (hidden with genjutsu), there were only twelve people within the bus.

Iruka made a quick announcement about something before the journey went underway. As they drove out of the warehouse, Naruto retrieved his I-pod and put his earphones on; selecting the song 'Kids with Guns' by Gorillaz. Settling into an easy sleep, he tried to steadily recharge some of his expended chakra.

Sasuke looked over at the blonde sleeping across from him. Typical. Only Naruto could sleep anywhere without caring about his surroundings. But it brought a small smile to the Uchiha's face because there was just something about a sleeping Naruto. His friend lived a catastrophic life filled with lust and violence but when he slept; the inner child within him was allowed to come forth.

There were no walls around him this time. No guards. No 'tough guy' attribute. All that remained was he. Calm – quiet - at peace - simple Naruto. And evidently, quite a snorer.

The Kyuubi girl was a case study too. She seemed weary; every fibre of her being trying to fall asleep; including her hair. But for some reason, she struggled to keep awake. The dark bags underneath her eyes had morphed into rings and she was all sweaty and pale, but she clung to her phone; texting furiously, as her labored breathing pronounced itself over the din of the noisy bus.

So, calmly, carefully; as not to agitate her, he removed the phone from her tired grasp, artfully ignoring the reproachful look she gave him for doing so.

"What you doing?", she asked, her addled brain unable to even form the words properly.

"You need to rest, Kyuubi."

"Mind your business, Sasuke."

"I would but for some reason, you seem to make up the brunt of it."

"Just give me my phone."

"You're not insomniac; since you're obviously not used to the symptoms. So, you can just tell me why you can't sleep or I'll do this the hard way and knock you into next week."

Kyuubi smiled at that, "I'm a girl, you know."

"But you are also a merc. And believe me; you don't want to be looking like that on the job."

The redhead feigned a hurt look, "So, I'm not cute enough for you, Sasuke-kun?"

"Looking like this? Not by a mile."

Kyuubi wanted to say more but she could see the serious look on his face. From the little she'd seen of him, he wasn't the type to act so emotional; doing so only in front of family. The fact that he was asking after her well-being was probably taking more willpower than she had considered.

"Have you ever felt like there was this raging stream of darkness inside you?", she began, "This gigantic dam of hate and pain that you're just so un-accountable for..."

Sasuke, obviously, was a good listener because he didn't bother to say anything.

"Well, the truth is that if I close my eyes; that dam would break, and I would lose everything; my friends, my family, my life. Everything! So, you understand why I can't even try to sleep because I'm just so, so . . . scared."

There. She'd said it. And with it, relief flooded her entire being. She waited for Sasuke to judge her harshly or worse, share words of pity but she definitely didn't expect him to do what he did.

"Hn."

"Hn? _Hn? _Is that all you have to say?"

"Hn."

Just when Kyuubi thought that she'd be gouging out Sasuke's eyes, he pointed at Naruto. The blonde was snoring loudly, head lolling about with each bump.

"Huh?"

"Naruto", Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I know his name is Naruto. What gives?"

"Not that. Naruto killed for the first time when we were ten."

Kyuubi gasped.

"It was bloody; messy even, definitely not the work of a professional. But it was necessary. He had stopped a rape in progress."

"So Naruto's a murderer?"

"No. A murderer is one who kills without reasoning. A killer does so because he has no other choice."

"Oh. And you're a killer too?"

"Yes. My only kill was when I was twelve. But in this job, everyone ultimately becomes one. However, that's beside the point. After he killed, Naruto couldn't sleep for days. He kept having nightmares and felt he'd devolve into a lunatic if he so much as blinked. He looked even worse than you do at the time."

"And how did he get over it?"

"By realizing the truth. He found out the hard way that selfish sacrifice was the worst possible thing you could do. Before you know it, you become what you actually fear and cause the harm you were trying to prevent. The human mind is weak and by fleeing from our troubles, we only make it weaker. Whatever dam you're holding back would eventually burst when you become too tired to continue doing so. The best you can do is rest, save your strength and surround yourself with your loved ones, because what must happen would happen. All you can pray for is to be ready when it finally comes."

Sasuke then looked at the phone in his hands, which was ringing quietly now, "It's for this reason that Naruto eventually came to cherish his peace. He has a friend who will always be there for him. You have even one better."

And he passed her the phone; where the name 'MOM' was now flashing on the screen. Kyuubi glanced at him tiredly before answering the call,

"I'm sorry, mom!", she immediately blurted out, tears swimming in her eyes, "I'm sorry!"

'Kyuubi-chan...'

"I'm sorry I left! I'm sorry I wasn't picking your calls! I'm sorry for texting you guys to leave me alone! I'm..."

'It's alright, dear. Your dad's here, we're just happy you're safe.'

"But, mom! I was just so scared! I didn't want to! I didn't want to hurt anyone ever again! But I should have told you guys..."

'...That you wanted to be a mercenary? You didn't exactly hide that bit quite as well as you thought, hon.'

"Mom, I'm scared! I'm tired. I'm scared. Maybe I should just come back home."

'...'

"Mom?"

'Don't worry, dear. Your father and I think it's for the best. Mr Sarutobi is also aware. They might do more for your gift over there than we could do for you.'

"A-are y-you sure?"

'What did I tell you about finishing everything you start, Miss Hanataka Kyuubi? Now, go kick them in the leg.'

"Thanks, mom."

'But Kyuubi-chan, next time you leave a letter, you wouldn't mind placing it somewhere we could easily spot, would you? Under your bed is not exactly the best delivery space out there.'

Kyuubi laughed; a short, chiming note which Sasuke found immensely pleasurable (not that he'd be telling anyone that, sometime soon).

"I'll try, mom."

'Alright dear, I'd have let you talk to your father but he's too busy bawling his eyes out to form proper sentences. Call us when you get settled, okay?'

"I will, mom, but we aren't exactly allowed to reveal where we are."

'Don't worry; I think your dad has an idea. Goodbye. Love you.'

"Love you too, mom."

Kyuubi cut the call to see a smirking Sasuke.

"What? Like you're any better with your mother."

The Uchiha smirked even more.

The girl huffed and leaned back against her seat, relief flooding her entire being. It was just so easy to ignore the chatter around her and focus on the cool of the breeze, or the beauty of the scenery, or the fine rays of the sun…

Sasuke sighed as the Kyuubi girl finally went to sleep. He didn't want to know or even think about what could be strong enough to scare her that badly, but it had to be some kind of power; judging from what she had earlier said. He did know, however, that he was getting too soft. Still, that didn't mean he thought to push the girl away when her head came to rest on his shoulder. Nor did he care when the blonde from before, and an oddly-colored pink-haired girl, started throwing glances over at them. Just now, his life may have gotten more complex than all that petty shit.

XXXXXXXX

Naruto had awoken sometime before the bus pulled up and was casually playing with a pen-knife he found in his bag. Sasuke and Kyuubi were sleeping peacefully; resting on each other, and he vaguely wondered how long he had been out. For that matter, almost everyone on the bus was asleep, excluding the examiners and that shady, glasses-guy. He could tell that they had left Konoha, so that meant they were most likely around its outskirts or in one of the other cities close to the Fire nation's capital. Stretching, he stood up from his seat as everyone roused, directing a thumbs-up to where he knew the two ANBU had been.

"Are we there yet?", Kyuubi asked blearily, as she and Sasuke awoke; though the Uchiha looked comparatively more alert than the former.

Naruto blushed when he spied some cleavage down her tank-top and turned his head aside, "Erm...s-sure. W-we just got here though."

He then proceeded to walk out of the bus hastily. Sasuke also stood, allowing Kyuubi to help herself up, as he too alighted from the bus.

He found his fellow freshmen ganged together behind the instructors looking up at a drab building that read 'Boot camp' in the front.

"So, this is going to be your home for the next two weeks", Iruka began, "Since it's your arrival, nothing is scheduled for the day. Just head to the mess hall and from there, you'd be designated to your dorms."

"Alright!", said Naruto, doing some bending exercises, "I was wondering when the fuck we'll get to chow around here. I totally lost all my mojo during that exam shit."

Iruka and the other instructors stared in dismay as Naruto proceeded to walk straight into the building. However, after two minutes, his head came back out.

"Er, where exactly is the mess hall?"

XXXXXXXX

The food was drab and grubby; not even half-close to the kind of delicacies Mikoto-san normally made, but Naruto had had much worse, so he splurged into it with gusto as the people around him looked on in disgust. The instructors were discussing something at a separate table, leaving the students all to themselves.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba!", proclaimed the dog boy, who had tripped Naruto earlier in the bus, "And this here is Akamaru!", he said, gesturing at his companion. The dog barked in reply, "Just saying so because in every pack there's an alpha and I'm not about to lose that position to anybody!"

"Shut the fuck up, mutt", Naruto replied, eyes narrowing slightly, "Your dog-breath's stinking up the entire room."

There was a moment of silence as the teens waited anxiously for Kiba's reaction. He got red in the face; looking even more feral in the process, before barking out, "And who the fuck do you think you are?"

Naruto didn't miss a beat, "Uzumaki Naruto. And you better remember it because I'll be the one beating your face into the dirt, you tepid gallon of dog piss. Alpha you claim, yeah right?"

For the briefest of moments, Kiba's claws sharpened and it seemed as if he would go for Naruto's throat, but then he remembered that the examiners weren't so far away and sat back down.

"You better watch your back", he warned.

"Or what? You'll sniff my ass, doggie-boy?"

"For the love of God!", Kyuubi snarled, "Naruto, shut that gutter trash you call a mouth and you," - she pointed at Kiba - "behave yourself. This camp isn't a male piss contest."

Her red-eyed glare was enough to shock Kiba into submission but Naruto's silence was one born of hurt. Still, both boys resumed their meals, in order to avoid further embarrassment.

"For introduction's sake, I'm Hanataka Kyuubi", the redhead continued, "It's nice meeting all of you."

"How troublesome", commented the pineapple haired boy, "It's already like this and it's just day one? I'm Nara Shikamaru by the way."

"Akimichi Choji", the fat boy beside him said. He was eating even worse than Naruto.

"Aburame Shino."

"Haruno Sakura", the pinkette announced.

"Or you can call her forehead girl", piped the only other blonde on the table, "I'm Yamanaka Ino; future beauty queen!"

"You mean 'beauty pig'", Sakura fired back.

"Masahiro Kuichi", a brown haired boy interrupted in order to prevent another uproar. "The pleasure is all mine."

'Hyuuga Hinata' was next; the white-eyed girl saying her name so timidly that only a few heard.

"Sai. I hope we can all be friends", a pale, pasty boy with a creepy smile said. Naruto looked over at him and shuddered. The boy's smile was even worse than Itachi's attempt at doing so.

There was a pause where everyone looked expectantly at Sasuke but he just glared back, hands intertwined in front of his face. Kyuubi stomped on his feet since he was next to her. Hard.

"_Hn_. Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura and Ino immediately got stars in their eyes.

'Kawai!'

'He's so cool!'

Naruto rolled his eyes at their reaction.

The rest of the meal was uneventful (apart from the part where Choji nearly choked on onigiri) and soon, they were being dismissed to their rooms.

Naruto fell into step behind Sasuke as they headed to the boys' dormitory. He saw Kyuubi give a cheerful wave to the dark-haired male as she headed in the opposite direction; the dormitory reserved for the females. He sighed.

The boys' dorm was large; enough to accommodate all eight of them with four double bunks spread across the room. Naruto had begun heading for the nearest one when he was roughly pushed aside, banging his shoulder against the concrete wall.

"Watch where you're going, blondie", Kiba taunted.

Naruto; despite his anger, ignored him, relinquishing ownership of the bunk over to the dog boy. Obviously, this irritated Kiba even more because he snarled; lunging at Naruto's collar,

"Think you're so great, eh, blondie?"

However, before his hand could even scratch fabric, it was yanked back roughly in a firm grip; cool, onyx eyes boring into his.

"Back off", was Sasuke's single advice.

"What the fuck? Let go, man!"

"I won't repeat myself, _mutt. _Back off."

Naruto spared a glance over his shoulder,

"I don't need you fighting my battles, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Kiba was looking gradually incensed by Sasuke's demeanor but he couldn't bring himself to strike the mysterious Uchiha, all things be damned. So, he settled for a manlier approach from his own point of view; taunting.

"That's right, you heard your girlfriend! Why don't you go crawl in a hole and mind your business!"

"Troublesome", Shikamaru commented. He and Choji were already settled on a bunk (he had of course, chosen the upper bed) and were idly watching the altercation. "Training starts from tomorrow, Kiba. You should be getting all the rest you need."

Shino had joined Sai on one bunk and Kuichi had headed for the other. They were all watching the scene intently; wondering who will throw the first punch.

Kiba growled and ripped his arm, angrily, from Sasuke's grip. He didn't retaliate, instead choosing to brush past Naruto and head over to Kuichi. Naruto raised an eyebrow but Sasuke just shrugged and flipped to the top of the bunk.

"Hey!", Naruto complained, "That's my spot!"

"You wish. Like I'm going to stay below and watch you pee on me. You've done it before."

"We were eight years old then, teme! And I had too much soda!"

"Suit yourself", Sasuke said, draping a pillow over his face, "Goodnight, dobe."

Naruto grumbled and seemingly conceded defeat, before leaping for the top bunk and attempting to topple Sasuke off it. The two battled furiously, much to Shikamaru's amusement.

'Those two have an odd friendship', mused the Nara.

The lights went out at ten thirty.

XXXXXXXX

Omake

XXXXXXXX

Kyuubi was faced with a very annoying predicament.

She was dead tired for one. Her feet were aching and her muscles were very sore. She had three days' worth of sleep to catch up on and she didn't have a moment to waste.

That, of course, led to the second reason she was annoyed; seeing that Ino and Sakura had chosen the moment to host a 'female mercenary night out', or in order words… a girl slumber party.

They had lumped all four single beds together and were now dressed in nighties of varying degrees of shortness. Ino; whose purple number was by far the shortest, was trying to forcefully paint the toe-nails of one scared-looking Hinata, while also engaging Kyuubi and Sakura in a nonsensical conversation.

"So, I, like, totally think that Sasuke-kun is the hottest guy here by far and…"

"Omigosh! (Insert squeal) That raven-haired hunk, huh? He was totally staring at me!"

"Did not! He was staring at the wall behind you! I caught his eye the whole time!"

"Shut up, forehead! He couldn't even look past your billboard brow. Sasuke-kun is mine!"

"Yeah? But I call dibs on him first, Ino-pig!"

"Ha! I call dibs on him legally first!"

"Then I shall call dibs on him royally first!"

"Like that would work. I call di…"

But Kyuubi had had more than enough at this point; the redhead prowling steadily to her backpack and zipping it open.

"What's up?", Ino asked.

"Just a second", Kyuubi replied, rummaging within her bag. She dug her arm in up to her elbow causing to the girls' eyes to bulge out in shock.

"Ah, here it is", she chirped happily, before proceeding to pull out a chain saw.

"Oops, that's not it."

She dug her arm in again only to procure a giant mace.

"Sorry."

Then a meat masher.

Then a laundry table.

Then a body bag.

And finally; a tommy gun.

By the time Kyuubi found what she was looking for, Ino and Sakura were gripping each other in fear and Hinata was looking at her in sheer astonishment. The redhead smirked and waved her blanket at the girls before curling up on her bed; not bothering to replace the uncovered items.

"Hinata and I will be going to bed now", she cooed, "Can one of you please get the lights?"

Suffice it to say that the slumber party ended rather abruptly that night.

The lights went out at ten thirty.

XXXXXXXXXX

Finally, the rest of the rookie nine make an appearance; however short it may be. Don't you worry though, they are not as shallow as they seem. Each character will be flexed out in good time. Expect another chapter soon! Bye-bye!

(The theme songs are just current inspirations for each chapter I write. Nothing special)

Closing theme: Still the same; Jerk it out by Caesar's Palace.

Next chapter: Training and genin formations. A newly Ultimatized character makes an appearance.


	7. Training   and   genin   formations

A/N: I'm already like three chapters ahead and I might lose all network connections this coming holiday, so full steam ahead, I say! The character I recently ultimatized is. . .

nah, you'll find out yourself.

Disclaimer: I own nada and if that's out of the way, on to...

Ultimate Naruto

Chapter Seven

Training And Genin Formations

XXXXXXXXXX

They were roused at five and made to line up; in their pajamas, in front of the camp. Naruto rubbed his eyes blearily. He knew he should be estatic about finally achieving his life-long dream but this was just bullshit. Sasuke stood next to him; looking alert to the untrained eye, but Naruto could pick out a few discrepancies; such as how his duck-butt hair hung limply at the back or how his fingers shook every once in a while.

Others were sleeping all out. For example; the girls who were snoozing on their feet, or the Shikamaru guy, who had blacked out on the ground. So, it wasn't a pretty sight that Morino Ibiki; ex-militia, and Field commander of the Oniwabanshu's Interrogation division, walked upon when he approached the future generation of Konoha mercenary. To say that he was enraged was a chronic understatement.

"WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME IS THIS? STAND AT ATTENTION RIGHT NOW, YOU FUCKING OFFSPRINGS OF SCALLYWAGS!"

Ino and Sakura; who had been sleeping on each other, shrieked and righted themselves while Hinata eeped and fell to the floor. Shikamaru leapt to his feet as though the ground were on fire and all the other boys straightened themselves out as best as they could.

After a few seconds of bumbling, which enraged Ibiki even more; the soldier took charge, Iruka standing some ways behind him.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves, all of you! Is this the best Konoha can provide in the replenishing of our forces? I'm embarassed! During the Third's prime, things were never like this."

He then stepped into the light and most of the trainees gasped. Morino Ibiki was a tall, imposing man with a long, trench coat and a bandanna, but what caught the most attention was his face, which was lined with numerous scars. Even Naruto hadn't seen anything of the like.

Ibiki chuckled mirthlessly.

"What? I'm not pretty enough for you pansies? Well, I have news for you. The fact that you passed the examination doesn't make you a mercenary. I am free to dismiss as many of you as I please if you don't meet up to standard, and that is, if you even survive my regime in the first place."

He walked up to Choji and got in his face. The big boy shrunk back from the man's sadistic gaze.

"Look at you lot; fat, chubby, breast-fed bunch of hooligans. Probably the first time any of you have stepped away from the presence of your parents. Is there anyone here missing his mummy? I can send you back to meet them right now, while you're not yet a rusty pile of walking bones."

"B-but, I'm n-not f-fat...", Choji began weakly.

"Akimichi Choji", Ibiki sneered, "Fat pile of trash from the obesed Akimichi clan. Do you want to cry? (for Choji's eyes had watered at this point) Your father's a great merc, one of the best, and he was also an extraordinary militia of our nation. Unluckily for him, his son didn't get his genes, except for the breasts and abominable waist-line. What a pity."

He then turned to the pineapple haired boy; who tried to stand tall before his intimidating glare.

"And you, Nara Shikamaru; a woman-loving disgrace. Your father is a legend and the best strategist of the Oniwaban and he ends up with a lazy piece of shit like you for a son. I've heard all about your ways; how you slack off even the flimsiest of jobs and yet, prefer to spend ages composing love songs and poems. I'll be watching you."

He continued down the line.

"Masahiro Kuichi. A no name dog from a no name family. Become a merc, won't you? Your worthless clan are probably at the bottom of the roster with no extraordinary member or skills; a family of laughing stocks! I doubt you'd even survive your first mission, or my training for that matter."

The boy looked down in shame.

"Well, well, what do we have here? It's Hyuga Hinata" - and the girl eeped at the attention - "Patethic. The thorn of the noble Hyuga clan. With your fine cars and fancy bodyguards, you roll around in money and tea parties, and yet, claim to be the greatest clan in the world. Hyuga Hiashi must really be ashamed, seeing that the best the main branch could do for a heiress was some kid, who would be better off playing with dolls than actually dealing a real blow. Unless maybe, he hoped he could use this as an avenue to get rid of you. Interesting."

"I-I'm s-sorry!", Hinata cried, tears streaming down her face.

"As I said before, how patethic. I met a Hyuga last year in this camp and merely looking in his eyes, I could see his true potential. Yours show nothing; only weakness."

"Fucking lay off the girl, won't you!", Naruto yelled angrily from his spot down the line, "She's obviously in pain."

Ibiki, however, ignored him and marched unto the next person, whose red eyed glare almost made him falter. The fiery teen leaned towards Hinata, trying gently to console the white-eyed girl.

"Hanataka Kyuubi, eh?", Ibiki asked, "The child who is scared of a little something in her sleep? Maybe, I can just make a soldier out of your little _problem."_

Kyuubi's glare intensified but Ibiki remained impassive.

"You became a mercenary to seek our help, didn't you? But irrespective, of your parents and their clan, you're too scared to become strong. Your hesitation and fear will end up destroying everything you care about."

Kyuubi wanted to bite back but found herself tongue-tied; her eyes widening in horror at just how much the man knew. He didn't wait any longer because he was already in front of the next two persons, a malicious grin etched on his face.

"Aburame Shino. Inuzuka Kiba. The mighty Aburame freak clan might have a very good specimen here."

Shino stared at him passively, his face unreadable through his dark glasses.

"However, like all Aburames, you rely too much on your secret jutsu, I won't be too surprised if you fail to keep up. Yet, maybe, just maybe, you might be the finest operative of this set... when you learn to keep the bug eaters away, of course."

"And then, the scoundrel of the Inuzuka family. Pitiful. Barbaric just as the rest of your clan. All hot air and little to show for it apart from a keen nose and high libido. I'd have you back in a kennel if I had my way, the dog that you are."

Kiba quivered in fear as the man spoke; even going so far as to hide himself in the crook of his shirt, along with his pup. Naruto thought the sight looked awfully patethic.

"Yamanaka Ino", Ibiki continued again, "Tragic. The Yamanaka clan has always been known to produce feminine operatives. Where are your flowers, little girl? Daddy's not around to pick you up from school?"

Ino frowned in barely restrained anger.

"Not that I'm surprised. Despite being the best at his job, Inoichi is a true softie; raising a prom queen for a daughter (scoff). You better leave this camp now, little girl, before I break that flimsy, Barbie figure of yours."

"And your friend over here, what was the name again? Oh, don't think I even bothered to remember. There has never been a single operative in the history of your civilian family but here you are, trying hard to be one, all because of some silly, female rivalry. You're probably the weakest here, even weaker than that Hyuga girl, since you have not one shred of talent in you. And what the hell is up with that goddamn pink hair. Beauty pageant this is to you?"

"N-no sir", Sakura answered weakly.

"You'd be the first to die", Ibiki said sardonically, "You're a dead weight that I foresee would only hold everyone here behind. Useless."

The next person he approached just smiled creepily at him.

"You must be Sai."

The boy's smile widened, "Yes. Can we be friends?"

Ibiki gazed at him oddly.

"No comment."

The raven-haired Uchiha was up next and he had his hands jammed into his pockets. When Ibiki came up to him, Sasuke met the soldier's glare with his.

"Uchiha Sasuke. From the battle-excelling Uchiha clan. You arrogant piece of filth, your lot actually thinks that they are kami's wet dream; the greatest thing to happen to the world of mercenary. But you Uchiha don't swagger around like before, do you? Not after what your brother; Itachi, did. Creating a bad name for Uchiha worldwide by joining the police force, isn't he? Now, he's arresting every single merc off the globe. I doubt you'd even have half as much skill as Itachi does - "

Sasuke's fists tightened.

" - but if you do, you'd still be something to watch. Your clan are known for their immense lust for power, after all. Too bad they always end up killing each other. Fucked up warmongers they are."

"Hn."

Ibiki then turned to the last person on the line, whose arms were locked behind his head, a nonchalant expression on his face.

"And finally; Uzumaki Naruto. How's life as an orphan going?"

"Better than yours of torturing little kids, that's for sure", was Naruto's snarky reply.

"Can't say I blame you. You never did have a mother to teach you manners, after all."

"Take that back", Naruto growled.

"Or maybe you do have a mother, you thoughtless, little bastard. Probably somewhere in the projects stoned on drugs and dick, who had abandoned you when the cash started running low. That's the story with you urchins, after all. I've heard all about you, Naruto, and you have no place being a mercenary. You should probably be on the streets; hanging out with other low-lives, waiting for the day you'd inevitably die of herpes and drug addiction, and go to hell to meet your rapist of a fath..."

But that was the last straw. With a loud cry, Naruto threw a blinding punch at Ibiki, which the man easily side-stepped before attacking with a blow of his own, knocking the boy off his feet. He then buried a knee in his back, forcing him to the dirt. Sasuke had already moved to aid his friend but Ibiki kept him at bay before he even started, with a knife to the throat.

Iruka jumped in to intervene but an order from Ibiki caused him to stop.

"Just let me up first, you bastard", Naruto hissed in a venomous voice as he struggled to get up, "Just let me up, and I swear, I'll KILL you. I'll rip your heart out and KILL you."

Ibiki looked non-plussed though the other students were shocked at what had just occurred. Naruto looked like a demon from hades; hell bent on commiting the diabolical manslaughter of his query.

Sasuke glared at the man; despite the knife to the pulse on his throat, his eyes flicking briefly to red.

"I'm disappointed", Ibiki began, "with the state of mercenaries these days. I won't say it again. Leave now or end up like the street-rat on the floor. This isn't some field trip or a walk in the park. This is real life; kill or be killed, and if you know that you're too much of a pansy to fit in such a world. . . walk out now, before I'm forced to make you do so myself."

Sasuke glared at the man as he finished his speech but turned curiously to his mates to see if anyone would do as he said. The Hyuga girl tearfully stepped forward; along with Masahiro (his eyes on the ground) and a shaking, red-eyed Sakura.

'Wimps', thought Sasuke.

"You three", Ibiki began, "Is that..."

"Nobody's going anywhere!", Naruto barked.

Every student turned to look at him.

"B-but...", Sakura began.

"But nothing! Nobody's going anywhere, you fucking retards!", Naruto barked again. He turned to look at them, struggling wildly in Ibiki's grasp.

"It's okay to be weak! It's okay to be unsure of yourselves! Heck, it's even okay to be scared! But do you know what is not okay? Letting some scarred, godforsaken, son of a motherfucker get to you by telling you shit you already know about yourselves! Now, that's just patethic!"

'Naruto-kun', Hinata thought.

"You might be weak or unsure or scared as hell! But knowing so makes you strong and what makes you even stronger is seeking help to get over it, because that is why we all chose to be mercs! And I'd rather die than let any of you throw away your goals just because of what some fucktard in a bandanna says!"

"If any of you does so", and his eyes narrowed at this point, "I won't forgive you."

The rookies, including Iruka, were shocked into silence at this and Ibiki's grip on the two boys loosened a bit.

"Now, Sasuke!", Naruto roared.

The Uchiha had moved already, disarming the man of his knife and throwing it at his groin... or where his groin used to be; Ibiki releasing Naruto at the last second in order to avoid what would have been a fatal blow.

"Alright!", yelled Naruto, vaulting off his hands and swinging his legs at his friend, who caught the offending appendages and flung the boy unto Ibiki's path.

The experienced merc avoided Naruto's body blow, only to raise both arms to block Sasuke's follow-up assault. Throwing the Uchiha off him, he then twirled and lashed out at the blonde; whose sneak attack he had been expecting, only for him to burst into smoke.

"What the...?"

The smoke obscured his vision briefly, enough for him to run straight into twin powerful fists which slammed him backwards and into the dirt.

"Fuck yeah!", Naruto began, "Team NaruSasu strikes agai...eh?"

A log of wood had replaced Ibiki's body.

"The fuck?"

Sasuke sighed. He would have been surprised if they could take down a senior merc that easily. Clapping from the back caused him and Naruto to turn around.

"Well, well, well."

Ibiki had appeared behind Iruka and there was a smirk on his face.

"I'm impressed. Seems like this year's crop might not be too bad, after all."

Naruto glared in response but Ibiki raised a hand to silence him.

"You three, do you still quit?", he asked, but the three almost-quitters shook their heads, resolutely standing their ground.

'Arigatou, Naruto-kun', Hinata thought.

_So, it came down to this, after all._

Ibiki looked at the rookies before him and nodded his approval,

"I apologize for earlier but I hope you all learned a valuable lesson today. There would be no kind words for anyone in the Oniwabanshu. Only the best are allowed to become mercenaries, but you cannot become the best overnight. You are here to be nurtured. And if you quit just because you face unfavorable circumstances, you will compromise your mission and failure to fulfil your mission may compromise your life."

He looked pointedly at the three, who had the grace to look guilty.

"The merc world is not a beauty pageant. It's ugly, harsh and unforgiving. Just like this..."

And he took off his bandanna, revealing a head so badly scarred and deformed that it was a wonder he could still think correctly.

"Damn", Naruto said, cringing along with his fellow rookies.

Ibiki tied his bandanna back on.

"However, the realization of how ugly the world is would become your saving grace, because then, you know what to expect. If you are not up to this, I repeat my advice: Back away or else..."

The rookies waited firmly for him to speak.

"...DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME FIFTY, YOU OVERBEARING BAGS OF HANYOU DUNG!"

Naruto sweatdropped.

"NOW!"

Immediately, all twelve of the rookies leapt for the floor, beginning a series of military push-ups.

"I am Morino Ibiki, your new commander! And since you think that you're great enough to become a merc, this two weeks would be hell for you. Let's see how many would be left by then."

A few people like Sakura, Hinata and Shikamaru, collapsed early in set but Naruto ploughed on, a smirk on his face, mentally competing with Sasuke to see who would hold out longer.

Ibiki watched them all, taking note of those he needed to whip into shape.

_Uzumaki Naruto, eh?, _he thought,_ You'd be something to watch out for._

XXXXXXXXXX

After a hectic 'warming' session, the rookies headed in for a shower and light breakfast before resuming the drill once again.

Ibiki had them run a 3000 metre course this time and Naruto wondered if he probably wanted them dead.

Still, he loved the competition.

Early in the race, he had been tripped over by Kiba but the blonde hadn't bothered to acknowledge him once again. The mutt would surely get what was coming to him. Now, he just had to prove how good he was by winning the goddamn race.

By the time of the last lap, only half the original rookies remained. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Sai and Shino with Kyuubi; bringing up the rear. Naruto smirked. Kiba did have some stamina; but he was just ahead of Shino, the heat obviously beginning to take its toll on him. Surprisingly, Sai; despite his pasty look, was actually keeping up with him and Sasuke, though Naruto knew he had this one in the bag.

"Forget it, teme", Naruto panted, "You know I've got this one."

"You wish, dobe", Sasuke huffed, trying desperately to save some breath. He hated losing to the blonde in anything. Though, he had to admit; as Naruto put even more distance between them, that his friend had an ungodly amount of stamina.

Neither of them noticed the redhead, who first breezed past Shino, then Kiba, Sai, Sasuke; all in that order, until she was pulling up alongside Naruto.

"Eh?", was Naruto's shocked assessment.

The redhead was sweaty and her ponytail utterly disheveled but she still looked beautiful in the blonde's eyes. She spared him a small smile; probably the first one she'd given him since they met, and Naruto felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

That sensation vanished the moment she overtook him, leaving Naruto behind to fumble in the dirt. No way a girl could have more stamina than he did!

Unfortunately, the lap was over and Kyuubi had claimed her price. The other boys collapsed immediately after crossing the line; Sasuke included (in that dignified manner of his), though Naruto merely rested upon his knees in order to catch his breath. He looked at Kyuubi disbelievingly; who didn't even seem the least bit winded.

"How did you...", he began.

"I'm on my school's track team, silly", she said, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder, "I'm not that girly, you know?"

"Woulda fooled me", Naruto grumbled.

Kyuubi stuck out her tongue.

Mizuki and Ibiki had shown surprise at the result and the senior merc let his irritation be known,

"Beaten by a girl? How patethic, the lot of you."

Suffice it to say that while the others caught a break, the six that hadn't completed the course were forced to run it all over again.

Ibiki worked them into the ground and by lunchtime, everyone was sweaty and sore.

"Tell me there's something better to eat around here", Naruto groaned as he looked down at his plate. His abdominal muscles were bunched so tightly that he could barely swallow a single morsel. Shikamaru couldn't even hold a spoon up resulting in him being fed by his best friend; Choji. He, however, was faring better than Sakura, who had broken into tears earlier in the day and was now nursing multiple cramps in all the wrong places. Luckily, Aoba gave excellent first aid.

Kyuubi had just passed the remnants of her food to the Choji guy when she felt a prickling at the back of her neck and turned to meet Sasuke's scrutinizing gaze.

"You look better", was his simple comment.

The girl blushed, "Well, I have been sleeping."

Sasuke nodded before proceeding to exchange fists with Naruto; who had been trying to steal off his plate while they talked.

After lunch, the rookies had a game of football, divided into teams of five (one on each bench), and Naruto saw an opportunity to finally humiliate Kiba. He let the mutt get him the first time in order to test his strength; knocking the wind out of him with a body blow. And boy, could Kiba hit hard.

"I'll show you who's the real alpha around here, blondie", Kiba snarled in his face, "Think you're all that 'cos you can tussle with a senior merc, right? You're meat."

Naruto ignored him and substituted with Kuichi, joining Hinata on the bench. The heiress was poking her fingers timidly, looking anywhere but at him.

"How's it going?", he asked, his foxy grin already in place.

The girl eeped before stuttering that she was fine.

"Is there something on my face?", he pondered aloud, wondering what could make the girl act the way she did around him.

"N-No, Naruto-kun."

Naruto shrugged after that. He never did understand rich kids that much.

Later on, Shikamaru paused just before the throw and allowed himself to be knocked down by Ino. The lazy boy was probably tired of playing, and went to stare at the clouds as Hinata replaced hi,. Moments later, Kyuubi floored Sai with an awesome tackle, causing him to be called out.

Naruto switched wirg him and walked unto the field beside Sasuke, smirking as Kiba gave him the 'you're dead' sign.

"Nice to have you back, dobe. We're losing", Sasuke said.

"Nice to be back, teme."

"Our plan is to take Kyuubi out and keep her out. Unsurprisingly, she is the threat on the opposition."

Naruto did a mental analysis of his team; Ino, Sasuke, Masahiro, himself and Sakura. Not much.

"Nah, you can handle Kyuubi yourself. Sakura can mark Hinata, Ino to Shino and Masahiro; Choji. I got a score to settle with the Inuzuka over there."

"Hn."

As predicted, immediately the game began, Kiba lunged at Naruto; despite him not having the ball. But Naruto was prepared and Kiba toppled over the replacement log of wood. They were mercenaries after all. (Iruka smiled as he watched this).

Kyuubi was indeed dangerous. The red-haired girl was swift and strong; an unusual combination. However, Sasuke was swifter, and he was able to avoid being taken down for count. The ball was passed to Naruto and the blonde, sensing Kiba's approach, tossed it to the opposition (Hinata) before deftly avoiding the tackle. Sakura immediately bore down on the Hyuga and like he predicted, the scared girl passed the ball to her closest teammate, Kiba.

Naruto was already on the move. Before Kiba could pass the ball, he hefted - tackle was such an understatement for what he did - the mutt off the ground and smacked him solid against the ground, taking him out for the count. Shikamaru was in earlier than he wanted.

As the game continued, Naruto pulled off his shirt to facilitate comfort. Ino saw this and whistled in appreciation.

"Nice abs, Naruto."

The blonde winked connivingly at her.

"Not as good as Sasuke-kun's ass though."

Naruto face-faulted.

Minutes after that, he scored a home run.

"I'm back, Naruto, and I'm gonna make you eat dirt, so better watch out!", Kiba growled as he replaced Choji whom Sasuke had impressively taken out.

"You can try, flea bag."

Naruto caught the ball from Sai's throw and avoided Kiba once again, this time with a cartwheel. He smirked when he heard Sakura shout 'wow' from the stands. Kyuubi was upon him at that moment but Naruto passed the ball to Sasuke behind him who freed Masahiro over and around to score.

Kyuubi growled, "You guys are just too nimble. How come I can consistently take out anyone else I want apart from you two?"

Sasuke smirked, "Focus on those within your limits then."

"So that you two idiots could decimate my team? Never."

Shikamaru later proved that he had excellent evasion skills if he put his mind to it. It was unbelievable but the lazy boy also scored a home run, putting his team up another notch. His brilliant strategizing was also proving to be very detrimental to Sasuke's side.

"Put your head where your money is", Naruto sang as he took Kiba out for the second time that day, with a flying headbutt. The dog user threw a tantrum before leaving the field.

Unfortunately, Sasuke was next; the Uchiha taken out for the first time when Kyuubi finally nailed him with a diving tackle.

"God, what a bug! At least, they're separated. You're up, Naruto", Kyuubi warned.

The blonde gulped. Taking charge of the team, he tried to see if they could work a tie. So, he tried for another home run. Despite evading Shino, Choji and Hinata all in quick succession, he knew the true test was yet to come. So, as Kyuubi rushed for him, he deceived her with a well timed use of kawarimi (the instructors had a strict 'no jutsu' rule, if not he'd be kage bunshining their ass). However, his eyebrows rose in shock when Kyuubi also burst into a log of wood, the two jutsu clashing against each other.

"Gotcha!"

Try as he might, he just couldn't twist far enough to avoid the speeding blur that was Kyuubi, so he opted for parrying her tackle.

The two ended up on the ground; in a tangle of legs and dust, and Naruto knew his weight would squash Kyuubi were he not to take the brunt of the fall. So, he maneuvered them in such a way that it was his back sliding against the dirt, protecting her from the harshness of the ground.

For the briefest of moments, their lips were touching; her pink ones pressed soft and pliant against his, and her breasts squashing themselves into his bare chest. Naruto was reminded of how they first met. It seemed so long ago...

Kyuubi was off him the next second, however, a girlish grin on her face,

"Looks like I win, Naruto."

XXXXXXXXXX

As the rookies headed to the bath stalls, Sasuke limped by Kyuubi, who was sitting on a bench, listening to music on her phone. The girl smiled up at him and said 'hi' a little too loudly, probably because of the earphones she had on.

"What's up?", he asked.

"Nothing. Just chilling."

"I mean, what's up?", he repeated, gesturing at a shirtless Naruto who was chatting with Iruka and helping him to clear the field.

"What do you mean?"

"You could barely stand Naruto before but now you're acting differently; better even. What changed?"

"Nothing. Can't I talk to the people I want to?"

"Kyuubi."

"Sasuke."

"_Kyuubi._"

"I told you; it's nothing! I-just-found-out-that-Narutowasanorphan-and-realised-that-Imighthavebeen-tooharsh-on-him-so-now-I..."

The girl slapped her hands over her mouth in horror.

Sasuke sighed, "I thought as much. It's because of what Ibiki said this morning, isn't it?"

She nodded quietly.

"Look, Naruto's been an orphan since I've known him and the last thing he needs is anyone's pity. He loathes it. You're trying to be nice because you feel sorry for him, but that's fucked up. Stop seeing him as 'Naruto the orphan'; because he ended up better than most kids with families. Instead see him for who he is, because, were we in his shoes, he'd do no less."

Kyuubi looked down guiltily.

"Sorry. I didn't know he meant that much to you", she said.

"Hn. Don't beat yourself over it. Naruto really is a nice guy, I just want you to know that."

The fiery girl spared him a smile.

As he walked away, she couldn't resist so she called after his retreating back.

"Oh yeah, like Ino said; nice ass, Sasuke!"

The Uchiha tripped on his feet.

XXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the two weeks passed by in a blur of sports, lessons and rigorous training. Ibiki had them doing everything; from survival training to polefighting (Choji had trumped in that one) to tightrope walking (Naruto had fallen into the water numerous times) to weapons training (Sasuke was the god of all things pointy) and even playing shogi (boy, could Shikamaru think).

A Sasuke-fan club had been started by Ino and Sakura earlier in the week and Naruto had managed to get familiar with everyone around. Shino was cool, if you ignored his weird manner of speaking. Shikamaru and Choji had become some of his best buds; people he could easily catch a laugh with, Ino and Sakura were loud and hit him whenever they could, Hinata was cute but still weird, Kuichi was still too polite, Sai was still creepy (Naruto had yet to talk to the boy one on one), Kiba was still a mutt and Kyuubi; well, she had reverted back to being semi-irritable whenever he was around.

Still, life at the camp was good and as they sat through yet another one of Iruka's boring lessons, wherein he explained the history of the Oniwabanshu, Naruto was jolted awake by a comment he made.

"Starting tomorrow, you'll become genin; the primary structure of the Oniwabanshu, and you'd be appointed as apprentices to a jonin-sensei. It is only then that you'd be allowed to take on missions for the company. We'll meet again back in Konoha but as a chunin, I'll be your superior, of course."

"You seem pretty pleased with that, don't you?", Naruto commented, from his spot at the back of the hall.

"Be quiet, Naruto."

The blonde orphan and the instructor had gotten close during their time at the camp. Naruto liked Iruka's calm nature and the scarred man had seen the boy as someone he could mentor. He had learned a lot from Iruka, who shared with him his experiences on the job, but Naruto knew he would learn more from a jonin sensei.

Jonins were near the top of the Oniwabanshu heirarchy and it was a position that was awarded only by merit. That is to say, when you became a bad-ass of a merc, you become a jonin. He couldn't wait to meet one.

That night, they had a feast for dinner, as it was their last day. As usual, Ibiki wasn't to be seen but the three instructors shared a few, small bottles of sake with the kids. Naruto felt positively light-headed after this though he was a bit shocked with the discovery that Kyuubi could probably out-drink them all.

As they packed their bags in the dorm the following morning; Kiba throwing taunts over his back, Naruto had a feeling that he might miss the place. It had felt far more like home than his apartment in Konoha had and he couldn't deny the fact that he enjoyed the company (and lack of mice). Still, he shrugged it off, and went to join his peers for breakfast after which they assembled in the yard, as before, waiting for Ibiki to address them.

Kyuubi was eagerly texting on her phone by the time Ibiki arrived and a cough from him caused her to stuff it in her pocket. He eyed the students gathered before him and was reminded of this exact same setting, two weeks ago. In that short time, so much had changed. For one, they were standing much taller than before; even that Hyuga girl, and the gleam in their eyes told him that they had learnt more than just a little at the boot camp.

"I'm not going to give you any long message or victory speech. All I'm going to say is that after two weeks, I have watched all of you and decided which ones I have allowed to become genin..."

The teens waited with bated breath.

"...so I say; congratulations, all of you! You are now operatives of the Oniwabanshu company."

There was a brief moment where they all stood in stunned silence but then, Sasuke's 'hn' broke the silence, and soon almost everyone of them was whooping in joy.

"Shannaro!", Sakura yelled.

"Hai!", came Ino.

"Yeah, man. We the dogs!", obviously Kiba, but Naruto's 'believe it!' was by far, the loudest of them all.

"How troublesome", sighed Shikamaru.

Ibiki raised a hand and the pandemonium quickly died down.

"However, some of you would need to improve if you hope to survive in this world" - He looked pointedly at Kuichi and Hinata - "Still, this is for the best. So, I would be dividing you into groups of three and from there, four jonin sensei would be assigned to you."

Sasuke glanced sideways at Naruto and the blonde nodded in understanding. They would raise an uproar if they failed to be pitted in the same team.

"Team one", Ibiki continued, as he produced a sheet of paper containing information recorded by he and other instructors during the duration of the training.

'Let me be with Sasuke-kun. Let me be with Sasuke-kun', Ino and Sakura began chanting in their minds.

"This will be the interrogation and capture unit. Unfortunately, the decision was taken out of my hands as it was personally requested for by my superiors. Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji and Yamanaka Ino. You will make up the new generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio."

"What?", Ino yelled, causing Sakura to burst out laughing. "Not with those two bums!"

"Team two", Ibiki continued, not bothering to recognize the disturbance, "Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuga Hinata. This will be the reconaissance and infiltration unit. Your family jutsu will benefit you here."

"Team three will be; Uchiha Sasuke..."

Sasuke tensed at this.

"Uzumaki Naruto..."

The Uchiha relaxed.

"And..."

'Let it be me. Let it be me', Sakura prayed frantically.

Ibiki was unsure about this. On paper, Haruno Sakura was needed to balance out the team but he was one with a sharp eye for dynamics. The Uchiha and the Uzumaki had shown promise and they needed someone who could keep up. Someone who wouldn't drag them behind.

"...And Hanataka Kyuubi."

Sakura immediately deflated while Ino blew her a raspberry and said, "In your face, billboard brow!"

"You will be the combat and tactical unit. While Sai, Haruno Sakura and Masahiro Kuichi will make up members of team four; the intelligence and strategy cell. Please note that until you become high chunin, this teams will be the primary unit via which missions will be undertaken. So, get acquainted with your teammates, they just might end up saving your lives."

A Humvee pulled up across the gates causing Ibiki to check the time on his watch.

"I guess it's time I take my leave. I am proud to have been your instructor and I look forward to working with you some time at the company. Good day."

He then proceeded to the jeep where an ANBU agent jumped out to get the door for him. He entered the passenger seat and then was gone along the road.

Shikamaru sighed.

"Well, that's the last of old man Ibiki", said Naruto, grinning heartily at Sasuke, "To be frank, I'm missing his work outs already. Wanna spar?"

The Uchiha rolled his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX

I am very glad to say that I have, just now, begun writing the first major story arc of Ultimate Naruto (I wonder who can guess it?). It's a real blast and I hope you will all enjoy it when it is finally released. For now, I have two or so odd chapters of the Starter arc to publish and a few more central characters to introduce.

That said, who would you guys like to see randomly Ultimatized soon? I have reserved some spaces in the plot and you can ask for anyone; from Tora the cat to Yugito the Bakeneko and even; Yahiko from Akatsuki. Though, that might be a little too far-fetched, even for me, so, it might be better to keep it closer to home. You can PM me your suggestions or leave it in your review. All will be very much appreciated.

As for the pairing (FemKyu forever!), I know I haven't been too clear on that but when have I ever let down? Even if I know that this is my only work you have to base your judgement upon ;D The hints should be getting clearer with each chapter.

And yes, the name concept of Ultimate Naruto was inspired by Ultimate Marvel. It is basically taking the Naruto plotline and ultimatizing it my own way so that we can remember why we all originally loved this series even if the manga is finally going to blazes.

I hope to see you again next chapter. So, Ja ne and do have a crazy weekend!

Signed: Ki Sha

(PS: You'll find the review button at the bottom of this chapter)


	8. The   man   in   the   black   thawb

Disclaimer: Own not Naruto? Yes, I do.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ultimate Naruto

Chapter Eight

Intro: The Man In The Black Thawb

Opening theme: Chaiyya Chaiyya (A. R Rahman - Inside man cut)

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Sasuke's sparring turned out to be a thumb-wrestle, something that amused Kyuubi to no ends. They were currently sitting in an empty classroom, reclining away from the harshness of the heat outside. Kyuubi had called her parents earlier to let them know she would be coming home soon. All she wanted to do for now was to enjoy the peace and quiet and...

"Where the FUCK is THAT jonin-sensei of OURS?", Naruto screamed, after his two hundred and sixty seventh battle with Sasuke (which he again lost), "I'm running OUT of my FUCKING MIND here!"

Kyuubi furrowed her brows at Naruto's loud tone but she shared his complaints. Every other person had left hours ago, including the instructors; who had told them to lock up when they were done. She was getting anxious and a bit hungry, and she was tired of waiting around. Where in the nine circles of hell could their own sensei have gotten too?

Team four were the first to leave; their jonin arriving thirty minutes after Ibiki departed. He was a young man with short, brown hair and a face protector; probably nursing a nose injury. He also had on a baseball cap which carried the funny logo, 'Konoha kittens'. He looked at Kyuubi, muttered something about Ibiki changing the plan, then picked up his team and left in a small Camry (Sakura had failed in her attempt to attain Sasuke's number before leaving). Naruto had also tried to strike up conversation with the jonin, but the man had scared him off with what Kyuubi thought was an awfully hilarious 'ghoulish glare'.

Still, he didn't look much for a jonin. At least, not as much as the black-haired, red-eyed bombshell who drove in next in a slamming red Ferrari. Kyuubi thought their eyes looked similar and the woman must have thought so too because she sent the girl a sisterly smile. Naruto, however, had made a comment about her probably being weaker the man before; something that irked the redhead to no end. The chauvinist! She had made sure to punish him for that remark.

After team two, team one had been next; leaving six hours ago with a bearded man in a Rover who smoked up a chimney. Kyuubi had wrinkled her nose at him but Naruto had declared him cool; stating that he must be the most experienced jonin thus far. However, the man proved to be just as lazy as Shikamaru when he resorted to bribing Ino (who was trying to ogle Sasuke one last time) into leaving with him and the boys. Kyuubi felt that that team was indeed headed for trouble.

And so was their predicament; well into the afternoon and still yet to catch a half-glimpse of their future sensei, whoever the fuck he may be.

"Maybe he called in sick?", Kyuubi thought aloud, "Or maybe he got called away on a last minute mission or something?"

"Hn."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Wait! Hold on! What if he had an accident on his way here? Or he got apprehended by the cops and taken to jail? What if he just lost his wife? Or a kid? Or a dog? What if HE is a SHE and is currently suffering in the labor room? What if..."

"Shut it, dobe", grunted Sasuke; putting an end to Naruto's hysteria, "You're thinking too far."

Naruto was about to say more when the rumbling of a car forced them to look outside the windows. A well-polished and maintained '69 Chevrolet Impala had just pulled into the compound. Though the car looked well cared for, it was easy to tell by the noises it made that this was one baby that had long since been weaned. The Impala came to a stop at the centre of the yard and the genin subconsciously held their breath as they waited for the driver to alight.

The wait turned out to be one of the longest moments in Naruto's life because whoever the driver was took his sweet time in killing the engine, unbuckling his seatbelt, and shuffling around the backseat, before even bothering to open the door. After that, it took an even longer while before one sandaled foot appeared, followed by another, then. . .

The driver must have forgotten something because he retreated again into the car, to shuffle in his backseat.

"Alright, that's it!", Naruto yelled before jumping through the window and heading for the yard. Sasuke and Kyuubi shared a look before doing the same.

"Hey, buster! You better have a very genuine reason for putting us through this shit! Or I'll be kicking your ass into next week, jonin-sensei or not!"

The man paused at Naruto's voice and stopped his ministrations, steadily climbing out of the vehicle. Kyuubi and Sasuke halted to fully take him in.

He was tall, lean and athletic, in a black thawb, and a shock of silver hair that hung at an awkward angle. However, the strangest things about him were the shawl that hid the lower half of his face and the headband that obscured his left eye. A prayer bead was also visible, dangling from his belt. He glanced at them with a lone, half-lidded gaze before raising a gloved hand in greeting.

"Yo."

Naruto stared incredulously at the man.

"'Yo?' _Yo?_ What the fuck, you arab geek, is that all you gat to say? Who the fuck even wears a black robe in such turgid weath...", but Sasuke had clamped a hand over his mouth to silence him.

"You do know that you are, like, six hours late, mister?", Kyuubi began tentatively, struggling not to let her ire get the best of her lest she end up like Naruto.

The man shrugged and his eye crinkled into a smile, "Ah. That can be explained. You see, I left home without my watch and realized so after about an hour of driving. So, I had to cut back to get it. Then after another hour of driving, I realized it wasn't even working so I had to drive back to the opposite side of Konoha to meet the only watchmaker I knew. After this, my fuel tank was almost exhausted, so I had to stop for a refill. But then, I didn't have coin on me and had to flee a group of angry workers who wanted my tires for ransom. To cut the long story short; which includes three dogs, five chickens and a half-gallon of water. . . I evaded them and eventually ended up here."

The three genin stared dumbfoundedly at the man for a full minute before Naruto screamed 'BULLSHIT!' and hurled himself at him. It took the combined efforts of Sasuke and Kyuubi to hold him back.

The jonin's eye crinkled at the sight, _I think I might just like this team._

XXXXXXXXXX

Unlike the other sensei, theirs didn't offer to take them anywhere with him (citing fuel reasons), so they had made themselves cozy in the lecture room, the jonin facing the rookies before him. Naruto was still giving the man a death glare.

"Alright, let's get this over with", the jonin began, "We'll take turns to introduce ourselves and state our likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams and ambitions, I think. So, you first" - he pointed at Kyuubi.

The girl looked at him weirdly for a moment before speaking,

"I'm Hanataka Kyuubi. Fourteen. I like sports, dating boys and doing math. I hate chauvinists and anyone who looks down on women. My hobbies are chatting, reading books and touring the globe; with my parents, of course. I dream of getting married someday but most of all, I wish to become strong enough; so that I will never hurt the people I love."

The last part she said in an undertone that Sasuke and Naruto had to strain to hear.

_A realistic girl; strong and very passionate, _the jonin thought,_ She would make a fine mercenary._

"Alright. It's your turn, blondie."

Naruto glared at the man.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto; the king. I love blood, fighting and beating the shit out of irrelevant douchebags. I also love my I-pod and hanging out with senior mercs. I hate you; for making me wait this long but that's okay 'cause I hate tons of other things too; including the society and incongrous jerks who look down on certain categories of people.

My hobbies are training and working the grind and my ambition is to become a bad-ass merc so I can make a ton of gold and ship it to some hidden bunker in Ame. I have no dreams."

Kyuubi looked strangely at the boy though their sensei didn't switch his nonchalant expression.

_Like I thought, he would turn out to be some work. Life as an orphan must have been pretty hard on him._

Kyuubi: _Wow, I knew Naruto was twisted but this sure takes the cake._

Sasuke: _Hn. Dobe._

Subject: _Men, can't this jonin guy free us already! The hunger's really beginning to get to me._

"Next."

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke", the raven-haired boy answered stoically, "The only thing I care about is clan-related and every other thing; I really don't wanna know. My hobbies are training, hanging out, and training. And my ambition is my dream; which is to surpass a certain individual so that **they** will finally recognize me. I will get that power."

Kakashi: _It seems his rivalry with Itachi runs deeper than was rumored..._

Kyuubi:_ When will you ever stop acting cool, Sasuke? Your mum tousles your hair..._

Subject:_ Hn._

Naruto:_ Four cups of ramen, some milk and eggs. That should be enough groceries for the week..._

"Well, now that we are done. We can now move on to..."

"Hold up", Kyuubi interjected, "You never told us anything about yourself, mister."

"Oh? Did I now?", the jonin said, looking exaggeratedly surprised, "Well, if you wish to know, I am Hatake Kakashi."

"..."

"..."

"Well?"

"Every other thing is none of your business."

The three genin gawked at him in shock.

"Okay", Kakashi continued, "If that's all for today, I'd be taking my leave. Meet me here by 7 a.m tomorrow so that I can test you to see if I really want to take this team. Apart from that, Ja-ne!"

He was gone in a puff of smoke.

It was only as his car pulled away that they realized, much too late, that he hadn't even bothered to drop them off.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ohh, my stomach", Naruto groaned.

Kyuubi glared at him, irritatedly, "You're not the only one hungry here, you know? So, quit whining!"

"Er, sor- I-I'm-"

Sasuke saved him from another disaster.

"Where did you say your parents were going to pick you again?"

"Here!", Kyuubi said in a chipper tone, looking around for her father's SUV. "I called them awhile ago so they shouldn't be long."

The Uchiha nodded. It was late in the evening and the sun was barely visible across the horizon.

"Want us to wait with you? Naruto and I have to catch a bus either way."

"What are you talking about? I'm giving you guys a lift!"

"Thank you but I'd rath..."

He was cut short as a green vehicle skidded into sight, throwing a ton of dust and debris on Naruto. Gin shot out of the front seat and pulled his daughter into a ferocious hug.

"Oh, Kyuubi-chan! We've missed you so much!"

"Missed you too, dad."

Unlike her husband, Senna gracefully alighted the car; her short, red hair bobbing in the wind. Crimson eyes swept briefly over her daughter; searching for any signs of harm.

"Wow. You look better than I thought you would, dear."

Kyuubi left her father's grip and hugged the older woman.

"Missed you lots, mom."

Senna hugged her back, "Now, Kyuubi, although I'm happy to see you, we won't forget the pain you put us through. There will be some punishment when we get back."

The redhead shrugged but Gin broke into hysterics, "Wait! Punish her? You can't be serious, Senna-chan!"

"Just get in the car, Gin."

The two adults bickered for a while before Senna noticed the boys; who had just been standing in the background; idly watching the scene.

"Oh. Aren't these your friends from the hospital, Kyuubi-chan?"

"They're my teammates now, mom. They'd like a lift back to Konoha."

Forebodingly, Gin turned towards Naruto, his eyes widening in recognition once again.

"You..."

But Senna grabbed him by the ear before he could act, dragging him roughly towards the SUV.

"Let's get going, dear. Konoha is some time away."

The man grumbled but eventually settled in the front with his wife. Kyuubi took to the back with the boys.

"Oh, forgive my manners", Senna started as Gin began driving, "But I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Hanataka Senna and that is my husband; Gin. What are you names?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, ma'am."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"I thought you looked like an Uchiha", Gin grumbled from behind the wheel, "Hard to miss any of you guys, not with Itachi all over the news."

"Now, don't be rude, dear. The boy is making Konoha a better place."

"By locking mercs behind bars? What if he locks up our Kyuubi someday?"

Kyuubi giggled at this, "How can one cop be that bad, dad?"

"You have no idea", Sasuke muttered.

"Hold on", the girl said, "But isn't Itachi your brother or something? If he is a cop, how come you ended up a merc? Is he okay with that?"

Sasuke didn't reply.

"Itachi's your brother?", Gin screamed, "I told you, Senna-chan! Those two boys would be nothing but trouble!"

"Hush, dear. And what about you, Naruto-kun? Where are you from?"

Naruto's face immediately colored but Sasuke beat him to the punch.

"Naruto's with me."

Something seemed to have registered on Senna's face but her husband unthoughtfully ploughed on.

"A blonde Uchiha? Heh, now, that's unheard of. What is he? Some offshoot or a cousin four times removed? No wonder he got all the bad genes. Ungrateful, little thief..."

"Stop it, dad!", Kyuubi cried out, "Naruto's an orphan!"

It was a miracle that Gin didn't crash the van.

"W-What?"

He looked at his daughter to make sure she wasn't kidding.

"Oh. My apologies..."

"Just shut the fuck up", Naruto growled, "All of you. I don't need no pity from you guys."

There was a moment of awkward silence, a silence which Senna broke artistically,

"Where do you boys live again, by the way?"

Sasuke gave a brief description of his home as Gin silently drove on. Kyuubi was throwing wary glances at Naruto who was now glaring quietly at the scenery before him. She found it eerie how he could be chipper one moment and bitterly cold the next.

Eventually, Gin dropped them off and after some hastily said goodbyes, the Hanataka family were gone.

"So, what do you want to do now?", Sasuke asked his friend.

Naruto shrugged, "Head home, I guess. Try and get rested for whatever test that arab guy's cooked up for us."

Sasuke nodded, "Alright, I'll be seeing you. I even forgot to tell my mom that I'd be coming home today."

"Dude, is it just me or are we fucking underplaying our status? We are mercs now."

"Hn."

"We are FUCKING mercs now! We are FUCKING mercs now! Hah hah hah hah! I could run around like a little kid!"

Sasuke smiled at his friend's antics. He too did feel proud of himself but he knew the journey was only just beginning. He walked good-naturedly by Naruto's side as the blonde whooped in joy and performed a complex series of cart-wheels; until he crashed into Sasuke, at which point, a fist-fight erupted.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had been the first to arrive (ten minutes to seven), partly due to his excitement. He was dressed in an orange hoodie with his trademark headband tied firmly around his head. He did a few stretching exercises; his I-pod on, waiting for the others to arrive.

Sasuke arrived next in his training gear with a pouch of weapons he probably borrowed from Itachi. The two teens exchanged their trademark handshake before the Uchiha began exercises of his own.

Kyuubi was last to arrive (around a quarter to eight); her mother dropping her off in a red sedan. The boys waved to Senna who waved back before zooming off. The redhead panted as she ran up to meet them.

"Am I late? Am I late? Gosh, I just remembered about the test this morning! And I had promised to take care of my neighbour's dog!"

"Chill out", said Sasuke, "Kakashi's not even here yet."

Naruto thought Kyuubi looked infinitely radiant. Her face was flushed and her long, flaming hair swept behind her, unhindered in the wind. The short, red blouse she wore exposed her mid-riff and made her look even hotter and her hips flared out in low-waist shorts. Naruto blushed.

"Hey, are you alright, Naruto?", Kyuubi asked, eyeing him critically.

The blonde nodded dumbly causing Sasuke to chuckle.

His mirth was soon forgotten after they had waited another hour.

"Damn you, Kakashi", he hissed.

Kyuubi was reclining against a tree, typing on her phone, and Naruto was curled up on the ground, catching a quick nap.

One hour had turned into two and two into three. Naruto had awoken and Kyuubi had gotten bored of cyber chatting. Sasuke had gotten tired of standing (he had deceived himself into thinking he could stand that long) and was now massaging his feet on the ground.

"Where the FUCK is that MOTHERFUCKER?", Naruto screamed, now close to hysteria, "Is this a normal thing for him?"

Kyuubi, this time, was oh so supportive of Naruto's rant, "I swear, I could kill him if he comes around. Does he actually think this is funny?"

Sasuke didn't bother to say anything. He was hungry. Maybe next time he should have something more than just coffee when stepping out of the house.

The trio turned when they heard the grumbling of the Impala once more. This time; Kakashi parked outside the gates and walked in on foot.

"Yo", he greeted.

"_Sensei_, where have you been?", Kyuubi asked darkly.

Kakashi chuckled, "Well you see, a black cat crossed my path right in front of Hirameki drive, so, I had to return home and begin the journey all over again."

"AAAAARRRRGGGHH!"

Naruto had flung himself at Kakashi with blinding speed but the man easily evaded the blow, causing the blonde to skid on the ground behind him.

"If you are tired of wasting time, Naruto. I would like to begin the test."

The seriousness of the jonin caused the genin to look up at him.

Kakashi produced an alarm clock and set it some distance away.

"The test is going to last till noon. That is; fourty minutes from now. Within that time frame, any of you can come at me and..."

He gestured at a small bell tied around his thawb.

"...try to disarm me of this. If you all fail, I'd quit being your sensei and goodluck getting Ibiki to find you another. I can't waste my time training no talent kids after all."

The clock rang.

"Begin."

All three genin immediately leapt for the woods.

"What's your plan?", the red-haired girl asked as she crouched low in the grass beside her teammates.

"For now, nothing", Sasuke replied, "We have to discern how strong he is first, but as a jonin, I'd say he should be pretty strong. Naruto and I have some experience battling stronger opponents but what about you?"

"I beat up guys double my size that try to grope me all the time and my parents are ex-mercenaries so I'm pretty skilled in taijutsu, traps and basic ninjutsu. But that's about it."

"Hn. About the same as Naruto. Which means I'm the only one here with actual knowledge of any other jutsu. We'll see how we can combine our abilities."

"Wait a second, where's Naruto?"

Sasuke looked around him before slapping a palm to his forehead, "Dobe."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi blinked at the teen standing boldly before him.

"Hm? Maybe I overestimated you. You sure are stupid, thinking you can take on me like that."

Naruto smirked, "Scared? Heh, and I thought you were jonin. What's with the garb and the headband anyway? Can you even see properly with that?"

Kakashi shrugged, "It's an iqal, not a headband. And the garb is just a little something I picked up from the desert people of Sunagakure. Like?"

"Yup. 'cos I'll be ripping it apart."

"Hm, empty vessel. I wonder where Sasuke-kun is. He's bound to be more of a challenge. Maybe I should go look for him?"

"Don't look down on me!"

"Well, I am tall", said Kakashi, retrieving a small, orange book from his pocket, "Ah, Icha icha paradise. Now where was I?"

But Naruto was already on the move.

Considered, it was probably unfair to attack a man while he thumbed through his novel but Kakashi had commited a lot of grievous offences that day. The height of which was seriously underestimating the blonde. Something that hadn't happened to him since he was ten.

So, he threw a weak punch at the man, aiming to use it as a setup for something greater, when the man simply squatted; his eyes still glued to the book, allowing Naruto to soar over him.

Not one to be deterred, the boy came again, this time with a shin kick. Again the man sidestepped it, moving so nonchalantly as if he hadn't just dodged an attack he shouldn't have been able to at such close range.

In response, the blonde flipped onto his back and lashed out with a vicious rising double kick, but Kakashi stepped back to his former position; allowing the attack to sail furtively through the air.

Naruto, however, didn't let his frustration get the best of him. It was time to be more practical. So, spinning on the palms of his hands, he dished out a multiple kick combo intended to cause major damage; targeting the heel, groin, hip and stomach of his opponent. The jonin blurred from sight before any could connect.

'Shit! This guy's as fast as Itachi!'

"Are you done monkeying around, then?"

Naruto turned to see Kakashi standing directly behind him; turning his book over to another page. _The_ _nerve_ _of_ _him_.

"Next time I get behind you like this, I wouldn't be so merciful", the jonin stated offhandedly.

Naruto grimaced. It was one thing to get his ass handed to him. It was another to get his ass whooped and still taunted badly about it. Flexing his fingers, he produced a smoke bomb he had lifted off Sasuke's pouch earlier and detonated it.

It was time to re-evaluate things.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke and Kyuubi had watched the short battle from their hiding place and had equal looks of shock on their faces.

'No way. He wasn't even paying attention and yet, Naruto couldn't still hit him. Is this the power of a jonin?', Sasuke thought. Naruto's taijutsu had always been a bit hazardous but unpredictable enough to best even his sharingan. Kakashi was truly on a higher level.

"This could spell trouble", Sasuke said, "We would have to..."

"...reassess tactics."

Sasuke had to clamp a hand over Kyuubi's mouth to stop her scream from giving away their position.

"When did you get here, Naruto?"

"Not long ago", the blonde replied, "I was here initially but I figured that before you could work a plan, you'd probably need to estimate his strength. Trust me on this. He's fast; Itachi-fast, but he doesn't think much of us. That's our only advantage."

"Do you know what he thinks of us, then?", Kyuubi asked; glaring at Sasuke as he released her and silently commending Naruto for his thoughtfulness.

"Probably that you're girly-girly with little experience, I'm a short-tempered, nuthead who rushes into things and that teme here might be the only one with actual skills, considering his clan."

Kyuubi noticed that Naruto didn't stutter in the heat of battle. There was also something else she noticed.

"I don't think his assessment is that far off."

Naruto smirked.

"How's your fire jutsu, Sasuke?"

"Great. Why?"

"'Cos we're gon' toast ourselves a scarecrow."

Sasuke smirked back and handed his weapons pouch to Kyuubi.

"Let's do this."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi had found a nice, shaded area to relax and continue his reading when a kunai flew out at him. Without even looking up, he snatched it out of the air; placing it in the pouch underneath his thawb.

"You again?", he asked, "What about your teammates?"

Naruto snorted, "I'm more than enough for you. Besides, they're busy cooking some fancy ass plan somewhere but fuck that shit! I don't have the time and I'm sure I can take you down my own way. I got an ace up my sleeve, after all."

"I see, an independent operative. This wouldn't end well for you", Kakashi said, getting up, "Let's see what this ace is then."

Naruto grinned before hurtling once more, sprinting towards Kakashi. The one-eyed jonin sighed. _Didn_'_t_ _this_ _boy_ _ever_ _learn_?

It seemed he did, because a few inches from his target, he lashed out with his foot. However, instead of trying for a hit, the blonde kicked up a hail of sand, one that would have surely blinded the man had he not anticipated it at the last second.

_Down to street tactics, eh?_

The attack was two phased because spinning with his kick, the urchin hurled a fistful of sand at the man's face; something he effectively countered by shielding himself with the book.

The other palm also made a move to unfurl but Kakashi was already irritated enough by this tactic and lashed out, knocking the boy's arm away. Naruto then responded with an upside down headbutt; something the jonin thought was physically impossible but easily evadable nontheless.

Dodging backwards, Kakashi put some distance between he and his query only to have another wave of sand kicked at him.

"What did I say about getting behind you again?"

Naruto hadn't even registered Kakashi's movement until the jonin spoke; crouched behind him, his book closed and his lone eye looking irritated. However, it was the seal his hand had formed that perplexed the blonde more than just a little bit.

"Since you like dirty tactics, take this: a thousand years of pain!"

Years later, Sasuke, Kyuubi and Naruto would probably share a laugh over what had resulted from this.

Kakashi had poked Naruto with his indexes squarely in the butt; sending him flying. . . only for the blonde to disappear in a puff of smoke.

The jonin's eye widened.

"Taijyu kage bunshin no jutsu!"

All around him, several Narutos appeared; jumping from the trees, the sky and raining on the grasses. They were all grinning maniacally, saying the same words over and over,

"Baka! Think you can get us that easy, eh? We'll show you! The power of Uzumaki Naruto!"

Kyuubi had paused in her mission to gape openly at the scene.

_No way, there has to be about fifty of him! How can he make that many bunshin!_

Her jaw fell even more when she realised that all the Narutos moved independently of each other; the moment they began attacking Kakashi.

_Real clones? He created real clones? How the fuck is that even possible?_

From his hiding spot, Sasuke was also thinking the same thing.

_So, this is the technique he used against Ibiki. Kage bunshin. Not holograms of oneself but live, tangible copies. When did you learn such a move, dobe?_

The white-haired jonin was surrounded, the tumult of clones pouring in on all sides.

_Hmm, this is your ace, Naruto? A jonin-level technique. I must say, I didn't expect this. It seems the apple didn't fall far from the tree, after all. Very well._

The jonin snapped his book shut and placed it in his pocket, "Come."

As Naruto predicted, Kakashi was fast. In less than one minute, he had decimated over half of Naruto's forces. But the blonde wasn't deterred. He knew Sasuke and Kyuubi were moving into position; so with the cover of smoke; he pulled the string, signaling for Kyuubi to activate her weapons trap.

The first thing that alerted Kakashi to impending danger was the mass dispelling of the clones; obscuring him in a fog of smoke. The next was the tell tale sounds of shuriken flying through the air; rippling towards his dormant position.

'So, it seems they are working together, after all', he mused.

Flipping through the air, he evaded an assortment of weapons that would have surely skewered him had he been chunin level. He had to give kudos to whoever set the traps though, everywhere he turned, he was setting off another one.

Performing another ballet-like spin, he spotted the blonde urchin glaring up at him in what he supposed was a safe patch.

"Surprised?", Kakashi asked, as he landed in front of the boy, "Did you actually expect your plan to work?"

Naruto grinned "Yup!"

And before Kakashi could blink, four clones had appeared and grabbed him from behind, holding him in place.

"Go, Sasuke!"

_Ah, a three phase plan. Luring me into a trap-free zone in order to set up another attack..._

"Katon...!"

_What? No way I'm waiting for that one!_

A stream of fire had blown from the woods, burning everything in its path and igniting the jonin within it. Sasuke kept up the flame until he had created a nice patch of burnt grass, only for an ashen Naruto to tumble out.

"YOU TRYING TO KILL ME, TEME?"

Sasuke choked on his chakra.

"Naruto? What are you doing there?"

The blonde dusted himself off.

"The fucker managed to replace himself with me at the last minute. Like I said, he's fast. I barely escaped because I did the same with my clone."

The blonde inspected his gear.

"Fuck, teme, this was my best hoodie. Were you trying to roast a steak? Now, it's fried all over!"

"Did we get him?", Kyuubi had wanted to ask as she jumped into the scene but the sight of grumbling Sasuke and a toasted Naruto made her sigh in defeat.

"Hn. You're lucky YOU are not fried all over, dobe", Sasuke was saying, "That fireball was only a quarter of what I normally use."

"Why didn't you use your full fireball then?"

"Hn. I didn't want to risk killing our sensei on the first day. Good thing too or your weal ass would have been dead."

"TEME!"

"Dobe."

"Will the both of you shut up!", Kyuubi snarled.

"Hm, as much as I love the drama, you three are almost out of time", said Kakashi, appearing out of the bushes, his novel in hand once more, "But I got to say, I'm impressed. Too bad, you didn't get the bell."

Naruto grinned and eased into a fighting stance, "What do you say, teme?"

Sasuke smirked and did the same.

"Let's do this, dobe."

But before either of them could move, Kyuubi breezed past and flung herself at Kakashi.

The jonin barely had a moment to register how fast she was, before he was bringing up his free hand in a block.

_What?_

The girl's movements were lithe and Kakashi found himself forced to concentrate on the battle once more. They fought quickly, she; attacking, and he; deftly evading and parrying with his free hand. He backed up against a tree and went on the offensive, catching her leg and flinging her off him.

Kyuubu landed deftly on her feet only for the two boys to streak past her. Their combination was much more lethal and Kakashi had to strain to latch unto the ankles of both. This left him open for a flash kick from Kyuubi which he evaded by releasing the boys and chakra-sliding backwards; his book forgotten on the ground.

Sasuke and Naruto landed on either side of redhead.

"Are you girls done with your cheerleading speeches and moral preps?", Kyuubi asked, her red eyes focused ardently on Kakashi.

Naruto grasped at his heart, "She called us girls, Sasuke. I'm hurt."

"Hn. Let's go."

The trio sped towards Kakashi who had switched to his own fighting stance. He first deflected Sasuke's overhead kick before using the other hand to knock Kyuubi's punch away, then leap over Naruto's sweep kick.

Sasuke proved to be the swiftest of the three because in a single second, he assaulted the airborne Kakashi with multiple hits which were all parried before he landed. Naruto's haymaker was easy to dodge but the blonde had let his foot trail behind; almost scoring the jonin's ribs.

Kyuubi's tiger claw almost took his face off (shawl included) and Sasuke was on him again, his elbow coming close to Kakashi's solar plexus. Missing, the Uchiha palmed the ground and used the leverage to knee the jonin in the gut, scoring a hit which Kakashi lessened by flowing with; then dodging Kyuubi's flash kick, only to have his back ploughed by Naruto's body blow.

The jonin vaulted with the impact, landing some distance away but Sasuke was upon him again.

_This boy's getting dangerous._

Kakashi lashed out a weak kick to keep the boy at bay but Sasuke's eyes flashed red briefly and the Uchiha took to the ground; employing a spinning, rolling, kicking, maneuver that kept the jonin on his toes. The Uchiha was up again with an uppercut which Kakashi barely weaved; and a subsequent round house kick that the jonin caught.

"You're better than they give you credit for."

"Hn."

A blow had been sent only for Kakashi to trap the obvious hit before realizing that it was a diversion. With his two arms occupied, the Uchiha made a go for the bell at his belt and brushed it with his fingertips before Kakashi back-slid again.

Before the jonin could even blink an eye-id, a sextuplet of Narutos were upon him and it was a true testament to his skill that he avoided being hit by a single one before he dispelled them all. However, it was the next cry that really caught his attention.

"Katon goukakyu no jutsu!"

This fireball was massive, roaring and flaming to life, reducing everything around to ashes and leaving a deep, smoking crater on the ground.

"You alright?", Naruto asked his friend, who was panting rather heavily.

"Y-y-eah. J-just put a lit-ttle t-too much ch-chakra in that", the Uchiha gasped, falling to his feet, "D-did we g-get him?"

Naruto tried to gaze into the crater but their response came in the form of twin hands which rose up from the ground; latching onto their ankles.

**Doton** **Shinju zanshu** **no** **jutsu**!

Their surprised screams were muffled by the earth.

"Well, well", said Kakashi, dusting his hands and smiling at the two heads sticking out of the ground before him; one blonde and one dark, "I've got to give it to you guys; you too are vicious! Now where's that fiery teammate of yours? She better not hide too long" - and he looked back at the clock - "You only have two more minutes before this ends."

He put his hands into his pockets and began whistling, ignoring the growls of the two disembodied boys, only to realize that...

"Dropped something, sensei?", Kyuubi asked, holding up his beloved Icha icha paradise in her nimble, little hands.

"W-What? When? How did you get that?"

Kyuubi shrugged and glared at him, "You should be ashamed of yourself, you old pervert. Reading porn openly in the presence of minors."

"Now, hold on a sec..."

"I should rip this apart", Kyuubi said - and she pulled at the book, causing a small tear to emanate (Kakashi cringed at the sight) - "Honestly, you have no modesty."

"Stop!"

"Why?"

"That book is a collector's item!"

"Like I care. Get a life."

"What?"

Kyuubi pulled at the book once more, causing the tear to widen.

"Stop!", Kakashi groaned, ripping the bell from his thawb, "This is what you want, isn't it? Just take it."

Kyuubi smirked, "You sure?"

"Don't push your luck, young lady."

"I don't know, I really want to get rid of this book, sensei..."

Thinking quickly, the jonin tossed the bell at the girl; who caught it on reflex, allowing him to blur in and grab the book.

"Oh, my precious", Kakashi cried, hugging the orange novel to his chest.

Kyuubi pocketed the bell and sweatdropped, "Seriously? Now that's just patethic, sensei."

The alarm rang immediately after.

"Hell yeah! We won, Kyuubi-chan! I knew you could do it!", Naruto cheered from his spot in the ground.

The fiery girl smirked and blew him a raspberry, "Damn right, I won! I'm greater than you guys, after all."

"Hn."

"Oh? Did you say something, Mr head-chan?"

"Hn. Just get us out of here."

"And, how I'm I supposed to do that, Sas-uke-kun?"

A round of clapping broke their conversation and they turned to look at Kakashi who was smiling genially at them. At least, his eye was.

"It seems I was wrong about this team", the jonin stated; replacing the book back in his robe, "I was thinking I would have to come here and give you all a lesson on teamwork but I was pleasantly surprised. You three know what it means to be operatives of the Oniwabanshu. You'd have passed anyway had you gotten the bell or not."

He then stretched out his arm and gave them a thumbs up, "I'll be proud to be your sensei. Team three in commission, starting now!"

"Hell yeah!", Kyuubi and Naruto yelled, cheering in joy while Sasuke allowed a small smile to grace his lips. _Finally._

"We come", ordered Kakashi, gesturing towards yonder and Kyuubi rushed to his side to follow. The two disappeared through the gates.

Two seconds later, Naruto and Sasuke realised that they were still stuck underneath the earth.

"Hey, wait just a FUCKING minute! Don't forget us! You can't leave us here, you bastards! HEY!"

Sasuke sighed, "Usuratonkachi."

Neither of them knew but a new era was approaching the mercenary world, and team three was going to be at the center of it.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Closing theme: Wind by Toshio Masuda

XXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So, I finally introduced Kakashi as sensei of t3, no surprises there. Do you all approve of the Ultimate version of Kakashi? He doesn't change much... at first glance, but when have I ever been straightforward? Do keep reading and watch as more events unfurl, I think the Starter arc is almost complete.

Next week: The genin visit the HQ of the Oniwaban. (PS: I know this chapter came out a little late compared to my prior speed but hey, WCIS? I publish only according to popular demand) Hopefully, next chapter would be out a bit sooner.

The technique Kakashi used above is the earth release: Double suicide decapitation technique. I don't need to explain what a Katon: goukakyu is.

Well then, hope you'll read again! Till next time, Ja ne!

Signed: Ki Sha


	9. Mission draftings

A/N: Before any of you get any spontaneous urges to kill me, rest assured I have a genuine reason for not updating in a while which I won't bother to tell you so do not bother to ask ;P

Disclaimer: Ownership is overrated. Who cares who owns Naruto? We all get to use the plot anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Nine

Ultimate Naruto

Mission Draftings

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Opening theme: Chaiyya chaiyya (A.R Rahman)

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It seemed that two things were quickly becoming a habit to the newly formed team three. One being that the boot camp; some ten miles away from the Konoha mainland, had become a meeting place of sorts. The other being that it had also become a waiting place of sorts.

Naruto, Sasuke and Kyuubi were once again waiting for their teacher to show up for the third time since they met him.

"Seriously, Doesn't he ever change?", Kyuubi griped, "This is really getting old."

There was only so much facebook and twittering a girl could take after all.

Naruto was perched upon the gates; keeping a lookout for Kakashi. He was in a new orange hoodie; Kyuubi noticed, and his black headband matched his golden locks perfectly. She shook her head to clear the thought.

Sasuke was laying on the grass; chewing on a stalk and basking in the morning sun. The redhead went to join him, ignoring the fact that she could stain her blouse. The dark-haired male barely raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement.

It was some thirty minutes later before a cloud of smoke appeared underneath Naruto, shocking him into freefall.

"Yo", Kakashi greeted.

"What the hell?", Naruto growled, struggling to right himself, "I didn't even see your car."

"Hm, I parked it some ways away. Needed to save fuel."

"Meh. Cheapskate."

"Do you really plan on keeping this up, sensei?", Kyuubi hissed in annoyance.

Kakashi shrugged, "What can I say? I helped a pretty lady with her shopping on my way here. She said she liked me."

"Whatever."

"So, what are we going to do today?", Naruto asked, going to stand beside Sasuke, "Since we passed your test, it means you'll teach us a new jutsu or something, right?"

Kakashi looked blandly at him, "Nope."

"Then, what do you have planned?".

The jonin shrugged and began walking out the gates, "Nothing. Just thought we'd drop by headquarters and get our team enlisted."

Naruto promptly fainted on the spot.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It had taken a while before Kakashi had (grudgingly) let them into his car; after giving them a list of regulations, of course. The list included:

No eating once inside.

No drinking either, the Impala wasn't a bar.

No one got to touch the stereo, apart from him.

Hell forbid someone else even touch the steering wheel.

No whistling at hot passers-by.

No gay jokes.

And absolutely no making out in the backseat! Or in the frontseat too, for that matter (Kyuubi had raised her eyebrows at that one).

Naruto had been all hyper, dancing on the balls of his feet, but Kyuubi had been the one to call shotgun, relegating the blonde and the Uchiha to the back. Still, nothing could dampen Naruto's spirits and he let it be shown as they travelled.

"The headquarters of the Oniwabanshu? Can you believe it, teme?", Naruto crooned for the umpteenth time that morning, "We get to be real mercs, yo. Take that, muthafuckers!"

Sasuke smiled as he listened to his friend. It had always been a dream they shared to one day fly the colours of the Oniwaban. He too was a little intrigued as to what exactly the headquarters of one of the biggest organizations in the world would look like. Mercenaries were known to be secretive so he knew it wouldn't be easy to spot.

Kyuubi, meanwhile, seemed to have outgrown her irritation with Naruto's behaviour to an extent because she was also laughing alongside him. Kakashi sat relaxedly behind the wheels, occasionally turning up the volume on his stereo; wherein Kansas' Carry On My Wayward Son emanated. The jonin trummed his hand on the steering wheel in time with the beat and Sasuke wondered how old Kakashi really was if he listened to this kind of muck.

Still, although the car was archiac, the leather seats were pretty soft and well-maintained, and the AC was functioning very well. Sasuke found the whole environment rather dreamy.

They were back in Konoha now; Kyuubi singing along with their sensei and Naruto busy staring out the windows - trying to memorize every detail so he could retrace the steps himself - when Sasuke asked his question,

"Hold on a minute, Kakashi. How exactly do mercenaries keep their hideout hidden from the cops?"

The silver-haired jonin looked away in thought.

"Hmm. Well, the norm is to employ elaborate genjutsus that are not too obvious and easy to bypass. Cops these days are undergoing chakra training, after all. The HQ is hidden by an intricate genjutsu set up long ago by the Nidaime Hokage; the sly mind affect technique as it was called. It won't be easy to spot unless you've seen it before and anyway, there's an unspoken agreement between mercs and cops. Do not enter our territory and we won't enter yours. Else, the police station would be reduced to little other than rubble by now."

Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"Woah, hold on", Naruto exclaimed, "What's going on?"

The Uchiha looked outside and mirrored his friend's surprise. Everywhere he turned was the same, identical building, painted in a wash of white and red. Everything looked similar; be it a flat, duplex, warehouse or tennis court. It was eerie.

"Where are we?", Kyuubi asked.

"Senju estate", was the offhanded reply, "The true home of the founders of modern mercenary."

"Founders?", Naruto asked.

"Don't you read history, Naruto?", Kyuubi replied, "Back then, mercenaries were not called mercenaries. They were shinobi who were separated under different clans. Governors and daimyos used them with discretion but their might was legendary due to the extent various families of shinobi warred against each other. Later on, the Senju family will unite all the shinobi clans of Fire country to form the Oniwabanshu. It was this move that spurred other countries to do the same, and started the mercenary regime we know today."

"Oh", stated Naruto, looking truly perplexed, "I didn't know that."

"So much for the guy who spent all his lifetime trying to become one."

He stuck out his tongue in a Kyuubi-like gesture causing the girl to flip him the bird.

"Hn. We're here", Sasuke noted.

The two stopped bickering to find out that Kakashi was now driving into the parking space of a large, nondescript building which looked like a run-down factory. The jonin shooed them out of the car.

"So, this is the Oniwabanshu?", Naruto asked, looking up at the building in awe, "I can't believe it! I'm in front of the Oniwabanshu!"

Sasuke bopped him on the head to keep him quiet. A number of cars were parked around and the Uchiha spotted two he was familiar with; the camo-colored Humvee and a black, hulking Range rover.

"Alright, follow me", Kakashi gestured, walking up to the mechanical door at the entrance. A security booth was by its side and a man was slouched over; sleeping within it. Kakashi rapped at the window and produced his ID card.

"Oh, Kakashi-san!", the guard snorted awake, "I didn't see when you drove in. Please, come in!"

The door slid open and Kakashi and his team walked in.

Naruto didn't know what to find but he definitely didn't expect to see an ante-room littered with deadbeat workers sucking on coffees and sweet wrappers. Their sensei threw a jaunty wave at them before heading to the adjoining reception area and subsequently, the desk.

"Yo", he greeted.

The woman behind the desk looked up and blushed at the man.

"Oh, good day, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi just hummed and signed a roster on her desk with his pen.

"Slow day, Ayame?"

"You have no idea, Kakashi-san. Most mercs defer to the outstations these days. Something about it being more fun or the like but there are some messages laying around for you."

"Have them sent to my office in thirty or better yet, page it to me. I need to get this bunch registered."

The brunette looked over her desk at the three teenages standing behind the jonin.

"Öh! So cute!"

Naruto frowned, "You better not be talking to me, lady."

She ignored him, "Look at his whisker marks! How adorable! And those baby red eyes, just like Kurenai-chan's! And isn't this one just Mr grumpy!"

Kakashi chuckled as all three genin shot death glares at the woman.

"If you wouldn't mind, Kakashi-san, I can get them all cozied up and registered while you attend to your other businesses."

The jonin threw a wave, "Don't worry. I have someone in mind, anyway. Just page those messages to me."

"Hai!"

The genin followed him into an elevator where he punched a set of buttons. They headed to the top in seconds.

They passed by more workers but to Naruto's eyes, they all looked ordinary with their briefcases, work ties and pressed shirts.

He asked, "Are all these people mercs?"

"Oh no", Kakashi replied, "They are common workers."

"As in civilians?"

"You do realise this is a phone company?"

"Nice cover", Sasuke grunted.

"Hold on a fucking second", groaned Naruto, pulling at his hair, "You mean to tell me that some group of civvies got into the company before _me? _"

Kyuubi patted him on the shoulder.

They turned a hall labelled 'Personell' and were introduced to rows of cubicles upon which numerous workers sat and operated. Kakashi led them down the aisle before stopping at a cubicle where a man was grinning pervesely at porn he streamed from the internet.

"So, this is what you get up to during work hours, Mibu-san", Kakashi noted nonchalantly.

The man jumped out of his seat like he had been electrocuted but then sighed depressingly when his eyes fell on the jonin.

"What do you want, Kakashi?"

He closed the window of the porn stream - Naruto had already committed the site to memory, hoping to surf it at a later date - before looking at the jonin warily.

"Ah, why do you speak like that, Mibu-san?"

"Drop the act, man! Everytime I do something for you, I get in trouble. I don't wanna lose this job!"

"Relax", the jonin said placatingly, "I just need you to help me register my team. . . this time."

"Hey! Go to Administrations yourself! I'm no fucking babysitter!"

"Wait a minute, sensei", Naruto interrupted, elbowing Kakashi at the side, "Why are we getting a civvy to help us with merc stuff?"

"What did you just call me, brat?"

Naruto deadpanned, "Do you have glue in your ears or something. I just called you a civvie right about... ow!"

Kyuubi had rapped him on the skull, "Don't be rude, Naruto!"

Kakashi sighed and looked at his students, "Mibu-san is not a civilian, in fact, he is a genin like you."

"Wow! This old? So, you really do spend your lifetime sitting on the same spo... ow!"

Kyuubi had rapped him again.

By now, Mibu was red in the face and was sneering at Naruto, "What do you know, brat? Not everyone advances up the ranks! I'd like to see you do it!"

"Hah! By the time I'm your age, I'll be running this shit! Then, you'd really be getting laid off... ow! What the hell?"

It had been Sasuke's turn to rap the blonde.

Kakashi shook his head, "Yare, yare. Anywho, Naruto, people like Mibu are very important. If you look around, you'd see the phone operators doing their normal jobs. But, look closely and you'd notice a few discrepancies."

Naruto and Kyuubi frowned, "I can't see anything, sensei."

Kakashi's eye crinkled (what his team was beginning to understand as his method of smiling) and he said, "Then it means the company is doing a good job."

"Hn, I see it", said Sasuke coolly, "Spaced out among the civilians are mercs who operate a different kind of job. They are not that obvious to the ordinary eye but their weathered hands give them away. Another good cover."

Naruto briefly wondered if the Uchiha had employed his sharingan.

"Correct, Sasuke-kun", the jonin said genially, "Those are the stationary mercs. Unlike the other operators, they man our hotlines and site. Their job is to accept and forward mission requests; which include customer care, payment transactions and spam identification. The missions accepted are then sent to Administrations where they are grouped into ranks from S, A to D. High priority ones are assigned immediately to a specialized cell, team or individual while medium priority ones are randomly assigned to any available merc on active duty, in relation to rank. The low priority ones are forwarded to the outstations where they can be picked up by anyone who has the time and upon completion, your payment can be collected anywhere; in hard-cash or bank digits."

"I see", Naruto said, nodding, "But that doesn't change the fact that only 'no-talent everlasting genin are given such work, probably to prevent them from dying in the field."

Kakashi had to restrain Mibu who had leapt at the blonde in rage.

Naruto dodged Kyuubi's rap.

"What can I say?", he muttered, "Dude reminds me of Kiba."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The trek to Administrations had been short, though, agonizing if you factor Naruto and Mibu's hostility towards each other. Kakashi had promised to catch up with them and a harried Mibu had had their passports taken along with a fingerprint of all five fingers. This would be saved in the company's archives and forwarded to the Intelligence division. They were also given plain ID cards (which Naruto had gushed all over about) that contained only their photos and ID number. Mibu then ushered them to the lounge where they met up with their jonin instructor, who was reclining among civilians; his nose in his book.

"This is what you call 'being busy', sensei?", Kyuubi noted.

Kakashi shrugged, "Mibu-san needed the exercise anyway. I owe you one, man."

The desk-genin showed him the middlefinger before stalking off.

Kakashi chuckled, "Alright then, let's go instate the new team Kakashi."

"You mean team Naru-Sasu-Kyuu", Naruto corrected.

The jonin sweatdropped. It sounded horribly like something from the threesome pairings in his favorite novel.

He led them through a door, into an air-conditioned hall that was fairly busy, with workers reviewing files behind the desk and, people coming and going. In the center of it all was Iruka-sensei.

"Yo", Kakashi greeted.

"Ah! K-Kakashi-san!", Iruka stammered, "What brings you here? We usually have your missions sent up to your office."

The scarred chunin then noticed the three genin.

"W-What, Naruto-kun? You guys were assigned Kakashi? Impossible! You always fail all your teams, Kakashi-san!"

The jonin eye-smiled, "What can I say? This one grew on me."

"More like we kicked your ass", Kyuubi muttered.

"Well, I take it you came for a mission?", Iruka continued.

"Ja, D-class will be alright for now, Iruka-sensei."

The instructor nodded and checked his list before pulling an envelope from his cabinet,

"Okay, this should be easy enough. Good luck on this one, Naruto-kun."

Naruto snickered, "You got a desk job too, sensei."

"Shut up, baka! I'm still better than you, either way! This job is for the elite! I'm only doing this because it pays!"

"Uh huh. Yeah right."

The blonde ducked the stapler Iruka threw at his head.

Team three waved to Mizuki; who was also in the hall, before exiting the section.

"Wait a minute, hold on!", Naruto asked, "Is that all there is to this comapany?"

"Well, there is a cafetaria at the far end, along with a clinic. The head offices are to the..."

"You know what I mean, sensei. If this is Oni-central, where are the bad-ass mercs? Where are those weird ANBU guys? Where are the jutsus, the weapons; you know the dig. I mean, where the hell are the crazy, bloodthirsty chicks?"

"Hm, I'm not sure I get you, Naruto. I've never seen a poultry around here."

Sasuke and Kyuubi shared a laugh at the curses Naruto threw at their sensei's back.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Upon getting back to the reception, they caught sight of familiar faces, one of which squealed and jumped on the Uchiha.

"Get off, Ino", Sasuke grunted.

"What are you guys doing here?", Naruto asked Shikamaru, who looked lazier than usual.

"Getting a mission; like you. How troublesome."

Choji nodded, munching on his chips.

"Obviously, Asuma-sensei thought that today would be an ideal time to get our first mission", the pineapple-haired boy continued, "And I was sleeping at home when he called."

Their teacher; Asuma, laughed at Shikamaru's statement and lit another cigarette. Ayame looked at him critically as he did so.

"So, it seems the great Kakashi finally decided to pass a team this year", the bearded man spoke, "You guys must really be something."

"You bet", Ino crooned, mashing her boobs into Sasuke's arm, "Sasuke-kun is the best!"

Asuma and Kakashi sweat-dropped.

"Well, let's get going then", Kakashi said, nodding at his fellow jonin, "Got a mission to attend to. See you around."

"Bye, Kakashi-san!", Ayame chirped as Team three left with their sensei; Asuma restraining Ino, once again.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Oniwabanshu Company

Date:

Operatives: (fill in name) Team

NaruSasuKyuu! /scratch/ Team Kakashi

Mission briefing:

Deliver mission files from the

company to an outstation in the

Seiwan district. Files should be

protected with life to avoid falling

into the wrong hands. Meet up with

outstation manager; Raido

Namiashi, to collect

mission payment.

Reward: 3000 ryo.

"You've got to be kidding me", Naruto groaned, "3000 ryo? Who the fuck gives 3000 ryo to a group of four?"

They had picked up the files from the guard post and were now driving across Konoha; towards the middle class district of Seiwan. Naruto was already bored two minutes into his first mission.

"Well, to be honest, Naruto, it's not much of a job, is it?", Kyuubi reasoned, "It's a bit like pizza delivery. I think 3000 ryo should be just fine."

"Yeah", Naruto grumbled, "We became mercs to deliver sissy papers, after all, didn't we - er, sorry about that.", he added meekly after Kyuubi turned to glare at him.

Kakashi sighed, "There's no need to get ahead of yourself, Naruto. You're only genin. D-rank missions will help you get a feel of the Oniwabanshu and also help improve team bonds. All great mercenaries began from this level, including Me!"

Team three rolled their eyes at their sensei's statement.

Thirty minutes later (which also included another thirty minutes of hearing Naruto gripe - something Kakashi ended by threatning to give him none of the reward), the Impala pulled up in the Seiwan district; beside a run-down bar that said 'Raido's' in blue paint.

"Naruto, get the paper", Kakashi ordered.

"Eh? Why me?"

Sasuke and Kyuubi turned and deadpanned at the blonde causing him to grumble and stalk off towards the boot.

Raido's was a small bar with few, scattered tables and a piss-poor clientelle but everything still looked spic and span. The owner of the bar; who seemed to have been burned on a part of his face, looked up from his polishing when they walked in.

"Heyo, Kakashi-san. I'm not giving drinks to any minors. Still got to keep my liscence, y'know."

Kakashi waved his hand before Naruto could reply,

"We're not here to indulge ourselves, Raido. Just came to deposit the latest batch from Headquarters."

Raido cleaned his hands and turned to look at Naruto's bundle.

"So soon? Besides, when did you start taking up these sort of jobs, Kakashi? I'm piqued."

The jonin eye-smiled, "Old age has its benefits."

Raido guffawed and helped a grumbling Naruto with his load.

"Now that we're done, I'd like my money, thank you", the blonde said.

The bartender nodded and placed the files in his store room before looking at the expectant trio,

"Let me see the mission folder first. Just for protocol's sake."

Sasuke handed it over to him.

"What? 3000 ryo? Is HQ trying to rob me blind?"

"Hmm, why the complaint, Raido?", Kakashi inquired, "You make more than enough from running this outstation."

"Doesn't mean they have to rip me of it! No way!"

Naruto had begun to speak but Kyuubi was way ahead of him. She inched closer to the bartender and smiled coylishly. Raido immediately began shivering.

"Excuse me, bartender-san, but would it be possible to get our money any minute from now? I'm in no mood for all this preppy talk."

And her lips curled at the last statement, revealing elongated canines to the glory of all.

Raido almost shrieked. For such a young kid, she had real impressive killing intent.

It didn't take much of a while after that for him to pass them a sealed envelope.

"Here you go", Kakashi said as they left the bar, "You kids can have it all. 1000 ryo each."

"Wow, sensei! You're the best!", Naruto squealed.

"That's what I would have said if you had transported yourselves. So, I'd be deducting 20% from each of you for fuel citations."

"NANI?"

Kyuubi sighed. She knew it was too good to be true.

"Meh, cheapskate. Nasty old fiend", Naruto growled as the masked man handed each their portion.

"Thank you, Naruto", Kakashi joked.

"Conniving sensei. Theiving fraud. Good for nothing senior jonin..."

"So, what you gon' do with yours?", Sasuke asked Kyuubi as they headed back to the direction of Kakashi's car.

The redhead stretched with feline grace, "Dunno. Probably go window-shopping or something. Pick up some new mags and icecream maybe. You?"

"Hn. I'm a mercenary now. I'd have to buy fitting gear and accessories."

"Oh? Are you asking me out on a shopping date, Sasuke-kun?", Kyuubi cooed.

"No", the Uchiha deadpanned but the girl could see the blush on his face as he walked on ahead.

Kyuubi grinned, _Haha__, up yours, Sasuke!_

XXXXXXXXXXX

Omake

XXXXXXXXXXX

There were few things in life Itachi enjoyed more than sweets and Evanesence, and police work was certainly never one of them. That is, up until now.

He was sitting in his car, in full Shinsengumi regalia (including the hat), munching lazily on a box of donuts and jelly. With black shades on, he struck quite the picture of the lazy, no-good law-enforcers usually shown in hollywood specials. That is, of course, without the pot-belly. But nothing a little genjutsu couldn't take care of.

Now, this was the life, lazying away on the job while simultaneously staying away from the confines of his home. His radio sprung to life a few times but it was just common call, nothing the rest of the (inept) police force couldn't handle. Well, maybe, except for the part of a blue-skinned man running naked through the upper districts of Konoha. Itachi shuddered, wondering briefly if the man was also blue below the belt... He seriously didn't need that mental picture.

Still, today was his day off and nothing short of an October 10th was going to gear him into action. So, humming the tune of 'My Immortal', he selected another donut to eat from his sweet box.

His radio sprung to life again.

"10-4, this is Mikoto to Itachi."

His donut promptly dropped; as he stared warily at the radio before him. _No fucking immortal way._

"10-4, this is Mikoto. Come in, Itachi."

The Uchiha heir briefly considered running for it. Anything was better than the tidal wave he was sure was about to en...

"Uchiha Itachi! Pick up your speaker right now! You're in a load of trouble today, young man! I'm currently with your police chief, and he informs me that you are not scheduled on duty for today or the next three days, for that matter! You have some nerve, boy! Thinking you can evade all your chores like that! I want you home before I get there but there are some groceries you'd have to pick for me first! Do you understand me, ITACHI?", she yelled.

"Yes, mother", he sighed into his reciever, briefly picturing the Shinsengumi chief smirking in the background. He pulled out of the McDonald parking lot as his mother fired off a list of the items she needed him to get.

"...half tube of paste, a tub of lard, some shaving cream to hide Sasuke-chan's new beard growth, milk; you emptied the last carton, Itachi, chicken drumsticks, full crate of rotten goose eggs to feed your father with, some cereal, a can of vitamins, green peas, and absolutely no pocky or eclairs, Itachi! I won't be paying for that again! Some glue, a hair roller, a jar of bathing salts; you're getting dirt behind your ears again, you know, a fashion mag; Cosmopolitan please..."

Itachi groaned as he drove into the highway, listening to his mother's increasing rant. Behind him, a cackling naked man ran past, leaving a trail of wailing police cars in his wake.

He was blue-skinned and carried a big-ass sword with a tattoo of a red cloud pasted on his butt.

All was well in Konoha and the Fire Nation.

XXXXXXXXXXX

END

XXXXXXXXXXX

Being my first story, it's been hard writing this without feedback, I won't lie to you, hoes. But luckily, I'm still some chapters ahead, my friends.

Next tomorrow, I'll be publishing the last chapter of the starter arc so all those who are despaired by the perceived lack of action, rest easy. You'd be seeing a lot of great fighting scenes soon.

I recently became immersed in DC and re-runs of the Paul and Dini-verses. I've always loved Batman; especially the Joker and Harlequin of old (not to mention the role of Heath Lodgers) but now I'm beginning to accept the entire DC universe as a whole (still struggling with Supes though) after my chickfriend forced me to sit and watch Batman/Superman: Apokolips (again). It's given me a huge burst of inspiration and newer fab ideas to use in my future Naruto fics.

Here's a hint of next chapter... it's about a boy named Konohamaru!

Do have an Ultimate day. See ya later, suckers!

Ki Sha


	10. Konohamaru!

A/N: To make up for my extended updating breaks, I decided to drop two chapters at once. Nothing special there though. This is the last chapter of the Starter arc and easily the longest by any stretch of imagination. It was also the hardest to write but I'm proud how it ended up even if not everyone would share this sentiment. I really needed to do an Ultimate Konohamaru.

More importantly, I had to mention your name here Asteague. Thanks for the critical advice and the words of inspiration. You're easily the most favorable review I've ever gotten.

There have been some talk among reviewers about me being vague. Apologies to Narutoluver, but an author's works are the route to his soul and I am vague in person. Wish I could help really, but I'd find it hard to change all of a sudden (if I'll even bother).

Also, to everyone who seems to be searching for a particular pairing...

Fly away, this story is in its rightful category. If you want a good, realistic read, go on. If not, there are plenty of pairing muck running amuck (heh heh) on this net. Your choice.

Disclaimer: Naruto owns me, not the other way around.

Opening theme: Chaiyya Chaiyya

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Ten

Ultimate Naruto

The boy named Konohamaru

XXXXXXXXXX

The rest of two weeks flew by in a blur and Naruto barely even noticed it. They were always doing something. Unlike what he thought, merc work wasn't as fun as he had imagined. Neither was it as easy.

Everyday was the same. Wake up early. Leave his unsanitary apartment. Shuttle the forty-five minutes or so distance to the boot camp. Meet up with his teammates. Wait two hours for Kakashi. Head back to HQ. Pick up a new mission. Spend another two hours completing said mission. Rush back to school.

The last two stages were the most hectic because they had done everything from picking weeds to helping out at a flour mill, walking dogs, cats, horses, stacking beer and even escorting an old lady on her daily trek. Which was what they were currently doing. Add to this the fact that, despite his promise, Kakashi was yet to find a perfect cover for them at school and you have one hell of a pissed off Naruto.

Kyuubi was chatting up to Sasuke; mentioning something about meeting Hinata in her fancy girls' school ('We've been attending the same classes and I never knew her until after boot camp! How weird is that?'). Kakashi was lagging behind, his nose buried in his book, but Naruto was the unfortunate one. The old lady had him by the arm; regaling him with stories of how many grandsons and kittens she had.

Ew, by the time she's done, I'd be smelling like old lady.

"And there's Sojuro and Hotaru, and Ichi and Meme, and Tora. Yes, I think Tora was my favorite."

"Your favorite cat?"

"No, child. My favorite grandson."

Naruto face-palmed. 'What a confusing lady'.

According to Kakashi, some chick had paid big money to have her mother escorted on her weekly outings. The woman needed fresh air and probably; safe hands, which was why genins had been selected for the job. Naruto frankly thought that people should look after their parents themselves.

"Tora was such a darling. But he's always so quiet and detached. I cajoled his parents to send him to Mizu no kuni to live with a cousin. The air there would be better for him."

"Er, your grandson, right?"

"No, silly. My cat!"

Luckily, Naruto was saved from nervous breakdown by Kyuubi, who took over from him.

"This has to be the worst mission ever. Isn't it afternoon already?"

Sasuke looked at his watch, "Quarter past noon."

"Meh, sometimes I wonder why I chose this kinda lifestyle. Itachi didn't do all this shit."

The last he spoke in an undertone so Kakashi wouldn't hear.

The Uchiha shrugged before eyeing his friend critically.

"What?", Naruto asked, a bit irked.

Sasuke sniffed once, "Dude, you smell like old lady."

The Uzumaki had to resist throwing his orange jumper on the ground.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was a little while more till they dropped the granny off at her house. Her daughter had given them a generous tip (Kakashi allowed them to have it all, this time) before they headed back to HQ to collect their official payment.

Ayame, as usual, was estatic to see them and they signed their names as team three before heading to Iruka's desk to cash in.

"Well done", the chunin said, logging their progress into his computer, "That was your tenth successful D-rank mission. Would you like another one?"

Kakashi shrugged but Naruto's loud declaration caused the entire hall to pause.

"What's wrong, Naruto?", Iruka asked.

"I said 'No way in hell'", the blonde continued, "I'm tired of that shit! I didn't become a merc for this rubbish. I need to be on the field! If I don't get high ranking missions, how else am I supposed to end up great?"

Iruka sighed while Kakashi bonked his ward on the head.

"Naruto", the chunin said, "There's protocol for everything. There's a reason why there are genin, chunin and jonin. The ANBU and high class jonins handle our S-rank missions. A-rank are handled by jonin while the chunins take on B and C rank missions. The genin have to pick up slack by carrying out D-rank missions which are equivalent to their skill..."

"I know all that bullshit, Iruka-sensei. You explained it all at boot camp. But I think we've done too many D ranks. Isn't that consideration enough?"

Iruka deadpanned, "Genin cells complete about twenty-five to thirty D-rank before they even get a C. You've done only ten, Naruto."

"And I've been hustling since I was nine! I've done stuff in the hood; real stuff, that would either put me in juve or worse, in a body bag! I can't just start back-sliding now! I'm a mercenary! Let me earn my pay!"

"That's enough, Naruto", Kakashi said sternly.

The blond glared in reply but said nothing more.

"Iruka-sensei", Kakashi continued, "If you'd please..."

"Hn."

This time they all turned to look at Sasuke, whose fists were tightened at his sides.

"Not surprisingly, Naruto's right, sensei. I'm with him on this one."

"Huh?"

"Me too", Kyuubi said, taking a stand with her team mates, "I joined the Oniwaban in order to attain control of my abilities. I can't just keep wasting time!"

"Now, hold on a minute, all of you...", Iruka began.

"There's no need for that, Iruka-sensei", Naruto said, foxy grin in place, "We can handle it. It's either that or no more team NaruSasuKyuu."

A collective shudder passed through the entire hall as he said that.

Iruka sweatdropped, Sounds like something from those Icha Icha books.

"Kakashi-san", he pleaded, turning towards the older jonin, "Please do something."

"Maa, there'd be no need for that, Iruka-sensei. You've heard them speak."

Like I thought, their teamwork is impressive. I have no doubt about the dynamics of this cell. Minato-sensei, you would be proud.

"What? Even you, Kakashi-san? But that's breaking protocol! Then again, you never were one for such things, were you?"

The jonin eye-smiled.

"Just give them what they want, Iruka-sensei", Mizuki intoned, all the way over from his own desk, "They've got Hatake Kakashi with them after all. How bad could it be?"

"Mizuki-sensei...but they're still green."

He looked at the genin to see them throwing puppy eyes at him.

"Oh, all right!"

"YAY!"

"But", he said, putting an end to Naruto and Kyuubi's victory dance, "You'd have to earn it. I'll give you a slightly more difficult D-rank mission. The rate of your success will determine if you get your C-rank or not."

"Bring it on, then", Naruto yelled.

Iruka smirked and handed a folder to Kakashi, "Your mission begins tomorrow. I wish you goodluck."

As team three exited the office, Mizuki turned to his colleague.

"What mission did you give them?"

The scarred chunin leaned back in his chair, "Ebisu called in sick on duty today. Let's just say that team three will be having a lot on their hands for the time being."

"Ouch. You're mean, Iruka-sensei."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi had dismissed them shortly after reading the file, stating that they should meet early by five the next morning to begin their mission. The boys said goodbye to Kyuubi and ran in the opposite direction, in order to catch the last few hours of 'precious' school.

"I'm telling you, man", Naruto began, as they sneaked into the public school and took their places at the back of english class, "Sooner or later, we'll have to choose between school work and the Oniwabanshu. I doubt any high ranking merc has aything close to the semblance of a certificate."

"Itachi does."

"Police aptitude test doesn't count, Sasuke."

"But he finished high school, didn't he? That's what matters. Mercenaries should possess a certain level of intelligence."

"And how exactly do you propose to do so when we'll probably miss out on half the year and have to borrow extra credits to make up?"

Sasuke pointed at his eyes, "Well, I have the sharingan. I can cheat off any test I write. You'll have to sort yourself out on your own, dobe."

"Mr Uchiha. Mr Uzumaki", Madam Kuneida said; looking over the rim of her horned glasses, "Where have you boys been? You've missed about six of my classes."

Naruto groaned as Sasuke launched into a detailed and 'well thought-out' excuse for their absence (which included an ice-cream factory and a lottery vacation). The blonde wished Kakashi would come up with a good alibi for them soon. Though he hated high school, he seriously needed the schoolwork to kill time.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was the first to arrive this time. Being who he was, the Uchiha decided to refine his shuriken arm as he waited. So, it was to this scene that Kyuubi happened upon; him upside down in mid-air, trying to hit a mark in his blind spot, some twelve metres away from him.

"Would you teach me that, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha frowned; his aim had been pretty off. He had managed to hit every mark except the ninth one. Try as he might, there was just no way he could hit a moving kunai with another one.

"I wish I could but as you can see, I haven't really gotten it down yet. I only know it in theory."

"Let me try."

Sasuke gave her a glance; pausing in the retrieving of his kunai.

"C'mon. It's not like I'm that bad with weapons. I came in third behind you and Shikamaru, remember?"

The Uchiha sighed and gave her his weapons pouch; causing the girl to giggle hysterically and race to the centre of the field.

"Alright, the first thing you have t...", Sasuke began but Kyuubi had already moved; mimicking his actions and vaulting off the ground at an inhumane angle.

What the...?

One mark. Two marks. Three. Four. Five, six, seven and eight. Each bull's eye was nailed with amazing accuracy.

No way, it took me weeks to get that down! How did she...?

However, not unlike him, she didn't know what to make of the mark in her blindspot. So, she flung a kunai haphazardly over her shoulder, coming close to skewering Naruto's pinus by a milimetre.

Sasuke sweatdropped.

"Ah-aahn! The fuck? Are you trying to kill me, woman?"

"Naruto? You idiot! What are you doing over there? You would have gotten yourself killed, dobe!"

"What? That's exactly what I'm trying to say! You almost de-'gonad'ized me here! What kind of a lousy aim is that?"

Kyuubi's eyebrow ticked, "Shut it, Naruto!"

"Well, this is entertaining."

The last had been said by Kakashi, who appeared in a puff of smoke, his nose buried within the pages of his book.

"Sensei?", Kyuubi asked, surprised, "You're early."

The jonin looked at her with his lone eye, "Hmm, that's because our mission is about to begin. So, quickly now, let's go."

"What are we doing this time, Kakashi?", Sasuke asked as he settled in the backseat with Naruto, not feeling up to playing mediator. The two were throwing unusually frigid glares at each other, something Sasuke thought to be extremely cute. Wait, scratch that. He didn't do cute.

"Don't worry. You'll see, Sasuke", Kakashi replied.

The journey was shorter this time and soon, they were parked before the gates of an impressive building, which had a sprawling lawn and cobble-stoned driveway. The genin were more than a little amazed.

Naruto snorted and turned his head away from the mansion, "What are we supposed to do here, Kakashi-sensei?"

The jonin handed him the folder which he unfurled so all three of them could read.

Oniwabanshu company

Date:

Operatives: Team Kakashi

Mission briefing:

Escort the subject; Konohamaru

Sarutobi, and make sure subject is

well guarded throughout the length of the day. Watch out for threats

and do not lose sight of subject.

Repeat; do not lose sight of

subject. Reward will be collected

upon completion of duty.

Reward: 10000 ryo

Digit signs immediately appeared in Naruto's eyes.

"Jackpot! So, all we have to do is escort some rich ass dude and they'll pay us this big. Talk about being lucky."

"I thought you said you like earning your pay, Naruto."

"That's overrated, sensei."

The front doors of the building swung open and a slender, bespectacled woman with curly, brown hair walked out, pulling a struggling boy by his scarf behind her. The boy dug his feet into the ground to resist being moved but obviously, the woman was stronger than she looked because she hauled his ass anyway.

"Huh?", uttered Naruto.

"Lemme go! Lemme go, you old hag!", the boy roared.

A tick mark appeared on the woman's forehead but she said nothing as she continued dragging the boy, pulling him effortlessly through the gates.

"I said lemme go! Lemme go, right now, kore! I don't wanna go to school! Said I don't wanna!"

She spotted team three at this point and walked up to them.

"Hatake Kakashi?"

The silver-haired jonin nodded.

The woman smiled, "I'm Sarutobi Sumiko. This is my son; Konohamaru. Thank you for making it. Ebisu-san would normally be doing this but he called in sick yesterday."

"Maa, no problem, ma'am. Team Kakashi's at your service."

"Hold on! Wait just a minute", Naruto interrupted, "Are you telling me that this little runt here is the Konohamaru we are s'pposed to be escorting?"

The boy stopped struggling and looked up at the team before him.

"Yeah, what's it to you, kore?"

"Nothing. Just didn't expect you to be this short, is all. Heh-heh."

"You're one to talk, big shortie!"

"What the - tebayo? Take that back right now, you leetle brat!"

"Heh, as if! Get lost, shortie!"

"? I'll kill you, tebayo!"

"Baka, what the heck is a '-tebayo', kore?"

"And what the hell is 'kore', eh, tebayo? Baka, baka, no baka!"

The two were interrupted by respective bops to the head. One from Kakashi, the other from Sumiko.

"Ow, sensei", Naruto growled, rubbing the lump on his head, "You didn't have to hit that hard, dammit!"

"Treat your clients with respect, Naruto. Rule number one in the handbook."

"Ouch", Konohamaru cried, rubbing a similar lump on his own head, "You old hag!"

This earned him another bop from Sumiko.

Kyuubi and Sasuke exchanged nervous glances.

"Is it just me or are those two far too freakishly alike to be normal?", the girl asked.

"Hn", was Sasuke's reply.

"I apologize for his behaviour", Sumiko said, "He can be quite a handful sometimes. Okay, that's a lie. I mean all the time. Please, do take care of him. I wonder why my father bothers but..."

She frowned as if she had tasted something bitter before checking her watch, "Oops. Gonna be late for work. Come here, Hamaru-chan."

"Nnngh!"

She forced a kiss to her son's forehead then looked sternly at him, "I'll see you when I come home, Hamaru-chan, but if I get word that you disobeyed the 'kind' mercenaries in anyway . . . I'll kill you."

The little boy gasped.

Sumiko then turned a cherry smile to Kakashi and his team, "See you later, Kakashi-san. Have to be leaving now, goodluck!"

And it was with a spring in her step that she straightened her business skirt and retrieved her keys from her purse. Waving to them all, she drove away in a small, blue jeep.

Is it just me, Kyuubi thought, Or did she seem rather eager to abandon her son just now?

She turned to look at the boy who glared at all of them, small hands crossed in a defensive pose.

"What you looking at?", Naruto asked.

The boy sneered, "You call yourselves mercenaries but you all look so weak. Just you wait, kore! I'll be the best merc there is by the time I'm your age! As great as jii-san! If only I could get mom lady to stop making me go to school so I'll spend all my time training!"

"Hey, that's not a nice thing to say."

"Yeah. And who are you?"

The red-haired girl smiled, "Hanataka Kyuubi. I'm a member of this team. Besides, you'd look so much cuter if you didn't yell all the time, Konohamaru-chan."

The boy blushed at her words but turned his head to the side and humphed, "Meh, what do you know? You're a girl. Besides, what kind of eyes are those? All big and red and silly-looking."

"? You didn't just insult me, you fucking blasted cretin!"

"Kyuubi."

"Yes, sensei?", she replied, turning innocently.

Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Konohamaru's school begins in the next ten minutes. Quickly now, get going so he wouldn't be late and do guard him discreetly."

"And what about you?", Kyuubi began but Kakashi was already off, his Impala leaving a dust wave in its wake.

"The hell? He doesn't expect us to catch a bus, does he?", Naruto griped.

"Obviously, he does", grunted Sasuke, "Let's get moving."

"Where do you think you're going?", Kyuubi asked, grabbing Konohamaru by the collar, as he tried to sneak away, "You heard what your mom said. Miss out on school and your dead."

"Lemme go! Lemme, you tattered hag!"

Sasuke and Naruto immediately cringed. A dark cloud hovered over Kyuubi as she turned towards the boy, red eyes looking infinitely demonic.

"What did you just say to me?"

"I-I-I c-called you a TATTERED hag, kore!"

Later on, Naruto would marvel at the kid's gutsiness and just how little he knew about tact and women. If, of course, any of them even survived from the ordeal.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kyuubi smiled cheeringly at an old couple who sat across the aisle, looking strangely at them. The three genin were sitting on a bus with Konohamaru, who was tied up at the girl's feet. The young boy was struggling but Kyuubi kept him in place with her foot and of course; the gag in his mouth.

"M-maybe w-we should let him go", Naruto began, "He's beginning to turn a bit blue..."

Kyuubi glared at him and the blonde had the good sense to shut up. He was beginning to find out just how short her temper really was.

The bus arrived at its destination and Konohamaru was hauled to his feet by the still fuming redhead.

"Ah, You great hag!", the boy cried, the moment his gag was removed, "How dare you treat me like this! My grandfather would surely hear of this, I tell you!"

"Will you shut up, already? One more word from you and I swear, I'll end up in prison!"

A wave of killing intent followed the statement and it was able to make every single one of her companions cringe.

"Now then", the girl said, tossing her hair over her shoulder as if she hadn't just looked like a banshee from hell two seconds ago, "Which school did you attend again?"

Konohamaru had directed them and they had made it in time without any further altercation. The boy glared at them over his shoulder as he walked through the gates.

"So, what do we do now?", Kyuubi asked, wringing her hands curiously, "The mission requires us not to lose sight of him but that would be impossible if we can't follow him around or sit in his classes."

"Hn. True, but Kakashi did say we should guard him discreetly. We can't just walk up to the teachers and tell them who we are, that's against protocol. But we could still watch him from the backgrounds and no one will be the wiser."

Kyuubi nodded and turned to her other teammate; whose arms were crossed in laxity behind his head.

"Meh", sneered Naruto, "I don't see the whole fuss behind this shit, anyway. Who the hell is the kid that he needs to be guarded on a regular basis. Some cousin of the Fire prime minister, three times removed?"

Kyuubi furrowed her brows, "Sarutobi? I know a man by that name. He helped me while I was ill."

"Ill? With what?"

". . ? Mind your business, Naruto!"

"Let's go", Sasuke said, pointing towards Konohamaru who had just joined two other kids. One, a brown-haired boy with large glasses; the other, an adorable looking girl with orange, voodoo-like hair.

The redhead grunted and they took off into the surrounding shrubs, but Naruto remained rooted to the spot, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Amateurs."

Bringing his fingers together in the ram seal, he was obscured in a cloud of smoke.

"Henge!"

In his place was now a chibi version of his Oiroke jutsu complete with pigtails and a small school bag. The little girl snickered and walked through the gates just as the bell for first period rang.

"Konohamaru-chan!", Moegi greeted, the moment she caught sight of her friend, "Where have you been? School's about to start."

"I got delayed, kore", said boy answered as he walked up to her and Udon, "Glasses-sensei couldn't make it today so they sent some losers who don't even know half of what they're doing."

"Ah", Udon's eyes widened, "But where are they now? I don't see them anywhere, Konohamaru-chan."

"They should be around here somewhere but losing them would be easy! You got our stuff, didn't you?"

"It's right here, Konohamaru-chan."

"Yosh! We'll meet up during lunch. Glasses-sensei isn't here to stop us this time!"

"I wonder what they are talking about", Kyuubi noted from her spot, hidden with Sasuke. The Uchiha was scanning the entire playground for potential threats.

"Dunno. Wait, where's Naruto?"

He spotted a little, blonde girl walking into the school with a sinister glint in her eyes. He face-palmed.

"Not again, dobe!"

XXXXXXXXXX

When first conceived, Naruto had thought his current plan ingenious. Now, not so much. Apparently, he had forgotten to factor a number of problems that could arise along the way.

The first steps weren't too difficult: Follow Konohamaru to his grade class. Get introduced as a new student. Pick a seat. Keep an eye on the kid.

The first few seconds were okay; listening to the teacher introduce the class to beginner's algebra. The others not so much.

There was the fact that he hated anything math; even beginner's math, since they all had the tendency to make him drool. He was little, so his feet couldn't touch the ground and the girls around eyed him in disdain; seeing him as something of a new rival. Then the teacher had to continuously drill him for questions to make sure he was up to speed; and after three hours of it all, a sweating Naruto could perfectly say that this was perhaps, the worst moment of his entire life.

At least, his charge was still in his sights; the boy sitting quiet and attentively all along the lessons.

"Konohamaru, come out here, now."

Okay, so he wasn't quite as attentive as Naruto originally thought.

"What is it, Yagami-sensei?"

"Show me your hands", the stern, blond-haired man demanded, horn-rimmed glasses gleaming menancingly.

The boy looked strangely at him before placing his hands in his pockets.

"Why, kore?"

"You were doing something under your desk. Let me see your hands, quickly!"

The boy grumbled and opened his palms; revealing some thread and a ball of gum.

The teacher raised an eyebrow.

"Pockets, now."

There was nothing in there either.

Naruto was amazed. He could tell Konohamaru was hiding something from the smirk on his face but it was impressive that he could conceal what it was so easily from the piercing eyes of the teacher. He would make a good mercenary for sure.

"I don't know what you're talking about, sensei."

"Just return to your seat, Konohamaru."

The boy shrugged and went to sit down, leaving the teacher to continue his lesson.

From where he sat, Naruto spotted a roll of firecrackers hanging underneath his ward's desk.

Bingo.

The bell rang for recess.

"Konohamaru-chan, I'm not so sure about this", Moegi said uncertainly as the three of them gathered around his desk during break to converse conspirationally.

"It's alright, Moegi-chan! We'll be out and back before first period after recess. I've mapped it all out, kore."

"Uh-uh, but I'm with Moegi-chan on this one, Konohamaru", Udon added, "Do we have to go out today? I heard they're gon' be serving takoyaki at the cafetaria."

"I told you already! We have to! We've been slacking off in our training and Glasses-sensei isn't here to stop us tod..."

"Hi!"

"Aaarggh!"

All three screamed and fell to the floor.

"Who are you, kore?", Konohamaru yelled.

Naruto beamed back at him, "I'm Naruko! I'm new here, didn't you see?"

"Oh, you must be the student sensei introduced!", the orange-haired girl chirped, jumping up and dusting her skirt, "I'm Moegi and this is Udon and Konohamaru!"

"Hi", Udon chorused, but the other boy didn't say anything, instead fixing Naruko with a curious gaze.

"Hold on a sec!", the boy declared and Naruto began sweating, "Just where exactly are you from?"

Moegi bopped him on the head, "Don't be rude, Konohamaru-chan!". The charming girl then turned to Naruko, "You have really nice eyes. I wish mine were blue like yours."

The blonde blushed, "Eh, It's a family thing."

He spotted Konohamaru and Udon packing up their stuff to go to the cafetaria.

"Hey, can I, like, join you guys?"

"Sure!"

"What? I didn't invite her, kore!"

Moegi bopped him again.

"Ah, Moegi-chan, have you forgotten about our top secret mission?"

"It will only be for a while", the girl whispered back, "I need some girl time too, you know."

Konohamaru grumbled and turned to Naruko, "Fine!" This caused the girl to squeal and latch on to his arm.

"We'll be the best of friends, Konohamaru-chan!"

"Oi, L-Let g-go!"

Naruko feigned hurt and turned away, "You don't want me around, do you? Maybe I should find some other kids to play with."

This caused Konohamaru to look a bit guilty and a glare from Moegi caused him to spring into action,

"N-no, it's not that! It's just - well - I - I don't know how to. . . well, I'm sorry."

Naruko turned big, blue eyes on the boy, "Honest?"

Konohamaru blushed again, "Honest."

The girl squealed and latched unto his arm once more, "Thank you, Konohamaru-kun! You're the best!"

The boy huffed and turned away. cheeks still painted a bright crimson.

"Are you blushing, Ko-no-ha-maru-kun?"

"W-what? No, n-no w-way! Who told you that?"

Naruto snickered to himself and followed them out of the class. This way, he'll stick to them and find out what botched plan they planned on hatching.

They had just crossed the cafetaria doors when two pairs of arms materialized out of nowhere and grabbed Naruko from the group of unsuspecting kids. The blonde opened his eyes to find himself in a broom closet; Sasuke and Kyuubi glaring menancingly at him.

"Eh guys? While this is kinky, I don't think I'm in the right kind of body for this."

"You're lucky I don't hit little girls, Naruto", Kyuubi growled, crimson eyes agleam in the darkness.

"Too bad, I have no problem with that", and Sasuke bashed him over the head causing tears to spring forth from Naruko's eyes.

"What was that for, Mr Uchiha-san? I'm gonna cry, please, don't hurt me!"

A second bash caused the henge to dispel and an angry looking Naruto to stand in its place.

"Oi, teme!"

"Not now, Naruto", Kyuubi said, shushing him, "You've got some explaining to do or you'll leave here with more than two lumps on the head. You almost jeopardized our mission, dammit!"

"But I didn't, so relax. Nobody is the wiser. The entire class thinks I'm some cute, liitle child who was attending a seperate school in the suburbs. Even Konohamaru hasn't figured it out yet."

Kyuubi's expression softened, "I hope you're right, Naruto."

"Hn."

"Ah, Sasuke-chan? Jealous you didn't come up with such a brilliant plan first, eh, teme?"

"Dobe. Even If I wanted to come up with such a plan, what makes you think I'd like turning into a little girl, you pedophile."

"?*%! Well, well, you always hated the female anatomy, didn't you, Sas-gay?"

"Lame comeback, dobe."

Kyuubi coughed to get their attention, "Alright, Naruto. Continue whatever you're doing while Sasuke and I go scour the grounds. We'll contact you for updates."

She then grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him up to her face so he could get a perfect view of her fiery eyes, "And if you lose that kid after all of your drastic measures, even Kami doesn't know what I'll do to you. Understand?"

The two then proceeded to exit the closet, leaving the blonde boy alone. Naruto sighed and performed the henge once again.

XXXXXXXXX

"I don't see her anywhere", Moegi was saying, "It's as if she just disappeared."

"Meh, we'll work that out later", Konohamaru said, producing a fat wad of firecrackers almost as large as a toilet roll, "This is brilliant, Udon. But now, we'll need to create a big distraction so that we can escape unnoticed. I'll get some behind the cafetaria and into the lunches, Udon; you handle the halls, Moegi; the classes. Meet back here in ten."

"Hai, Konohamaru-chan!", they yelled, saluting, before each picked up a roll and scurried out of the lunch room.

Naruko had arrived at the cafetaria but couldn't spot any of her charges anywhere. She lined up with the other kids to receive her own share of porridge and takoyaki (she was hungry after all) before going to sit at a lone table.

Some odd minutes later, the trio walked in; Konohamaru covered in soot, and went to join the lunch queue.

Naruko raised an eyebrow. What the hell are those kids up to?

Carrying his tray, he went to join them at their table where they were once again conversing in hushed tones.

"Hi!"

They screamed and fell on their butts.

Naruko smiled, "Where have you guys been? I've been looking all over for you?"

Konohamaru helped himself up to his feet, "Well, er, Udon forgot his bag so we went back to retrieve it!"

Naruko narrowed her eyes but so as not to appear too perspective, she sat down and continued eating her food. Yet, she continued watching them out of the corner of her eyes, knowing fully well that they were up to something.

Konohamaru's eyes were dancing across the hall, Moegi had yet to eat a single morsel and Udon kept checking his watch. Naruko was about pissed by this time and was considering forcing the information out of them, when one of those snobbish girls from earlier passed by and dropped a crumb of her porridge on Naruko's hair.

"Oops", she snickered.

Without missing a beat, Naruko rewarded her with a splattering of his own dish. He wasn't pushed over by male bullies in highschool, neither would he be pushed over by female bullies in elementary school, either.

The girl shrieked in shock, "What have you done? Waaah! you've ruined my favorite shirt, you wicked jerk!"

Naruko stared in suprise, "What? How? You started it first, tebayo!"

Konohamaru looked up at that moment and something went off in his brain.

"Tebayo? Teba - tebayo? . . .You!", he snarled, pointing at Naruko, "I knew you looked the same! You're that guy from before, aren't you, kore? That Naruto dude!"

Took you long enough.

The blonde was about to say something when his porridge suddenly erupted in his face, blinding him temporarily.

What the hell?

All around him, shrieks signified that every other kid was getting a faceful of mush, and firecrackers burst from the pots; forming glittering columns of sparks in the small hall.

Naruto opened his eyes to find all three already gone. 'Damn, those kids are good. I never woulda conceived such a plan myself. Or maybe I could? Nyeah, either way, they'd make such fine mercs.'

As the teachers and security ran around; trying to quell the uproar, Naruko stumbled out of her chair, trying to figure out where they had gone, before another thought crossed his mind.

'Kyuubi! Oh fuck, she'll kill me.'

The hallways and classes were also disrupted by mini-eruptions and flashes of light, and the Uzumaki knew that Sasuke and Kyuubi would be attracted by the noise; allowing Konohamaru and his friends to escape the gates unnoticed. Shit, the boy has been steps ahead all this time. Maybe, this is why his former guard fell ill!

Foregoing the hallway; since he wasn't looking forward to meeting his teammates anytime soon, Naruto dispelled his henge and crossed his fingers in the traditional sign of the only other jutsu he knew.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Six Narutos appeared and he turned to four of them, "You! Transform into the kids and head back to class! The rest of us are gonna hunt down the boy! Hold the fort here!"

The clones saluted as Naruto and the others leapt through a window. The brat was going to pay dearly when Naruto found him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mr Rai Yagami had been grading papers at his desk when the commotion began. Sighing irately, he looked outside his window only to see three of his least favorite students creeping across the lawn. He smirked.

Ever since he joined the school staff a month ago, he knew Konohamaru had a penchant for trouble. The boy was a walking catastrophe who was always up to no good but this was going too far. Even more so than gluing all the lids shut in the staff toilet last two weeks (No one had bothered to believe him when he made his suggestions on the culprit known. Konohamaru seemed to come from an influential family, after all)

However, it was all going to end today. His mission had dragged on too long as it was and for a reason, Konohamaru's infamous babysitter seemed to be nowhere in sight. It was time to strike. It was this opportune moment that he must have been stationed here for all this while.

Retrieving his trusty blade from underneath a latch in his desk, Yagami got rid of his loathsome shirt and slipped into something more suitable; which was simply just your stereotypical ninja attire. It was time for action. The boy would pay back for all the stress he had caused his 'teacher.'

The blond-haired man vanished from sight.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, Konohamaru-chan! That was really awesome", Moegi squealed, "I didn't know we could lose mercenaries that easy."

"I told you before, those guys are losers. The blonde dork almost had us but in the end, we got him, kore!"

"I wouldn't be so sure, Konohamaru-chan", Udon reasoned, "We could get into big trouble if someone finds out about this."

The adressed boy stopped walking to give his friend an assuring grin, "Udon, don't worry. We'll be back on time, I promise. Let's just make the best of this opportunity and do what aspiring mercs have to do."

"Hai!"

"So, what are we doing today, Konohamaru-chan?", Moegi asked cutely.

Konohamaru coughed and brought out a piece of parchment, "Today, we clean up the Asagi lake and as part of our training, we would make sure it's done in record time; thirty minutes tops."

"Eh? Konohamaru-chan?", interrupted Udon, "But that's impossible. By my calculations" - and he retrieved his pocket calculator here - "It'd take at least two hours for kids of our size to do such."

"That's why it's called training, kore."

"But Konohamaru-chan!", Moegi cried, "That lake is soooo big! Won't it be too dangerous?"

Sensing the despair of his two friends, he turned and lay an arm on each of their shoulders.

"Udon, Moegi-chan, Don't you worry. I will protect you."

And although his words were simple, it didn't stop flames of determination from appearing in their eyes. . . or the light blush that dusted Moegi's cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke and Kyuubi had been on the move the moment they heard the first of the ruckus. Abandoning all sense of stealth and discrepancy, they raced through the hallways, paranoid that their charge was somewhat in trouble and all this was some elaborate attempt to kidnap him.

So, it was to their relief that they spotted Naruto with the kids; huddled together in a hallway, as the teachers tried to regain order once more around the disgruntled kids.

Kyuubi heaved a sigh of relief.

"Naruto, what was that about?", she asked, as they pulled him into a corner.

The blonde girl grinned and scratched the back of her head, "Nothing really, Kyuubi-chan. Konohamaru and his friends just played a harmless prank on the school."

"Harmless? They set off a shit-load of firecrackers that had us worried off our asses and you call that harmless? I thought I told you to watch them, Naruto!"

"Has your position been compromised?", Sasuke asked.

"Eh-heh-heh, n-no, not yet."

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed.

"Er, guys, can I, like, you know, get back to class? The teachers would be calling in any moment now and I don't want those kids to get off again on my watch."

Kyuubi shrugged and let him go free while Sasuke backed up against the adjacent wall in thought.

"What's up?", Kyuubi asked.

"Hn. The dobe's up to something."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Shit! How can little kids run this fast?", Naruto wondered aloud. He had been trying to track down the 'danger gang' for the last fifteen minutes but considering his meagre tracking experience; results were lacking, unfortunately.

That and he was also beginning to panic.

His clones were spread out; knowing he could cover more ground that way, but Naruto doubted the kids had left the immediate vicinity. He prayed his clones were having better luck than he did as he stopped to question innocent bystanders and shopkeepers around.

Meanwhile, Konohamaru's squad had already begun their self-appointed mission of cleaning up the lake. Armed with garbage bags, nets and spearing rods, they worked diligently, much to the amusement of a few bystanders around.

"Leader-chan, it's big!", Moegi cried, as they once again finished another section of the lake. The brown-haired boy didn't bother to answer as he struggled to control his breathing. Even with his copious energy, he had to agree that this assignment was tougher than he envisioned. Not only was the lake larger than he thought, it was also relatively steep; a character that made treading in it awfully treacherous.

Udon looked at the time and notified Konohamaru that about twenty minutes had passed since they begun. The leader didn't like the look of this. They were yet to clean up even half of their preset goal, but Moegi was already tired and he could see his other friend straining to keep wading in the deep.

The sensible part of him argued that they'd done enough, even though he knew that come tomorrow, their little exercise would be in vain. However, the other part of him; his guts, pushed him even harder.

He'd always admired his grandfather and the stories he told. Were it to be the senior Sarutobi, he would have finished this work in thirty minutes tops, at an even lesser age than Konohamaru. It was deeds like this that inspired the boy to emulate his grandad, if he wished to have the slightest hope of surpassing him. He will be the greatest mercenary ever, that's for sure!

So, he turned to his friends and gave them encouraging smiles.

"Just a little more, Moegi, Udon. We are almost done."

"But Konohamaru-chan..."

"Just a little more, dammit! We can't give up now! That's against the Oniwaban's code of honor."

At the scared look on their faces, he softened his expression and looked intently at them, "Please..."

Sharing a look, the two sighed before nodding at him. Konohamaru smiled and led them to a murkier part of the lake which was a bit steeper. They worked diligently for a good time, steadily cleaning the water.

And that was were their teacher met them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Konohamaru had always known that the new teacher didn't like him but this was just plain ridiculous. Why the hell was Mr Yagami dressed in such conspicious attire?

"Konohamaru Sarutobi", the masked maruader enthused, "I have finally found you."

The boy frowned, balancing his equipment on one hand, "What do you want Yagami-sensei?"

The masked man looked taken aback, "You know it is me?"

"Why wouldn't I know you, kore? You're the only one who would wear such stupid glasses even in your silly uniform."

A tick mark appeared on the man's head.

"Eh? Konohamaru-chan", Moegi whispered to him, "Are you sure this is teacher-san? Why is he dressed like this?"

"It's Yagami-sensei, alright. What do you want, kore? Are you here to take us back to school?" But the blonde man was already wading into the water, unclapsing a sword from behind his vest.

"Take you back to school?", he sneered, horn-rimmed glasses glinting with the sunlight cast off the river's surface, "I dearly hope not, you river rat. I've had enough of you and those other snot-nosed brats to last a lifetime. No, I won't be taking you back to school, little Konohamaru. I will be finishing something I should have done a long time ago when I took this mission."

"Teacher-san, what are you doing?", Moegi uttered unsurely, as she spied the long sword in his grasp, "Why are you holding that?"

"I am not your teacher, you stupid girl!"

"What do you mean?", Udon asked.

"He is a merc!", Konohamaru interrupted, "He's probably one of the kidnappers Glasses-sensei always talked about. He's been acting like a teacher for the past month now, using the opportunity to spy on me! I always knew you were shady!"

Yagami actually paused, a bit surprised, "It seems you are smarter than they give you credit for, Konohamaru. But that's enough." The blonde man held out his hand, "Come with me or your friends die."

"Never!", Konohamaru growled.

Yagami sighed, "Okay, let's do this again. Come with me or I'll cut your timid friends into ribbons and turn this place from the Asagi lake into the Akasha BLOODriver. It's your choice", he finished, laughing at his silly joke.

But Konohamaru didn't back down. He spread his arms protectively before his frightened friends and glared at Yagami. There was no way he could take down a mercenary, he was sure of that but he did know some tricks that could help them escape.

The next few seconds were a blur because Yagami vanished only to reappear behind them, sword poised to strike. The three children stood rooted to the spot, unable to move in their shock.

"Have it your way then."

The blow never connected because Yagami vanished again, this time reappearing head-first on the river bank. Naruto stood in his place, cracking his knuckles, a tick mark growing on his temple.

"You leetle shit!", he growled. And then he dived for Konohamaru.

XXXXXXXXXX

Moegi and Udon sweatdropped as they watched the newcomer force a noogie to Konohamaru's skull. Though he was purely masculine, it was obvious that this was were Naruko had gotten her looks from.

"And if you do that again, brat, I'll kill you!", Naruto was saying, "D'you know what would have happened to me if my teammates had found out you were gone! Are you fucking CRAZY?"

"OWWW!", Konohamaru cried as Naruto knuckled his head even harder, "You sicko! Lemme go!"

Udon was just about warning them of the impending threat that Yagami posed but before he could speak, the kidnapper had darted past, snaking an arm around Moegi's throat. Naruto and Konohamaru immediately stopped their bickering.

"HEY!"

With his arm around the girl and his sword drawn, Yagami took a few steps backward.

"Who the fuck are you?", he snarled at his fellow blonde.

Naruto looked affronted by the question and puffed himself out, "Why, I'm Konohamaru's bodyguard! And who the fuck are you?"

"Someone you'll wish you never met. Walk away now kid and I'd forget your earlier attack. This is something you wouldn't want to see."

"I'll go, if you let go of the girl."

"No way in hell, brat!"

"Then what do you want?"

"Konohamaru!", Moegi cried in fear. The man tightened his grip.

"Boss", Konohamaru said, speaking to Naruto respectfully, "He's a kidnapper. It seems he wants me."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow at the man, "Is this true? Which company are you working for then?"

"What is this? Twenty-one questions? All I know is that my employers paid me big money to watch the boy but I got tired of that shit! It's not everyday, he's without his pesky guardian. Better to speed up the process and capture him now. It's what they want after all!"

"Oh", Naruto said, "Just one more question. What rank are you?"

"Chunin. Why?"

"Oh, thank kami", Naruto sighed, "I don't think I could go up against another jonin again. This should be easy."

"Don't underestimate me, brat! I've got decades of experience on you!"

"And I've got only a single bad-ass jutsu on you", Naruto said seriously, "You won't stand a chance."

"You..."

With profound anger, Yagami brought his blade up to Moegi's neck, "You are a fool if you plan on agitating me. Just give me the boy."

"Boss..."

Naruto turned to look at his young ward, "Yeah?"

"Let me go. It'd be okay. Just make sure that Moegi-chan is safe."

"You don't know what you're saying, Konohamaru."

"It'd be alright, boss! I won't let Moegi get hurt because of me" - and he turned to the little girl at this point, flashing her a blinding grin, not unlike Naruto's - "I promise."

The girl visibly relaxed at his words.

"What a smart boy", Yagami chuckled, "It's up to you now, brat!"

Naruto looked at the kid by his side. Just now, he was beginning to view the boy in a whole different light, "Are you sure about this, Konohamaru?"

"For shizzle, boss!"

He then proceeded to grab the kid by the shoulders and haul him under his arm.

"Look at how we'd do it, you bastard!", he growled at Yagami, "We'd toss the two kids at the same time or else, you'd end up getting jack-squat! But I promise you, you won't leave here alive!"

Yagami smirked, hoisting Moegi unto his side in preparation for the throw, "Whatever. We'll do this on the count of three. One. Two. THREE!"

Neither man threw their wards.

"Hey!", Naruto yelled, "Are you trying to trick me?"

"What? I should be saying the same for you!"

"You bastard! A deal is a deal!"

"Crazy ass kid! You'd be better off dead!"

"Ano, why don't you just do it again", Udon interrupted, "This time, I'll count."

Naruto and Yagami glared at each other before nodding.

The bespectacled boy said a small prayer for the safety of his friends then began counting aloud.

On three, both blondes easily flung their charges. The two kids flew in a wide arc, passing each other briefly in mid-air. Konohamaru smiled. Naruto fell backwards into the water; trying to catch Moegi, but Yagami lashed out, easily grasping the Sarutobi by the collar.

"Ha ha!", he yelled, "I've fulfiled my mission! See ya later, suckers!"

To his ultimate surprise, Konohamaru vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving a grinning Naruto in his grasp. A quick glance told him that the 'Naruto' who had caught Moegi was now emerging from the water surface, a tuft of brown hair on his head.

'Shit! He must have performed the Kawarimi no jutsu in mid-air! How the hell did I fall for such a low-rank technique?'

Panicking, he swung his sword, hoping to birfucate the blonde in his grasp but the boy was faster. Joining his two hands together, he created a large explosion of smoke that blinded them all.

"Told ya", Naruto grinned as the smoke cleared, arms crossed behind his head, "You won't stand a chance."

Yagami tried to complete the arc of his blade but paused when he realised it would not budge. Looking backwards, he almost fainted when he realised that about a hundred Narutos were gathered around him, all grinning maniacally. One was holding his sword in a two-handed grip.

"Scream for me", the real Naruto sneered, eyes gleaming with menace.

Yagami barely got a chance to yelp before all hundred clones were upon him, drowing out the gurgles he made.

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto smiled at his handwork as he strung a bloodied, bruised, unconscious Yagami to a tree. The fucker had put up a good fight, managing to take out some of his clones, but in the end, Naruto was the victor in both quantity and quality.

He looked backwards to where Moegi was chewing Konohamaru out with both her little fists. Part of him felt a stir at the sight; watching kids build bonds as they grew. He never had that chance; his one friendship being born out of a tiredness of battling rather than any actual emotion. Sighing, he sat back on his haunches, wondering how his life would have been if things had gone a bit differently. If he had actually grown up in a normal family with siblings of his own. It was a thought he hadn't allowed himself to have in years. Precisely since he was six.

So caught up was he in his musings, he didn't acknowledge the three children standing before his face until Moegi reached out and slapped him on the cheek.

"Ow."

"What should we do now, nii-chan?", the pretty girl asked.

"Nii-chan?", Naruto dumbly repeated.

"Oi; nii-chan. Konohamaru-chan said that we should call you boss now. He said that you're the greatest merc he has ever seen! Almost as good as his grandad! So, you're our big brother!" The girl looked at him shyly, "That's of course, if you're okay with it."

Naruto continued looking dumbly till he noticed Konohamaru off to the side, head tilted in apprehension.

His face turned a small smile, "Naruto-nii-chan, hmm, has a good ring to it. Me likey."

"Arigatou, Nii-chan!"

The blonde grinned as Moegi promptly hugged him. Udon scampered towards him too and he gave the genius kid a pat on the head. Only Konohamaru was left behind.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. The boy looked like he was suffering a constipation. "Alright then..."

"Wait a minute, boss!", the Sarutobi finally blurted, "I'm sorry for insulting you! I'm sorry for disrupting class! I'm sorry for skipping out on..."

But Naruto just raised his fist to the boy, "You're alright, tebayo. You little brat."

It took the boy a few minutes before he understood what was happening. Grinning in a similar manner, he bumped fists with his new mentor, "You too, kore! Nii-chan."

"Good. So what say you we finish cleaning this lake before heading back to school. Say an hour this time?"

"Hai, Naruto-nii-chan!", the three voices chorused.

"Alright! Let's do this!" The blonde yelled before pausing, "Though, it would probably be wise if we kept all that happened today between ourselves..."

The three children made a zipping noise.

Grinning, he turned back to the lake and chorused, "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

XXXXXXXXX

Sasuke and Kyuubi sighed as the bell rang, signaling the end for the day. Luckily, there had been no other incidence since the firecracker one, apart from the part of Konohamaru's homeroom teacher going missing.

It was with relief that they stood by the gates, waiting for the throng of children to come rushing out the halls.

Fifteen minutes later, Konohamaru's group had still not shown up.

"What's taking them?", Kyuubi growled as she started weaving towards the building doors, past the swarm of squealing boys and girls racing to their guardians' arms.

She had just reached the double doors, when she spied a head of brown hair coming her way. Konohamaru was walking out, his two friends treading happily behind him.

"Hey, Konohamaru", Kyuubi called, "Have you seen Naruto?"

The boy looked dubiously at her, "Why should I have seen him, kore? Wasn't he with you?"

"Oh", Kyuubi said, remembering that the boy didn't know who Naruko was all along, "Well, he went off on his own, and what is this I hear about the little prank you pulled today? Your mother will hear this, that's for sure!"

The trio cringed at her declaration.

Sasuke had been moving to join her when he felt someone tap at his shoulder.

"Naruto? Where have you been?"

The blonde shrugged, "It's hard to dispel a henge with all those kids milling about." He didn't bother to mention that he had only just managed to switch back with his clones in time just as the bell rang.

They caught up with Kyuubi who frowned angrily at him before noticing the state of his shoes. They were sodden and dripping murky water.

"Gasp! What happened to your shoes?"

The blonde cringed, "Er, bathroom accident?"

"Eww, Naruto." She then looked at Konohamaru's group, "But what about them? What happened to all your shoes?"

Naruto and Konohamaru shared a look before flashing Kyuubi cheeky grins, "Major bathroom accident."

The redhead turned green and looked to Sasuke for help, but the Uchiha kept mumbling under his breath; 'I don't wanna know. I don't wanna know.' He suspected Naruto had been up to something but he'd be better off not knowing what it was this time around.

They were interrupted by Konohamaru's shout of 'Grandpa!' as a black limousine pulled up across the gates. The group followed unsurely behind the racing boy who flung himself onto the waist of an old man; hair receeding and wizened with age. The man chuckled and patted the boy on the head a few times. Standing some ways beside him was none other than their jonin sensei.

"Kakashi?", Sasuke asked, surprised.

The jonin eye-smiled at them.

"Are these your students, Kakashi?", the old man asked, looking fondly at the school and all the children running about. For someone who just stepped out of an imposing limo, he looked oddly small. Though, that was negated by the manner in which he carried himself; which spoke of an underlying power, great enough to easily dwarf that of their jonin sensei's.

"Hai, Sarutobi-sama."

The man named Sarutobi gazed at them with twinkling eyes, a small smile playing on his lips, "Well, I do know Udon and Moegi-chan; they are my grandson's friends after all. And this beautiful lady here is none other than the Hanatakas'. A pleasure to meet you once again, Miss Kyuubi, I daresay, under even better circumstances."

The girl bowed politely, "Same here, Mr Sarutobi. Thank you for everything."

His eyes twinkled again, "Alas, I do not believe I have met any of the fine men before me. To whom do I owe the pleasure?"

"Uchiha Sasuke", the raven-haired male said. Sarutobi extended a friendly hand to him, "Uchiha, eh? Shouldn't I have known. You must be the one everyone speaks so fondly about. No doubt, a son to Fugaku. I'm honored to meet you."

He then turned to Naruto, "And you are?"

The blonde had his arms crossed behind his head, a nonchalant expression on his face. Not even bothering to look at Sarutobi, he muttered, "Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. And who the hell are you, old geezer?"

His teammates gasped and looked at him, scandalized. Kakashi turned a stern expression to his student, "Now, Listen here, Naru...", but he was waved off disinterestedly by the man.

"I'm Hiruzen. Hiruzen Sarutobi. I don't believe we've met before, Naruto-kun."

For the briefest of moments, a flash of emotion passed between Hiruzen's eyes. Sasuke and Kyuubi saw it but neither could register its meaning nor purpose.

Naruto nodded, "You're Konohamaru's grandfather, right? That would mean you're a good man. He's always speaking highly about you."

He then made a fist, "I think you're alright, Sarutobi-san. Konohamaru's lucky to have you."

The emotion flashed through Hiruzen's eyes once more before it was replaced with a twinkle, as he smiled and bumped fists with his grandson's friend. Team three released breaths they didn't know they had been holding.

"Alright, Hiro, let's go."

A young butler they hadn't noticed before saluted Sarutobi before scurrying to get the doors for him.

"Kakashi, I'm glad we could talk", the man said, as he strode towards his vehicle, "As for you, young masters and mistress, I do hope we get to meet again. Would you like for me to drop you off, Udon, Moegi?"

As the children filed into the car, Konohamaru turned once more to grin at his mentor, "Would I be seeing you again, Naruto-nii-chan?"

The blonde gave him a thumbs up, "We'll see, believe it."

Replicating the gesture, Konohamaru settled into the car and the limo pulled away from the school.

Kyuubi and Sasuke turned to look at their teammate.

"What?"

"Nii-chan? Seriously?", Kyuubi asked, "I thought you said he didn't know you were Naruko."

"What can I say? He probably thought I was the coolest among us three."

"Yeah? And what the hell were you doing talking to Mr Sarutobi that way? You sure are rude."

"It's a fist bump, Kyuubi-chan. Haven't you heard the song? The rapper Killer-Bee always uses fist bumps to exchange emotions! It's all part of the swaaaaggg!"

The two began bickering once more as they followed after Kakashi. Sasuke turned to his teacher.

"Who was that man, Kakashi?"

The jonin gave him a mischeivous look, "Which man, Sasuke?"

"You know the one I'm talking about, sensei", Sasuke grunted, tiring of his teacher's extremities.

"I don't know", Kakashi whistled jauntily, "But maybe you would, Sasuke."

And while there was no evidence supporting his belief, the Uchiha confirmed his hunch about who they had just spoken to.

XXXXXXXXX

Hiruzen sat back in his car, listening to his grandson dramatize his story in-between mouthfuls of granola bars.

"...and then that Yagami guy disappears and then appears again, then Naruto-niichan jumps in with a super punch! And then..."

Hiruzen smiled as he mentally reviewed the reports his ANBU had sent him. Prior to contrary belief, he always had a special agent watching his grandson at all times. Rai Yagami had been picked up and was now being transferred to the special detention cells erected in the HQ. Ibiki would surely get a kick out of this.

"...then he did some sort of jutsu and BAM! There were like three thousand of him! You'd have to teach me that later, grandpa! And then they fought; wham! Floosh! Whapish! And then..."

Uzumaki Naruto, Hiruzen thought, his eyes twinkling with joy, Thank you.

XXXXXXXXXXX

UN

XXXXXXXXXXX

I made some changes to last chapter seeing as it wasn't spaced or paragraphed appropriately (curse line breaks). However, since I do all of my work on my phone (which is better than any laptop, mind you: I prefer writing anywhere I go), expect this frequently. I'm still trying to get the hang of Fanfiction after all.

Hope you liked the chapter and feel free to ask or inquire about anything. There's a reason for PM you know (Unsurprisingly, I don't know)

Next chapter, a shorter author's note and Team three gets their first C-rank! Yep, we all know what it will be...

See ya and don't forget to review! It'd only take an hour or so ;)


	11. The mission to Wave

Disclaimer: Because, this is a new arc, we'll do it the right way. I donut own Naruto :)

Opening theme: Niggaz in Paris (Jay-Z and Kanye)

XXXXXXXXXX

Ultimate Naruto

Chapter Eleven

Finally, It's Begun! The Mission to Wave

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto was at his door by 5:30 that morning. A groggy Sasuke welcomed him in; apparently just waking up himself.

"Yo, dobe", the Uchiha yawned.

"Good morning to you too, teme."

Sasuke stared curiously at him.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten, teme! You should know why I'm here."

When the Uchiha didn't say anything, Naruto swore and answered himself, "We get our very first C-rank mission today, idiot! Kakashi-sensei said so."

Sasuke's eyes widened dramatically, "Oh my, I wonder why I would have forgotten that."

The blonde growled in annoyance and shouldered past his friend.

The Uchiha household was busy despite it being the early hours. Mikoto was already at the sink, whipping up pancakes for breakfast and Itachi was at the table; Shinsengumi gear on, yesterday's newspaper in his hands. Katy Perry's soft voice could be heard over a small radio placed atop the refridgerator.

"Good morning, Mrs Uchiha, Itachi-san", Naruto greeted.

"Oh, how are you, Naruto-kun?", Mikoto asked, "So early?"

"Yup. Sasuke and I have a big mission today."

"It's only C-rank, Naruto", Sasuke drawled as he pulled a chair and slumped over the table.

"Oh, that's great", Mikoto said, pausing in her work, "I hope it won't be too hard. Who did you say your sensei was again?"

"Hatake Kakashi", her son replied.

"Hmm, maybe we should invite him to lunch sometime, Sasuke-kun."

"I doubt he'd make it", Sasuke mumbled, glancing at Itachi.

"Would you like breakfast too, Naruto-kun?"

"I'd love it, Mrs Uchiha."

". . ."

"Sorry, Mikoto-san."

The matron nodded and began layering pancakes with syrup on three plates which she placed before them. Itachi folded his paper and Naruto was mildly shocked to see that his eyes had reverted back to their normal onyx colour. It seemed his job must be wearing him pretty thin if he had to conserve chakra by switching off his ever-present sharingan.

He gave the blonde an eerie smile and said, "Hope you've been good, Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded, "Though I wish I could say the same for you, Itachi-nii. You look like crap run over."

The Uchiha smiled genuinely this time and flicked the blonde on his forehead.

Breakfast was over in less than five minutes; which was fairly common when you had mercenaries for a family (they ate quickly so as to revitalize the chakra they usually spent), after which Mikoto peppered Sasuke with butterfly kisses before the two boys said goodbye and exited the house.

"Dude, I totally wish I was the one getting kissed by your mom like that", Naruto groaned to a smirking Sasuke.

Itachi offered to drop them off on his way to work and they rode with him for awhile before alighting and taking a bus to the boot camp.

Surprisingly, they met an alert Kyuubi waiting at the gates, refreshened and looking estatic.

"Guess who showed up", she called when they are appeared, "It's Dastardly and Mutely."

Sasuke frowned at the nicknames though not before appraising Kyuubi's appearance. The girl's skin was positively glowing and she had braided the ends of her hair this time around. Her lips were also covered in a new, pink gloss and her green top hugged her physique nicely. Try as he might, he couldn't stop the light blush that dusted his cheeks although it was still better than Naruto's, whose mind had shut down on the spot.

"My, my, this is a new one", said Kyuubi, purring deliciously (where had she learnt to do that?), "Are you checking me out, Sasuke-kun?"

". . ."

She gasped, "Ah! I knew it! You're in love with me!"

That snapped Sasuke out of his stupor and he glared at her before taking up a spot by the gateside.

"H-hey", Naruto said, unsurely.

Kyuubi grinned at him, "Hey."

If Sasuke wasn't mistaken, he'd say that her reply seemed to have brightened up Naruto's day.

The three sat down and waited patiently for Kakashi; Kyuubi chatting animatedly with them to pass the time.

The silver-haired jonin must have sensed their urgency because he arrived shortly after - shortly; being a time of one and a half hours. Still, that was a new record for Kakashi and the genin didn't complain, greeting him before cramping themselves in his beloved car.

"Yo, sensei", Naruto said, already beginning to pester Kakashi, "So what are we doing today? Are we going to rescue a princess from some evil daimyo? Or perhaps, fight off a horde of vampiric, demonic zombies? Or...no, wait, I got it! We're going on a search for the lost treasures of the second Hokage, ain't we?"

Kakashi sweatdropped, "I take it you're just kidding, Naruto."

"Yeah, heh heh, I am. Silly me. what was I thinking? Our mission would be something more like piloting a space shuttle, wouldn't it, sensei?"

The fellow occupants of the car groaned out loud.

The drive to HQ was short and soon, they were in front of Iruka's desk; watching as he haphazardly tried to arrange the files stacked up before him. From his tattered looks, it was obvious he had spent the night there.

"Hey, what's up, Iruka-sensei?", Naruto greeted, "You alright?"

The tired man sighed and began thanking Naruto for his concern when the blonde continued,

"You better be 'cos we're supposed to get our first C-rank today, tebayo!"

A tick mark appeared above the chunin's temple and his head swelled to gigantic proportions before he thought better of it and sighed again.

"Well, I did promise, didn't I?"

"Damn right, you did!"

Iruka smiled and checked his tab; where urgent missions had been grouped in place. The moment he heard that team three sucessfully completed their Konohamaru assignment, he was so impressed that he immediately began shopping a mission for them. Not to say it wasn't going to be an easy one though.

"Here", he said, handing the assignment to Kakashi, "This should be easy enough for you guys. It's a simple escort mission. Your client will be waiting for you at the mast by the east gates; exactly a quarter to noon. The passcode is in the letter."

Kakashi nodded and tore open the envelope to read the assignment.

Oniwabanshu company

Date:

Operatives: Team Kakashi

Mission briefing:

The client; Dozuki Tazuna, is a

civil engineer from the land of

Waves and has recently landed a

huge contract. He arrived in Konoha some days ago to pick up

equipment and would like

protection on his travel back home

from thieves and kidnappers who

might have become interested in

him. Ensure his safe-keep during the duration of mission and collect payment upon completion.

Passcode: Sporting waves.

Reward: 30000 ryo

"Wave country, huh?", Kakashi drawled, "Sounds fair. We accept."

"Alright then. Dismissed."

The team nodded and walked out of the hall.

"Can I have a look at the mission, sensei?", Sasuke asked.

The jonin gave the envelope to him.

"Wow, that's a lot of money", Kyuubi said, glancing over his shoulder.

"Hn. Considering the economy, it's not that big."

Sasuke then passed the note to Naruto.

"Woah, C-rank missions are great!", the blonde exclaimed, "Why don't we take on more of these, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hmm, you don't have the experience for that yet, Naruto."

"Aww, come on, sensei."

"How about this", the jonin said, "Impress me enough on this mission and we'll see."

"Then, don't worry, sensei. Team NaruSasuKyuu won't let you down!"

Kakashi tried not to let his mind wander.

"Don't let your hopes get too high, Naruto", Kyuubi chirped, "We might not even get to battle at all."

"Heh, even if that happens, I can always kick Sas-gay's ass."

"Dobe."

They signed at Ayame's desk, where the girl proceeded to fondle Naruto's cheeks until Kakashi dragged him out of her hands.

"Alright", their sensei instructed, once they left the building, "I'll need you all to head back home and pack for a light trip. Bring some lunch if you can and we'll meet at the gates two hours from now."

As usual, he drove off without them.

"Fucking, lazy, stingy, aloof, bastard sensei", Naruto grumbled under his breath as he followed his teammates to go catch a bus.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two hours flew by quickly and Naruto; who had strung stuff randomly into a backpack, soon found himself hanging off a rail, waiting for his teammates to arrive. His beloved I-pod was with him and along with the black headband tied across his head, he also sported a pair of black, fingerless gloves. It was prudent, after all, that he look cool for his first C-rank mission.

Obviously, his teammates hadn't bothered doing the same because they walked up to him in their normal clothing, the only difference being Kyuubi's change to tennis shoes, which she probably did to facilitate quick movements.

"Apparently, our jonin sensei still hasn't learnt punctuality", Kyuubi noted, her nimble hands working her braids even tighter. She then proceeded to whip out her Xperia like she normally did whenever she was agitated.

Sasuke nodded at Naruto and the two began a game of thumb wrestling to pass the time.

It was 11:30 before Kakashi showed up; his black thawb flowing with the wind and a backpack slung on his shoulders. His orange book was out as usual causing Kyuubi to growl when she caught sight of it.

"Ready?", he asked

"Yeah, yeah, we are, old man."

His eyebrow rose, "Old man?"

Naruto shrugged, "Well, your hair is white; evident sign of aging, and you walk like an old man so you're always late. Plus, we've never seen your face before, you don't chew your food, and you love reading porn; probably 'cos you're too wrinkled to get some. So it must all mean you're aged then."

Team three were quiet for a moment waiting for Kakashi's reaction before the jonin eye-smiled.

"Well, what do you know? I must be an old man!"

His genin sweatdropped.

"I got these", Kakashi said, whipping three blue pouches out of nowhere, "On missions like these, mercenaries can't afford being without weapons. Basically, it contains shuriken, kunai and some mono wire. I expect you to start getting them yourselves the more missions we go on. You can pick them up at any weapons shop."

The genin thanked him and strapped it to their hips like he demonstrated.

"Good. Let's head for the gates then, shall we?"

The eastern gates of Konoha; though huge, was nothing more than a gate-post structure. Being the busy city that it was; cars drove in and out at a continuous pace. The gate levers were permanently drawn up and a few guards lingered about. Some distance away from the gates, a telecommunications mast stood and around its fence, they could make out an awkward man in a straw hat trying to blend in. Kakashi walked up to him.

"Dozuki Tazuna?", he asked.

The man slid the hat over his face and turned away.

"I don't know who you're talking about. Passcode?", he grunted comically over his shoulder.

Kakashi sweatdropped, "Sporting waves."

The man paused for a moment before grinning and throwing the hat off his head.

"Yo! I'm Dozuki Tazuna."

"We've already figured that out, mister", Kyuubi grumbled.

He was grey-haired, bearded and bespectacled, and even from where they stood, the genin knew he reeked of alcohol. He leaned towards Kakashi and asked, "You the one that's going to be escorting me?"

"Seems like."

"Seems like? You don't look like much and how come they send me only one?"

"Not to worry. I'm here with my team."

"Team?"

Kakashi gestured over his shoulder and the man craned his neck to see the three genin.

"What? They send me a bunch of kids!"

"Oi, who you calling a kid, you old geezer!", Naruto barked.

"Not to worry, Tazuna-san", Kakashi continued, "I, Hatake Kakashi; a jonin, would also be coming with you. Considering it is a C-rank mission, you did get a really, good deal."

The man grumbled, "I suppose, but are you trying to tell me that the loudmouth shortie there is a mercenary too?"

Naruto laughed, "I wonder who he's calling a shortie, teme."

Kyuubi and Sasuke deadpanned and walked closer to the blonde. Naruto looked at them and immediately noticed the height difference.

"...? You old geezer! I'll kill you", Naruto growled.

"Now, now, Naruto", Kakashi chastised, as if talking to a small pup, "You cannot kill a client that has paid for a mission."

Naruto growled again while Tazuna just grumbled and retrieved a beer from his travel bag. He took a deep swig causing Kyuubi to cringe and turn green. In seconds, he was finished and threw the crumpled can away.

"How do you plan on getting to Wave country, Tazuna-san?", Kakashi asked politely.

The man replaced his bottle, "I've already sent my goods on ahead of me. I came with the public transport so I guess, I'd be going back that way."

He then snuck a look at Kakashi, "Unless, of course, someone would have mercy on an old man like me and willingly give me a ride. But I doubt I could find such good samaritans like that in Konoha. We'll have to manage on foot. Oh, my back hurts."

Kakashi gave the man a blank look, "For the sake of your own safety. My car's parked nearby."

"Very good, then! Lead the way."

"I can't believe you fell for that, sensei", Kyuubi growled as they walked, already disliking the man.

"Hmm, it'll make our mission easier and it's bound to be cheaper anyway. The fuel allowance would be coming straight out of his wallet, after all."

Kyuubi didn't bother to comment that Kakashi would simply be taking it out of theirs.

XXXXXXXXXX

Barely three minutes into the journey and Naruto had already begun to quarell with Tazuna. Kyuubi who was riding shotgun to avoid the stink of beer (that was still permeating the whole car) growled angrily as she jammed her fingers in her ears to ease the noise.

"This is all your fault, sensei", she said, glaring at Kakashi.

The silver-haired jonin smiled back.

Naruto was now trying to throttle Tazuna though he couldn't get across Sasuke to do so while the man popped open another beer (where did he hide those things?). Kyuubi could only watch in pity as the Uchiha struggled not to break in the pouches that Kakashi got them.

"Here, help me put this in", said Kakashi, handing a CD to Kyuubi. The girl looked at him slyly.

"What happened to rule number three? The part about nobody touching your stereo?"

"It's either this or you get to put up with Naruto's griping."

Kyuubi sighed and collected the disc from him. She paused to look at it and made a face, "Seriously, sensei. Enya?"

"It'd help calm the mood."

The redhead shrugged and placed it in the player, allowing Enya's enchanting voice to resonate across the speakers.

"Which way are we going?", Kyuubi asked.

The jonin handed her a map. The Land of waves was visible as a not too easy to spot dot some ways away from Konoha.

"Wow, why go through all that trouble to hire mercs from here?", she wondered, considering the distance, "Wouldn't it be more prudent to hire mercs from your own country, mister?"

"That woulda been better, missy, wouldn't it? But we gat no mercs at home."

Kyuubi frowned at the nickname but was still perplexed all the same, "Huh?"

"Look here", Kakashi interrupted, pointing at his map, "You'll see that the land of Waves is a very small country, almost the size of Konoha; which is a capital on its own. Such countries do not or cannot afford to have mercenary companies and as such rely on outside sources for their dirty work; providing a source of revenue for organizations such as the Oniwabanshu.

These smaller nations also lack military strength due to this, because when it comes down to warfare, only a handful would dare think of attacking a large nation, for fear of provoking its merc population. When it comes down to it, only nations with mercenary organizations can stand out as world powers of the east."

"Oh", Kyuubi said, taking it all in, "But if having mercs within your nation is this beneficial, why would the government try to clamp down so hard on merc activities Fire Nation wide?"

"It's easy. The Fire prime minister is a foolish man."

"What?"

"Yup, you heard me. Frankly speaking, mercs do have their disadvantages, such as the property damage and the fact that they provide forces for politicians to backstab each other with but all that is negligible. The greatest factor is fear. When a mercenary company flourishes, it's power becomes noticeable and with it comes the thought that it will eventually surpass its lord. The early daimyos allowed our ancestors to erect the Oniwabanshu in Konoha but over time, the daimyos became wary of our strength. They felt that it would only be matter of time till we became discontent with just the capital and seek to overthrow them for control of the entire nation."

"Seems logical to me."

"Yes, it does, and the secret nature of companies do not help matters either, but can you blame them? When they have to protect jutsu and information from other companies constantly so as to remain the top.

The prime minister has a right to fear but with that fear comes paranoia and with that paranoia comes irrational thinking. Before they know it, they use their own hands to create the situatuions which they have always expected."

"How exactly?"

"Well, take the Oniwabanshu for one. Originally, the prime ministers were a source of funds and constant gratuity. This declined over time until it became non-existent. However, rather than shrivel up, the company evolved; becoming an independent and self-subservient organization. Knowing that forcing them out of the land could spark an all out war, the minister reverted to less provoking but still obvious tactics, such as the establishment of a super-powered police force; the Shinsengumi, and the revitalization of constitution.

All these were aimed as ways to curb and monitor the Oniwaban's power. Yet, despite the bad blood, politicians and the Minister himself, still employ mercenaries whenever their expertise is required, not to talk of the local populace. The whole thing is just one senseless, political, non-babble."

"What of the Hokage? How much power does he possess?"

Kakashi gave Kyuubi a sideways glance, "Hmm, you're quite the curious one, aren't you?" But then he noticed that Sasuke - and to an extent, Naruto - were also paying rapt attention to his words, so, he sighed and continued,

"Politically speaking, the Hokage has no say in the running of the country but military-wise, he is a force to be reckoned with. Cases of mercenary coups have been recorded in some countries, after all, Water being one of them. The Hokage has the influence of possessing a specialized, fighting force. Great care is taken not to assault him directly."

"Yeesh, this whole mercenary thing is too complicated", groaned Naruto.

"You mentioned Mizu no kuni, sensei. Are you saying that not all situations are like our own?"

"Of course. The Oniwaban is one of the five, great companies of the East that bear the privilige of answering a kage. Others are the Heihabachi of Kumo (Lightning), the Shigenobu of Suna (Wind), Iwa's Bakumatsu (Earth) and the Sekihotai of Kiri (Water). However, the relationship between country and company vary from land to land. The Heihabachi is feared because it has the full backing of its government. In Kaze no Kuni, the Shigenobu function as law enforcers in the capital of Suna. Others like the Sekihotai, however, have seized control of their capital and even seek to overthrow the entire government. The Oniwaban is very peaceful but the Prime minister's stupidity can prove to unbalance all that."

Kyuubi nodded and looked outside her window, "If that's the case, then he really must be foolish. Thanks, sensei."

The jonin eye-smiled again.

XXXXXXXXXX

They had been driving on a dusty road for some time now. Tazuna was fast asleep; snoring petulantly, while Sasuke nodded off once or twice. Kyuubi, who was twittering ardently, also felt the lull of sleep that only Enya's Salva me could cause, but Kakashi and Naruto were still alert; the blonde gazing out his window at the trees before them.

"Haven't you seen plants before, Naruto?", she teased.

The blonde turned away and flashed her a grin; causing Kyuubi to blush to the soles of her feet.

"Well, I have but funny as it sounds, this is the first time I've ever been away from Konoha. Everything looks so different, is all."

Kyuubi wanted to ask what planet he was from since everyone usually went on a visiting trip with their parents but then she remembered he was an orphan and frowned. She always hated whenever that thought came up.

Her musing was cut short with the sound of a loud, bursting noise.

Sasuke was alert in an instant, hand already inside his shuriken pouch. The car made a few sputtering, squeaking noises before Kakashi parked it.

"Zzzz, gnhk, whaddup?", Tazuna asked, waking drunkenly from his sleep.

"Hmm, looks like a flat tire", mused Kakashi before he got out of the car. Kyuubi got out with him too along with Naruto and Sasuke. They all needed to stretch their legs after all.

The jonin bent down to investigate his punctured tire and was surprised to see a nasty tear.

"Naruto! You better wash your hands before you get back in this car!", Kyuubi yelled.

"But, Kyuubi-chan...", Naruto grunted, peeing in some nearby bushes.

The girl flushed, "Don't call my name while you pee, idiot! You're making it sound like something else!"

A punctured tire, Kakashi mused, And a puddle of water lying underneath my car. Maa, wonder what would come next. Maybe, hail from the heav...!

But before he could complete the thought, spiked chains burst from the water and wrapped around his body.

"Kakashi-sensei!", Kyuubi yelled.

"What the..!"

In an instant, the chains cut into their teacher and pulled him forward; his flailing body vanishing into the water puddle below. A figure then burst out from beneath the car; cloaked, masked and reeking of death. He stretched a clawed hand through the open door to get to Tazuna.

'Shit!', Naruto cursed, fighting to stop the flow of pee while also trying to form handseals, 'I knew I shouldn't have drank too much fruit juice!"

Inches from Tazuna, Kyuubi's foot slammed into his face, causing the unknown man to lurch backwards. As she landed on the roof, another figure burst from underneath the car, a length of chain connecting his arm to the former. Kyuubi didn't notice as they flung the weapon towards her.

"One down. Two to go!", they chorused.

However, three kunai whizzed through the air, catching the chain and pining it to the ground. The stuck men barely registered what had happened before Sasuke's second assault was upon them; the Uchiha numbing their chain arm with a kunai to the shoulder of each. The men cursed.

"Shit!"

"Get the builder! I'd deal with this rat."

A hidden mechanism detached the chain from their gauntlets and they were on the move again. One leapt towards a still airborne Sasuke, his limp arm dangling uselessly at his side.

"Die!"

Sasuke smirked. Obviously, they had forgotten to factor in Naruto.

The blonde attacked the man from behind; the only weakspot he could see, which was the two eyes uncovered by his mask.

A two finger poke effectively blinded the would-be assassin.

"Gah!"

As the man tried to blink away tears, three sets of Narutos' fists punched him into the ground.

The other had leapt through the car door again for Tazuna; who screamed and scrambled to get out through the other end.

From the roof, Kyuubi smashed the car door on his assailant's face; causing a sickening crunch to be heard where it broke his arm.

"Stay in the car, mister!", she chastised Tazuna, as she dropkicked her target's face once again. The man skidded backwards, unhurt.

"You bitch!", he snarled.

Kyuubi smirked when she noticed that both his arms were now limp. However, he shocked her by raising a fist and firing off his gauntlet, causing the girl before him to leap down and barely duck.

The next instant though, a horde of Narutos crushed the man.

"You alright?", one of the blondes asked over his shoulder.

"Will live", Kyuubi said, checking her arm, "What of the other one?"

"Escaped. He used a replacement!", Naruto growled.

Sasuke jogged over to them, "Kakashi?"

His two team mates lowered their heads.

"Maa, you called, Sasuke?"

They looked up to find Kakashi reclining on a tree branch; his favorite book open, and his other hand holding up the unconscious form of the second assailant. He waved his book at them.

"Kakashi-sensei!", Naruto and Kyuubi exclaimed.

"Hn. Show-off", muttered Sasuke.

The tall jonin let the limp body fall to the ground before joining his students.

"Sasuke; nice weapon play. Kyuubi; nice reflexes. Naruto; don't do that again."

"What? How come every other person gets a praise and I don't?"

Kakashi sighed, "You used your most prized jutsu right off the bat, Naruto. Had the enemies been spies or information gatherers, that would have proven to be very detrimental."

"Fuck that shit!", the blonde snarled angrily, "They had just seemingly taken down a jonin! The speed at which they vanquish the clones would have given me a good evaluation of their strength! It was better than engaging them directly, considering all the odds! Don't talk to me like I don't know what I'm doing!"

Kakashi was mildly surprised. He had never thought Naruto to be capable of such foresight. But come to think of it, he had done something similar, back during their bell test.

"I see. My apologies then, Naruto."

The blonde turned away in a huff.

"I think Naruto did okay", Kyuubi said quietly, "Come to think of it, I was the most useless out there."

Naruto turned to her with wide eyes, "How can you say that?"

"Well, I did need saving twice."

"Yeah right, you would have taken them anyway and it's not called saving when there's teamwork involved! Besides, you were the first to move! Had it not been for you, Tazuna-san might not even be here now."

Kyuubi blushed and looked down, "Thanks, Naruto."

"That brings us to the order of the day", said Kakashi, rounding up the two men and staring blankly at Tazuna; who was eerily quiet where he sat, inside the car, "When I noticed the punctured tire and the water puddle under the car, I knew something was wrong. The road was too hot and dusty for any water body to exist and rain obviously hadn't fallen in a while. I feigned my capture with a replacement so that I could jump in after I determined who they were really after. Luckily, my intervention wasn't needed but I did glean one thing..."

The jonin pointed an accusing finger at Tazuna, eye slanting boredly, "Those weren't highway robbers or broke individuals lying in ambush. Those were assassins, sent after you. And if that is the case, then it means someone here hasn't exactly been truthful about the mission parameters thus endangering myself and my students. Explain."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, looking from one man to the other, while Kakashi glared lazily at Tazuna. They were interrupted by Sasuke's comment, however.

"Hn. You're bleeding, Kyuubi."

The girl held her right arm, where the gauntlet had previously grazed her, "It's just a scratch, teme."

Sasuke frowned, unhappy that she had grown fond of Naruto's nickname for him.

"Let me see that", Kakashi said, leaping to her side, "Those gauntlets were poisoned."

"Po-poisoned?"

The jonin cursed, "Shit, of all the times. I have no antidote with me. We might have to head back to the..."

"I might have something", Tazuna interrupted, alighting from the car. He withdrew a vase from his bag, "My daughter makes me carry this on all my travels, in case of snake bites and scorpion stings. It might work."

Kakashi collected the vase and sniffed it before retrieving Kyuubi's arm and loading a drop. The girl blushed scarlet from all the attention.

"I'm telling you, sensei. I'm fine."

The jonin began wrapping her wounds, "Maa, we might have to head back to a clinic, just in case. Poison can be a nasty..."

But before his eyes, the wound started healing itself. Kyuubi looked at him with wide eyes, afraid he had seen it. Kakashi shrugged and continued his bandaging.

So, what Sandaime-sama said really is true. Sensei never did defeat the Nine-tails. The girl is manifesting its power.

Kakashi chanced a glance at Naruto. But I thought...

When he finished, Kyuubi held her bandaged arm up to her chest. Her long hair covering her downcast face.

Kakashi looked once more at the contractor, "My student is injured, Tazuna-san. I won't ask you again to explain."

The burly man sighed and bowed his head, shoulders quaking anxiously.

"Everything I've mentioned so far has been true. My name is Dozuki Tazuna; a civil engineer from Wave country. I have recently been contracted to complete a bridge and I need protection. However, it is not robbers and kidnappers I need protecting against. . .it is Gato."

"Gateau? ", Naruto asked, "You're scared of cake?"

"No, you idiot! Gato, the businessman!"

"You mean the Gato corporation?", Sasuke interrupted. When Tazuna nodded, the Uchiha continued, "He is among the top 50 richest men on Forbes worldwide. My family have run business with him in the past. They are not exactly fond of him."

"Yeah, that's Gato alright", the engineer looked up, sadness in his eyes, "Nami no kuni is a very small country, independent but impoverished. When Gato brought offer of business to the state, our Governor leapt on it; seeing it as a golden opportunity to enrich the nation. Gato took up base, erecting a shipping and warehousing company but the leech was not satisfied. Gradually, he took over our fishing network, eradicating our local businessmen with his modern technology and manpower. Then, using his money to keep the Governor shut, he seized control of our oceans, effectively controlling all imports and exports."

His hands balled into fists, "Wave country has become a desolate nation because of this; wallowing in hunger and poverty! Our people have been broken. This bridge I'm building is a bridge of hope! With it, we will be connected to the mainlands and become able to partake in trade! My people invested so much in raising funds for this project; invested lifetimes, and I cannot fail them now! I will complete that bridge, even if it is over my dead body!"

There was a moment of silence as the man completed his words; righteous tears of anger running from his eyes. Team Kakashi allowed him a moment to wipe them of.

"I see. So, it is for this reason that Gato wants you dead. Obviously, the completion of the bridge will hinder his plans."

Tazuna nodded.

"Maa, but the truth is that protocol is protocol. A mission such as this is way past C-rank. Knowing that other mercenary parties are involved, this should be an expensive B-rank or A-rank mission; way above what you paid and way past the level of my students."

"I'm sorry but that was all I had! I can't afford the cost of higher paid missions..."

"Resulting in the endangerment of my students' lives and the breaching of a signed contract. You just swindled a merc company, Tazuna-san, you should be lucky you're even walking away with your life. We'll drop you at the next stop."

"Kakashi."

The jonin turned to look at Sasuke, "Mmm?"

"Let's complete the mission."

"You don't know what you're saying, Sasuke."

"Hn. But we've already come this far, haven't we? And we handled the first assault pretty well. No point in turning back now."

"It's not up for argument, Sasuke."

"Of course it isn't", butted in Naruto; as he tightened the band on his head, "We'll continue on to Wave."

"Huh?"

"I don't give a fuck about his speeches or his country or this chocolate person but in good faith, I cannot let him continue alone. So he fucked up, big whup; he had a good reason. At least, this shit's better than the stuff we do at home all the time."

"I give a fuck", Kyuubi interrupted, "I can relate. I want to help him."

"Woah, hold on a minute. This is too dangerous. Are you guys sure?"

The fire in their eyes didn't waver and Kakashi sighed, knowing that this was going to go nowhere. As usual. He really was a weak sensei.

"Alright then, get in the car."

His genin cheered while Tazuna breathed a sigh of relief. Kakashi smiled as he produced some mono-wire and began tying up their masked assailants to a tree. It was like his old team all over again.

He then got busy trying to glean some information out of the fallen foes.

"Hey, Naruto. Thanks again for earlier", Kyuubi said, giving the blonde a small smile. He shrugged.

"Meh, it was nothing. You did great; I was only saying the truth."

"Oh, and another thing."

"Yep?"

"Your fly's open, Naruto."

"?"

XXXXXXXXXX

A tall figure walked through the corridors of a dark hall; it's slender form blending in the darkness as it trekked towards its destination: a closed room off to the side.

The figure knocked slightly and pushed the door open, revealing a heavily muscled man who was sniffing something from a spoon he was heating. The man was seated on a bed and made no move to turn around at the sound.

"What is it?"

"It seems the demon brothers have been defeated, Zabuza-san. They couldn't kill the builder and I can't reach any of their cell phones."

"I see. So, the old coot has hired mercenaries of his own, then (sniff). I'll deal with him myself."

"Zabuza-san, whoever's with him took down Gozu and Meizu; the builder inches closer to his home."

"(sniff) Those fools were pathetic, and I said I'll take care of it! Give me a moment."

". . ."

"What?"

"You promised you'd stop doing that."

"I will (sniff), after this batch. It's the only way I can reign in my temper and not behead that limey bastard, after-all. Get me my sword (sniff); the Kubikiri-boucho is longing for some blood."

"Hai, Zabuza-san."

The door closed without a sound.

Inhaling the last of the heated substance, the hulking man flung the spoon and smashed the lighter in his hand. Rising to his feet, he cracked his neck audibly and retrieved his weapons pouch.

"Time to slaughter."

XXXXXXXXXXX

U N

Closing theme: Wind by Toshio Masuda

XXXXXXXXXXX

No promises but next chapter will be out as fast as it can. I love this story and I ain't planning to abandon it for nothing!

I know, I know, you're prolly rolling your eyes and wondering, Wave arc again? That's been done a quasizillion times! However, remember that this is an AU and I'm ultimatizing the Naruto series. But do not despair, Ultimate Naruto has a totally beautiful plot of its own.

That said, did you enjoy this chapter? If you did, leave a review so I can pay off all the collectors. Seriously.

Do see ya next time! Arigatou.

Signed

Ki Sha


	12. The battle at the docks

A/N: I have no explanation to give for any of my actions. Between shuttling college and working on various projects, I've had little time for writing or myself. I squeezed this chapter out like blood from slit wrists so hala back if you do value the gesture.

On a less sombre note, lots of thanks to Perspe, Ninjakang, Undeadartist and every other who showed some support. You made writing this much easier.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway. Considering the way the series' been going lately, I don't wish I ever I would.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ultimate Naruto

Chapter Twelve

The battle at the Docks

XXXXXXXXXXX

Before they continued on, Kakashi took the liberty of observing the state of his car; particularly the door that Kyuubi had effectively bashed in. The girl chuckled nervously at the look he gave her.

"Heh heh."

The jonin sighed, "Alright, everybody in. We've still got some way to go."

As the boys filed into the car, Kakashi pulled his red-haired student aside.

"Kyuubi", he began. He didn't want to be doing this. He really didn't. But the Third had charged him with observing the situation, and he had to make sure.

The girl looked at him expectantly; big, red eyes widened in curiousity.

"What happened earlier with your wound", the jonin said in hushed tones, "Was it the first time?"

The girl's curtain of hair covered her face and she began biting at her bottom lip nervously, "No."

"How often does it occur?"

Kyuubi looked at the jonin, wondering how much to tell him.

"Well, pretty much that often. Ever since I was a kid, any injury I got never stayed the night and I almost never get sick."

She didn't bother to add that her wounds had never healed this fast before. Especially since the manifestation of that strange chakra cloak.

"Do you think it is a Kekkei genkai?", she asked innocently, "Maybe something I inherited from my parents? My daddy used to be a medical operative, after all."

Kakashi sweatdropped, wondering if the girl actually thought she was throwing him for the loop.

"Probably", he decided, playing along, "Just inform me if anything like that crops up again, okay?"

"Hai, sensei!", she nodded vigorously, before racing to beat a cheering Naruto out of her favorite spot in the car.

'In other words, she wouldn't', mused Kakashi.

'Sigh. So, her cells regenerate rapidly and she has the chakra Sarutobi-sama talked about. Meanwhile, there have been no incidence recorded with Naruto at all. It seems conclusive but the Fourth was a very shrewd man. What did you plan, sensei?'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was around a quarter to five before team three drove into the small, harbour town of Kurugi; some distance away from the shores of Wave. Despite its size, the town was a busy one; with large markets and tourists, and it seemed that anywhere they passed, there was flourishing trade.

"Good business", Sasuke commented idly.

The statement caused Tazuna to huff, "Wave used to be just like this. Then Gato came along and everything went to blazes! The bridge I'm building is going to remedy all that, though. It's going to be super!"

He then directed Kakashi to a mart so he could pick up some groceries and stuff for his family. The jonin didn't say a word; still thankful for the fact that there had been no other incidence since the first. Their mission would soon be over, as it was.

Oh, he had never been wronger.

Tazuna had advised him that since the bridge wasn't ready yet, the car wouldn't be getting near Wave, anytime soon. So, they proceeded to the town docks, where the builder assured Kakashi that he knew a coast guard who could lease him some parking space.

"Wow, the water's beautiful!", Kyuubi cooed, admiring the hanging mists and the rays of setting sun caught on the ocean's blue surface.

Tazuna smiled, "Yeah, the sea always does that to you. You'll see, it's even more beautiful at Nami no Kuni."

"And how do we get you there?", Kakashi asked.

"Ah, not a problem. An accomplice of mine is a black market fisherman. Since Gato's thugs patrol all the major routes incessantly, no public boat sails directly to the island but the Wave fishermen were raised here. They still know routes Gato will never discover."

After procuring a key to one of the numerous dock garages (Tazuna had turned his head aside and whistled when the issue of payment cropped up), Kakashi drove the team around a pile of giant, steel drums; coming to a stop next to a wooden pier.

"Yes, this is the spot", the contractor said, leaning over a grumbling Naruto to stare out the window, "My contact should meet me here with a boat."

The silver-haired jonin nodded, "Good. We'll escort you to Nami no kuni but that's about as far as we'll go, Tazuna-san. We've done enough as it is."

"Suuure. Nothing's wrong with that, ain't it? Just leave me on the shores where Gato can kidnap me and hang my ass on a stake. Then my daughter and my young grandson would cry and cry and cry all because Tazuna-chan was no longer coming home and no one else would be able to protect them. Sure, leave it at that. It's okay, yes it is."

The members of team three shared an uneasy look and dropped their heads in shame. Inwardly, Tazuna grinned and awarded himself the victory sign.

"Maa, alright. You guys get down here and wait for the boat. I'll go park the car."

The jonin had barely driven five metres when; with a force that tore the air around it, a large dragon rose from the sea, ramming into the car and sending it hurling straight into the air.

The genin could only watch in horror, as the battered car spun endlessly in slow motion, before crashing noisily into the depths of the misty sea.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

This was the second time their teacher had been attacked in such brutal fashion, and they weren't exactly sure he was going to make it this time.

"What the FUCK was that?", Naruto yelled hysterically, never having seen anything of such magnitude before.

But Sasuke; who had his Uchiha training, quickly realised that they were in deep shit. A very skilled jutsu user was around. Skilled enough to take out Kakashi, and by the tell-tale sounds of sharply moving wind; skilled enough to fell them all in one strike.

"DOWN!", he roared, grabbing a dazed Tazuna and lunging for the floor. His teammates also heeded the order and threw themselves flat, and not a moment too soon; as a great blade spun through the air, skewering the hat off Tazuna's head.

The blade tore straight through one steel drum before lodging halfway in another; a man appearing on the edge of its hilt.

Naruto rose his head in rage only to stare up at a monster of a man, whose beady eyes bore into his.

The man's lower face was covered in bandages with numerous scars lining his naked torso. He was dressed in familiar camoflage pants, arm warmers and a headband tied loosely to the side of his head. But the most noticeable feature of the assailant was his powerful aura, which crashed down upon the entire dock, suffocating all within it. Naruto actually felt his legs go numb.

"Hmm, I missed?", the man mused casually, easily balancing ramrod-straight on the handle of his sword, "I must be getting rusty."

Kyuubi shuddered violently where she lay, face eating the wood of the ground. Naruto thought about reaching to her but it wasn't moments till he found his body to be in a similar predicament, even more so than that of his teammate. His death had just stared him in the face some seconds ago - still stared him for that matter; the blonde unable to break out of the eye-lock he was in with the terrifying assassin.

The intense feeling doubled on them again and Naruto felt his lungs begin to constrict. He gasped. At his side, Tazuna's limp form lay, seemingly dead, and the blonde almost wished he could be the same.

This wasn't supposed to be happening. This wasn't supposed to be happening to HIM. He had seen a lot of shit in the hood. Real shit. He had been gagged, beaten, gutted and near-lynched before! He wasn't a stranger to violence!

So then, why couldn't he move? Why couldn't he break away from this bastard's penetrating gaze? Why did his lungs suddenly feel like they had vanished from within him? Why was his own body acting so? Why? Why? Why?

Naruto was suffocating like a fish out of water and there was only one option left.

Die.

Yes, he could. He would kill himself. The oblivion would be wonderful and the relief gotten from the freedom would be pure ecstacy. He would die. He should die. He could bite his own tongue off and die.

Unfortunately, forces beyond his control had other plans for him.

Uchiha Sasuke was first to rise, glaring daggers at the beast before them. His body quaked nervously as he stood but the Uchiha held himself up, a fire of determination burning in his dark eyes.

The assassin raised a small eyebrow, "What is this? One of the mice dare get up? Irritating."

Sasuke tensed, and for a moment, Naruto thought he was going to rush into the attack, but the Uchiha instead blurted out.

"Naruto!", he roared, sparing a glance at his friend, "Get up! This is nothing but killing intent. Stop staring at him and Get up!"

Kyuubi too was rising to her feet and Naruto noticed that she had been sobbing. She held her ground, despite obviously still being in shock, and tried to look valiantly at their assailant.

"Do you hear me, Naruto? NARUTO!"

The blonde knew Sasuke was speaking to him but he couldn't, for the life of him, recall why he sounded so distressed. Everything was so peaceful...

"Naruto! Dammit, dobe, we can't do this without you!"

The hulking man had apparently reached the peak of his boredom because he scoffed and reached down for his blade.

The next second he had blurred from view and appeared in front of Sasuke; great sword drawn. The Uchiha reached for his weapons pouch but barely made it halfway before a powerful kick caught him in the abdomen, forcing blood and spittle to gush from his mouth. He catapulted backwards like he had been loaded from a canon.

The assassin was then in front of Kyuubi next and the girl stood wide-eyed as he knocked her aside with an arm, sending her flying into a steel drum. Naruto gasped aloud in shock.

That shock was quickly overcome by fear, when the man turned to him; great sword poised to sever Naruto and Tazuna in one fell swoop.

The blonde shut his eyes and fell into a daze; graciously readying himself for the blow that would undoubtedly descend him into hell.

That blow never came, however; for at that moment, a geyser shot from the sea, throwing Kakashi and a mangled Impala onto the shores of the dock.

The silver-haired jonin breathed eratically as he fended the great sword with a kunai, blood pouring profusely from the left side of his head.

The assassin's eyes widened.

"Now that was a bit uncalled for, wasn't it?", Kakashi joked, before retrieving a second kunai and slashing the man across the chest.

XXXXXXXXXXX

U N

XXXXXXXXXXX

Faster than Naruto could follow; the assailant dodged backwards, earning only a minor scrape from the kunai. Kakashi, however, did not let up and flung both weapons at his foe, forcing the man to block with his sword. He then put some distance between them.

"I see you are still alive...Kakashi."

The jonin narrowed his eyes, "Zabuza."

Naruto doubted he would ever be happier to see that black thawb again.

"You didn't expect me to be dead", Kakashi was saying, "You must have been watching us and attacked me at my most vulnerable, so you could keep me out of the way while you went for the engineer. You are a coward."

Zabuza shrugged, "I am a mercenary."

It seemed that the assassin's killing intent had been disrupted somewhat with Kakashi's arrival. Naruto found himself able to move his four limbs again.

"Are you alright, Naruto?", a concerned jonin asked.

The blonde struggled to get up, "Y-yeah. Y-you should probably check on Kyuubi though. She took a nasty hit." Sasuke was already limping towards them.

"I-I'm sorry, s-sensei. I really fucked up big time there. I clammed up", Naruto said, beginning to feel the edges of tear drops claw down his eyes. He tightened his fists in anger. He had been so scared back there. So vulnerable.

Kakashi's eye never left Zabuza who was now digging for something in the pocket of his pants.

"It's not your fault, Naruto."

Sasuke had crouched down to check on Tazuna, who was now coughing nerve-wrackingly. The builder looked like he might have peed himself.

"How are you feeling, Sasuke?"

"I'll live", the Uchiha grunted, helping Tazuna to stand. Naruto could see the trickle of blood making its way down his chin.

The assassin had now pulled a small satchet from his pants and Naruto easily recognized the substance within.

Crack.

The fucker was high on crack.

Zabuza took a finger-full and pushed it up his nose.

"Aaahh (sniff). Feels good."

"Naruto. Check on Kyuubi."

The genin looked unsurely at his sensei before running to his teammate's side. The girl was crumpled on the floor; unconscious, and Naruto gathered her in his arms, noticing how deathly pale she was. A river of red flowed underneath her hair.

Shit.

"Kakashi (sniff), Kakashi", Zabuza was saying, "Hatake Kakashi; the great Copycat (sniff). How many years has it been? It seems like only yesterday when I fought that accursed sharingan of yours."

Sasuke blanched, 'Sharingan?'

"Hah-hah-hah. 'The man who has copied a thousand jutsu'. Kami must really want to fuck up your ass, hmm? Why don't you copy this?"

And he gave Kakashi the middle-finger.

"Momochi Zabuza", the jonin replied evenly, "The demon of the Mist. What does an ANBU of the Sekihotai want with the Wave?"

Zabuza tilted his head, "ANBU? So, you haven't heard? I work alone now."

Kakashi's eyes widened, "You betrayed your company?"

When his opponent didn't reply, he continued, "That means you were among those who tried to assassinate the Mizukage! But if you are a rogue mercenary, why aren't you in the bingo books?"

"(sniff)", the ex-Sekiho operative replaced his crack bag, "The company likes to keep everything under wraps. Not that I care."

He then smashed his blade into the ground, "Gato has hired me to deal with the builder, and since that punk always makes sure to keep me supplied, nothing will stand in my way."

His glazed eyes bulged at the statement, signs of his addiction showing in his veins.

"Show me your sharingan, Kakashi! I want to fight it again! I've beaten you once...I'll KILL you this time!"

The killing intent crashed down on the dock once more. Tazuna slumped though Sasuke managed to hold him up. "What's he talking about, sensei?", he asked.

"You'll see", the jonin said, grabbing the headband tied across his face, "I will protect all of you. Just stay close to Tazuna."

And he lifted his headband, revealing his left eye for the first time; which was red and, and; swirling, with three, black tomoes.

The sharingan.

Zabuza chuckled, "Just as I remember it."

Naruto had torn a strip off his shirt sleeve and was now gently dabbing the wound on Kyuubi's head. 'Kakashi has the sharingan? How come? I thought only members of the Uchiha could possess it?'

He paused to access the information. 'But, if this guy has beaten Kakashi's sharingan once? Just how strong is he?'

His question was soon answered as Kakashi faded from view and leapt into action.

'I see. Attacking first so you can lure me away from your charges. Quite different from your normal style, Kakashi', Zabuza thought.

The assassin whipped out his blade, determined on severing Kakashi's head, but the jonin was swift, ducking underneath the swing and attacking his opponent with a mid-riff kick.

Zabuza grunted. _He's_ _gotten_ _faster_.

Kakashi was upon him again and the Mist demon recognized the assault as his traditional White fang karate. He deflected a second kick but then the masked man switched styles in mid-air, performing an accurate Panther claw. Zabuza found himself reeling back from the force of the blow.

_What_ _was_ _that?_, the Mist demon asked as he stared into the mismatched eyes of Kakashi; crouched low in the Panther stance of kung-fu.

He anticipated the next attack because he viciously swung the Kubikiribocho forward, only for the leaf jonin to hop into a Crane form and easily evade the blow. The great blade tore into the ground.

Releasing the hilt, knowing it would only be a hindrance, the demon lashed out ferociously; bearing down on Kakashi's strange pose (One leg raised and his arms spread like a bird). His kick almost tore the jonin's head off and so did his elbow, but it was Kakashi's iron knee that scored a devastating hit, as he gracefully switched into yet another form; that of the Muay Thai kick-boxing.

Zabuza took two more blows and an elaborate Aikido maneuver before tumbling to the ground, coming to a stop by his trusty blade.

'Woah', Naruto thought, his respect for his teacher upping one more notch, 'Kakashi-sensei's technique is even more efficient than mine'.

Sasuke was also mildly amazed. He had never seen anything like this from anyone in his clan.

The demon of the mist growled and dislodged his sword, pondering all the while. 'What's this? He never fought this way before!'

Then realization hit him.

'Of course, the sharingan. With the gift of insight, to predict my attack, and his repertoire of copied jutsu, he can analyze my approach and figure the best fighting style able to break its defence. Hmm, very impressive, Kakashi, but I still know your weakness.'

"You've outdone yourself, Copycat", Zabuza intoned, rising to full height, "It seems your skills expand to even taijutsu, knowing which one to use at any given time; among the hundreds you've copied."

"Hmm, I try", Kakashi said off-handedly. He still hadn't eased down from his Muay thai stance.

Zabuza immediately brought his hands together in a seal. Kakashi rushed at him only to be thrown back by a powerful kick straight to the chest.

'Shit. Luring me in so he could set up an attack when he clearly wasn't preparing any jutsu. Damn it!'

Zabuza had taken the brief respite to dash off the dock, where he stood on the ocean's surface; arms raised in a wierd pose.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he rose from the floor, 'That jutsu!'

"Mist concealment technique", Zabuza muttered quickly, as a thick fog rolled through the dock, obscuring the vision of all within.

Let's see you beat this now, Kakashi.

The fog continued pillowing till Sasuke could barely see past his two arms.

Naruto hugged Kyuubi tighter to him, his cloth now wrapped around her head. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Sasuke!", Kakashi called, "Stick close to Tazuna!"

The Uchiha nodded and ducked next to the builder, two kunai in his hands and one in the mouth.

'He's bound to attack Naruto, thinking I've forgotten about him', Kakashi thought grimly, inching towards the position of his two students. 'This technique...it totally negates the effects of the sharingan. How can one use dojutsu when fighting in zero visibility?'

"I'm sure you remember this technique, sharingan Kakashi", came Zabuza's disembodied voice all around the fog, "The mist concealment jutsu. It's how I beat you last time. You and your useless sharingan. I can strike anywhere, anytime, and you would be dead before you even hit the ground."

"Sasuke", the jonin warned, still inching towards Naruto, "Zabuza is a master of the silent killing style. It's why he is called the demon of the mist. Your eyes are useless here, as are your ears. Rely on your other senses."

Sasuke frowned. Was Kakashi trying to tell him something? He couldn't even see where the jonin was.

It was then that he felt it. A presence behind him and Tazuna that the builder failed to notice. He turned and gasped.

Kakashi heard Sasuke gasp and was shocked that Zabuza would go directly for their client. In an impressive burst of speed, he launched himself between the two; piercing the shadow crouched behind them only to hit. . .fog.

'A mirage', Kakashi thought, 'Zabuza has learnt how to bend the water particles in the mist to create mirages. Then that would mean...'

"NARUTO!", Kakashi yelled.

The demon had appeared before his students, sword poised to deliver a fatal blow.

"Die."

A shocked Naruto gripped Kyuubi even tighter to himself.

_Shit_, _too_ _far_, Kakashi bemoaned as he raced for his students.

The Kubikiribocho tore through the air, bifurcating Naruto and Kyuubi into two perfect halves. . . only for them to burst into smoke.

Zabuza choked on his spit.

'Ah, well done, Naruto. You created kage bunshin during the earlier confusion and combined it with the henge to replace yourself and Kyuubi. I'm sorry I ever doubted your foresight. Leave it to me, I'll take it from here!'

The jonin was upon his opponent and in seconds, had forced a kunai hilt-deep into his abdomen.

"It's over, Zabuza."

He then proceeded to rip it out, releasing viscera and intestinal mass that dispersed into. . .

"A water clone?"

"Fool."

Zabuza's kick was straight and true and the blow struck Kakashi's jaw, sending him rocketing into a steel container, only for the jonin to also disperse into water.

"WHAT?"

The real Hatake Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza, kunai at the ready.

"I see", chuckled the demon, "With your eye of insight, you realized I was a water clone and you copied my jutsu and used it against me. Most Impres..."

But the silver-haired jonin had lodged the kunai in his heart, effectively killing him.

"Then again, you never could beat me at my own game, Kakashi."

'Another water clone?', gaped Sasuke, 'A two-phased plan!"

Zabuza wasted no time swinging his great sword again, which; due to his superior speed, only suceeded in nicking Kakashi. The blade tore a hole right through one drum before shaving a chunk off another, as the masked jonin avoided a near beheading yet again.

His luck unfortunately ran out when his opponent cornered him against a wall, sending him crashing into it with a particularly mighty swing.

"Heh", Zabuza chuckled, "What a pest. Finally, I... huh?"

Kakashi had apparently survived, shielding himself with a double-handed kunai at the last second. He grunted with the strain as he struggled to push the Kubikiribocho off him, small dustings of plaster and brick falling on his head. Their eyes met above their blades.

Sharingan.

"Die, Kakashi."

Zabuza applied greater pressure but leapt away at the last minute as a roaring ball of flame struck the abused wall. He turned in mid-air to see the black-haired teen from before glaring at him; hands locked in the tiger seal.

"Were you trying to kill me as well, Sasuke?", Kakashi asked with sweatdrops as he too avoided the jutsu, small flames licking at his apparell.

The Uchiha shrugged coolly, "Hn. Anything goes, sensei."

"Stay out of this, Sasuke. You're hurt and this is way above your level. Besides, somebody needs to be watching Tazuna."

"Dobe's doing that", he grunted, and Kakashi looked over his shoulder to see a determined Naruto crouched next to Tazuna; a small number of clones forming a phalanx around them.

"That wouldn't be enough", he commented idly but he didn't say anymore because Zabuza had retreated to the ocean's surface again, causing the mist hanging upon the dock to increase in thickness. The jonin sighed. This time they could barely even see past their own noses.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I've got a plan."

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had just formed an army of clones around Tazuna and was still silently congratulating himself for his earlier brilliance, when Kyuubi's eye-lids fluttered open and her red pupils came up to meet his.

"Naruto?", she asked.

The blonde grinned down at her.

"A-ah, you're alright, young missy", Tazuna spoke for the first time since the battle began, though he still seemed extremely frazzled.

"What's going on?", Kyuubi asked, only to grab her head in pain, "Ouch."

Naruto, who was keeping a keen eye on Zabuza's position, answered, "It's Kakashi-sensei. He's battling that guy."

Kyuubi's eyes widened; making them even more mesmerizing in Naruto's opinion, "Kakashi-sensei? He's alive?"

Naruto nodded but at that moment the mist increased again, inversely affecting their visibility. He cursed.

"Naruto, what's this?"

"It's that fucker's special jutsu. We have to be alert. He can crop up anywhere."

"Would you help me up?"

The blonde agreed and lowered her to her feet. Kyuubi blushed when she realized she actually missed the comfort of his arms.

"You sure you gonna be alright?", he asked.

The redhead smirked in reply, digging into her pouch and procuring ten shuriken, "Watch me. I'm not as weak as you think, Na-ru-to-kun."

"I don't think you're weak. Just inexperienced."

Kyuubi face-faulted, "I swear, Naruto, if that's any way to sweep a girl off her feet, you're doing a pretty bad job at it. You're the one who couldn't move a while ago, remember?"

"Oh. Oh yeah. Sorry."

XXXXXXXXXX

'Hmph', thought Zabuza, observing his query from the mist, 'One-eyed Kakashi probably expects me to attack the engineer so he must have a counter in place. However, I will do something out of the blue. I will attack them all at once!' The demon brought his palms together, intending on creating a plethora of water clones.

"You do know that he'll try to attack the contractor again, don't you?", Sasuke asked his teacher, staying on extreme alert.

Kakashi eye-smiled, "It's alright, Sasuke. The time's about now anyway" - he squinted at a watch on his wrist - "In 5, 4, 3, 2..."

Mizu Bunshin no jut...

"...One."

With a ground-wrenching noise, a great amount of water shot up from the sea; twisting violently as it rose. It churned until it had formed a powerful typhoon which swept a giant wave unto the dock, throwing everyone off their feet. The powerful rotation of the twister was strong enough to forcibly beat back the mist, as visibility returned, and a drenched Zabuza was thrown unto the shores.

Kakashi slumped a little while a flabbergasted Sasuke gaped at him.

"W-what w-was th-that?", the Uchiha gagged, fighting against the torrents of sea water.

"It's a delayed jutsu reaction. I set it up the moment I came to in the sea and recognised who my opponent was."

Sasuke nodded in awe. 'Delayed jutsu. Like Itachi-nii was trying to explain to me. One completes the handsigns for a technique but rather than release the required chakra all at once, the caster molds and expels it in controlled pulses. This can be used to steadily bolster the strength of an attack within a pre-set time until it's bursting at the seams; at which point it is utilised with devastating effects. Via this method, one can turn even a simple D-rank technique to a complex A-rank one.'

"I see, sensei. That's why you stuck majorly to taijutsu for most of the battle", Sasuke noted, "You didn't want to put too much strain on your chakra than you already were."

Kakashi nodded as he tightened his headband and approached the Mist demon. With that last stunt, his chakra was running dangerously low. It was time to end this. His sharingan spun fiercely.

"Delayed jutsu, eh, Kakashi?", coughed a thoroughly wet Zabuza, "You knew my mist technique rendered your sharingan useless so you prepared a counter at the ready. Nice."

Kakashi stared stoically at him, treading easily on the water-sodden ground. Since the Mist was down now, he could use the visual powers of the sharingan to its full extent.

"Unfortunately for you, Kakashi, I am in..."

"...my element here!", they completed simultaneously.

'What?'

The two blitzed through a series of handseals before declaring,

"Suiton suiryuudan!"

Two large dragons rose out of the water, one conjured by Kakashi and the other by Zabuza. The two dragons grew in mass and girth before entwining around their casters.

"What's the meaning of this, Kakashi? You're stealing my jutsu?", the two said together.

"Now, you're copying my words, you monkey! What the fuck?"

The silver-haired jonin sighed, "Zabuza, I've won here. Give it up before you make a fool of yourself."

"Heh, right", the demon snorted, "I'm not going to fall for any of your tricks, Copycat."

"Fine. I'll show you."

And they spoke simultaneously again, "You claim to be the winner of our first battle all those years ago. However, you are grossly mistaken; I am the true winner of that fight. I learned from my defeat and got stronger. You, at the other hand, chose to remain on the same level you were as before. You attacked me; confident in your abilities and knowledge, but you just got the last shock of your life. I have improved. I am vastly superior to you, and you have no idea what the sharingan can do. So, stop analysing my every move. You do not possess the brain power."

Zabuza's eyes widened as they finished their shared speech. 'That's it!', he began analysing once again, 'Genjutsu! It's the only logical explanation. He must have me under some kind of hypnosis! It's easy!'

The mist demon formed the ram seal but it was all the distraction Kakashi needed as his dragon roared to life, lunging at a now defenceless Zabuza. The gaping mouth engulfed the wanted man; crushing him with its force, and bulleting straight through several giant drums before coming to a tremendous stop. Zabuza's battered body was left in the middle of a smoking crater, his sword lying next to him.

Kakashi crouched beside the assassin, kunai in hand.

"H-how?", choked the felled man.

The Oniwabanshu operative answered with a stoic gaze, "Arrogance. That is why you lost, Zabuza. This is your end."

However, before he could deal the finishing blow, two masked, hooded figures dropped unto the dock, cloaks out and daggers drawn.

"We'll take it from here, Hatake Kakashi."

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, Tazuna and Kyuubi had watched in awe as the twister rose from the sea, almost drowning them in its subsequent onslaught. They rose to higher ground to watch Kakashi wipe the floor with Zabuza and had proceeded to join him only to be stopped by the newcomers. As expected, Naruto erupted in outrage.

"What the hell? That guy just tried to kill us."

The masked men gave him no reply.

Kakashi, who was watching them keenly, placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Calm down. These are members of the Sekihotai's ANBU. But, I'd like to know what they are doing here?"

The taller of the hooded figures placed a gloved hand into his or her - Naruto couldn't exactly tell - cloak and produced a picture.

"This man is Momochi Zabuza", he spoke in a surprisingly, deep voice, "He is wanted by the Sekiho company for crimes committed against our kage. We've been after him for some time now and traced him here. The sounds of battle drew us to the dock."

Sasuke sneered, "So, you just stood by watching all along? Break an arm to help, wouldn't it?"

The ANBU turned to face him, "Your battle was none of our concern. All we cared about was making sure the target wouldn't escape. Do not be mistaken. We are not allies of the Oniwabanshu."

His other companion inserted, "Zabuza possesses company secrets that cannot be allowed to fall into the wrong hands. He also possesses information that the company needs to extract from him. This makes him very dangerous. We've been ordered to bring him in alive."

Zabuza; whose eyes had widened under the appearance of the ANBU, coughed harshly and glared at them, "You bastards. I'll not be going anywhere."

But then, a senbon embedded itself in his neck, faster than they could follow. The mist demon's eyes glazed over and he went out cold.

Kyuubi cringed, "Is he dead?"

The taller ANBU shook his head, "I deliberately missed an artery. For now, he's simply unconscious."

Kakashi; who was still staring keenly at the men, asked offhandedly, "Can I see some ID, then?"

The two looked at each other before shrugging and producing ID cards. The jonin studied the pictureless material before handing it back to them.

"If that is all, we'll take our leave."

They placed the mist demon in chakra cuffs before nodding and teleporting out of sight with the criminal.

Kakashi sighed.

"Ah-hah-hah! Glad that's finally over!", thanked Tazuna, wiping a hand over his brow, "I almost peed myself back there!"

The three genin gave him an irritated look.

"Sorry to burst your bubble", Sasuke smirked, "But apparently, you did."

Meanwhile, Kyuubi had noticed the orange tie on her head and had made a violent, barfing noise.

"What's this hideous material?"

She refrained from adding that the colour complimented her vivid hair nicely.

"What are you doing?", Naruto asked as she loosened the cloth, "You're still wounded."

He was, however, shocked to see that she was no longer bleeding.

The blonde was just about pointing this out when Sasuke nodded towards their teacher. They followed his gaze to see the jonin standing by his crushed car; but because his back was turned to them, they couldn't see the expression on his face.

"Meh. If you ask me, he should be estatic", Naruto joked, "That piece of crap should have gone to the wrecker a long time ago. Zabuza ostensibly did him a great favor."

Kyuubi punched him on the shoulder, "Don't be mean, Naruto. You don't know the history behind that car. It might probably mean more to sensei than we'll ever know."

Sasuke nodded but didn't say a word.

They watched their teacher stand by the vehicle; the broken disc player, repeating the same Enya song over and over again.

After some time, he began hauling the wreck into a garage. They stood by as he worked, understanding from his aura that he didn't want to be disturbed. It was a pretty touching scene, watching a single man push a battered car all by himself.

When he was done, Kakashi dusted his hands and pulled down his headband, his thawb stained and ripped in numerous places.

"Maa. Let's get going th..."

The jonin immediately froze before collapsing face first on the ground. Gasping, his companions rushed to his side, crouching over his fallen form.

"Kakashi?"

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"_Kakashi-sensei?_"

"Shit! Where the fuck is that contact of yours, old geezer!"

"He should be here soon..."

"That's what you said like an hour ago!"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

In the distance, sirens blared as the local police began arriving at the scene of the battle.

XXXXXXXXXXX

a/n: This chapter is not too long but it is the first fight scene I've ever written in my life. How was it? Was it too shabby? Too detailed or maybe too boring to read? I have a feeling that it had way too much information but I prefer writing that way, since I played this out in my head like a motion picture before putting it down. Please tell me what you think so that I can try to improve.

The Wave arc continues next chapter and yes, it's going to be longer than what we usually see here on fanfiction, though I'll try cutting it down as much as I can.

I hate writing fics that no one gives a fuck about. If it'd bother you too much to review, do let me know so I'll stop bothering too much to update.

Take care, yo.

Ki Sha out.


	13. The cursor I

a/n: Hi and gomenasai! It's the one and only kisha. I know I've been on an extended break but please don't fret. I've been... productive. While most of my time has been spent reading/watching FmA brotherhood, I've also been busy working on my own original projects and juggling college hellfare inbetween. It's also made me realise a few things too.

I'm like an automobile. I need gas to work. I can't be motivated to do something without the proper amount of feedback and support. Fanfiction is free. We do not pay to read or write. However, if an author should provide you with a good piece of work, it's equivalent exchange to give said author something in return, isn't it? Even if it's a nude pic of Cate Blanchett ;) (you can send that to my e-mail)

I do not want Ultimate Naruto to end; it's a great story with a truckload of potential, but I AM tired of this shitty one-review-a-chapter piece of crap. If you're a reader, then Fix this; if you actually give a damn about the future of this story.

Whichever you choose, take this as my heartfelt easter gift for being away for so long.

Forgive the length, have a good read and do make sure you ball so hard.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Thirteen

The Cursor One

Theme song: Niggaz in Paris (Kanye and Jay-Z)

XXXXXXXXXX

It was a truth that despite his unhealthy disposition, Tazuna really did live big. Although the same couldn't be said for the majority of Wave, which appeared as a poor, river-logged, back-water country; the Dozuki home was a rich duplex which the contractor claimed to have built himself. Obviously, he had more money than he let others believe.

Naruto had wanted the man to up their fees then and there but Kyuubi had reminded him that they were only staying till Kakashi recuperated, and that Tazuna might really be penniless; seeing as most of his time and money had been dedicated to the construction of the bridge. The man did indeed love his country.

The members of team three were seated at the front porch of the house, wading their legs through the surrounding crystal water, when Tsunami; the builder's daughter, rushed out to meet them, yelling some gibberish about their 'sensei' and 'awakening'.

The genin cheered and rushed straight to the guest room; estatic. Their instructor had a lot of questions to answer, after all.

Kakashi was propped up on his futon when they arrived, a small cellphone held open in front of him. His lone, tired eye rose to acknowledge them; shawl still draped loosely around the bottom of his face.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Yare, yare. Not to loud, y'know. I'm still a bit under."

"Men, were you out of it!", Naruto grinned as they gathered all around him, "We had to drag your fainted ass into a speedboat then haul it all the way down here. Didn't know a sack of bones could weigh so much."

Kakashi shrugged then flipped his cellphone shut, "Mah, it seems there's no reception out here."

Kyuubi scoffed, "Way ahead of you on that one, sensei. According to Tazuna, Gato had also taken control of Nami no kuni's telecommunications. You'd have to subscribe to his company to make calls or receive e-mails around here."

"Ah, I see."

At that moment, Tsunami and her father walked in. Tazuna smiled in joy upon seeing the jonin awake and gave him a thump on the back that almost knocked him out again.

"Good to see you alive, Kakashi! You gave us quite a scare!"

"Did I now?"

The engineer nodded before settling next to his daughter. They then did something that was traditionally out of the blue and bowed to the mercenaries in the room.

"I don't know if I would ever be able to thank you for what you have done for me", Tazuna begged humbly, "You all saved my life so I will gladly give mine in return! Please, enjoy my brutish hospitality for the rest of your stay!"

"Thank you for protecting my father", Tsunami calmly added, "I know not of the details of your mission but I am eternally grateful. If there's anything you need of me, please, do not hesitate to ask."

Blood trickled down Naruto's nose as the brunette spoke, which he quickly wiped off on his sleeve. Tsunami-chan was almost as beautiful as Mrs Uchiha, and just as MILFy. It didn't take long for his mind to start conjuring weird, mental figures in different positions of strain. Kyuubi eyed him suspiciously.

"You're welcome?", Kakashi said in reply, a bit more embarassed by the attention. Tsunami smiled at him.

"Do you, perhaps, have a working phone?", he asked, "I need to contact HQ and my pager was probably destroyed along with my car."

The woman shared a quick look with her father before speaking, "There is a payphone still operating within the depths of the city. I can take you there when you're rested up?"

"That would be wonderful." He then turned towards the only person who hadn't spoken a word but had since been watching him rather intently. "Sasuke?"

"Why do you have the sharingan, Kakashi?", the Uchiha spoke, straight to the point.

Naruto cringed. That topic was usually a very painful one for his friend.

The jonin also seemed to realise this because he regarded his student carefully, "It was a gift from a friend. Or rather a curse; considering how quickly it runs through my chakra levels. It's the reason why I can't turn it off."

"And my clan members are okay with you possessing it?"

"Hmm, I won't say. The Uchiha at work were never so articulate with their words. But stuff like this is more common in the mercenary world than you think."

"Er, what exactly is this sharingan?", Kyuubi asked.

"It's an eye technique", Sasuke replied calmly, "ingrained in the DNA of the Uchiha family. It grants the user a wide spectrum of abilities; among which is hypnosis, like sensei's capable of using."

The girl nodded, remembering the earlier battle with Zabuza. Although, she wasn't exactly thrilled by its appearance, there was something about that dojutsu that irked her more than a little bit, "Is it really that powerful?"

Naruto scoffed, "Meh. Not if you know how to get around it."

Sasuke smirked at him, "Like you do? I've never seen you getting the drop on nii-san before."

"Then it means you're gonna be needing spectacles soon, Sasuke-teme."

Kakashi smiled at their squabbling before turning to the builder.

"Tazuna-san. I'd like to speak to you privately, later on."

"Oh, what is it? There's nothing I know that my daughter doesn't."

The jonin narrowed his eyes, but before he could speak, he was interrupted by a sharp sound coming from the door. They all turned to see a small boy hidden there, wearing a large, white hat. He fled down the hallway when he noticed he had been spotted.

"Oh, excuse my son; Inari", Tsunami said, getting up, "He's a bit shy. I'll get started on breakfast, you seem to be pretty famished."

Tazuna also excused himself, leaving the members of team Kakashi all by themselves.

"You were wanting to say something, sensei?", Sasuke asked.

The jonin raised an eyebrow, "Hmm? I wonder what it was..."

Kyuubi sweatdropped, "You're not being exactly convincing, you know?"

"Maa, we'll meet out in the back then, after we've had breakfast. I'm starved. Now excuse me, I have some reading to catch up on."

And he whipped out his little, orange book, grinning pervesely even as he turned the first page. The genin fled the room lest they get infected by him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Zabuza-san."

Two figures were crouched over the hulking man, who was wrapped in bandages and strapped down to a metal bed. He glared up at them, eyes red with gleaming malice.

"Haku. Suibachi. What is the meaning of this?"

"It's for the best, Zabuza-san", the shorter, stubbier one answered. The two men had discarded their ANBU masks, which were now hanging on a rack by the wall. "Your blood pressure has increased yet again and it is putting immense strain on your pericardium. I warned you about the consequences of drug abuse."

"I will not ask again. What is the meaning of this?"

"Zabuza-san", the taller one intervened, "The good doctor here is worried about your health and has placed you on medication. Please, calm down, it is only for a while. You're hyperventilating..."

But the Mist demon had easily snapped the binds like paper and was now ripping the IV tubes from his arm. The shorter one backed away in fright.

"I only allowed you to join this venture, Suibachi", he growled, "because Haku vouched for your superior medical skills. We've lost the demon brothers. I have no problems losing you..."

He reached for the man but was prevented from doing so by the other.

"Get out of my way."

"Zabuza-san. Please, calm down."

The demon tried to stand but his legs gave way and he fell back to the bed.

"Don't just stand there, then. Go get me my satchel!"

Haku frowned, "I won't allow you to take that drug anymore, Zabuza-san. I won't allow you get hurt."

"Haku? What are you..."

But a senbon had driven into his neck, as before, forcing him to collapse back on the bed.

"What did you do that for?", Suibachi asked, terrified, "He'll butcher me the moment he wakes up!"

Haku didn't answer, choosing instead to arrange the hulking man in a more comfortable position.

"Since all else has failed, I will resume my old alibi", Haku instructed, "I will try to obtain as much information as I can. In the meanwhile, please continue Zabuza-san's rehabilitation. He's in no shape to fight Copy-cat Kakashi again as he is now."

The doctor nodded, "What about Gato? He's been getting increasingly demanding. We can't ward him off forever, he tried calling like sixty times yesterday!"

"Leave Gato to me. Instead, worry about Zabuza-san. I will contact you if I find anything but you have my number. Do inform him my whereabouts when he wakes up."

And then he was gone; leaving Suibachi alone to stare warily at the demon of the Mist.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was leaning on crutches when he came out to meet them; his battle with Zabuza obviously taking a greater toll on him than he let on. He eye-smiled at them and leaned against a tree, nestled deep in the woods they had chosen.

"Ah. Nothing like fresh, country air; away from the caustic fumes of the city."

"The air smells like sea water here, sensei", Kyuubi growled.

"What can I say? I love it."

Their teacher stayed that way; breathing in and out for a good twenty minutes until Naruto got irked and asked him, "What the fuck did you want to tell us then?"

Kakashi looked up, as if just noticing them for the first time, "Oh yes. What I wanted to say? Stay true to yourselves and never abandon your dreams."

"Eh?"

"Ha ha", the jonin laughed dryly, "Don't worry, I was only kidding. I wanted to teach you something today."

The blonde immediately got stars in his eyes.

"What is it? What is it? Is it the water dragon? Or maybe that bad-ass water twisting jutsu? Or... I knew it! You want to show us your eighteen styles of taijutsu!"

Kakashi sweatdropped, "Ah. No, Naruto. I only wanted to teach you chakra exercises. Every other jonin would have done so long ago."

The blonde frowned at the thought. He was already capable of using jutsu and really didn't have time for much else. After watching Zabuza and Kakashi's battle, he was beginning to realise just how far behind he was. Chakra exercises? Now, that was just bullshit.

"What kind of exercises are you talking about?", Sasuke asked, "We already know most of the basics; we've been taught to mold chakra and form seals since we were kids."

Kakashi sighed before telling them to watch carefully. He then proceeded to stroll all the way up the side of a tree and up to its branches, without involving his hands. And the most amazing part; he was still using crutches!

"Okay, I'll say it since no one else wants to. That was awesome", Kyuubi said, impressed.

Sasuke scoffed, "Hn. It's no big deal. My family do it all the time."

From his position upside down the branch, Kakashi began speaking, "I commend you all for your bravery so far in this mission. You've all done well considering this is the first time you've been put in such situation."

"Nah, forget it, sensei. It was nothing."

Sasuke gave his teammate a blank look, "Nothing? You took the longest to get up at the dock, scaredy cat. I'm even surprised you didn't end up glued to the ground."

"?... Shut up, teme!"

Kakashi smiled before interrupting, "However, the truth is you're still nowhere close to where you'd need to be. Kyuubi; your taijutsu is impressive and you're pretty quick but your blows are far too weak. You'll find yourself in a pinch should you face a stronger, even slower opponent. Naruto; you waste too much chakra on each jutsu you perform. Regardless of your high stamina, some battles are won by articulate use of chakra over time and you; Sasuke, it will help make you a more well rounded fighter."

"This exercise is tree walking and it is an extension of chakra manipulation and control. With pinpoint release of chakra, you can increase the strength of your blows and the speed of your movements. It's the basic of all mercenary programs and..."

The jonin sweatdropped when he realised that three had zoned out on him. Kyuubi was tweaking her phone while Sasuke and Naruto were squatting; playing a game of go fish.

"(Sigh) It'd also help me teach you how to cast delayed jutsu."

The genin perked up at that.

"Delayed jutsu reactions? Like what you did? You should have said so earlier, sensei."

"Alright, now focus chakra to the soles of your feet. We will begin right away."

Unlike the manner Kakashi had made it seem, the tree walking exercise wasn't exactly a walk in the park. They hadn't gotten very far on their first try (Naruto hadn't even managed to stick to his tree at all) and by noon, all three were a sweating mess; panting violently on the ground.

Kakashi; who had been catching a quick nap, raised an eyebrow at them, "Tired already? This wouldn't do at all."

His blonde pupil groaned and turned on his back; staring up at the trees. He had done pretty well (by his OWN prejudiced standard). He'd managed to cover a quarter distance; a bit less than Kyuubi's but still good nontheless. He turned towards Sasuke's part and nearly lost his jaw in shock. No way! Sasuke's covered over twice as much as mine!

"Ah, I could use some lunch about now", taunted Kakashi, stretching to his feet and grabbing his crutches, "I'm heading back to the house now."

Naruto's stomach grumbled and the blonde almost took bait until he saw Kyuubi and Sasuke going at the exercise again.

Shit. At this rate, they'll be leaving me behind.

Uttering a string of curses at Kakashi's retreating back, the blonde began molding chakra once again. He was only doing this in order to learn delayed jutsu; that, and it would be cool to arrive at school, hanging off of the ceiling.

Dusk came and the three genin were still going at the exercise. Kyuubi had been racing up the tree (it was easier to go at it at a run - damn that Kakashi for not telling them that) when her legs gave away and she toppled off the trunk. She grabbed a branch reflexively which saved her from a horrible fall.

"You alright?", Naruto asked, as she landed rather undignifiedly. She was sure she still had chakra to spare. In fact, lots of it, judging by the manner her feet glowed with the residue, but try as she might, she just couldn't conjure the strength to stand. Despite her reserves, she didn't have the strength to go on. Nor the endurance; since she was now pretty certain that the tendons in both legs had been worn to almost beyond repair.

"I'm fine, Naruto", she hissed, though her visage seemed to declare otherwise.

Upon confirming that she wasn't in any immediate danger, the blonde resumed 'tree-running' once again.

Kyuubi sighed wistfully as she watched him and Sasuke go at it - 'so much for not wanting to be looked down upon by my male counterparts' - though she did notice the sheer weariness that perfused Sasuke as he followed suit. Soon, he too was toppling to the ground although he broke his fall in an even less dignified manner than Kyuubi.

The girl burst out laughing though one glare from him caused her to look away and start whistling innocently. Naruto seemed to notice that he was the only one with the energy to go on; he still hadn't managed to surpass his teammates' marks, yet he allowed himself to topple to the ground, landing in a clumsy heap before grinning good-naturedly, "Ouch. I think I'm beat."

Kyuubi understood that Naruto didn't want to hurt their pride. His grin alone was enough proof that he still had the energy to go one more day. Silently, she thanked him for his thoughtfulness. They'd all worked hard. It was time to rest.

Sasuke too seemed to understand what Naruto had done because he cursed at the blonde and called him a dobe. Kyuubi rolled her eyes, marvelling at the odd kind of friendship they shared. Rather than show weakness or concern for one another, they resorted to insults and fist-fights. The masochists. Really, it wouldn't take too much for one to just say 'Thank you' or 'I care'.

The members of team three remained on their backs, watching the last of the sun disappear over the horizon, before the Uchiha grunted and got up.

"We should head back. We missed lunch, don't wanna miss dinner too."

Naruto perked up at the thought of food and began packing his belongings. Kyuubi tried to get up only to realise that both her legs were cramped. She cursed.

Her teammates were ready and waiting for her and when Sasuke raised an eyebrow, she uttered innocently, "Go on ahead. I'll be right behind you."

The Uchiha nodded and began walking but Naruto gave her a dubious look.

"Wait a minute, what's wrong with your legs?"

Kyuubi cursed. Sometimes it was easy to forget just how perceptive her loudmouth teammate could be.

Faster than she could blink, he was before her; his eyes of intense blue burning into her scarlet ones. In that moment, a lot was passed between them.

"Don't you dare, Naruto", she hissed.

The blonde ignored her and turned to his friend, "Oi, Sasuke, help me with my stuff, will you?"

But the Uchiha had already gathered both their articles long ago and was now trudging wearingly towards the house.

Bastard, Kyuubi thought.

Naruto made to reach for her and the girl bared her teeth at him, "I swear to God, if you touch me, Naruto, I'll..."

But he grabbed her waist causing Kyuubi to lash out with a foot, which he dodged before he maneuvering her into his arms, in a bridal style carry.

"Let me go! Let me go!", Kyuubi snarled, struggling in his grasp. Kami forbid the day she was made to look weak before her teammates.

An irritated Naruto gnashed out, "Hey, no way we're leaving you here! Now, hold still! Or I'd drop you on your ass!"

The girl briefly wondered when the blonde had developed guts to talk to her in such manner but she continued her struggle, resulting in her being dumped on the ground... on her ass.

Before she could lash out, she was picked up again; in a fireman's carry this time, her butt exposed to the air. She blushed in humiliation.

"Na-ru-to", she growled, thinking up different ways to decapitate the blonde when he finally dropped her. Her nails sharpened involuntarily.

However, all that was forgotten when he turned to grin at her. It was brighter than ever before and - damn, no one should be allowed to possess such impeccable white teeth.

"I'm sorry, Kyuubi-chan! But don't you worry! I carry teme like this too all the time!"

Said teme threw him a weak glare but the girl chose not to reply; rather becoming increasingly aware of the fact that sometime along their training, Naruto had discarded his hoodie. She was now carried flush against his naked upper body, her hair curtained all around them. She blushed again, though this time not from humiliation.

The journey was uneventful after that and soon they'd arrived in front of the house. Naruto set her lightly on her feet and crossed his arms across his face, afraid she might hit him. Kyuubi smirked. At least, he was scared of her.

"I'm not going to hit you, Naruto", she purred, batting her eyelashes at him.

The blonde raised an eyebrow dubiously, "Meh."

She began to retreat into the house only to turn and strike with her foot, catching him on the upside of his head. The blonde toppled to the ground.

Before she could celebrate her victory however, the door burst open and a slouching Kakashi stood there.

"What are you guys waiting for? Dinner has just begun."

That was all Naruto needed to hear, and he was up again and zooming into the house; Kyuubi's earlier transgression already forgotten.

His two teammates began following at a much more wearier pace, when Sasuke made an observation;

"Your leg; it's healed."

Kyuubi shrugged, "Who knows? Maybe I just wanted someone to carry me home."

The Uchiha didn't buy that, and he asked again as they walked towards the dining, "Then what about the wound you got on our way to Wave? And the headshot Zabuza inflicted? Did you also fake those? You must be a good actor then, to conjure and vanish blood at will."

Kyuubi stiffened at his words but she was saved from answering by Tsunami, who ushered them to their respective seats after having fussed over the state of their clothes.

The redhead had just pulled herself a chair when, out of the kitchen, walked a slender girl, carrying a tray in her arms. Kyuubi gaped. How on earth could someone look that beautiful without a single touch of make-up on!

Naruto fell out of his stool at the sight of the brunette while Sasuke colored and averted his gaze. The redhead growled. Those pigs! So, they do have some libido, after all.

"Why, thank you, Haku. Just put that on the table over there", Tsunami directed the newcomer.

The girl, now known as Haku, placed the dish before Tazuna and Inari, then looked for a place to seat. Naruto and Sasuke both coughed embarassingly before slightly nudging their stools sideways. The girl flashed Naruto a smile then took a seat beside him; her arms folded demurely on her lap. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed at the gesture.

A quick prayer was said by Tazuna before everyone dug in. They all had to admit; Tsunami was indeed a very skilled cook. The vegetables were cooked perfectly and the lobsters were well seasoned and tender to the touch.

"Oh, it was nothing. I did have Haku's help after all; what a wonderful recipe!", Tsunami gushed as Sasuke complimented the meal.

Inari; who was still wary of the mercenaries, was gaping at Kakashi, who was making the food on his plate disappear without taking off his shawl. Naruto, on the other hand, was being the perfect gentleman. He wasn't slobbering down his meal as was usual, and treated Haku with great care, passing anything she needed. Kyuubi sighed. If only he was that charming.

Tazuna belched - the mannerless dog - and directed a question at the new girl.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Haku, but that was before I travelled, anyway. Would you like to help out at the bridge starting tomorrow? We could use your numerous talents."

"Of course, Tazuna-san."

Naruto perked up, "Whoa, help out at the bridge? Why would a girl as cute as you want to go anywhere near a construction site?"

Said girl stared curiously at him, "It seems you mistake me, Naruto-kun. I am a boy."

Sasuke's spoon missed his mouth by several inches; splattering lobster stew all over his shirt, but it was Naruto's reaction that was the most iconic, as the blonde regurgitated his mouthful back onto Haku's kimono. The table's occupants cringed at the sight, except Kakashi, who giggled behing his book. It seemed he had known the 'girl's' true gender all along.

Kyuubi; who had been sulking earlier, brightened and grabbed Haku by the arm, "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up and away from this crazy bunch."

He didn't object, leaving the two boys to gag and try to compose themselves. Kakashi chuckled and lowered his book, holding his bowl out towards a scandalized Tsunami,

"What a delightful meal! Can I have some more, please?"

The matron graced him with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kyuubi stood by the sink, wiping a seated Haku clean with the aid of a wet napkin. The girl, no, boy - she could definitely feel the lean muscles underneath his kimono now - watched her with an amused expression as she went diligently about her work.

"You really don't have to", he joked shyly, "I'm not a little girl, you know."

Kyuubi gave an un-ladylike snort, "Tell that to my adled teammates. You've got looks that most little girls wouldn't even dream of having. Do you get this a lot?"

Haku seemed to ponder for a moment, "A bit, actually. Though, this is the only time I've ever been blatantly courted by a fellow man."

Kyuubi laughed for the first time since the mission began, "Courted? My, my, you sure are old-fashioned."

He smiled, "Pardon me, but what do the locals use these days, milady?"

She laughed some more, "'Hit on' is more like it. Though, you'll have to forgive my teammate. He's straighter than a graph sheet normally, or so I think."

She finished with his kimono and began rinsing the napkin at the sink.

"You're not gay, are you?", she asked, fixing him a look.

The boy; who was in the process of getting down from his spot, shook his head, "I pray not. Do you have something against them?"

"Nah, not really. I just thought it would be a waste, is all."

"How so?"

Kyuubi fixed him with a coy look, and leaned over the counter, one finger pressed up against her chin, "You're too cute to end up with something other than a lascivious woman."

Haku flushed instantly, his long lashes shading his eyes. Kyuubi smirked at the sight. He really could pass for a naive young woman.

He dropped unsurely to his feet and wrung his hands, searching for a topic to bring up, "Um, where exactly are you from? Tsunami-san mentioned that none of you are from around here."

The girl cocked her head, wondering how much to tell him, "Well, we are from the Fire Nation. We, er, escorted Tazuna here as..."

"Bodyguards?"

At Kyuubi's horrifed look, he gave her a placating smile, "Don't worry, Tsunami-san mentioned that too. I find it pretty awful that someone would try to assassinate a man whose intentions are nothing but pure. It's saddening."

There was a genuity in his eyes as he said that, something that made Kyuubi warm up to him even more.

"So, what about you, then? I take it you grew up here?"

"No, not really. I moved here a few years ago after..."

He paused and cast his gaze elsewhere. Something in his stance made the girl realize that this was not a road he frequently ventured.

Steering away from uncomfortable grounds, she changed topics with ease.

"If you've been here a few years, then it means you must be familiar with the landscape, right?"

Haku smiled, "Yes. Nami no kuni is a beautiful place... or used to be. It still has some incredible landmarks though, despite its small size."

"So, you wouldn't mind showing me around?"

The boy looked a bit taken aback, "Well, I... I guess."

"Great! Then you can come pick me at lunch tomorrow."

"You seem to give me no choice", he mused wryly.

"Please", Kyuubi said, brushing past him, "When you live with the people I do. You tend to take any chance you get to escape the madness of it all."

They walked back to the dining where Naruto and Sasuke were now involved in a foodfight with Kakashi, Tazuna cheering them on. Tsunami looked like she could die from shock.

The redhead face-palmed while Haku blinked in surprise, "I think I get your point now, Kyuubi-san."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was first to rouse the next day. Leaping to his feet at the crack of dawn, he headed out the house only to find Kakashi seated on the roof, his cell phone raised high into the air.

"Sleep well, Naruto?", the jonin asked.

He nodded.

"Where are you heading to, then?"

"Meh, just wanted to get some training done. I don't have all the time in the world, after all."

"Ah, I see. What about your teammates?"

"Still asleep. They were pretty out of it, yesterday. Besides, I'm the one lagging behind." He eyed his teacher skeptically, "How long have you been up, sensei?"

The jonin smiled cheekily at his student, "Train hard, Naruto."

He was gone in a burst of smoke.

As the blonde left for the woods, he couldn't help but wonder. If Kakashi-sensei had been staying up on guard duty all night, did it mean that Tazuna was still in danger? It would be real easy for Gato to throw another assassin at him, after all.

With a newfound ferocity, he began the tree-running exercise. Their sensei was in no shape to battle should another threat come up, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. He really needed to get strong. And fast.

Some minutes after breakfast, Sasuke and Kyuubi came out to join him. He spared them a cursory nod before continuing his training.

"Here", Sasuke said, tossing him a package, as they raced up the trees. Naruto caught it without breaking stride.

"You packed me breakfast?", the blonde asked, reaching his limit and flipping deftly off his trunk.

"No", Sasuke said, going on a little further, "Kyuubi did. I was busy cleaning up the mess we made last night."

Naruto looked over at his other teammate who was steadily rising up her own tree. Silently thanking her, he downed the meal in two glomps before resuming running once again.

By noon, team three had begun making progress. Kyuubi was now easily the lead amongst the three of team; Sasuke coming a close second. Naruto was unbothered, however. He had doubled his progress since yesterday and that was all that mattered. Besides, he was now truly beginning to get a feel of his chakra. Ever since learning kage bunshin, his chakra had become somewhat... denser. It was harder to mold, harder to shape, harder to do anything with compared to back then when he was still learning the transformation technique. With kage bunshin no jutsu, he didn't particularly need any extraordinary chakra manipulating skills; he just threw it all out.

But tree-running was different. His chakra seemed to have expanded somewhat. To be expanding even. It now needed a totally different level of control. He wondered briefly if his body was making up for the strain his latest technique put on it regularly or if it was something else altogether. He'd have to ask Kakashi about that later.

Kyuubi was first to alight; an hour after noon, which was a bit unusual, considering how much she disliked being shown up by her male counterparts. Naruto halted his run to stare at her, not even realising that he was now balancing horizontally on the trunk of his tree.

Her skin was sweaty and flushed and her hair clung to her shoulders in ways that could make many a man go wild. He had always known Kyuubi to be attractive. Beautiful even; but sometimes, due to her brashness, it was easy to overlook the fact that Kyuubi was a girl. A sexy, stunning, helluva lot of girl.

Her body had contours that most fourteen year olds could only hope to dream of, and though she was a bit taller than girls her age (she could easily look Sasuke in the eye), she made up for that with a sensuality and grace that seemed almost ethereal.

There was also something about the way sweat dribbled off her chin, coming to pool in the valley between her upper breasts, which had a pinkish hue exactly like the softness of her lips...

"How are you doing that, dobe?"

He was startled out of his thoughts by Sasuke, who was watching him warily from a branch nearby.

The blonde realized belatedly that he had only been hanging upright by chakra alone just as he lost his hold, plummeting rapidly to the ground below.

"Oww..."

He awoke to see Kyuubi before him, her concerned eyes boring deep into his. Sasuke was hovering some ways behind her, trying hard to mask the worry etched on his face.

"You alright, Naruto?", she asked, "You were pretty out of it."

The blonde nodded dumbly before helping himself up. He would have died of embarassment had anyone known the reason behind his fall. Although, judging by the way teme was looking at him, then at her; he seemed to have an idea.

"Here", Sasuke said, passing him a water-bottle, "You have to tell me how you managed to do that trick with your chakra."

Naruto waggled his eye-brows at him, "Isn't the answer obvious, teme? I'm just awesome like that."

Kyuubi grinned at the two of them before picking her bag, "Unfortunately, I have to cut this session a bit early. I'm supposed to meet someone."

"Who?", Sasuke asked

The redhead blushed and cast her face aside, "Haku."

"What?", Naruto blurted, "The gay dude?"

Kyuubi frowned at him, "He is not gay, Naruto. He's a bit androgynous but that's it. Trust me, he likes women as much as the next guy. He was supposed to show me around the city today."

"So, you're going on a DATE with HIM? He's, like, waaay older than you! You don't even know ANYTHING about him! Other than the fact that he loves dressing like a girl!"

Kyuubi growled, "I swear, Naruto, if you're trying to irk me, you're doing a pretty good job at it. What do you care who I spend my time with or not? Besides, I'm the one who asked him to show me the city! Not the other way around!"

Naruto spluttered, "W-what? We have a mission! You can't just go gallivanting around when there's a builder we're supposed to protect! For all we know, this Haku guy could be the enemy. Tell her, Sasuke!"

But the Uchiha had shied away, wishing to be excluded from this potentially catastrophic discussion.

The redhead glared at the blonde, "Gallivanting? That's what you think I'm doing?"

"I'm just saying, Kyuubi. Look, you're not really thinking right here. Maybe, one of us should come along with you or somet..."

A loud smack resounded across the clearing.

Naruto touched his cheek, a surprised look crossing his face. Kyuubi glared at him, her palm stinging, red-eyes merging into two pits of blood.

"I hate you."

With those three words, she was gone, leaving the two boys staring stupidly in her wake. Sasuke turned to his friend,

"You really suck ass, dobe."

"Shut it, teme."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyuubi was seeing red as she surged up to the house. Damn that Naruto! Just when she was beginning to appreciate him as a teammate, he ended up saying things so hurtful, it made her detest him even more. Her father had been right. Nothing good could ever come out from a street urchin.

She met Kakashi at the doorway and bowled him over even as he tried to say hello. The jonin picked himself up and gathered his crutches, wondering what had managed to get her so riled. He hoped it wouldn't be something he'd have to lecture on later. His sensei never had to deal with any of this from Rin.

The doorbell answered his question moments later as the young man - Haku, right? - stood patiently at the other end. According to Tazuna, he lived just a few blocks down. He had moved to the Wave some time back and had been a hit with the populace ever since. Kakashi regaled him with a lazy brow.

"Er", the boy blushed timidly, "Good day. I'm here to see Kyuubi, Mr. Hatake-san."

"Hmm, Kyuubi, eh? Well, come in then. Of course."

Feeling too lazy to walk to her room, Kakashi yelled in a jaunty voice.

"Kyuubi~, you have a visitor!"

When she didn't answer, he sighed and went to knock at her room.

Immediately, the door was pulled open and a furious Kyuubi rounded on him, "WHAT?"

Kakashi cringed and replayed his message.

"Oh, Haku?", the pitch of her voice mellowed out, "Tell him to give me a minute. I'll be right down."

The door was slammed in his face.

Muttering something about not being her butler, Kakashi hobbled back to the living room intent on killing time by making Haku extremely uncomfortable. He sat down opposite the youth and fixed him with an unnerving gaze.

"Er, is something wrong, Mr Hatake-san?", Haku asked nervously.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed at the question. The boy flushed and looked down at his fingers.

It was another ten minutes before Kyuubi arrived, hair brushed down and looking moderately refreshed. She noticed the tension in the room and hissed at Kakashi, pulling Haku up by the hand.

"Uurgh! These men will drive me insane! Let's leave this madhouse!"

The jonin smirked as they walked out the door.

"Be sure to be back by six~", he sang.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Shit!"

A grunt resounded around the forest as Naruto fell to the ground once again. Sasuke paused mid-tree-stride to raise an eyebrow at his friend.

"Maybe we should continue with the normal exercise, dobe", he suggested.

Naruto glared in response and focused his chakra once again. He tried strolling up the tree only to fall once more after three steps.

Sasuke; who had slid back down in order to gather momentum, glanced lazily at his friend.

"Face it, back then was a fluke. It'd take more training before you change this exercise from tree-running to tree-strolling."

"Shut up! I stuck on that tree a while ago! I can do it again!"

"Maybe you're not in the right emotional state?"

The glare was getting pretty old, though Sasuke didn't bother to comment on it when Naruto resumed his personal experiment once again. Running up his bark, he didn't pay attention as his friend fell for the nth time.

Then, n plus 1.

n plus 2.

n plus 166...

"That's it! I give up!", the blonde growled, gathering his accessories into his knapsack. He started limping back home; Sasuke regarding him disinterestedly.

"Maybe you should apologize when she gets back", he suggested.

"Like hell, teme! She's the one that hit me! I ain't cutting her slack just 'coz she a girl!"

"Just saying. You've been beating yourself over it ever since she left."

A middlefinger was his reply. Sasuke briefly considered cutting the offending appendage off with a kunai.

"Suit yourself", he remarked instead.

Naruto grunted and left the glade.

The blonde couldn't even begin to describe how pissed he was at the moment. Everything that had happened so far was stupid.

Stupid Wave mission. Stupid tree-walking exercise. Stupid delayed jutsu. Stupid Kyuubi...

Kakashi was at the door, waving a nonchalant greeting, but Naruto didn't notice, breezing past the jonin and knocking him to the ground.

"Ahoy, watch where you're going, Naruto!"

The blonde blinked as if rousing from a daze, "Oops. Sorry, sensei."

The jonin nodded, brushing himself off before hobbling out the door, "It seems you need to let off some steam. Why don't you come with me? I need to make a call."

"Oh, okay. I'll just change first."

Twenty minutes later, the two men had departed the Dozuki home, trudging steadily along the grimy streets of Wave. Naruto grimaced.

Despite living his entire life as a riff-raff; in the sleazy and barely habitable slums of Konoha, Naruto was not prepared for the the level of degradation now unfolding before his eyes.

The streets were dirty and caked with muck, looking about thirty years of age. Few houses were in habitable conditions and that was only to be said of those that were still standing. Everywhere they turned, beggars and urchins lined the streets and Naruto cringed at some of the scarred faces he saw. The smell of weed was prominent in the air.

Obviously, Tazuna lived in the better part of the city. A part reserved for those still managing to live above the viscous circle.

"Why are we here, sensei?"

Kakashi held up an address, "Tsunami-san directed me to the phone booth here. I really need to contact HQ. For protocol's sake."

"Won't they already suspect that something went wrong on our mission?"

"Mou. Highly unlikely. There's a fifty percent chance that all merc assignments go awry. It's standard call for an ongoing mission to sit on the burner for about three months before the operatives are declared M.I.A. The only way assigned objectives are reviewed is if the administration has been notified of changes. So far, as long as HQ is concerned, we're still escorting Tazuna to the Wave."

Naruto nodded as they took another turn into far murkier streets, "And you want to call for backup? But I thought we defeated Zabuza! Unless the old geezer is still under plausible threat?"

The jonin looked at his student shrewdly, "Gato is the one after Tazuna-san's head, Naruto. Not the demon brothers. Not Zabuza."

The blonde furrowed his eyebrows, "I know that. It's possible for him to send waves upon waves of assassins. But I still feel you're hiding something from us, sensei."

The jonin eye-smiled, "Hmm? I wonder what."

They arrived at Tsunami's address, which was a non-descript wall with a land-line attached to it, marked with red paint. Naruto whistled as they approached the phone.

The line had been cut.

"I thought Tsunami said that it was a secret booth?", he asked, "A hidden line set up by a few, righteous community men?"

Kakashi only narrowed his eyes, crumpling the paper in his fist, "It seems like someone got here before us. Someone knows of our desire to use this line."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Sabotage?"

"No, Naruto. . . Espionage."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke grunted as he completed one more run up his selected tree. He smirked as he viewed his progress; one more day and he'll be able to cover the length of the highest trunk easily. In two, he'd be able to cover it in a walk. Then, Kakashi would probably teach him to cast delayed jutsu.

Sighing, he sat back on his haunches, massaging the soles of his abused feet. He was reaching for his handy water-bottle the moment his spine stiffened.

Sasuke stilled. Years of Uchiha training had thought him never to doubt his sixth sense, and all six senses were currently tingling. Somebody was watching.

Getting gingerly to his feet, he cursed silently when he realised he was lacking his weapons pouch. Of all the times.

Not knowing what else to do, and impatient to disclose the identity of the eavesdropper, he pocketed his hands and grunted out.

"Don't waste my time, I know you're there. Come out now and show yourself."

A rustle of the leaves caused him to turn, only to find...

"Inari?"

The little boy was looking ashamedly at the ground, unable to meet Sasuke's eyes. He seemed embarassed at being there.

Sasuke had begun opening his mouth to castigate him when he caught movement from the corner of his eyes. Without thinking, he leapt aside, narrrowly dodging the thin blade that sliced through the air.

Skidding protectively in front of Inari, he rose sharply to meet the gaze of a slightly older bespectacled boy, whose blue hair clashed violently with the evergreen. He frowned.

"Who the hell are you?"

Rather than grace him with a reply, the boy thrust his katana at him.

"W-where is Konji-senp-pai and Ya-Yasahara-san? What have you done w-with THEM?", he yelled.

Sasuke raised a dark eyebrow, "Konji-senpai? Yasaha... What are you talking about, you lout?"

But 'blue-boy' didn't give him another second; leaping with deadly accuracy at the Uchiha's throat. Sasuke pushed Inari out of harm's way before flinging himself backward, tracking his feet solidly along the grass.

It was already apparent who was the quicker among the both of them and Sasuke felt defenceless engaging a sword without weapons of his own.

Thinking fast, he swerved to his left, intent on redirecting the fight away from the clearing and into the woods, where he could have a bit of an advantage. His plan was halted, however, when his opponent materialized before him, a blur of blue compared to the surroundings.

They moved quickly, Sasuke adroitly staying just beyond the reach of the blade. He dodged the first couple of strikes but the third was precise, scoring a thin cut just on his right side. The Uchiha cursed.

Executing a series of backflips, he weaved similar, successive attacks before flipping high onto a tree branch and trudging through handseals.

He formed the handseals a bit tardily; enough time for the boy to fire off a kunai in his direction, which he sloppily dodged, causing it to graze the side of his neck.

Smirking, he jumped back to the ground, evading a sword blow once again. It was obvious that his opponent was pretty skilled; well trained, even, and combined with the upperhand, the battle didn't seem like it would last too long.

As such, Sasuke tried to lull the boy into a false sense of security. Just enough to make him seem like a rookie compared to this seasoned assailant.

He narrowly avoided another blow and lashed out with a powerful foot, forcing the boy back some paces.

"W-where are t-THEY?", he stuttered, reminding Sasuke of a particular white-eyed heiress, "Where i-is the r-rest of my team?"

The Uchiha sneered. Most likely, this was another assassin sent by Gato; in league with the other three they had already defeated. That said, he would have to buy Inari some time so the kid could go get Kakashi.

He glanced at where the boy lay; eyes painfully wide, as he watched the two mercenaries dance their deadly tango.

"Your team, you say?", he taunted haughtily, "Wonder where they might be? Have you tried calling the police?"

He almost bit his words when the boy flew at him again but this time, the attack was clumsy. Obviously, he had gotten confident with his skill and the mediocrity of his opponent.

Sasuke waited till the last second before spinning around the attack, stunning the swordsman in the process. To his credit, 'blue-boy' recovered quickly, reversing his grip to try for a back thrust at him. The Uchiha gritted his teeth as the blade dug into his palm, drawing some blood.

He slid towards Inari, backing the terror-stricken boy.

"What are you waiting for?", he growled, "Get moving!"

When Inari didn't move, he grabbed the boy, hauling him to his feet. A glare sent him running into the woods. In hindsight, he realised he forgot to tell him to get Kakashi. He smirked.

He could handle this.

Flipping slowly through handseals again, he grinned predatorily as 'blueboy' chucked a plethora of shuriken at him.

Jackpot.

With incredible grace, he spun in place, picking every single throwing star off the air with his good hand. He fired off half of them on his return arc - with an accuracy that would have certainly nailed a bull's eye, fifty meters away.

'Blue-boy' frowned before leap-swerving through the assault, only to take a hidden shuriken straight to the eye.

Luckily, his glasses were tougher than they looked because the throwing star lodged within its lens, forming a spider-thin crack.

His eye remained unharmed; though he stood rooted to the spot in shock and surprise, just enough time to allow Sasuke blitz through seals at his true pace and exhale a powerful ball of fire at him.

His victory was short-lived, however, as his flames vanished in a plume of smoke.

Blinking, he slid backwards again only to stare at the now angry teen who had somehow quenched his attack. Not one to be shown up, he was at it again, puffing his chest out to incredible width.

The boy noticed the move because he formed the rat seal, his cheeks swelling to massive proportions. They released their jutsu at the same time.

"Katon: goukakyu no jutsu!"

"Suiton: Mizurappa no jutsu!"

A powerful blaze of fire collided with an even more powerful stream of water. The clash caused a hiss and massive column of super-heated steam, which forced the small glade to become clouded with fog.

Sasuke kept up the heat, not willing to give one inch to his opponent, but soon, he was out of air and forced to leap aside, as a small wave of water drenched him over.

Panting, he regarded his opponent, who was looking at him coolly, not even looking the least bit winded.

"I w-won't ask again", the teenager declared evenly, "W-where have your lot ta-taken m-my team? W-where's your leader?"

The Uchiha smirked. So it had come down to this.

He slipped the last of the shuriken into his fingers and began pooling chakra behind his eyes.

"I've told you. I don't know what you're talking about", he panted, the feel of exhilaration coursing through him, "But it seems I must beat it into your head for you to understand. I'll beat you up."

He could feel the burning in his irises as the sharingan began to form; that immense tug on his chakra that characterized him deep within. That lone strain that made him a bane before his father's eyes...

"Y-you a-arrogant jerk!"

He sneered, one of his eyes glaring red and spinning like windmills. The strain increased.

"That's enough, Sasuke", a calm voice exclaimed, as a gloved hand rested gingerly on his shoulder, "That's enough."

"Kakashi?", Sasuke asked, his mismatched eyes turning towards his limping teacher. How did Inari get him so fast?

'Blue-boy' stiffened at the jonin's surprising appearance but Kakashi only glanced lazily at him, his lone eye giving nothing away.

"He means no harm, Sasuke. However..." - this he directed to the swordsman - "It would be best if you come with us. Hatoshi Konji. Yomura Yasahara. I think I know what happened to your missing teammates."

A small breeze blew across the glade.

XXXXXXXXXXX

(Chapter end)

XXXXXXXXXXX

Wanted to go on but I couldn't resist the mild cliffhanger.

Now, the review button is down there and I'd like to see a ton of reviews when next I log in.

I'm sure everyone knows who 'blue-boy' is.

Till next time.

Ki sha out.


	14. The cursor II

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Neither do I own Ultimate Naruto. Both belong to the universal owner of words known simply as Language.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ultimate Naruto

Chapter Fourteen

The Cursor Two

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Opening theme: Niggaz in Paris (Watch the throne)

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Smile!"

"Hey, wait a..."

But the redhead hadn't given him a chance - the shutter of her camera sliding open and allowing a flash to course through.

"Aww, not bad", she said, scrutinizing the image on her phone, "But you coulda done a little better."

Haku sighed, reaching for the offending device causing Kyuubi to dance around his arm. The young girl placed it in her jean pocket; out of his reach, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Come on", she said, grabbing his arm, "You haven't shown me around the marketplace yet!"

"I still don't think that's a good idea", Haku began, but he relented when the vivacious redhead pulled him forward, along the murky streets of Wave.

The long-haired boy had already explained earlier that Nami no kuni was divided into two districts. The smaller of which was the Government area; home to all those who could still earn a living despite the current economic conditions. Basically, it housed the like of Government officials, educated men and entreprenuers who somehow managed to still keep above the poverty line. Tazuna's home was one of these and though the houses were all well kept and averagely maintained, Kyuubi could still sense the lingering feel of desolation that hung around.

For one; the workers there seemed to have a frazzled mein about them, keeping the windows up in the beat-up cars they rode. She barely even saw other teenagers milling about.

Two; it had to be just plain weird just how quiet the Wave could be. Not even the voices of school children could be heard anywhere around.

After an hour of sightseeing and browsing through a few stores; most of which sold local trinkets and other paraphernelia (she'd bought a handful), Kyuubi had asked to be taken to the other district of Wave. The bad part.

Haku had paled immediately.

The second district was by far the largest, housing the majority of Nami no kuni's population and all of its unemployed denizens. It was a gutter; an utter mess. A slum of all slums, of which the country was popular for. A place for low-lives, thieves, rapists and beggars - even far worse than the well-concealed projects still available in downtown Konoha.

Haku had vehemently declined venturing anywhere near there so they had come to a truce, and instead settled for visiting the Satoshi marketplace, the only one in the whole of Wave. Kyuubi checked her bag of souivenirs; wondering if there was anything she could pick for her teammates.

"You never showed me where you live, Haku", she teased.

The boy only raised an eyebrow, "Are you always this eager on a first date?"

A slender eyebrow was raised in anger but then she noticed he was teasing too and settled for a small blush. Two could play that game after all.

"I see. So you take this as a date, ne Haku?", she asked coyly.

The boy spluttered, knowing now that he was wandering treacherous grounds.

"Er... I'm n-not s-sure... I-I don't kno... Er..."

Kyuubi smirked at his predicament.

They were soon at the marketplace and the two teens settled into a companionable silence as they trudged through its stalls. The market was empty sans a few people milling about causing the redhead to wrinkle her nose.

"Where's everybody?"

For there were only a handful of stalls functioning; selling fresh fish, groceries and vegetables. The others were either closed or selling rotten goods, none of which appealed exactly to her tastes.

Haku sighed, "Satoshi has been like this for a long time. The Wave used to be a place of commerce, fishery and trade but ever since Gato got here, everything depreciated. The fishermen are not allowed to fish like they used to, our trading routes are blocked so there is little foreign exchange, and the government officials are all sufficiently bribed, ensuring that they turn a blind eye to all the suffering. The few working stores here sell local products at outrageous prices or expensive imported products already packaged and prepared. Combined with the high rate of inflation, you can understand why more every day fall into the abject circle of poverty."

His eyes were huge and sad as he spoke this, striken with grief and remorse. Kyuubi touched his arm impulsively, somehow able to understand his pain.

"I'm sorry, you must really be sick of all this. But I have faith in Tazuna-san. He's going to complete that bridge and when he does, we are going to push that Gato person out of this country!", she growled fiercely.

If any, Haku's visage grew even sadder.

"I hope so, too", he said eventually, "Let's check out these shops. You just might see some stuff you'd like."

The two walked ahead, ignoring calls from markerters around. Kyuubi purchased a few other items including fruits and vegetables she thought Tsunami might like. All these she placed in her backpack.

Haku raised an eyebrow.

"Sealing jutsu", she mouthed to him, "The bag's actually bigger than it looks."

They were just passing by an alleyway when a large man jumped out at them, grabbing the redhead bruisefully by the arm.

"What's th'at ya gat in yer bag, girlie?", he sneered; showing dirty, blackened teeth. Kyuubi cringed; a reaction the man mistook for fear. He produced a jack-knife.

"Unles' ya want yer pretty skin turning ther same color as yer hair, I suggest yer don' scream, little girl."

The market people had stilled at the altercation, no one really willing to render any help but all, too eager to watch the outcome of this incident.

Haku; who had noticed the slight attention Kyuubi's backpack had garnered from the hoodlums they passed, slipped subtly into a defensive stance, but the redhead just growled, levelling the man with an irritated glare.

"You didn't just touch me, you filthy bastard!"

"Huh?"

"Take that!"

The teenage boy could only shudder violently as blood cascaded all around the alley way. The thug; already missing some teeth, couldn't help but collapse in shock as a whole row of dentition was knocked clean from his mouth. He crumpled at Kyuubi's feet; gazing up at the triumphant girl who simply looked pleased at her handiwork.

The market people just shrugged and went back to their work. Wave was a strange place, after all.

"You're something else, you know", Haku said, a small smile playing on his lips.

Kyuubi grinned back, "I try."

"Come on, let's leave this place. I'll take you to the bridge so you can see how far along it is."

As they turned away, a second hand again grabbed Kyuubi's arm. The girl turned sharply, well ready to lash out at her attacker, only to come to face with a little girl.

The child was dirty, ragged and pale, with eyes so wide, it was like gazing into stars. She held out her palms in an all too familiar gesture. One which pulled at Kyuubi's heart to see on one so young.

"Can I have some sweets, Onee-chan?", she asked in a small voice, gone raw with hunger.

Kyuubi knelt, her palm exxtending to cover that of the girl's.

"Hai. Of course."

It didn't take long before she had emptied her bag, loading the girl's tiny arms with all the fruit and vegetables she'd bought. She watched fondly as the girl beamed and thanked her before wobbling away awkwardly with her prize, towards a similar group of kids oo whom she'd share her bounty with. The redhead felt a pang of hurt at the sight, followed sharply by a severe loathing towards Gato, his henchmen and all that he stood for. She brushed her hair and wiped her eyes, turning slightly towards her companion.

"It seems we might have to re-shop again, ne Haku?"

But the boy stood rooted the spot, his eyes focused on something only he could see, a pained look on his face.

"Haku?"

He bolted back to reality, mumbling a timid apology before moving forward once again. Kyuubi followed silently, understanding that there was more to him than she previously thought. She'd have to ask him more about his past later and find out what had caused the great sorrow he felt everytime he saw suffering.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Despite Kakashi telling him to stand down, Sasuke didn't bother easing the scarlet hue blinking in his right eye. He glanced warily at his teacher, subtly scanning for any signs of trickery or deception until Kakashi muttered,

"I'm the real deal, Sasuke. Not genjutsu. Switch off your sharingan, you know why..."

The Uchiha scowled at his mentor before redirecting the chakra away from his eyes. His head throbbed in pain.

'Damn.'

Kakashi looked at the blue-haired boy, who was still in a defensive stance; glaring unsurely at them.

"I assure you, we mean no harm. We are simply mercenaries of the Oniwabanshu... that and I think it'll be best if you come with us."

The boy didn't lower his sword, "W-who are you? And how do you know my teammates' names? Speak now!"

The jonin deftly ignored the first question - "Hmm, how do I know of your teammates? Interesting observation, isn't it?" - and it seemed, also the second.

He didn't wait to see the boy's reaction because he turned abruptly, lazily limping back towards the house. Sasuke glared briefly at the teenager before smirking and following after his sensei.

It was a while but the boy finally sheathed his sword and followed though at a much more sedated pace.

"What do you wish to tell me?", he asked yet again.

Kakashi just gestured towards his ear and didn't say a word until they had reached the Dozuki home. He pushed open the gate and led them into the house, allowing them to get settled in the dining. Tsunami was busy in the kitchen.

"Where's Tazuna-san?", he asked.

"Oh", the matron replied, popping her head through the doorway, "Since you ordered him to take the day off, I sent him up to his bedroom. Is something wrong?", she added, glancing unsurely at the standing stranger.

"Maa, not really. But it might do him some good if he were to be here."

The matron nodded then disappeared into the hall.

The blue-haired boy opened his mouth to speak again but Kakashi silenced him, pointing towards a chair. He pouted a bit but eventually sat down.

"Who are you?", the jonin began, eyes glinting like frozen steel.

"W-who are y-you?", the boy fired back.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi and this is Uchiha Sasuke. Now, answer me."

"Masa Chojuro", the boy grudgingly replied, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Obviously, you're an ANBU of the Sekihotai. What is your relation to the demon of the Mist?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow incredulously. 'This guy was an ANBU agent? No freaking way! He had almost kicked his ass back there had sensei not intervened!'

He snorted and let his thoughts out loud, "Some ANBU alright; getting his ass handed to him by a single genin."

Chojuro frowned briefly before turning to Kakashi, "I have no relation to Zabuza. My team and I were returning from a mission when we got intelligence on his current whereabouts. We were sent after him and we lost contact upon arriving here."

"Then you failed. Your teammates are dead."

"What gives you the right...?"

"I battled Zabuza some days ago", the jonin explained patiently, "After he was defeated, two ANBU appeared out of nowhere to take him into custody. Their names were Yomura Yasahara and Hatoshi Konji."

Chojuro's face brightened, "Then it means they live."

"No. Their uniforms were loose and some sizes too big, unlike the form-fitting gear black ops usually don. That, and, the Sekihotai Ansastsu brigade are renowned for their immense brutality, they do not capture their missing-nin alive."

"What are you trying to say?"

Kakashi sighed, "Clearly, you're not a full-fledged operative yet, Chojuro. Your senpais are dead. The two I met at the docks were definitely impostors."

"And when did you figure all of this out, Kakashi?", Sasuke asked sceptically, although he had a prickling feeling his sensei was right. The jonin ever was anything else.

"I had my suspicions even then but since we were all depleted, there was nothing to be done. If those two were anything even close to ANBU level, the battle would have gone south pretty fast. Chojuro's claims have just happened to confirm those suspicions for me."

The ANBU trainee, meanwhile, was oddly still, eyes glazed in thought, "T-then why are you here? Did the Oniwaban send you after the Mist demon too?"

"No. Zabuza was hired by a mogul to assassinate my client. I was hoping you could spare some information on him and his associates in exchange for the update on your deceased teammates."

Chojuro looked up angrily, "They're not dead!", but then he resigned himself and heaved a small sigh.

"I'm not a fully registered member of the ANBU brigade yet but I am still privy to some information. Zabuza is wanted for the attempted..."

"...assassination of your Mizukage. I know that."

"Good. Then it's important to know also that he doesn't travel alone. He's amassed a small band over the years. The demon brothers, for one, are in his employ, along with the Mizukage's former personal physician and a man we killed last year; Hozuki Mangetsu, who was the mastermind behind the entire plot."

The silver-haired jonin nodded, "The demon brothers are in ANBU custody as we speak, courtesy of the Oniwabanshu. It is safe to assume that he has only two accomplices left then. Who is the last one?"

Chojuro sighed, "I... don't know. Intelligence has it that Zabuza is always accompanied by a masked accomplice, reports of which describe her as a woman. She's extremely skilled; proficient in the senbon arts and some unique brand of ninjutsu. Rumours have it that she once decimated an entire ANBU platoon single-handedly. As long as she is by Zabuza's side, he cannot be apprehended."

Sasuke briefly flashed back to the bridge and the manner in which one of the pseudo-ANBU had attacked Zabuza. He grimaced. 'So, all that was just some ruse?'

They looked up when they haired Tazuna plop down the stairs.

"What'stamatter, Kakashi?", then he noticed the blue-haired boy and frowned, "Who's this? I'm not feeding any loafers today!"

The jonin pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered, "They're here", before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Tazuna, Tsunami, Chojuro and Sasuke all looked at the scene in surprise. Kage bunshin?

Moments later, the original Kakashi and Naruto walked through the front door.

"The fuck is this?", the blonde asked, staring anxiously at the faces before him, "Some kinda slumber party?"

"What's going on?", Tazuna asked, blinking in surprise, "Why did you just disappear and appear again?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "Hmm, maybe it'd be best if we all sit down for a little while."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyuubi was thumbing through all the pictures she'd captured as she peacefully strode alongside Haku. She wasn't too sure about it before but now she'd confirmed within herself.

Wave was indeed a beautiful town.

Or could be, if that Gato rat was flushed out of it.

They had incredible landmarks and the air was pretty good, not to mention the various merchandise sold around the island. It was unbelievable that the people were willing to give all of that up just because of the stratagems of a madman.

They walked up to the Dozuki home where Kyuubi replaced her phone in her pockets and turned to smile charmingly at the boy beside her.

"Thanks, Haku. It was fun. I had a great time."

He gave her a small smile, enough to make the redhead grin at him and grasp his hand.

"I'm glad you liked it, Kyuubi-san. I enjoyed your company too. Maybe we should do this some other time?"

"Maybe", she purred.

Still grinning madly, she pushed open the door, only to come up front to a small gathering, all bearing sombre expressions on their faces. A slender eyebrow immediately shot up.

"Come over here, Kyuubi", Kakashi gestured, "This concerns you too."

"Wrong time?", Haku asked.

Kyuubi smiled apologetically before joining her team at the table. The long-haired boy bade goodbye to the Dozukis then excused himself.

Sitting beside Tsunami, the redhead gazed evenly at her sensei, practically ignoring Naruto's scrutinizing glare.

"This is Chojuro, Kyuubi", Kakashi began, gesturing to the new face among them. The boy raised his hand in greeting, a small blush dusting his cheeks.

"He's a rookie ANBU operative and he brings news that Zabuza is still very much alive and well, kicking, and that those two ANBU from earlier are actually accomplices of his..."

"What? How?", she yelled, shock coursing through her veins. The battle at the docks had taken a toll on the entire team three (more so on her than she ever wanted to admit) and she wasn't exactly willing to witness it ever again.

But her teammates didn't mirror her alarm, a reaction that proved she was definitely the last to hear of this worrisome news. She cast a condescending glare at her sensei and asked, "You've known this all along, haven't you?", only to get an eye-smile in return.

Kyuubi frowned. Stupid bastard.

"Well then, what's the plan?", she growled, "Do we have an idea where he is? Are we just going to hide or do we try and maybe launch an attack? What are we going to do?"

"We do nothing."

Kakashi's short quip stunned her off her rocker, "WHAT?"

The jonin's decision didn't waver, "Absolutely nothing. We go on like everything's alright."

"BUT...!"

"Trust me, I've tried", Naruto stated grumpily, "We should be out there whooping some ass! But noooo. Let mean ol' sensei hear none of that."

Their teacher skillfully ignored the barb.

"Tazuna-san", he said, turning towards the engineer, "You will be resuming construction tomorrow. The bridge wouldn't build itself and it would be pointless as it is to keep you from your occupation any longer."

"About damn time!", Tazuna huffed.

"E-excuse m-me, K-kakashi-san", Tsunami interjected, "If this killer is still alive, wouldn't it best if we restricted my father strictly to his home..."

"Yeah! Why stick the old geezer's neck out in the open?", Naruto finished, cutting straight to the point.

"Dobe. We need a way to lure Zabuza out."

"So, he's like a scapegoat?"

"He's not a scapegoat, Naruto", Kakashi sighed in exasperation whilst glaring briefly at Sasuke, "Tazuna needs to resume building in order not to raise suspicion. We can't let Zabuza in on the fact that we are aware of his plans, in any way possible. Besides, he will be much safer out in the open than within these walls. I, personally, will be coming along with him."

"Then, what about the rest of us?", Kyuubi interjected.

"Maa, you will continue your training. Chojuro will be here to watch over the household." He raised a hand to prevent the youth from speaking. "I'm sure you want to avenge your colleagues but we won't rush into things. We will do this my way or you will never get your chance."

He then proceeded to look around the table, "As for the rest of us, we should all make sure we don't stray too far from this house. If we must leave, we go in pairs, with a mercenary on each team. Pull Inari from school for the meantime, for his own safety. Explain to the teachers that he's had a flu."

"A-ano, I-I can contact my company to send some backup", Chojuro offered, "Zabuza might not be a threat to the Oniwaban but the Sekihotai might mobilize forces to..."

Kakashi shook his head, "Highly unlikely. All networks are dead and the only available payphone has been sabotaged. Besides, it will take days for your request to be processed and backup to arrive. We're winging this solo."

"Yeah right, sensei", Kyuubi stated dryly, gazing pointedly at Chojuro, "But for all we know, he might be an elaborate accomplice of Zabuza. How do we know we can even trust him?"

"How do we know we can trust Haku?", Naruto fired back, a hint of venom creeping into his voice.

Kyuubi's eyes widened.

"Naruto-kun", Tsunami ushered, hoping to play peacemaker before fireworks erupted, "Haku has been a family friend for quite sometime. I can personally vouch for him. The poor boy is an immigrant, who lost all his relations a while back, he's been living in the Wave ever since."

A flash of emotion crossed Kyuubi's face at this albeit Naruto did nothing more than sneer, "Great. More reason to distrust him then."

"Why? Because he doesn't have a family?"

"That's about it."

"Then why do we bother with you?"

Kakashi's final words saved the meeting from what would have been a major disaster, "If we're done here. We can all get back to our duties then. Chojuro, Tazuna-san. I'd like a word with the both of you."

Kyuubi was first to leave, hopping off her chair and stalking to her room. Her eyes were livid with rage, burning with unshed anger towards her blonde teammate. Naruto followed suit, growling as he grabbed his backpack and heading towards the woods. The rest of the group dispersed a bit more subtly.

Kakashi sighed as he watched his genin go. 'Kami, what had he gotten himself into?'

XXXXXXXXXX

The labored breathing of the man on the bed was the only sound to be heard in the darkened room. Suibachi frowned as he looked down at the perspiring man, laid comatose by the power of the analgesics coursing through him.

Bastard. The cocky fool thought he was a god in his own right, but here he was, reduced to little over dung by nothing but mere crap in a bag.

Suibachi sneered. He really loathed the demon and his googoo-eyed sidekick. The pay he got was nothing compared to the insults he was meted out on a near-constant basis. Imagine he, former chief-medic of the Sekihotai!, reduced to catering to the needs of a drug-abusing nincompoop who couldn't even complete a job to save his life! It was one thing to fail the pre-planned assassination of the Mizukage but that of a common civilian bridge builder? Good Lord! No wonder they call him the demon of the Mist!

He gazed once more at the sleeping brute beneath him and frowned. He had swallowed enough as it was for this useless venture. They had promised him the world when they approached him in need of his services but so far, all he had seen was naught. He was still as broke as he ever was and to make matters worse, the true brains behind the entire scheme was dead. The uprising was now in shambles.

Suibachi mused as he walked along the darkened halls of the room, towards his medical cabinet. He had never wanted to be in this for the long run. His greed had been the only reason he had joined forces with the demon but for now, the pros far outweighed the perks. The way it stood, hanging around Zabuza would sooner lead to his death than gain.

Glancing once more at the demon, he steadily pulled his mobile from his pocket. He had always wondered the benefits of tipping the ANBU off about their proximal location but the more he thought about it, the more foolish his plan seemed. There was no material gain behind such a move even if it was only personal vendetta.

Most especially when he could satisfy himself much, much more by killing his employer and attaining the bounty on his head.

Oh yes, that was much better.

He dialled Haku.

"Suibachi", the boy wonder greeted cordially, "What is it?"

"I wanted to update you on Zabuza-san's status. He's doing better now that I've flushed most of the toxin out of his system. It'd be a while till he's fully recovered so how is your mission thus far?"

There was a brief pause before Haku's soft voice came over the speaker once again, a dangerous lilt in its words, "I thank you, Suibachi, but unless it is extremely life threatening, do not jeopardize my assignment again."

The beep of the call cut off any argument Suibachi would have made.

Sucker, the chief medic thought, advancing on Zabuza with a loaded syringe. By the time Haku was done with whatever he was doing, he would be long gone; the demon's head in a bag as show of his superiority.

He made for the IV, intent on introducing the doubly concentrated coagulant into the sleeping man's veins when a large hand lashed out, grabbing his tightly in a painful vice grip. Suibachi paled.

Zabuza's beady eyes glared up at him.

"You've been a bad, bad boy. Haven't you, Suibachi?", the demon croaked.

"Z-zabuza-san! I d-didn't k-know you were awake. I-I s-swear! I w-was only..."

"Ha! Awake? I could never sleep! Not with a weasel like you around!"

A second hand lashed out and grabbed the medic around the neck. Suibachi's eyes bulged.

"(sniff) I wonder what could be in that syringe. Probably something nasty... or dangerous... Or both."

"I-I swear!", the medic choked, "It's only a drug!"

"Then why don't we test it out on you!", and he ripped the needle away with great force before plunging it straight into the doctor's neck.

The gurgling sounds the man made justified the demon's suspicions and he retrieved the phone from him before casting the writhing body aside.

"What did I tell you, Suibachi?"

"Haku."

"Oh Zabuza-san? I thought you were still recovering?"

"I'm fine!"

"What about the doctor?"

"His contract has just been terminated. Where are you now?"

"I'm close to the Dozuki home. I've managed to successfully infiltrate the household without suspicion."

"Good. I'm coming now."

"No, Zabuza-san. That will ruin all my work", Haku said softly, "We'll wait for the right time."

"I can't wait forever, Haku! What is the status report?"

"The copycat is injured but for all I know, it might just be a ruse. His genin won't be a problem and I've managed to acquire the trust of their female member. However, there might just be a little setback."

Zabuza didn't reply so Haku continued.

"It seems they have made contact with an operative of the Sekihotai. It's highly doubtful he knows of my identity but he could possibly present them with valuable information. I'll have to watch him carefully."

"There would be no time for that (sniff). It's either we get rid of them now or that rat will get someone else to do the job. We'll have to push our plans forward now."

"Understood, Zabuza-san."

"Begin setting things in motion. We'll do this carefully. I'll get rid of Sharingan Kakashi once and for all!"

He turned to glance at Suibachi's still writhing corpse, now frothing and bleeding from the eyes. He sneered.

"They would regret ever crossing the demon of the Mist!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto panted as he balanced gingerly on the upside of a thin branch. The ground seemed so far away, enough incentive to urge himself not to fall. His hair swayed with the breeze as he tried to wrestle fatigue and gain control of his dense chakra both at the same time.

Fucking ass-hat sensei. He had asked Kakashi to begin teaching them the delayed jutsu but the jonin had cringed and complained of back ache, something the blonde knew he was obviously faking. The lazy motherfucker. He wondered how team three would have fared if they had gotten a different sensei. One who wasn't as perveted and didn't giggle at odd hours of the day. Was he just doomed to be so unlucky?

He heard a peal of laughter and looked over at his teammates who were sitting on the topmost branches of their trees, some distance away from his. He cursed. Kyuubi couldn't seem to stand his presence at the cost of her life and neither could he. Not when she was frolicking with a possible enemy, for kami's sake! Why do most redheads have to be so difficult?

Taking a leap, he thudded back to the ground and tried to organize his thoughts. Zabuza was still alive which meant the longer they stayed, the more dangerous it became for them. Kakashi wanted to avoid a head-on collision as much as possible which put them at risk of being caught off guard, irrespective of all the counter measures put in place.

Naruto didn't know if he could trust Chojuro but their teacher deemed him fit to watch the household while he supervised the building. But what if Chojuro truly was the enemy? Wouldn't that mean that Tsunami and Inari be placed in perpetual danger? What if...?

Unsure about this revelation, he grabbed his backpack and headed back to the household, leaving his teammates to continue with the exercise. He had done enough as it was.

Tsunami was the first sight that greeted him as he rounded into the kitchen. Inari lay sprawled on the living room working on his color books. Naruto glanced suspiciously at Chojuro who was timidly sipping a cup of tea.

The ANBU trainee didn't look like much though the blonde had learnt from experience that strength wasn't always about one's looks. He'd seen Itachi take down mercs thrice his size after all. For that matter, he'd even once seen an old hag outrun a boy; a quarter her age!

Still, he doubted if Chojuro had what it took to square off with the demon of the Mist.

"Oh Naruto-kun, back so soon?", Tsunami called, "Do you mind helping me with these dishes. It's been a chore trying to cook to feed so many."

The blonde sighed. Although he detested cooking, which he saw as a very feminine (and gay) occupation, he couldn't bear to think of refusing the pretty brunette standing before him. She had been a good host after all.

"No problem. Whaddya need help with?"

"Oh thank you, Naruto-kun. You're a dear", Tsunami chirped, passing him a knife and pan, "You can help Haku cut the vegetables over there."

The blonde almost broke his neck as he swivelled sharply, only to see the androgynous youth sitting out in the patio. Naruto growled angrily but was soon ushered out the house by a bumbling Tsunami.

"Naruto-kun?", Haku asked as he approached.

The urchin didn't bother with a greeting, preferring instead to grunt and grab his own share of vegetables. Haku smiled genially as he did so.

They worked in silence for a bit, Naruto throwing wary glances all the time (he didn't exactly fancy the knife Haku held), before the long-haired boy finally decided to speak up.

"I know you don't like me too much, Naruto-kun."

"Yeah?", the blonde grunted disinterestedly, "Wonder what gave that away."

"Is this because of Kyuubi-san? I assure you, she is not my girlfriend."

Naruto almost choked on his own lungs, "W-what?"

"I had no idea you two were romantically involved. My apologies but I do not think of her in the manner you suspect."

"Kyuubi-chan's not my girlfriend!", Naruto croaked out in shock, although a part of him wished the statement to be false, "There's nothing going on between us!"

"Then what is this discomfort I sense? The way she spoke of you earlier made it seem like you disapprove of my company around her. Or... is it the other way round? If so, I'm very flattered. I may look like this but I don't swing that way, Naruto-kun."

This time, the blonde really did choke successfully. After a few seconds of gasping on oxygen and alveoli, he composed himself and glared at the boy beside him, "Don't even joke like that! I'm a hundred percent straight!"

"Oh?", Haku said, looking perplexed as if his simple theory stood no chance of being wrong, "So, you're not attracted to either of us, then?"

Naruto's growl solved the question.

"Then what may be the matter?"

"Trust", he scowled, "Call it survivor's instincts but I just don't trust you. When you spend all your life watching your back on the streets, you learn to take nothing at face value. Even one as pretty as yours."

Haku's face deepened in realization, "I understand now, Naruto-kun. I am not offended."

Naruto snorted and cut deeper into a slice of cucumber.

"Sometimes, I find it hard to trust even myself", the brunette stated in a softer voice, "But then again, it's what we urchins have to live with."

Naruto's knife stilled a bit before resuming their slicing motion. The two worked in silence for the rest of the evening.

XXXXXXXXX

"We're home!", Tazuna called, as he barged into the house, moments after killing the engines of his truck. Tsunami breathed a sigh of relief before quickly ushering him to the bathroom. ("You're getting mud and cement all over the carpet!", she cried)

Kakashi was next and the jonin-sensei seemed remotely unconcerned as he hobbled towards the kitchen, plopping down on the first stool he saw. He raised a lone eyebrow at Chojuro who nodded in reply. The blue-haired youth seemed even more depressed than before. It was no longer hypothesis the fate that had become of his teammates.

"I kept my ears to the ground but I didn't uncover anything of undisclosed corpses", Kakashi began, "I'm sorry but whoever killed them did a good job of covering their tracks - that or it might just be because I'm unfamiliar with the Wave."

"I-I understand, K-kakashi-san. Thank you", the boy simply replied. He uneasily adjusted his katana which he always kept at hand.

"Don't do anything stupid, Chojuro", Kakashi warned wanly, "You will get your chance."

The blue-haired boy didn't reply for at that moment, Sasuke and Kyuubi arrived, sweaty and dirtied from their training. Naruto and Haku were next, helping Tsunami lay out the tables. Kyuubi smiled softly upon noticing the long-haired boy while the quiet Inari took a seat by her side.

Dinner was an awkward event, filled with scraping china and unsure banter. It was obvious that after the day's events, the Dozuki family were simply glad to be reunited once again, while the mercenaries all seemed on edge, the threat of Zabuza looming over their heads. It seemed there would be little fitful sleep gotten tonight.

After dinner, Haku helped Tsunami clean up while Naruto made for the door once again. Kakashi stopped him in his tracks.

"No training tonight, Naruto", the jonin ordered, "It's nighttime hours. Considering the circumstances, you'll need all the rest you can get."

The blonde grunted and headed to his shared room with Sasuke, the Uchiha following shortly after.

"I'll help", Kyuubi offered, gingerly collecting the dishes from Tsunami, "You should get some sleep."

The matron smiled genuinely and left the kitchen to the two teens. They immediately got to work, loading the plates into the sink. Kyuubi began rinsing.

"Hey, what's wrong?", she asked after a while, noticing an uneasiness permeating the boy. Twice, he'd almost broken Tsunami's priceless china were it not for her lightning quick reflexes. Haku was never this unfocused.

"Oh nothing", he said, smiling briefly at her.

Kyuubi frowned. She could tell that something had been bothering him ever since this morning but she never liked to intrude upon one's personal perimeters. If it was something truly important, he'd be sure to tell her sooner or later.

Sooner, if she had any say in it.

In no time they were finished and Kyuubi was just about bading Haku goodnight when he asked tentatively.

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

The girl raised an eyebrow. Haku making a move? Now, that was unusual.

When she didn't say anything, the boy became flustered and started yabbering, "I-I j-just thought it would be nice out, is all. B-but you shouldn't worry, if you don't feel up to it, we can s-still..."

Kyuubi grinned, "I'll come if you promise to tell me a story."

The androgynous youth settled for a small smile, "Deal."

Briefly checking the dining (only Chojuro was still up, looking sullen where he sat), the redhead grabbed Haku's hand and began pulling him out the backdoor.

"Why are we headed this way?"

Kyuubi rolled her eyes, "A lecture from Kakashi-sensei is enough. I don't need another one from Mr-ANBU-guy-I-don't-trust about why it wouldn't be wise to step out after dark."

The two teens left the house, shutting the door behind them. Kyuubi breathed in the scent of the sea breeze. It was much more calming than the heavy industrial air of Konoha. She looked expectantly at Haku who just pointed in any random direction. The two began their walk, settling into a companionable silence.

Kyuubi shivered. She rarely ever got cold but there was just something about the weather today. Something ominous. She looked back at Haku and her breath caught in her throat. His large eyes were shining brightly, reflecting the stars clustered above. Chuckling silently, she wondered when last she had felt free to act so giddily.

"So, what story did you want me to tell?", Haku said, shocking her that he knew she was watching, "I know quite my fill of the local folklore. I've heard from the people that I'm actually quite entertaining."

Kyuubi's mein turned serious, "Tell me about yourself."

The boy looked at her in surprise, "Kyuubi-san?"

"I just want to know what your past was like. Before you started living in the Wave."

"I'm not sure that would be an entertaining story, Kyuubi-san."

"Let me be the judge of that. Besides, it's a story nontheless and you promised."

Haku sighed, wondering just how much to tell the girl. He never burdened people with the details of his past, but then again, he'd never had any real life outside of Zabuza-san. He'd given his life to the mission all those years ago and had never looked back since.

But there was something about Kyuubi. Something dark, dank and deep, despite her bubbly nature. Something he saw everytime he dared to look inside her crimson orbs. And it was that something that compelled him to tell her, even if he had to leave out the parts that jeopardized his mission.

So, mildly aware of the figure now trailing them within the shadows, he began his story.

He had been raised in the Water Nation, precisely in the city of Shochu; a place renowned for its strong breed of o-sake which also shared the same name. He had lived with his mother and father; ordinary civilian workers, at a small home in the outskirts and from what he remembered of those times, he was happy. Then the war broke out.

The mercenaries from the capital had begun a coup against the government and the Prime Minister was ruthless; employing all of his forces to square off against the power of the Mizukage. The results were disastrous. The once peaceful nation was swept aside in a violent tide of unrest and civil war, as the military and mercenaries wrestled for control; civilians becoming nothing more than mere gravel in the resulting chaos.

Being a city by the ports, Shochu was soon hit hard by the war and it became so unbearable that his father, along with a few locals decided to escape to the peaceful shores of nearby Wave. Unfortunately, their boat had been suspected of harboring mercenaries and ended up being attacked by a government warship. Haku had been the only survivor.

The poor boy found himself washed unto the land wherein he had been revived and taken in by a local fisherman. Left with no family, money nor means of getting back home, Haku had no choice but to settle into the Wave and learn the trade. He had traveled for a while but eventually found out that his home resided here and had continued doing so even after the fisherman passed. He held no resentment towards his former home and has been relieved to learn that the fighting had calmed some.

Wave was now his true home and after meeting the Dozukis, he'd never wanted to change that in any kind of way.

Kyuubi's eyes glistened with unshed tears as Haku finished his story. She'd never met someone who had endured such a painful past or was even strong enough to lightly discuss it. She grabbed his arm impulsively, suddenly feeling ashamed for bringing up such dreadful memories.

"I'm sorry, Haku", she uttered.

The boy looked kindly at her and waved off her apology, "Don't be, Kyuubi-san. I don't feel pained by it anymore. If any, it was rather refreshing to share with someone at the least. It isn't usually the best to keep such memories bottled up."

"But I made you relieve them again! Aren't you bothered by this?"

The boy shrugged, "Some people are worth more than a truckload of memories, Kyuubi-san."

The redhead stared at him hard, an unseen emotion crossing her face - then she kissed him fiercely, almost causing the short youth to topple to the ground.

Haku went wide-eyed as her soft lips fused to his but in seconds, against his better judgement, he was kissing her back.

Within moments, they separated. Two sets of pink ears adorning already scarlet faces.

"Sorry", Kyuubi muttered, avoiding the gaze of a still wide-eyed Haku. Her curtain of hair fell over her still burning face and her dark eyelashes shadowed her bloodswept eyes from the rest of world.

Prior to popular thought, Kyuubi wasn't as outgoing as she always appeared to be. She loved chatting, gossip, dating boys and the like, but truth was, she was only but a rookie in the field as much as the next person. This was the second time she had ever been kissed in her entire life! (excluding kindergarten) and she didn't even know what to make of it now.

What did this mean? What should she do? Why was she always so impulsive, dammit?

But Haku had turned and started walking away and Kyuubi had no choice but to follow after him. The house was already in sight and even so, she hadn't gotten rid of the blush still adorning her cheeks.

Her eyes widened. Wait, what if he didn't like her like that? But he said he was straight, didn't he? Or could he be lying? What if he loved someone else?

She had to talk to him. Things would end up awkwardly if left this way.

She looked up at him surprised to notice that he had already stopped, hair blowing slightly in the wind.

"H-haku?"

And that was when she felt the rush of wind behind her.

Turning sharply, she withdrew the kunai hidded within her belt only to gaze up at...

"Zabuza", she gasped silently. Her kunai thudded to the floor.

The demon was posed in a half-crouch, one hand gripping the hilt of his infamous sword laxily. His peculiar aura was nowhere to be found which meant that he had to have been cloaking it.

Kyuubi's knees trembled in fear but then she remembered that she wasn't alone. There was someone else she had to protect. Even if he killed her, she couldn't let him kill Haku!

Snarling, she picked the kunai from the ground and fired it off all in a single motion, coming close to the assassin's groin. Zabuza caught the bladed end deftly, an irked expression on his face.

The redhead filled her lungs, ready to shriek Kakashi's name only for something sharp to plunge deep into her neck.

Then the world went black.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Haku", Zabuza drawled, noticing that the boy had grabbed a hold of the girl right before she had fallen, choosing instead to place her gently on the ground, "I hope your little girlfriend here wouldn't be a problem for us because I see no reason for you to interfere with my handiwork."

The youth looked up at his master, "It wouldn't be necessary to finish her off, Zabuza-san. Their teacher might get alerted by the scent of blood. We'll take what we want and leave."

"Haku", came the dangerous warning, "You better not be showing compassion."

"I'm not. You know I'll readily kill any who stand in your way, Zabuza-san."

"Good. Then begin the operation. We have until dawn. I'll head toward the bridge, make sure everything's set at the warehouse."

The boy nodded, standing to turn towards the household; his face now an emotionless mask, devoid of warmth and pity.

"I won't fail you, Zabuza-san."

But the Mist demon had already vanished, disappearing into the shadows around.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ending theme: Hymn to the People Of the Satanic Nation (Anton Lavey)

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey, does anyone know if Haku has a surname? I can't remember it.

Also, if you like this story, do try to share it with as much people as possible, the more the merrier!

See you next week and thanks for the review, juubes! Ja ne.


	15. Long, long way from home I

a/n: Apologies, everyone! I know I can't keep using the same excuse but it is true anyway and getting even incredibly harder to juggle my college program with my love for writing. I have my final semester exam coming up tomorrow but I was determined to somehow get this chapter online no matter what the cost... (a certain reviewer might have had a hand in this)... However, this would be the first (and shortest) of the three-part Wave finale.

Pointers: I hope to resolve a lot of things with the completion of this arc. Most especially those involving Kyuubi's interaction with Naruto, and Sasuke's undescribed 'condition'. I'm also a bit worried to be honest. This is the first time I've ever written in such part by part form and I generally want to know what you readers' opinions are. Do you think the plot is advancing too slow? Should I just speed things along and end this quickly? I played this out like a series before I began but I don't want to leave anyone who bothered to read this unsatisfied. So, please, don't be shy to express your concerns.

Either way, this is a Drama/adventure fic, people, not a romance story. I build relationships around a plot not the other way around. I'm all about character dev right now, so if you like, enjoy the read :)

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, take it, it's yours!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Fifteen

Long, Long Way From Home - I

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a Monday,

a day like any other day

I left the small town for the apple in decay

It was my destiny

What we needed to do

They were telling meeee

I'm telling you...

Hatake Kakashi sighed as he turned the volume down on the beat up stereo. He had to admit, it was a bit unusual this early in the morning to see an empty kitchen without Tsunami bustling about, but even more unusual was the lack of any noise at all - including that of Tazuna; who should have been croaking aloud the lyrics of the song from his spot in the shower.

He groaned. He wasn't overtly superstitious but he could already tell that today was going to have all the makings of a bad one.

Nursing a mild headache, the lanky jonin hobbled into the still kitchen, intent on brewing something to drink. He had been up most of the night anyway; the least he could do was enjoy a decent morning.

Contrary to what he told his students, there were numerous other; albeit slower, means of transfering information without resorting to the wiles of modern science (He had the shinobi founders and his summoning contract to thank for that). He didn't think the mobile phone existed at the time Hashirama founded the Oniwabanshu - a handy thing too, else mercenaries of today would have been far too dependent on technology than was relatively necessary.

He had been relaying status updates to HQ for some time now, and was currently expecting backup, although it was a thought too crucial to burden his students with. They were lax enough already as it was ~!

"Good morning, Hatake-san."

The jonin raised an eyebrow. It was still as early as five; quite the normal schedule for one in Tazuna's line of work, but Haku? Did he spend the night?

The long haired boy was staring out the lone window, patiently monitoring the small pot that sat on the stove. Kakashi inhaled briefly.

Ah, jasmine tea.

"Would you like some tea, Hatake-san?"

The jonin shrugged, observing the mild youth languidly. Haku's mannerisms today seemed a bit off. A bit too calm and yet, a bit too edgy at the same time. He took a seat, placing his crutch at his side.

The boy poured two cups of the substance and approached the small table. Kakashi nodded in permission as Haku ladled honey into the brew, using fine pieces of silverware.

"How long have you been up?", he asked.

The boy sighed, "Long. I didn't get much sleep."

"Oh. That means you slept over then. Did you happen to see Chojuro-san?"

Haku nodded, reaching for his cup and taking a small sip, "He left for a walk a while ago."

The jonin studied his face indifferently before also reaching for his own cup.

"I assume you know of the situation with the Dozukis, right?"

"I know you are mercenaries if that's what you're talking about, Hatake-san."

"Maa, I am, but surely you must know that Tazuna is being targeted by a Gato person... and an assassin previously thought dead is currently after them."

Haku's brows furrowed and he uttered thoughtfully, "Tsunami-san has hinted so to me, yes."

"Then why do you still lag around? Do you not fear for your own safety?"

The youth smiled, "You understimate me, Hatake-san. I'm not as unassuming as I may seem. I cherish the safety of the Dozukis far above my own."

"I thought you'd say so."

His reply was met with an unsure gaze which Kakashi ignored, choosing instead to lean back and lift a lone finger to his shawl. He took a deep wiff of his cup.

Jasmine and something else... a hint of lemon, honey and...

"Is there something on my face, Haku?"

The boy flushed immediately, "No, Hatake-san. It's just that I've never seen it before. I've always wondered how you managed to keep it on while you eat."

'Everything fits', Kakashi mused, 'A lady.'

"How much do you know of modern sciences?"

Haku looked surprised at the question, "Not much. I never did go to school. Why?"

"Oh no. Nothing serious. Ignore me."

The jonin lowered his shawl briefly, revealing a long nose and shadowed jaw. He took a small sip of his tea, humming gently in the process.

"This is really good, Haku."

The youth smiled in appreciation. A small bead of sweat rolled down Kakashi's brow as he drank yet again.

"But it seems I was right..."

Haku's eyes narrowed.

"Jasmine tea never tastes as good as simple mineral water."

"Hatake-san?"

Kakashi's arm went slack, sending his teaspoon clattering to the ground.

"Aw", the jonin said, perspiring heavily, "would you get that for me, Haku?"

The boy gave Kakashi a strange glance before bending to retrieve the fallen spoon. His quick reflexes were the only thing that managed to save him as he rolled out of the way, barely evading the blinding light that tore through the wood, reducing the kitchen table to little more than fine splinters.

He rolled to his feet, senbon at the ready, only to watch the former Kakashi burst into smoke. Another stood behind him, right fist encoalesced in bright, blue chakra; emitting a strange, chirping noise.

The youth made to fling his needles but was forced to leap out of the way again as the jonin charged, striking the wall where he had formerly been. His hand went through the brick as easy as a knife would through molten butter.

Haku hung upside the ceiling, studying his foe intently.

"How did you know?", he asked, eyes narrowing uncharacteristically.

Kakashi shrugged carelessly, "I might not be paranoid, but I am careful, Haku. When you offered me some tea, I replaced myself with a hidden clone and watched from the kitchen cabinet. Good tea is hard to come by these days, but it was pretty obvious that the tea wasn't poisoned - the cutlery was. You used different teaspoons to dish out the honey."

"As expected from the great Sharingan Kakashi", the boy replied, "Even I knew that your iny was but a ruse. However, it was not poison. Only a potent anaesthetic. I wanted you weakened enough for your battle with Zabuza-san."

"Scared, isn't he?", Kakashi mused. He adjusted the grip on his hand, the chakra still chirping noisily, "Too bad you wouldn't be leaving here alive."

"I've already left", Haku replied forebodingly, "You're not the only careful one, Hatake-san. This too is a clone." And as he spoke, his body began dripping off to the floor, in thick globs of water, "I will advice you to take your duties as a sensei far more seriously next time. If you wish for this to be end well, bring the builder along and meet us at the bridge by noon. That is all."

The clone dissolved into water, pooling on the kitchen floor.

"Team three; ASSEMBLE!"

Sasuke was first to arrive at the kitchen, in pyjamas and bed hair but with all his weapons at the ready.

"I can't find Naruto and Kyuubi. What's wrong, Kakashi?"

Before his teacher could reply, Tazuna too raced into the kitchen, "What's all the noise about? Wha - What happened to my kitchen table? And my WALL!"

Kakashi ignored him, "Sasuke, what about Chojuro? He was supposed to guard the house while I stood watch over Tazuna's room."

Sasuke frowned, "No, I haven't seen him since last night."

Kakashi's eyebrow furrowed. If he (point A) was occupied with Tazuna while Chojuro (point B) was nowhere to be found. That meant... points C and D...

Tsunami and Inari!

"Shit!", he cursed, flying quickly up the stairs, Sasuke and Tazuna following closely behind. As predicted, the two Dozukis were missing from their beds.

"My family!", the bridge builder screamed.

"Sasuke, see if you can search for any traces of Naruto, Kyuubi or Chojuro", Kakashi directed calmly. The genin nodded and raced out of the room.

"Tazuna-san, you come with me. We'll get your family back. I promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he collapsed from exhaustion yet again. He was just drifting off to Nirvana, about to enjoy the next few moments of absolute bliss... when a soled boot thudded painfully into his side, rousing him from his well sought after gratification. He swore.

"What the hell!... ANBU-teme?"

The blue-haired man looked at him sternly though the geeky glasses probably dulled the overall effect a bit more.

"W-what are you doing here, Naruto? I thought Kakashi-san ordered you to stay indoors last night? Now, I find out that you've gotten into trouble!"

Naruto, who was busy yawning, didn't hear much of what was being said except, "Er, what trouble?"

"Y-you're not in any mortal peril?", Chojuro asked dubiously.

"Except for a few back pains and muscle cramps, why would I be?", Naruto retorted dryly.

"B-but H-Haku approached me before daybreak saying he saw flashes coming from your general direction out in the woods. I had to take the long route here so I could surprise your attackers, if any."

"Well, I'm not in any freaking danger!", Naruto spat, "Wait a minute. Did you say Haku?"

Without waiting for an answer, he leapt to his feet, hauling his bag off the ground, "We better head back home, ANBU-teme. Something fishy's going on."

He ignored Chojuro's protests about the randomness of the nickname.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I've found Kyuubi", Sasuke reported, looking in on a harried Tazuna and calm Kakashi.

The girl was laid out on the wooden dock by the backyard, seemingly fast asleep. A piece of senbon stuck prominently out of her slender neck, drawing attention away from her vivid red hair. Kakashi crouched and gathered her gently in his arms.

"Is she dead?", a teary-eyed Tazuna asked. Sasuke glared at him.

"No. But she'll need to recover. This is the handiwork of Haku." He gently extracted the weapon.

"I swear to kami, if I lay my hands on that motherless bastard, I'll kill him! If anything should happen to my grandson or my daughter, I swear I'll...!"

"Your family is fine, Tazuna-san", Kakashi chastised sternly.

"They better be!", the old man huffed, "I open my arms to an orphan and what do I get in return? Shoulda listened to Naruto..."

"Oi!"

They turned sharply to see Naruto and Chojuro racing towards them. Kakashi's eye narrowed slightly.

"Where have you been?", he directed at the ANBU trainee.

"Chill out, sensei. It wasn't Chojuro's fault. Haku tricked his ass."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow causing the youth to stutter ashamedly.

"S-sorry, I-I got blinded b-by my concern for N-Naruto-kun's safety."

"Is Kyuubi okay?", the blonde asked, noticing the bundle in his teacher's arms. The beautiful redhead looked surprisingly at peace, a look hardly ever associated with her fiery manner.

Kakashi nodded and Naruto grit his teeth in anger. He turned away.

"Where are you going, dobe?"

Naruto's hate-filled glare flew over his shoulder, "To find that bastard. He'll pay for what he did to her."

Sasuke nodded, "I'm coming too."

Tazuna also took after them and Chojuro; a look of resolution on his face, causing Kakashi to raise an eyebrow.

"Where do you all think you're going?"

"To the bridge", Sasuke replied, "Isn't that where Haku said he'll be waiting?"

"You can't stop us now, sensei", Naruto interjected, "We patiently followed your orders but now we have to act! They've drawn first blood!"

"No one's trying to stop you, Naruto, Sasuke. But this is a hostage situation. We'll need a plan for whatever we're doing."

"We already have one! Go out there and beat them the fuck up!"

Kakashi's look hardened, "Just because Tsunami and Inari aren't your daughter and grandson respectively, doesn't mean you get to toy with their lives as you see fit. You are no longer in the 'hood', Naruto. If you truly think yourself to be a mercenary, start now to behave like one, or else camly leave your ID card behind forever."

The boy stilled at the rebuke, fists tightening at his sides. Kakashi swept past him, carrying their only female member into the house. After a moment, the rest followed at a sedated pace.

"This is the plan."

They were gathered in the living room, pouring over all the information Chojuro had retrieved on Zabuza. A piece of Tsunami's scarf was lying on a nearby stool, procured from her room courtesy of Tazuna.

"We'll split into two groups. Group one is the search and rescue team and their job is to identify the location the Dozukis might have been taken. Group two will accompany Tazuna to the bridge at noon just as bargained. Whichever way it comes down to it, we are going to battle the Mist demon."

"Hn, and how do we track the hostages down, sensei?", Sasuke asked, "There should be over a million hiding places in Wave not to mention our unfamiliarity with this region."

"Maa, leave that to me", and with a series of handseals, he placed his palms on the table and uttered, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

A small pug appeared in the midst of the smoke, arm raised in Kakashi's traditional greeting, "Yo."

Naruto shrieked and backed away. Tazuna looked deathly pale while Sasuke carried an unsure look on his face. Chojuro just looked amused.

"What the hell is THAT?", Naruto screamed, pointing at the dog.

"Where?", the dog shrieked too, looking over its shoulder for the source of the blonde's commotion.

"Summoning jutsu", Sasuke replied uneasily, "I've heard about it but this is the first time I've seen one up close. Some mercenaries have the ability to summon talking animals with whom they have a prior contract."

Naruto still looked very sceptical, "Then why does it talk? Dogs aren't supposed to talk! They bark and say woof, woof!"

"Kakashi", the pug drawled, eyeing his summoner with a distinctive sleepy look, "I know it's been a while but have human beings really gotten stupider? Or is it just the blonde one? Why he seems surprised at the fact that I can talk is highly beyond me."

The blonde eeped and pulled at his hair, "He's doing it again!"

"Naruto", Kakashi intervened, "Pakkun is not a normal dog. He is a nin-ken from the summoning verse. Long ago, the mercenary founders discovered his world and have been utilising their services ever since. Don't act too surprised."

"Kakashi, you objectify me", Pakkun drawled once more, "My services will cost you this time around. A foot rub and some doggie biscuits should do."

"Foot rub?", Sasuke asked.

"Oi, foot rub", the dog replied, "Have you touched my paws before? They're baby soft! Puri puri!"

"Pakkun", Kakashi said, passing the scarf to the dog, "We'll need your help with tracking someone."

"Oh, I see. A girlfriend ne, Kakashi? Heh-heh-heh. You sly dog, you. What about the other one? Has she finally ditched you yet?"

When the jonin didn't reply, Pakkun muttered a string of curses before moving closer to the scarf. He had barely raised a foot when he stilled hesitantly.

"What's this I smell?" A bead of sweat broke down the dog's brow, "This is... !"

He turned sharply to the futon wherein Kyuubi was laid out on. The girl was still immobile, "Exactly the same as before...! Kitsune!"

"That won't be a problem, Pakkun", Kakashi stated with a slight lilt. Naruto and Sasuke watched the exchange between the two.

"Well, if you say so", the dog replied before turning somewhat reluctantly from the girl. He took a wiff of the scarf, "When do I get going?"

"Right now. Naruto will be coming along with you."

"What? I'm going to the bridge!"

"Naruto; Tsunami and Inari are in danger", Kakashi replied, "I'm sending you along because of your unique abilities. If any of us could be as versatile as you are, I would have sent that person instead. This is your battle, Naruto."

The blonde growled, "No way! Why don't you send Chojuro or Sasuke along! I have to settle my grudge with Haku!"

"Naruto", his teacher ordered, "Chojuro will have to be at the bridge because of his experience with Mist criminals. Besides, this is personal for him. I'm going along because I'm needed there. Between you and Sasuke, you're the more likely to complete a perfect rescue mission."

"I know", he grumbled, "But I have a personal reason too! Haku is going to be there..."

Kakashi ruffled his student's head and before walking out the door.

"Teme."

"Hn. Dobe."

"You better kick Haku's ass or you're going to be in a world of hurt whenever I get there."

Sasuke turned with a smirk, "Hn. Don't count on me leaving any spoils for you. If I can kick ANBU-dude's ass (Chojuro sputtered), I doubt Haku would be much of a hassle."

"Alright then, let's go!", Pakkun yipped, jumping onto Naruto's head, "The female smells nice, I want to see what she looks like."

"Naruto, should you find them, send word ahead of you", the jonin instructed, "Do not engage unless the odds are considerably in your favor..."

"Yeah, yeah, sensei, I know. I'll try to think outside my street instincts."

Kakashi eye-smiled, "No, Naruto. I'm counting on those instincts this time around."

The blonde grinned in reply.

"A-ano-sa, what about K-kyuubi?", Chojuro asked, "What if someone came back for her?"

A shadow fell over the jonin's masked face, "I'd like to see them try." No other words were needed to be said.

As the group headed out, Kakashi gave his beloved pug a small nod.

'Keep him safe.'

The dog responded with a salute.

'Will do.'

Sasuke smirked. This battle was going to have all the makings of an epic one. He couldn't wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first sight that greeted the group as they arrived at the bridge was a bad one.

A very bloody one.

Blood smears where everywhere and a small number of bodies littered the ground at intervals from where they stood. Tazuna cried in shock.

"Calm down", Kakashi urged, distracted from his observation of the battle field, "They might still be alive."

But the builder wasn't listening. His gaze was transfixed to the far edge of the bridge where two silhouttes were perceivable across the hanging mist.

"You!", Tazuna growled, a frightening rage creeping into his voice, "First, my family and now THIS?"

Without further delay, he charged, blindly racing along the length of the bridge, "I'll kill you!"

"Wait!", Chojuro called, running after him, "Stop! You'll get yourself killed!"

Sasuke and Kakashi rushed forward too, intent on saving their client from harm... only for the silhouttes to suddenly disappear.

"Now, Haku!"

The Uchiha turned in time to see the real figures behind them, a red contraption blinking in the hands of the one in the porcelain mask.

'No!', Kakashi gasped just as a slender finger depressed the button, a blinding light engulfing the whole of the bridge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had to admit that he never imagined an animal being able to move this fast. He could barely keep up with the dog as it was and it didn't help his situation any that the pug had decided to take to trees and rooftops.

'I mean, who the hell hops from one tree branch to another?', Naruto growled in thought, as he ducked underneath yet another phone cable, 'Maybe Tarzan but definitely not shinobi.'

Pakkun swerved abruptly causing Naruto to leap off a roof and run straight into a billboard; Gato's face plastered all over the bill.

"What the hell are you stopping for?", the blonde growled irritatedly.

The small dog sniffed the air once, then twice, "We're here."

"Here?"

Pakkun took off again and the blonde grumbled bitterly before following suit but sure enough, some distance in front of them, was what seemed to be an abandoned set of warehouses, right across the lane. It was sectioned a bit away from the rest of the slums and the land around it was encroached, putting the buildings in danger of being swallowed by the surrounding sea. The blonde gulped.

"Er, Pakkun? Can you use your smell-thingy to confirm if anyone else's around here?"

The dog sniffed the air again.

"Four, maybe five", it drawled, "They all smell like seawater, so they are most probably residents of the Wave."

"And the Dozukis? You sure they in there too?"

Pakkun gave him a blank look.

"R-riiight", Naruto said nervously, "So, I guess we're going in, then."

"You're scared the complex is a trap that will collapse on once you're inside?", the dog observed, "Some mercenary you are."

"Shut up! I'm not afraid of anything! Let's go!"

"Yare, yare, go on ahead", piped Pakkun, folding its front feet, "but this is where I leave you. I'm not a combat type."

A tick mark appeared on the Naruto's forehead, "Then what good are you?"

"I found them for you, didn't I?"

Naruto cursed before grabbing the pug by the collar and leaping off the roof, "We go together! We haven't even found them yet, you half-breed lout!"

xxXXxx

Tsunami struggled uncomfortably against the bonds that held her in place. Her son stood tied quietly at the other side of the pole, a fierce look of determination on his face.

Inari was strong but Tsunami didn't wish for him to experience something like this. No mother could ever want such for her only son.

Haku.

She growled.

It seems Naruto was right after all. She had trusted that boy - nursed him like her own - and now...

She struggled some more.

"Oi. Oi, hold still", one of the thugs called, sword held lightly at his side, "Don't want yer breaking that pretty neck of yere's now, do we?"

Tsunami struggled even more causing the thug to leer violently.

"Yer know what? Fuck whatever that girl-faced runt has ter say! I don't care what them problem is but them ain't paying us half enough shit to just patrol and guard this wench without getting some fun first! Thas's a load o' bull!"

The other thugs cheered him on as he ambled forward and removed the gag from the matron's mouth. She immediately spat in his face causing him to respond with a sharp slap.

"My, my, yere one feisty bwaitch, ain'tcha? Screw the pay, I'm going ter enjoy this!"

'Kaa-chan!, Inari yelled, pulling violently at his bonds, 'Kaa-chan!'

The man leered again as his colleagues gathered around them, "Sorry, kid, but yere just gonna have ter watch this-a-one. Don'tcha worry though, ita happens all the time around this parts! Even happen'd ter ma own momma!"

"Inari!", Tsunami ordered, "Don't worry, it's going to be alright!"

"Yeah, like hell! It's gon' be alright for we gunners, bwaitch!"

The man reached menancingly but was stopped by the metal doors suddenly caving in on itself and flying off its hinges. Naruto gripped his foot in pain.

"Ow, ow, itai! I thought chakra could be used to strengthen the limbs!"

Pakkun sweatdropped, "Have you ever heard about discrepancy before, brat? I'm sure it's in the dictionary."

"Nah, fuck that. Sensei's counting on me and this is what my instincts be telling me to do."

Inari's eyes widened in unconcealed relief, 'Naruto-niichan!'

"Naruto!", Tsunami called, tears shining in her eyes, "Naruto!"

"Who the hell is that?", one of the thugs asked.

"Who the hell?", the blonde replied, puffing out his chest, "Well, I'm..."

He broke into a devilish grin, "Maybe it would be better if I just showed you."

And like that, all hell broke loose.

Taking down the thugs was easy enough; as he drove yet another face first into a window pane, causing the blonde to wonder why Zabuza would hire such incompetent fools in the first place. He defeated them all in rapid succession, shattering the last one's nose with a violent backhand. The thug crumpled at his feet.

"You guys alright?", he asked as he ran towards the metal pole at the centre where Tsunami and Inari were properly trounced up.

"NARUTO, behind you!", Tsunami called.

He turned just in time to see the one that had molested Tsunami advancing on him.

Advancing on him in a bulldozer.

Naruto sweatdropped. "Now this is getting a bit too cliche."

"Pakkun! I need you to untie them!", he instructed the pug, "I'll take care of this loon."

The dog nodded and got to work, making use of his front paws much to Naruto's surprise.

The blonde walked boredly towards the menancing bulldozer, controlled by the thug who was laughing maniacally all the while.

"I'll cream yer! I swear I will, yere stupid kid! Should have just kept yer nose clean and just let us have our f..."

His rant was interrupted by the sight of Naruto; waving at him from just in front of the windshield.

"Men, you sure are stupid", Naruto tsked, shaking his head, "Trying to run over a mercer in such a slow moving vehicle. You really don't have much of a brain, do you?"

He saved the thug from answering by smashing the windshield apart with a giant wrench. Before the man could reach for his sword, the same wrench came back around to knock the daylights out of him.

"Oops", Naruto smirked as he reached through the broken glass to slip the keys off the ignition, "I think I went a bit overboard... 'might have knocked some teeth into his skull..."

The vehicle jerked once before coming to a stop.

"Pakkun?", Naruto asked as he leapt back to the ground.

"Almost done...", the dog growled, battling with Tsunami's bonds.

It yipped as the ropes fell away and Tsunami was freed only for a beeping sound to emit from the pole they had been tied to.

"What's that?", the blonde asked.

Pakkun wrinkled his nose, "Naruto, that's a..."

With a loud explosion, the roof immediately caved on all of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kakashi-san!"

Sasuke cracked open his eyes to find their teacher hunched over a rail, blue lightning dancing where his hands curled around the metal. Chojuro raced to the jonin's aide while Tazuna stood perplexed at the middle of the bridge.

Sasuke blinked again. Didn't a bomb just go off?

"Zabuza-san?", the masked figure asked.

The demon of the Mist replied with a snort, "He always keeps surprising me, that blasted copycat. Using an electric surge to fry the circuits of the bombs lining the bridge before they could go off. Truly impressive."

Kakashi slumped to the ground just as Chojuro reached his side, his palms blackened from where he'd clinged unto the rail.

Zabuza grabbed his sword.

"But it seems this all still works in my favour. The builder first then Kakashi!"

With amazing speed, he had pulled up beside Tazuna, sword held at the ready. His great swing was stopped, however, by a much smaller sword; forcing its wielder a few metres back.

Zabuza raised a short brow, "Why do the mice always have to interfere?"

"Chojuro", Kakashi coughed weakly, struggling to get to his feet, "Protect Tazuna. Leave him to me."

The next second was a blur because Zabuza had rushed at the weakened Kakashi, aiming a severing blow at his head. The sword instead was forced to cut into the railing as a blue blur tackled the jonin aside, saving him from a near-certain death.

Zabuza's eyebrow twitched irritably as he watched Chojuro foil his slaughter once again. The bespectacled boy was suddenly more competent than he earlier seemed.

"Please, leave this to me, Kakashi-san", Chojuro pleaded, "This is my battle to fight."

"Haku", Zabuza growled irritably.

Chojuro turned in shock to see the masked assailant airborne, ready to unleash a flurry of senbon at them.

However, he too was interrupted by a blinding kick to the head, sending him tumbling back from whence he came.

Haku righted himself and adjusted his mask.

"Sasuke-san, you are none of my business. I do not wish to kill you."

The Uchiha sneered, "Neither do I. But I'm going to bash your skull in, regardless, till you can't tell the difference between your face and that mask, you treacherous bastard."

"Tazuna!", Chojuro called. The builder immediately stepped forward, hefting the limp Kakashi to a spot safely tucked away from the rage of battle.

Zabuza swiftly leapt after them but was attacked by a great surge of water this time, forcing him to spin deftly out of the way.

The blue-haired Sekiho operative appeared once the waves had subsided.

Zabuza chuckled, "I see (sniff). This should be interesting. And just who the fuck do you think you are?"

"I am an ANBU of the Sekihotai." Zabuza's eyes widened, "I'm here to bring you to justice for crimes against the Water, the Sekiho corporation and the Mizukage himself."

Chojuro raised his katana to eye-level, checking the reflection on the blade to ensure that Tazuna and Kakashi had safely gotten away, "I'm also going to avenge the blood of my fallen teammates; Hatoshi Konji and Yomura Yasahara, and that of every other ANBU agent you have ever spilled."

"Heh-heh. ANBU of the Sekihotai, eh?", the hulking man chuckled, "If you truly are in the black ops then you must know why they call me the demon of the Mist."

Chojuro frowned.

"Well then", Zabuza mock-bowed, "it'll be my utmost pleasure demonstrating so all over again."

And with that, he charged.

"I won't ask again, Sasuke-san", Haku continued, "This is not your fight. Let me..."

Faster than lightning, the raven-haired male moved, launching three kunai straight at his opponent. Haku barely even flinched, dodging them all with relative ease.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-san, but to be a true weapon for Zabuza-san, I have to kill my heart and do what I must."

The masked boy flashed forward with incredible speed only to run straight into a fist from the Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked only to realise that he'd gotten an afterimage, as the real Haku spun out of his range before turning him into pincushion with senbon.

The Uchiha burst into a log of wood.

'Damn!', Sasuke smirked as he twined kunai and mono-wire around his fingers, 'Even faster than Chojuro! This is going to be interesting.'

Kakashi cursed as Tazuna forced him behind a crane, feeling angry at his current state of helplessness.

"Thank you for saving the bridge", the builder gasped, tears dolling down his face, "Decades worth of effort was almost blown to smithereens just now."

The jonin ignored the grateful man and instead looked down at his charred hands. This was a battle he couldn't afford to sit out on. Sasuke and Chojuro, though extremely talented, definitely did not have what it took to take on the Mist demon and his accomplice.

It was something even he was scared to acknowledge. Gazing sharply at Tazuna, he spoke in a raspy voice, "Listen to me. If you really don't want any of your hardwork going down the drain, then, there is something you must do."

"What?"

The jonin's eyes bored into his, "Reach into my weapons pouch and search for a small bottle."

Maybe this battle could still be salvaged after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(meanwhile, at the warehouse)

Uzumaki Naruto had seen his fair share of explosions over the course of a fourteen year lifespan.

He had once worked as an arsonist, and while the Molotav cocktail did have its own nefarious numbers of perks, it was nothing compared to the brilliant flashes simply created by the common lob of a grenade.

That, and a household flamethrower; which the blonde could easily rig up with some cloth, spray can and a litre of diesel.

Nevertheless, despite being a Dan of all things going boom, Naruto couldn't help but be rooted in shock as he watched an explosion to murder every single one of his occur, taking with it the entire roofwork as collateral.

The entire roof, that was currently beginning to crash down on their heads.

Oh, wow.

"NARUTO!"

Pakkun bit his leg in anger, quickly jolting the blonde back to reality; who started and gasped before joining his hands and doing the first thing that cropped up in his adled mind -

"Taijyu Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

The entire warehouse succumbed under the strain, caving in on itself in the process.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

UN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

A very, very mild cliffhanger. Thank you all for the long wait. I'll resuming publishing at a regular speed once I'm done with the last of my papers tomorrow.

Ja ne and leave a review!


	16. Long, long way from home II

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the air I breathe :(

Chapter Sixteen

Long, Long Way From Home

Part II

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was inside, looking outside

the millions of faces but still I'm alone

Waiting, I was over waitiiing

Paying the penance,

I was longing for home...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fifteen years ago, the Genin Wars practice was ended in the Sekiho corporation when a twelve year old brutally murdered all other rookies participating in the competition that year. The Yondaime Mizukage had kept it all under wraps at the time but the boy had been inducted into the ANBU and given a codename:

Fifteen years later, and Masa Chojuro was just now finding out why Momochi Zabuza was called the Demon of the Mist.

The first few strikes were sloppy, easy enough for the Mist operative to evade. It was only as he rushed in for the counter that the poor boy realised it had all been a setup.

Zabuza's elbow dug deep into his abdomen; forcing spittle from his mouth, and it was only through sheer force of will that the young boy managed to raise his sword, stopping his skull from being split in two.

The weight of the zanbatou forced him to his knees and he gasped in painful surprise when he realised that his opponent was still using just a single hand.

That gasp turned into a cry when Zabuza leered evilly before sending him flying with a thunderous back kick.

The youth crashed painfully into a stack of wood only to swerve out of the way - and not a moment too soon - as the kubikiri boucho was hurled after him; cleaving the oak pile into two perfect halves.

Chojuro rolled with the momentum, weaving through a series of handseals before vanishing in a thick cloud of smoke.

Zabuza guffawed, "This is hilarious, Kakashi! I don't know how you get these mice to do your bidding but surely, even you must have a conscience! Do you gain a perverse pleasure watching me take them apart limb by limb?..."

The hulking man picked up his fallen sword, "...because that's just twisted, you sick fuck - letting kids prance around fighting your battles! I think this one ran away to go pee hims..."

He turned abruptly; the same time Chojuro leapt out from the depths of a small puddle, trusty sword held at the ready.

'I see', Zabuaza mused, 'He performed the water hiding technique and used the smoke to conceal the fact. An impressive deception.'

The demon simply sidestepped the attack only for his eyes to widen in surprise when the sword glowed blue. Raising the boucho, he managed to parry the chakra blade in time, which pushed him back some distance.

'Flying swallow?'

"I-I did not run away", Chojuro spat, fury in his eyes, "I promised you'd die here and I'll make sure you do, you... you b-bastard!"

He brought his sword around and released another blade of chakra forcing his opponent to block once again. The blue streak hit the other sword, dispersing into smaller blades which left painful cuts all over Zabuza's sides.

The mist demon narrowed his eyes. If the boy wanted to play rough, he'd give him rough!

Twirling his sword, he sprited forward just as Chojuro unleashed another of his signature blades at him. The kubikiri boucho cut seamlessly through the attack; and Zabuza ignored the subsequent smaller cuts as he reached with his free arm, grabbing a thick hold of the boy's face.

"Nnngh!"

The youth responded with another swing of his katana - a move Zabuza countered by releasing his zanbatou and making a grasp at the offending blade; containing whatever attack Chojuro was about to release.

With a roar, he snapped the blade in half causing a great surge of chakra to explode outwards.

"You wish to know why I'm called the Demon of the Mist? Well then, let me show you!"

The bespectacled boy cried in pain as Zabuza smashed his skull into the ground; releasing a killing intent that almost seemed to topple the bridge with its force.

"This is my true strength, you stupid boy. This is why they fear me! This is why I'm master of the Kubikiri-boucho! And this is why they call me the blue Demon of the Sekihotai no Kiri!"

"Kakashi-san?" Tazuna looked strangely at the tall jonin who was now beginning to effuse thin threads of chakra.

"It's alright. Don't panic."

This was one of the reasons why the use of soldier pills were frowned upon so much in the world of the mercenaries. They put too much strain on the chakra coils and artificially forced the human body to metabolize more units. The side effects could range from anything like a migraine to a semi-conscious coma after the course of action, but prolonged use of the pill was known to cause terminal backlashes; with physiological trauma, dependency and irreparable chakra damage topping the list.

Kakashi didn't care much for the use of soldier pills but ever since the year-long skirmish between Fire and Earth Nation, he had come to always carry a single pill within a small bottle in his pouch. A single pill for moments like this in order to prevent similar mistakes that had happened all those years ago...

A single pill for Obito.

Zabuza was just about crushing the young operative's skull with his bare hand when he felt a brief disturbance directly behind him. Turning quickly, he managed to evade the sneak attack as the silver-haired jonin almost scored a kunai in his solar plexus. He dropped Chojuro in his haste and instead reached for his sword, eyeing his opponent warily.

"I see. You're finally ready to face me then, Sharingan Kakashi?"

The veins around his forehead became more pronounced and his eyes bulged out, signs of his unhealthy addiction ultimately showing through.

"After all this while, it seems we finally get a chance to finish our battle! Face me, Kakashi!"

"Chojuro", the jonin called, helping the shuddering boy to his feet, "You've done well but I'm afraid I must step in now. Take Tazuna and get some distance away from here. This is going to get ugly."

"A-arigatou, K-kakashi-s-san. But my teammates! I have to...!"

"Leave this one to me, Chojuro. Don't throw your life for nothing..."

The boy looked unsurely at him for a moment - then at his hands (which were still burned black) before leaping away. Kakashi sighed before raising the iqal over his left eye.

It was time he finished this.

Sharingan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke swerved as he avoided yet another of Haku's senbon attacks, a thin trail of blood running down his arm. He jumped back some distance and tried to assess his current situation.

Haku had barely moved so far, not even when he evaded Sasuke's earlier kunai and mono-wire attack.

The Uchiha cursed. He had always prided his speed above all else and it irked him to no end whenever he faced an opponent faster than he was. It undermined the amount of work he put into his training with Itachi...

"Are you done yet, Sasuke-san?"

"Hn." Of course, he still had the sharingan. If it came down to it, he'd activate it, consequences be damned.

He almost choked on his spit when the youth vanished and appeared before him, right arm extended to poke a senbon in his jugular.

His eyes flashed red.

"No!"

Sasuke's fist snapped forward, punching Haku's face violently but the youth recovered quickly, flipping backwards and extending a long leg.

The Uchiha smartly latched onto the offending appendage before bulleting his own fist which Haku also caught. The two were locked in a stalemate.

Sasuke had just begun smirking at the situation only for it to quickly turn into a frown when the older boy's foot smashed into the ground, sending water droplets flying into the air. At the same time, his free hand took to his side, moulding seals at an amazing rate.

Sasuke's eyes widened. One handed seals? How in the world?

The droplets turned into sharp shards of ice which all flew at the Uchiha, tearing towards him at point blank range. His captured fist prevented him from spinning away.

'Shit!', he cursed, hastily releasing Haku's leg. The icicles punctured his still body, spilling blood all over the wet ground.

Haku cocked his head to the side.

"Kuso."

Although hurt, Sasuke had managed to protect himself somewhat with an inflatable tube hidden within his weapons pouch. The doll-like Kakashi replica floated in front of the boy, having taken a considerable amount of damage.

"I see", Haku observed mildly, "You know your equipment very well, Sasuke-san. But it still won't be enough."

A flashkick tore into the Uchiha's midsection but he barely even grunted, choosing instead to leap backwards and pull on a string attached behind the doll.

The structure exploded outward with concussive force, releasing a torrent of kunai and shuriken at Haku.

Sasuke grinned. He had just now used up all of his weapons to pull off that trick. It was something he'd been working on while they had trained in the forest. Nii-san would have been proud.

His grin turned sour. From behind a solid wall of ice, Haku had stepped out, a single kunai sticking out of his left shoulder.

"Like I said before, you know your equipment well, Sasuke-san." The boy pulled the weapon out of his arm, "However..."

With a single one-handed seal, the puddles on the floor morphed into thin spears of ice; gathering moisture rapidly and rising to gigantic lengths, before racing towards a dumbfounded Uchiha.

Sasuke blinked as he found himself face down on the floor, an arm draped protectively over his form.

"You bastard!", Naruto cursed before sprinting through the distance, landing a square punch on the shocked boy's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

U N

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haku tumbled on the ground for a short while before gently rising to his feet. A thin crack had developed on his mask from the force of the impact.

"What the hell, you sicko?", Naruto growled, "Who the hell do you think you are to attack my teammate like that?"

"Welcome, Naruto-kun."

The blonde paused, "You know my name? Who the fuck are you?"

"Dobe?", Sasuke asked, still in a transient state of shock, "Don't tell me you don't know who that is."

"And why should I know that?", Naruto asked incredulously, "I haven't seen him before!"

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose before whacking his friend upside the head.

"Dammit! What was that for?", he paused to eye his teammate, "Wow, you look like shit, Sauce-gay."

The brune scowled, "The Dozukis?"

Naruto whispered from the side of his mouth, "Heading somewhere safe with Pakkun. I'm hurt, what did you expect, teme?"

Before they could say anymore, Haku caught their attention.

"Sasuke-san, Naruto-kun, I'm glad you're safe but as I said before; I am simply a tool, so forgive me for what I must do."

"Naruto", Sasuke spoke rapidly, "lend me some of your weapons..."

"..."

"..?"

"...uh... I think I kinda lost my pouch back at the warehouse..."

Sasuke face-palmed. 'kami, what an idiot!'

"Look, Naruto", he began anew, "We have to be extremely careful. This guy possesses some kinda kekkei genkai. He can create..."

"...ice. I know; I saw that." The blonde frowned, "But he is still the friggin' enemy. So..."

Before Sasuke could respond, he had dashed off, fist drawn back for a brutal attack.

"You idiot!"

The first punch flew a mile wide of Haku's face. The same happened to the follow-up kick as the masked boy once again simply stepped out of range.

'Oops, too fast!'

Haku retaliated with a swipe of his arm, sending a senbon straight at Naruto's forehead. The thin needle hit its intended target right on point.

"Naruto!"

To Sasuke's surprise, the blonde disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Teme, what are you shouting about? I never left your back."

The raven-haired male turned to see his friend behind him, a serious look on his face. It seemed the idiot was getting even better in his use of kage bunshin.

"Haku", Zabuza called from the side as he stared down Kakashi, "Be done with those rats already. I need you to kill the builder while I deal with the copycat."

"Yes, Zabuza-san."

Kakashi glanced sideways too. 'Naruto is here? Then it meant he was able to rescue the Dozukis!'

The jonin felt some pride. 'Those two. They've matured a lot since we got here. Naruto! Sasuke! Do your best! I'm counting on you!'

He immediately swerved to the side to avoid Zabuza's attack; his sharingan picking up the movement before even he did. He retaliated with a kunai to the gut which the demon also dodged.

"Don't get too hopeful, Kakashi", Zabuza sniffed, "Your worthless students wouldn't last all of two minutes against Haku. He is a possessor of the Hyoton (ice release) kekkei genkai."

The jonin's eyes widened. 'Hyoton? That meant he was a member of the Yuki clan! But I heard all members of that clan were massacred during the civil war in Kiri many years ago!'

"You seem surprised, Kakashi. Heh. Haku is one of the few survivors of that bloodline and I've raised him personally for nine years. He's killed hundreds in his career, well up to the point I'd say he's even become much more dangerous than I am."

Kakashi frowned but then relaxed visibly. Haku might be all Zabuza claimed him to be and more, but he'd never thought lightly of Naruto or Sasuke. They had two of the most powerful blood flowing through their veins and if their training was any indication of what he had seen, they were both geniuses in their own right.

He smiled, "Then it means that you have never met Uchiha Sasuke or Uzumaki Naruto. I have the utmost faith in them."

Zabuza frowned. 'An Uchiha and an Uzumaki? So, one of them too is from a family that has been dealt a heavy hand by fate. And the other one? A descendent of Uchiha Madara... This is going to be interesting.'

"I see, Kakashi. But you must watch this. Haku has an ultimate bloodline jutsu that even I cannot defeat. Something your bloody sharingan cannot even dream of copying..."

xxXXXXxx

"Haku?"

Naruto's body shuddered in rage, "So, you have been Haku all this time?"

The youth stared at him impassively.

"Don't do anything stupid, dobe", Sasuke chastised, "Keep your head in the game. It's a wonder you didn't realize this when you first arrived."

The Uzumaki stretched a finger, "THIS bastard is Haku! He's the one who rescued Zabuza the first time! He's the one who put Kyuubi-chan where she is! And now he's..."

"I apologize, Naruto-kun. But Zabuza-san is counting on me. I have to end this quickly."

With another unique set of one-handed seals, the puddles on the ground rose in an instant, solidifying into great mirrors of ice which formed a dome around the three combatants.

"The fuck?", Naruto glowered.

"Sasuke-san. Naruto-kun. This is my ultimate jutsu. The Demonic ice crystal mirrors."

'No!', Kakashi thought, racing towards his students' location. He was stopped by a speeding blur.

"You're opponent is I, Kakashi!", Zabuza growled, levelling his blade at the Leaf operative, "If you take your attention away from me and try to assist them, I will go after the builder!"

He swung his sword at Kakashi who jumped backwards to avoid the blow.

'Naruto. Sasuke. I'm sorry but from here on out, you are on your own.'

A barely conscious Chojuro also looked up from his hidden spot at the giant dome of ice.

'What kind of jutsu is that?'

Zabuza chuckled, placing his blade behind him and settling into a familiar position.

"It seems that this is the climax of our battle, Kakashi. This is where it all ends!"

He pulled out a small bag from his pouch and took a large whiff, dumping the entire contents of it into his nose. His eyes bulged.

"I'll show you, Kakashi! I'll end this once and for all! Mist concealment technique!"

A very thick fog rolled through the bridge as before, obscuring the vision of all within. The sharingan spun.

'Two can play your game, Zabuza.'

He raised his arms in the odd pose and performed the same technique, also vanishing into the mist.

xxXXXXxx

"What is this?", Naruto growled, looking warily at the mirrors around them which oddly enough gave off no reflection. Haku turned and began walking towards one of the crystals.

Naruto barely registered the rush of air as Sasuke swept past him, aiming a solid kick at the boy which was easily caught.

"Dobe!", Sasuke yelled, "Don't let him! Don't let him near those mirrors!"

"Oi!"

Sasuke was thrown aside forcefully but he slowed his momentum somewhat by bouncing off a mirror's surface. Naruto followed, fist extended only for Haku's foot to totally blindside him, sending him crashing back whence he came.

A second Naruto, however, had been shadowing the original, and it dove in with a headbutt forcing the short youth into an awkward block.

"Futile."

Even as Haku made a move to dispel the clone, Sasuke had vaulted off its back acrobatically, capturing his neck in-between a strong scissor hold. The added momentum forced the clone to the ground, wherein it latched unto Haku's ankles; holding it in a strong vice grip.

Grunting, Sasuke swivelled sharply, intent on snapping the boy's neck; but Haku - who had already anticipated this - grabbed the Uchiha's knees and squared both shoulders, reducing his centre of gravity in the process. The odd move forced all three into an awkward stalemate...

... which was soon broken by the real Naruto.

"TEME!"

Had the punch connected, Sasuke was almost certain that the battle would have been won but he never counted on the winds picking up around Haku, spinning all three like a top before flinging them some distance away.

'Ack!'

The three individuals landed in a tangled heap, Sasuke shocked at the extent of their opponent's nature manipulation skills.

Haku stilled his vibration and stepped into the nearest mirror just as Naruto prepared a second attack.

"It's over, Naruto-kun."

And like that, similar images appeared in all of the mirrors, each wearing the same plain, porcelain mask and standing in the same loose, relaxed manner.

Sasuke frowned. What was this?

"There is a reason why this is called the ultimate Hyoton jutsu", the boy described, "No one has escaped this, not since it's inception."

'An amplifier?', Sasuke thought, 'That would explain why he would exist in all the mirrors at the same time. Then it means that only one of them is real.'

"Naruto!", he whispered, "Don't get confused. These are probably just reflections. Try to locate the real one!"

"Ahn, I figured that too!"

"You waste your time", Haku chastised, "We are ALL real." He pulled back and flung his senbon.

Sasuke tensed, expecting the attack to come from any direction so it was to his ultimate surprise when a flurry of senbon cascaded down on them, not from one but EVERY direction.

"GHK!"

He cried in pain as the needles dug into his back, coming very close to rupturing some organs. Beside him, the same also happened to Naruto, who fell to his knees in pain.

"Ack!", the blonde coughed, blood dribbling down his chin, "Bastard!"

"Wait, dobe!"

But his friend had already flung himself forward, aiming an attack at a random mirror.

"Foolish."

Another flurry of senbon followed. Sasuke tried to evade it as best as he could but still couldn't help getting hit by more than a few.

This wasn't possible. Mercenaries did extraordinary things quite all right but jutsu always did follow the common laws of nature and physics. Matter could not be created; it could only be converted or combined. Like what Zabuza did with moisture or what the Uchiha did with the oxygen in their lungs. It wasn't possible for one to recreate himself simply by stepping into a mirror. He could understand holograms or projections but REAL duplicates shouldn't have been possible!

Or could it? The kage bunshin (an S-rank technique) denied even more laws of matter and science...

A thought hit him.

"Naruto", he called, "How much chakra do you have left?"

The blonde groaned as he rose to his feet, a senbon sticking out of his shin, "About enough. Why?"

"I need your shadow clone technique. There's something I need to confirm." He pointed to the lone mirror staring down at them, "Can you get them as high as that?"

Naruto's reply was to cross his fingers. With an explosion of smoke, an army of clones were airborne, racing to crush the masked image staring down at them.

Sasuke blinked.

Within seconds, the clones were no more as Haku's tandem attack dispelled them with relative ease.

The real Naruto raised an eyebrow at his friend, "Did you get what you wanted?"

"Try it again - this time over there."

"Wha?"

"You said you have enough chakra, right?", he whispered, "Make it seem like you're trying to find an escape rou..."

But Haku had attacked again, turning the two boys into pincushions. Naruto cursed as he hauled himself to his feet, blood dribbling from a side of his head.

"The fucking sadist! He's toying with us! What kind of freak is he? You better get what you're looking for, teme!"

Another loud explosion and yet another plethora of clones were racing towards the designated area.

'This is it', the Uchiha thought; left eye briefly dancing to red; a hot pain coursing through his skull.

Haku decimated the clones just as easily as before.

'Got it!'

The Uchiha released a flowing stream of flame which struck harmlessly against the surrounding crystals.

"Sasuke?", Naruto asked, wondering the reason behind the seemingly random attack. Although he couldn't see what his friend could, he had never once doubted the raven-haired male's judgement.

'How?', Haku thought, leaping back into his mirror, a part of his right sleeve now burnt off, 'How did he?'

'I knew it!', Sasuke panted, dark bangs obscuring his face, 'I knew it! There's no way he can be in all mirrors at once. I can see it now... He's too fast to hit but at least I know...'

Haku's eyes narrowed behind the mask. With the demonic ice mirrors, he could move at close to the speed of light! Not even Zabuza-san could anticipate his movements whenever he employed the technique but now, this Uchiha had somehow managed to singe his right arm. How did he...

Unless, he'd gotten lucky.

Haku tensed. Maybe it was time he ended this. Employing this technique for too long always did leave him burned out after all. He leapt from his mirror and prepared to attack again...

"Down!", Sasuke yelled, throwing Naruto to the floor as more senbon were hurled at them. He pulled out his belt and deflected them all.

'What?', Haku gasped.

The plume of fire that followed was even greater than the last one. Haku slipped through the glass of one of his mirrors, the right side of his mask burned black from the heat.

'He can follow me? Impossible!... this is...'

Sasuke raised his face.

'... I see... The Sharingan!'

The infamous dojutsu was swirling rapidly in the Uchiha's eyes; two tomoes a piece.

'He has the sharingan? But how? The Copycat? No... the Uchiha... Uchiha Sasuke.'

Haku began jumping between mirrors rapidly, well aware that Sasuke was following his every movement.

'Hm, so he's a member of that great clan but why do his eyes appear different from that of the Copycat's? It looks under-developed for one and he seems to be in so much pain...'

He frowned, 'No! The longer I keep this up, the slower I become as my chakra gets used up. Soon, it would be too dangerous for me to continue fighting such a foe like this! I need ONLY one shot. But if one can read me, then the other...'

"Sasuke?", Naruto asked, coming to stand beside his teammate. The raven haired male was panting harshly, sharingan blazing wildly in his eyes.

"Teme, do you have to? Remember what Itachi said..."

Although it wasn't a well known fact, those of the Uchiha clan (and by extension, Naruto) knew of the problems Mikoto-san had encountered with the birth of her sons. Itachi had been born sickly; suffering from a mild anaemia ever since, but it was Uchiha Sasuke that had been the biggest blow, raising a mild uproar within the clan.

Because, despite being the son of the clan head, and an Uchiha of pure-blood heritage; the raven haired male would never be able to properly utilize the sharingan.

Naruto didn't know much of the details behind this (except it had something to do with improper DNA coding, yada, yada) but ever since its activation; Sasuke's sharingan had been known to cause him blinding pain and even render him comatose on certain occasions. Fugaku had taken his son to see the best medical specialists in the continent but nothing could be done for him. The entire ordeal had only served to draw a wrench between the patron and his wife and alienate Sasuke from the rest of his clan.

It was at this point that the brooding male swore to gain power without the sharingan's aid, surpass his brother, and prove to his entire clan that he wasn't a liability. Sasuke had made progress (eventually gaining recognition from most of his clan) but he could also be reckless, and it was times like this that made Itachi force Naruto to promise Sasuke's sharingan remain off; irrespective of the given circumstances, for the sake of his sanity.

"Shut up, dobe! I can hold out for sometime, just listen to me...!"

However, it was also times like this that the blonde failed in his promise, because dammit! Sasuke was just like him. Tough. Tougher, even! And the blonde never quit at anything - until it killed him - making it difficult to enforce any less on his friend.

So he set his face in a grim line, accepted Sasuke's declaration and silently hoped that this battle wouldn't drag out much longer.

For both their sakes.

"Naruto! All these figures are frauds! They're after-images! The real one keeps jumping from one mirror to another! I can barely keep track of him but he seems to be slowing down..."

'Shit!' Naruto thought, 'After-images? Then that meant in order to attack, the bastard also had to leap out of the mirrors, and that was what Sasuke was counting on!'

"You want me to lure him out again?"

The Uchiha nodded, "I won't miss this time."

Haku frowned as Sasuke kept tracking him; his movements becoming increasingly predictable. He pulled three senbon from his pouch. He would deal with the Uchiha but first...

"NARUTO!"

Sasuke had seen it coming but couldn't move fast enough to intercept it. The masked youth had attacked just as Naruto crossed his fingers and the blonde stared in horror at the three senbon peeking out his chest before turning to his friend then collapsing to the ground.

"You're next, Sasuke-san."

Haku's movements were quick as he unloaded a ton of his signature weapon at the Uchiha. The boy moved deftly, utilizing his belt to knock the weapons away from him while also protecting the body of his fallen friend.

He cursed. There was no way he could do this... not without Naruto...

Another cascade of weapons were thrown leaving the Uchiha no choice but to deflect wave after wave as Haku began molding subsequent ones out of ice. His sharingan was on overdrive and even as some of the senbon slipped past his defence and struck him, he knew he couldn't continue with this forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi moved quickly. He had left the boys for too long as it was and considering that neither had yet to emerge from the dome, he could only assume the worst...

But damn that Zabuza! The demon kept toying with him and the heavy mist was making it no easier to utilize his dojutsu properly!

He clutched his wounded arm as he hid within the fog, wondering when their game of peek-a-boo would come to an end. Although he was hailed as the famed copycat, he knew within himself that he simply was a jack of trades. There was no way he could defeat a master at his own game. The cuts on his body signified that much.

He cursed. Zabuza was relying on his other senses in the Mist and they were far superior to that of Kakashi's. He had to up the stakes somewhat.

Digging into his pocket, he pulled out his summoning chain (the one he disguised as a prayer bead) and smeared a thumbfull of his blood all over it. His scent will be heavy on the demon's blade after all.

Twirling the chain, he joined his hands together to initiate his tracking jutsu and that was when he felt the rush of power...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke looked like crap. His legs felt like lead and his skull hurt like a motherfucker. The sharingan's vision was also dimming slightly.

How long could Haku keep this up? Just how many weapons could he keep conjuring?

The Uchiha's belt was already in shreds and his shirt was worn beyond repair; a map of painful cuts lining his entire body.

"It's over, Sasuke-san", Haku's monotonous voice cut through the dome, "It's obvious you can fight no more. Please stand down. I do not wish to kill you."

The Uchiha sneered only to follow it up with a bloody cough.

Maybe, all this would end if he just gave in.

Gave in to the weariness.

Gave in to death.

But then again. There was Itachi-nii. And Kaa-chan. And tou-san too. What would he have proven if he surrendered here?

That he truly wasn't worthy of the sharingan? That he was not of the caliber of the rest of their legendary clan? What would he have proven to his teacher? And his team?... Naruto? They had promised to never back down, all those years ago - even in the face of death. And here he was, currently staring the shit in the eye.

"Teme", the blonde coughed weakly from his spot under Sasuke's arm causing his friend to heave a sigh of relief. At least, dobe was still alive even though he was pretty out of it. Suddenly, the burden seemed less heavier.

"It's alright, Naruto, we'll make it out of this."

He couldn't bring himself to care whether he was simply assuring himself. They'd make it out of this! They had to!

'Dobe' seemed to be trying to whisper something but Sasuke never heard him over his own pained cry as his brain felt like it had exploded to mush. His sharingan was never meant to be abused this much. The Uchiha collapsed dramatically to his knees.

Haku; who had been observing the boys, saw the window of opportunity and dived out for a fatal blow only to be blinded by a column of smoke.

'Huh?'

All around the dome, battalions of Narutos had formed, completely covering every square inch of ice. Haku stood stranded in the centre, astounded by the recent development.

'But how? He's been unconscious for the last few minutes! I didn't even see him form seals!'

Naruto smirked weakly and muttered, "The bastard fell for it... delayed jutsu... took so much chakra... damn...", before collapsing once again.

Realization hit Haku. 'I see! Delayed reactions! He must have cast the initial technique the moment before I hit him!'

He turned sharply to see the Uchiha right in his face, fist drawn back for a fatal right hook.

He grasped at his senbon belatedly, 'I fell for their schemes. They'd intended to lure me out all along! A trap!'

Sasuke smirked as he closed in on his enemy. 'Well done, Naruto. You've done your part, now leave this to me!'

The two mercenaries clashed in violent glory.

xxXXXXxx

"Oww..."

Naruto groaned as he got to his feet, head swirling wildly from the exertion he had forced his body through.

Heh! Who would have thought that he could figure out how to cast delayed jutsu on his own.

He turned and smiled at his figure of his friend; standing in the distance, "Yo! Sasuke! Sasuke! We've done it! We've done it! Alrig...~!"

His elation turned to shock when he saw the Uchiha's silhoutte sway then fall, a blank look in his now onyx eyes. A thin piece of icy senbon was sticking out his neck, where his jugular ought to be. His face was pale.

"Sas... Sas...", he fumbled, heart thumping violently in his chest, "Sasuke!"

Haku stared at him impassively; masked form standing superiorly over Sasuke's slain figure.

"I apologize, Naruto-kun."

"You bastard!"

The blonde saw hot tears as he rushed forward, body protesting despite his will.

"I warned him to stand down", Haku stated calmly, easily dodging the sloppy blows, "I am nothing but a tool, the same will happen to you if you don't give up."

"SHUT UP!", Naruto quivered, throwing another clumsy punch, "Just shut up!"

He didn't see the fist coming but when it hit, it forced the wind out of him, knocking him to his knees. He coughed a gob of blood.

"Listen to me, Naruto-kun, stop this. I never wanted to kill any of you."

"I don't care", Naruto spat, glaring at his now sworn enemy, "Either way, I'm going to kill you!"

His pupils turned a blinding orange and the youth stepped back involuntarily. However, he reacted quickly when the blonde rose; faster than before - intent on gutting him with his bare hand.

Haku's arm slammed forward in a knife-chop, feeling throat muscles collapse under the force of his blow.

"Ack..!"

Naruto gurgled for breath; stunned, falling to his knees once again. But his right arm went up in a defiant motion, making a swift grasp at Haku's face.

"'Told you so", he rasped, ripping off the mask and crashing to the floor - only to reveal a familiar, wide-eyed redhead standing some ways behind him.

"Haku?"

She gazed unsurely at the boy's beautiful face before her eyes drifted over to Sasuke's pale corpse and Naruto's fallen form;

Then the world turned red.


	17. Long, long way from home III

a/n: Hi and welcome back. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting this long but I hit a sort of wall while writing this. This chapter was originally brimming with details, and the frustration got to me so bad that I had to enlist the help of a friend (and some other means I won't be revealing here on FFnet) to try and cut it back some. Nontheless, I can now say I am moderately satisfied with how things turned out.

This is the final chapter of the Wave arc and I will warn you; it is freakishly long. And I mean LONG. 15,000 odd words or so... It contains an epic battle and dialogues that will hopefully round up what I began in what now seems like ages ago. I hope this doesn't deter you. Please enjoy.

(On a side note, does it strike anyone as queer that canon Gato; with all his resources, will look to hiring a shipload of thugs as enforcers? - when he could supposedly pay for the services of the entire Akatsuki if he ever wanted to? Well, this is my remedy to that.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Neither do I own the lyrics to the song Long, long way from home. It was recorded by a band named Foreigner, which I felt I had to mention; considering those notes have been the source of my inspiration the entirety of this arc. Wherever you guys are right now, I thank thee.

**Warning: Character death**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Seventeen

Long, long way from Home - III

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monday,

Yes, it's a Monday -

She's waiting for me

but I'm a long, long way from home...

'said its a Monday,

She's waiting for me but I'm ~

The short man stepped on the ruined stereo, effectively returning the large home back to its former stillness.

He tapped his cane on the wooden floor once and tore his eyes around the ransacked house; black glasses glinting with the sunlight from an open window.

"Well, well, wotcha know? It seems like nobody's in after all. What a wasted housecall."

Thudding sounds were heard as a tall figure descended the stairs; each footstep weighing like thickened lead.

"Did you find anything?"

No reply.

The short figure snorted, "Heh-hehn, just as I thought. We have no choice but to the head to the bridge then..."

"... this should be interesting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The explosion of power was TREMENDOUS.

Chojuro felt it all the way from his position when it struck; repelling him and the builder with such force that they were almost thrown overboard into the sea.

Grabbing Tazuna's sleeve tightly, he wondered exactly what this horrible chakra could be? And if so, who then was creating it? Could it be Zabuza?

The demon of the Mist was also thinking along the same lines.

'This chakra... so immense... Is it Kakashi's - ? No, it's too foul for someone like him! It seems rather similar to those of the bijuu... and since the Sekiho's jinchuuriki roster is currently full, that could only mean...!'

He cursed, 'One of Kakashi's brats is a demon host! The Oniwabanshu have been hiding a jinchuuriki all along! Things could go south from here...'

"Haku!", he yelled, racing from his position underneath the bridge to topside only to be accosted by a rather calm Kakashi.

"Move, Copycat!", he snarled.

The jonin didn't flinch.

"I see. So this was why you were unconcerned about your genin facing Haku", Zabuza chuckled mirthlessly, "You brought a demon along, didn't you?"

Kakashi didn't bother to openly acknowledge the remark although within himself, his mind was also pacing frantically.

This was undoubtedly the chakra of the 'nine-tails'; the demon which Kyuubi was oh-so-subtly named after. But what did it mean? Was Naruto now manifesting the strange power? Or had his redhaired student somehow been revived and made it to the bridge? If so, what had happened to provoke such a reaction? Were his students okay?

The jonin needed answers but he had to deal with Zabuza first. He couldn't afford to let this charade go on any longer.

The demon too seemed to have drawn the same conclusion because he threw himself at Kakashi, forcing the man to the floor. The Oniwaban operative rolled with the blow, swiftly evading a powerful fist that would have surely caved his skull had it connected.

Using his sharingan, he dodged his opponent's subsequent attacks only to go in for the kill upon discovering an opening. However, his misjudgement cost him dearly when Zabuza recovered quickly from the feint; slashing the man in a wide arc right across the chest.

Kakashi gasped as he leapt aside, clutching a hand to the now furiously bleeding wound.

'He's taking great care to avoid my gaze', he observed, even as his chest stung painfully, 'Just like Gai does when he faces against the sharingan... Obviously, he is very wary of my genjutsu.'

Cursing, he dug into his weapons pouch, procuring his now favorite double-handed kunai. It seemed they both had a high threshhold for pain - a factor that meant their match up would not be decided with a single blow. His famed bloodline spun as he leapt into action, 'Let's see just how far we can push this, Obito!'

XXXxxxxXXX

A defeaning roar.

Then stillness.

The next sounds that came were the words "You bastard", coined in such a vile, twisted and heinous manner that could make even the coldest of hearts flash-freeze in their veins.

Haku stood rooted to the spot, unable to take his eyes off the spectacle before him. He had never seen anything like this before. This chakra... this girl... what was she?

He gazed unsurely at her transformation as she remained crouched; fascinated - despite the circumstances - by the way her hair wafted listlessly even when it should have been twirling perilously in the midst of such raging chakra.

Clothing had been shredded in several places, revealing expanses of appealing creamy skin. Her fingernails had lengthened and her canines were sharper - features supporting her new bestial form - but most noticeable of all was the single tail of red, and pair of slitted eyes; which produced a look even the most menancing of sharingans couldn't hope to achieve.

Haku took one look at those crimson pits and realised innately that he was a dead man. Whatever had been brought forth from within the core of the once jovial girl would not allow him to live out the night.

"Kyuubi-san..."

The explosion of wind tore him off his feet and it was a true testament to his skill that he flung himself sideways, barely evading the scarlet blur that tore a chunk off his right arm.

Crying in pain, he sought refuse in one of his mirrors; only to escape again as the screaming girl tore straight through it; shattering the crystal like common glass.

"Too fast!", he gasped, switching mirrors at lightning speed yet again even as she destroyed another one of his defences.

He multiplied his reflection quickly and formed a large number of senbon; fingers shaking violently as he did so. He had to take her down as soon as possible - anything less would only mean his head on a pike for all to see -

To his ultimate shock, the redhead swivelled abruptly, crimson pits coming to a stop exactly where she knew he would be. It was as if all the other mirror images didn't exist! She could see right through them!

Faster than thought, she was before him; a snarl on her lips, and it was all Haku could do to gape in shock as she punched a chakra-enclosed fist through the mirror's surface, reducing the crystal to fine rubble.

"Aaaaaarrrrrhhh!"

The barely human girl then followed her attack with a scream; a dreadful sound derived from the fact that her prey had escaped her yet again. Scarlet eyes roved the length of the battlefield, searching for the next spot her enemy just might appear.

Her efforts were rewarded when her lone tail stilled - the same moment Haku manifested from the depths of a broken shard; fistfuls of his trademark weapons in both hands. He fired them rapidly, targeting areas he knew were sure to kill...

... Only for the weapons to bounce harmlessly off her chakra cloak and vaporize before even falling to the ground.

'A shield?'

Kyuubi swiped at him in retailation just as he retreated into another crystal.

'Missed!', he declared.

However, his movements were halted when he felt his vest gouge open; blood pouring profusely from three slash marks trailing across his chest. He doubled over in pain.

"Kyuubi-san...", he hacked out, studying the demonic redhead who now had a sinister smile on her darkened lips.

'How did you become this strong? Is it because you lost something precious to you? Something you cherish?'. He watched her eye the blood on her claws in child-like fascination, 'But I have a loved one too! And I do not want to lose him! I cannot afford to die here!'

With a single handseal and a great deal of effort, he replaced all his broken mirrors, reforming the dome once again. His reflections multiplied almost instantly, all mirroring the same seal sequence he had already begun.

'I have no choice but to use THAT jutsu... Zabuza-san would understand. I have to live... I have to end this...'

Unfortunately, it seemed the trapped girl had become rather tired of this particular maneuver. Huddling in on herself, she released a powerful shriek just as Haku finished his seals; sending a massive shockwave in every single direction.

Their section of the bridge almost gave away completely and the demonic ice crystal mirrors tumbled to the ground, reduced to nothing but sparkling dust, albeit not before Haku took off lest he be trapped within the chaos.

Spinning in the air, the boy began contemplating his next move only to have his ankle grabbed by a speeding blur.

'Oh no.'

His heart leapt into his throat as a fist snapped forward; crushing ribs and sending him flying like he'd been loaded from a canon. He smashed into the ground, rolling for what seemed to be ages before coming to a jarring stop.

"Ack", he coughed painfully. He had never imagined his body being in so much pain all at once.

Rising to his knees, he was forced to watch helplessly as the beast-like girl raced forward, a manic look on her face. Her darkened lips were spread wide in a feral grin of triumph even as her claws unfurled, poised to tear the head off the rest of his shoulders.

Haku bowed in submission as she neared him, violent chakra already beginning to lick at the tears on his face.

'I am sorry, Zabuza-san. I was not strong enough to be your aide. Forgive me.'

A large volume of blood was splattered across the bridge.

XXXxxxxXXX

Kyuubi was exhilarated.

She felt invincible.

She felt god-like.

She had never thought that it could be this incredible to give in to the darkness lurking within her soul... this awesome, to finally stop fighting and let it all take over.

So, this was what she had been resisting all along? This longing? This thirst? It was intoxicating! The power was far beyond her imagination! It made her feel sensual. Gods, it even turned her on!

This was natural. It was how it was all meant to be. She wasn't human but she wasn't beast either.

She was something entirely her own and she loved it. Embraced it even.

Nothing else mattered at the moment, except the evisceration of the puny human before her. She would feast on his screams and scatter his limbs all over the entirety Wave.

All she saw was destruction. All she saw was red...

... until a flash of blue crossed her vision and she was forced to return; if only briefly, to a semblance of reality. She tried to fight it - really she did. She struggled to cling on to the amazing power that eluded her grasp but ultimately, her slit-pupils dilated to normal ones, and she was treated to eyes of sapphire blue only a mere distance away from hers.

Why that colour chose to stand out amongst the other shades of red, she would never know... but something was off. The bright colours seemed so wrong. They looked so sad. Kyuubi felt her heart wrench painfully as she realised what it was.

"Naruto?"

The blonde smiled sadly, the pained look never leaving his eyes. Soon, the last vestiges of red chakra formed a small wind around her before dying to a calm breeze, and yet, through it all, her hair flowed softly, not a single strand running out of place. It was almost surreal.

And that was when she felt it.

As the chakra receeded, she began regaining the bulk of her original senses, and there was no denying the feeling of wetness forming around her hand.

She glanced at Naruto's face sharply - searchingly, pleadingly - before dropping her gaze to his lower abdomen where a good length of her arm was currently sticking through. The appendage was covered in blood and whatnot, and squelching sounds could be heard whenever her fingers twitched.

She threw up.

"S'okay", the blonde grinned, his trademark attitude springing to life even as Kyuubi retched noisily, "I've had worse."

"Naruto..."

The girl caught him before he could topple to the ground, broken form cradled in her bloodied, messy fingers.

"I-I tried yelling but you couldn't hear me", Naruto gasped, "So, I j-jumped in front of Haku to try and stop you. You were too fast, you know?", he gritted in pain, "Didn't even haf' time ta try a block."

"Why?", Kyuubi asked, still in a state of numb shock, "Why did you do it, you stupid moron? Why?"

Naruto frowned briefly but then his eyes dimmed in anguish, "I... I don't know. I just... didn't want YOU to kill him. The bastard deserved to die but...", he desperately tried swallowing lungfuls of air, "... i-if I let you, t-teme won't have been the only one he killed today. I couldn't let you spill blood - n-not when you obviously had no control over your actions. You would have... killed yourself over it..."

"And, how is this any different?", Kyuubi cried, tears streaming down her face, "How does this change anything, idiot? I ended up killing you instead of the HIM! What makes you think I would want to live after this?"

Naruto grinned as he felt his consciousness leave him. Damn, he was in so much pain. Before him, Kyuubi's face blurred and was replaced with that of an unfamiliar woman; one with similar red hair and pale amber eyes.

Heh. If only he knew who that was.

He drifted off into the inky blackness but not before uttering his last words -

"At least, I get to hang out with teme... yay..."

Haku rose unsteadily to his feet, still unsure about the events that had taken place in the last couple of minutes.

Naruto had tried to save his life even after killing his friend in cold-blood. Why?

Was it because he felt the same pain Haku did? Could he understand the will of an urchin to protect those he called family? Or was it something more?

He glanced at the hysterical girl who was now desperately trying to revive her teammate by some unfamiliar means. It was of no use. Even he could see from where he stood that the blonde was now far gone. There was no getting around it.

"Dammit!", Kyuubi yelled in-between tears, trying to force chakra through Naruto's seeping wound. She was the daughter of two acclaimed medical operatives and she couldn't even perform a simple healing jutsu to save a single life.

She felt so weak... so useless.

"Dammit!", she cursed again, trying to staunch the petulant blood flow. The warm green chakra she was supposedly trying to generate was nowhere to be found, instead coming out in thick, quick spurts of red. It seemed her system was still being tainted by the transformation of earlier.

"Come on, Naruto! Wake up!", she cried, beating his chest in her sorrow, "Stop fucking around and wake up! I'm not going to lose you too - I can't lose two teammates in the same frigging day! Wake the fuck up!"

Her palms became enclosed in a red bubble and Kyuubi felt a spark of hope that she had somehow managed to pull off the technique, only for the chakra to recede in mere seconds.

"Please, Naruto... I beg you... wake up... wake up... please."

She tried pumping more of the tainted chakra through the wound, hoping that its healing properties would perhaps kick in and do the job... Or was it her blood?

Thinking frantically, and afraid that she might have actually poisoned her friend with her desperate efforts, the redhead bit into her wrist and drew blood. She then placed the wound over his gaping abdomen, praying to Kami for some miracle to happen. She cried harder when she realised that not even the sligtest hint of agglutination had been displayed - blood still flowing everywhere.

Kyuubi sniffed and sat back on her haunches, staring dumbly at the corpse. What was wrong with her? All her power had been good for so far was only to cause destruction. And yet she had embraced it without second thought. Swallowed the lust without hesitation...

"I'm sorry, Kyuubi-san..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!", the girl snarled, pupils sharpening once again. She tried to rise to her feet, viciously intent on gouging the throat of the bastard before her only to find that ultimately, all she could do was cry. She had lost two loved ones today, and to make it even worse, couldn't bring herself to enact revenge on the one responsible...

She just wanted to curl up and die.

Biting her lip, she chanced a glance at Sasuke's immobile body.

Sasuke...

What was she going do? What was she going to tell his mother? Who was she going to turn to now that the friend that always knew what to say was no longer alive?

Grasped her head, she imagined her teammates in her mind's eye.

Sasuke's aloof pose.

Naruto's slouched one...

The Uchiha's baritone voice.

Naruto's grating gnawl...

Sasuke's superior smirk.

The blonde's blinding grin...

Kyuubi screamed.

Haku looked at the girl uneasily, unsure of what action to take.

He was a mercenary, a killer by nature... but he was also bruised... and bleeding. And it wasn't exactly from the wound displayed on his chest.

A true mercenary would have taken the opportunity to snuff the life out of the defenceless girl but he couldn't.

Not now.

Not ever.

So he turned away, a look of resolution on his face, deciding to leave the girl with parting words, regardless of whether she heard it or not.

"Kyuubi-san" - she stilled - "Everything I told you about my past is true. I am from the Water nation and my family were casualties in the war. However, I left out a small detail..."

"... the mercenary we were accused of hiding was a man named Momochi Zabuza. Nobody knew how he got on the boat but the militia didn't care and attacked anyway. Obviously, this Zabuza was a wanted man, and yet, despite all this, he fought valiantly - not for himself, but to protect all the innocent lives onboard. Eventually, the boat got destroyed and it was he who carried me to the shores of the Wave where we were revived by the local fishermen."

He turned to face her, "I've known Zabuza-san ever since and I swore to repay the debt; to become his aide, so that he might have some use for me. He's the only family I have left and it is because of this that wherever he goes, I go. Should he say jump, I'll jump"

Kyuubi was still sobbing, her pale arms wrapped around her wiry form but Haku could tell she was listening now, if only barely. He sighed.

"I'm not telling you this to elicit your pity or remorse. I only wish you may understand why we mercenaries sometimes have no choice in carrying out the actions we take. Left alone to me, I'd never wish to fight any of you here on this bridge - much less even dream about bringing you death... but it is out of my hands. Each of us had our loyalties and we belonged to opposing sides. However, my eyes have been opened, I know what I must do now."

The youth began walking ahead, "This is your last chance to kill me, Kyuubi-san. I wouldn't begrudge you. A life for a life is our code. Do it."

The redhead snarled, grabbing a kunai off the ground and racing towards the retreating individual. Haku did not turn; fearlessly prepared for whatever might occur. He left his back exposed to the girl who raised her weapon, ready to plunge it deep into his spine...

But the short blade clanged harmlessly on the ground, freed from the hands of its shaking wielder. Kyuubi could not do it.

There was a brief moment of silence in which Haku paused, allowing the redhead to struggle with her decision - and tears, before continuing his forward push once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zabuza hit the ground violently, rolling for a few moments before righting himself once again. His right arm hung limply at his side, impaled at the joint by a kunai buried up to the hilt. Cursing, he hefted his sword with his free arm, glaring at the man standing some ways away from him.

Hatake Kakashi wasn't any better off. Blood was pouring softly from a gash over his head - not to mention that on his chest - steadily becoming a nuisance to his sharingan eye, but the jonin maintained his lax mein; casually spinning a kunai in one hand.

"Had enough yet?"

The question was cheeky, quite definitely, but Zabuza was no fool. Although Kakashi's gait would seem quite healthy to the untrained eye, the Mist demon could make out the slight unsteadiness with which the jonin stood on his feet. Obviously, the battle had taken more than its fair share on the both of them.

The demon adjusted his grip. He wouldn't let it go on for any longer though. He could sense Haku's chakra which meant his apprentice was probably still alive. He had kept the boy waiting too long as it was.

He zipped forward the same time Kakashi did, both mercenaries sending water puddles flying in their wake. The demon's fist tightened around his hilt as the Copycat reversed the grip on his blade. This would be it.

"STOP!"

Kakashi flipped out of the way as large spikes erupted in-between the two men. He landed a bit awkwardly on his feet, squatting to regale the newcomer with keen eyes.

"Haku. What is the meaning of this?"

The long-haired youth turned away from his mentor who was now entrapped among the cones of ice.

"Kakashi of the sharingan, we wish to retreat. We have no desire to keep fighting you or going after the builder anymore..."

"WHAT?"

"...Please accept our request. Blood has been spilled once. We want no further part in this skirmish again."

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD, HAKU?"

Kakashi eyed the interaction thoughtfully, not once relaxing his guard or loosening his grip on the kunai. 'Blood had already been spilled? Whose?'

"I'm sorry, Zabuza-san", the boy said softly, "But this has to be done. My heart can take none of this any longer."

"Haku", the demon growled, "you made a promise the moment you approached me to train you, and yet now, you turn against your own words. Why?"

The short youth smiled gently; one that didn't quite fit the mold of an acclaimed mercenary such as he.

"You are wrong, Zabuza-san. I always keep my words. I promised to protect you and that is what I am doing, even up until now." He turned to face the masked jonin who was still wearing a puzzled expression on his face, "Hatake-san..."

But he never got to finish those words for at that moment, a raging torrent of super-heated steam washed over them; hauling with it a ton of debris and other matter from the bridge.

Kakashi was the luckiest; having been just at the edge of the blast range. Even as he was flung away from the rest of the group - shawl being the only fatality - he spied the steaming body of Zabuza being thrown to the ground; sword still miraculously in hand. The enclove of ice had obviously protected him from most of the harm that he had been due.

Ignoring the sinking sensation in his gut, the silver-haired jonin searched wildly for the source of the attack only to be drawn by Zabuza's anguished cry to what he had been desperately trying to ignore...

Because a few feet away from them; draped haphazardly over the edge of a rail, lay a limp Haku, most of the skin burned right off his bones.

The sound of a rasp chuckling was heard, and both men turned to see a shortish man in a grey suit, standing behind an incredibly larger companion whose hands were still raised in the form of a strange seal.

"Aha! Beautiful, my boy!", continued the man, "You got that little ferret good, didn'cha? I'd have preferred the foolish brute over there but I'm sure you wouldn't miss next time, wontcha boy-o?"

And with a steadily increasing feeling of dread, the Oni jonin realized that he was now staring at the mastermind behind all this.

The one named Favaullis Gato.

Zabuza had moved before Kakashi had time to process this new predicament. The demon looked truly frightening as he blitzed forward, even as one arm dangled uselessly at his side, "GATO!"

The addressed man simply scurryied out of the way, allowing the mist demon to catch himself on a flash haymaker from his large companion. Kakashi cringed as he heard bones snap.

"What an idiot", Gato sneered, peering from beneath his aide's arm at the defeated man. Zabuza looked terrible where he lay on the cracked surface; chest revealing a painful bruise, an arm lying limp, and a skin hue that would have looked more natural on the back of a lobster.

It was a wonder how the man forced himself to keep going despite being in such obvious pain.

The unnamed bodyguard stepped forward to finish the job only to be stopped by the outstretched arm of his master.

"Just a second now."

Zabuza's beady eyes trailed the multi-billionaire as he walked around, before coming to a stop over him.

"You don't look too good now, Zabu-chan", Gato taunted, "Bloody bastard. I give you all my money and yet, you can't even get a single job done! You don't listen to my instructions - you give orders and make demands. For the hell of it, you and that ferret of yours even go as far to threaten me! On my own money!"

The limey man raised a foot, "Well, guess what? Your services have just been expended! Say hello to my new bodyguard now, wontcha? He's going to help me terminate you and that irksome builder all in a single blow. Worthless piece of shit!"

His attempt at a kick was foiled, however, because Zabuza latched onto his foot at that moment, teeth set to tear a new one into Gato.

The billionaire squealed, just as his aide stepped forward; sending the opponent flying with a resounding boot. Zabuza crashed some distance away.

"O-oh very good. Very good. Thank you for that, boy."

Straightening his tie nervously, he then proceeded to frown at the hanging mist. He gestured childishly at the strangely quiet man who simply formed a seal before expelling a pulse of warm air. The mist was forcibly beaten back to the sea - visibility returning once again to normal.

Kakashi took the chance to glance back at his students and almost felt his heart crash in shock... because, next to a dazed Kyuubi; who seemed very much unaware of her surroundings, lay a bloodied Naruto and an immobile Uchiha.

The jonin cursed. 'How?'

He was forced to turn back to the matter at hand, however, when another grating voice swore out Gato's name and rushed into the frenzy.

"What is it now?", the businessman whined as Tazuna; a thick rod in hand, raced forward to enact his own vengeance upon the man. Chojuro managed to apprehend him, preventing what would have been a sure-fire death.

Tazuna's death, that is.

"You wretched bastard!", the large man cried, struggling against the Sekiho operative's unsurprisingly stronger hold, "I'll kill you! Look at what you've done to my country! Look what you did to my family!"

The businessman spared him an uninterested glance, "Where do these rodents come from? - I swear they're everywhere! I come back from visiting the lands of the Great West - those British really do know their cup of tea, mind you - only to find my own country in such bloody ruins..."

"This is not your country!"

"Who says, man? I paid for it with my hard-earned money, did I not? Who the bogus are you anyway?"

"Dozuki Tazuna! I'm the one who's building this bridge, and I'm the one who's about ter put a hole in yer head!"

'Uh-oh', Kakashi's eyes slowly widened.

"Dozuki Tazuna, you say? I see", the man turned to his accomplice, "Boy-o?"

Kakashi was quick; jumping between Tazuna and the soon-to-be fatal technique. His doton wall sprung up from the ground like lightning, absorbing a good deal of damage from the steam.

"Not again! Who are you now?"

"Tazuna is my client", the jonin said sternly, even as he gasped for breath, "I cannot allow you to harm him."

A tick mark appeared on Gato's forehead and he swung his cane around in a tantrum, "Cannot allow? CANNOT ALLOW? You know what, enough of this! Waste them, boy! Waste them all!"

Kakashi studied the bodyguard as he stepped menancingly into full sight. He was huge, heavily clothed, with a red kasa that obscured most of his face. His mind raced frantically to place the features with anyone he knew in the bingo archives...

He never got the chance.

The man had moved with a speed belying his frame. Kakashi readied himself to quell the impact halfway but it was instead met by Zabuza; who halted the scarlet blur with his great sword.

"We're not done yet!", the demon snarled.

"Quick; you two! Get out of here!", Kakashi instructed his comrades as he leapt over the doton wall, already weaving through seals.

Gato's aide, meanwhile, had twisted with such immense agility, sending Zabuza reeling with a powerful kick mid-riff kick.

"Yes! Get the bloody demon first! The others can follow later!", his client urged.

Kakashi's water dragon roared to life, formed from the various puddles lying around the ground. It sailed towards the unsuspecting man at great speeds - who turned at the last moment, catching the dragon's maw in his giant fist. With a single squeeze, the entire construct vaporized into moisture.

"Wha...?"

The leaf jonin raised his arm to block the surprise bullet kick that followed but the force of impact sent him flying nontheless. His wall was the next to go as a single punch forced it to explode to smithereens.

Tazuna; who had been behind it, tried racing for cover, allowing Chojuro to studiously cover for him, but the poor boy recieved a merciless beat-down; ending up much the same as Kakashi.

The silver-haired jonin had barely recovered when he sensed a shadow loom over him and turned sharply to see their brutal assailant, fingers raised in his signature seal. He caught a glimpse of light brown eyes and a cloth-masked face.

"Jouton..."

Something exploded in their midst, raising lots of dust and debris. The attacker flipped some distance backwards while Kakashi struggled to stand, rubbing the dirt from his eyes.

"Wake up and stop smelling the roses, Kakashi!", Zabuza chastised, veins bulging in his head.

The Copycat quickly did as he was told only to wobble unsteadily on his feet as he rose. 'Damn. The effects of the soldier pills must be wearing off.'

"My apologies, Zabuza", he sighed, "But it seems, at the moment, we would be unable to conclude that battle of ours."

The demon eyed him nastily before turning back to the opponent at hand.

"I concur but don't delude yourself, Copycat. We are still enemies! I simply have bigger fish to fry now... but I won't hesitate to cut you down if you get in my way!"

"Fine by me. However, if you want your revenge..."

Another steam blast was hurled at them.

"... you'd better start learning how to work together."

They leapt into action.

Gato smirked in approval as he watched the three operatives go at it.

Yes, the lumpy oaf was quite good, easily matching the others blow for blow. Considering that over a third of the shares of the Bakumatsu belonged to him, it was only right they provide him with the very best whenever need be. Still, he had to say; these mercenaries were powerful! Maybe it was about time he acted like his associates from the West and opened a private company all his own! He could call it the Kamigato corporation...

...yes, that had a nice ring to it.

Hatake Kakashi danced around the lethal blows, managing to stay just out of the hulking man's reach. He lured him towards the designated spot, where with a single handseal, created a a small amount of bunshin.

The man gave a short bark of mirth. Even Kakashi knew it was pathetic. Ordinary bunshins couldn't hope to fool even the basest of mercers at this distance not more of someone of such calibre. But the plan wasn't to fool - it was to disorientate.

All as one, each of the bunshin leapt forward attempting to obscure their opponent's vision the best they could. The large man grunted angrily as he weaved, trying to dispel them all with a single burst of steam.

Zabuza manifested amidst the commotion, utilising his silent assasination technique to the fullest. Due to the ineffectiveness of the kirigakure no jutsu, more practical means had been in order and hence the use of the simple ploy. He walked up behind his opponent and slit his throat, handling the Kubikiriboucho as if he were carrying a simple kunai!

To his amazement, rather than slump, the huge man turned on the spot, swinging a bone-shattering punch at his face. Kakashi managed to save him from what would have been a badly done face surgery.

"I think we might have finally gotten our answer", the jonin said apprehensively, letting his companion rise to his feet.

"What are you talking about?", the mist demon snapped before looking at their opponent and growling in frustration.

Where copious amounts of blood should have been spilling from a slain throat, the result was simply a cut portion revealing a sturdy substance underneath all the garments.

It was metal. Red metal plating.

"He moves this fast yet wears armor?"

"No. Not just any armor. Steam armor."

"Jouki no yoroi? Then that means...!"

"... this must be Han..."

"... of the Bakumatsu!"

"The pressurized steam can be used to increase his velocity", Kakashi sighed, "That was why he seemed so strong..."

Zabuza chuckled, "I see. I've actually heard a bit about that stuff. The technology was the envy of the five great companies for ages. It originally belonged to the Third Mizukage but the idiot died without passing it on. It seems the Bakumatsu must have gotten their hands on its blueprint somehow."

The one named Han tipped his straw hat, which was; on closer inspection, also made of the same material as his revealed breastplate. He looked at the two operatives before him with something akin to grudging respect.

"It seems I have been unvieled; Kakashi of the sharingan, Demon of the Mist", he spoke in a raspy voice, "There is no point concealing my identity now."

His clothes were shredded with a burst of steam - all except the innermost gi - revealing a studious, cylindrical-like armor plated over every single inch of his body. A furnance was positioned over his back, emitting steam in brief bursts.

Combined with the masked faced and completely lowered kasa, the whole scene looked pretty terrifying.

"I feel honored battling against mercenaries of your calibre", he continued, "but I have a duty to my client and my company. If my orders are to kill, then kill, I shall."

"Fine by me" , Zabuza sneered, raising his infamous weapon, "Let's see just how much damage that armor of yours can take." - but Kakashi was wary. Between him and Momochi, they had just about the total chakra capacity of a field mouse. Unless they came up with some kind of plan and FAST, winning here would be naught but a childish dream.

"You moron! What are you doing chatting up the enemy?", Gato cried, "Finish them before they get a chance to recuperate! Finish them!"

The mercenaries were pretty much prepared for anything but they certainly didn't expect the jet of steam which exploded from Han's boots; propelling him forwards at a rather stunning speed.

Kakashi ducked under a punch, only to thank his garters that he had ducked even lower than normal, when a burst of steam followed the fist; heating the air where his head had been rent just moments ago.

Now alarmed, the jonin took great care to scurry out of the way as a flash kick followed; releasing the same fatal stream of vapour. An unfortunate lever behind Kakashi got obliterated in its wake.

This armor was B.A.D. It seemed the large man had only just been coating the true extent of its abilities up until now. Kakashi knew he had to figure out a way to dismantle it, but how?

His nin-ken were out of the question. Contact with that steam would probably turn them to little more than dust and end their summoning life. Genjutsu? He could barely see his opponent's face, much less make eye-contact.

Han smashed his foot into the ground, expelling a powerful wave of steam as he did so. The ground crumpled beneath his feet; debris falling to the sea below, leaving a rather large hole.

Kakashi cursed. At this rate, the bridge would not even be surviving the battle not to talk of them.

"Raaaarghhh!"

Han barely flinched as Zabuza swung his weapon. The boucho collided with the armor, sending sparks flying everywhere.

"It is useless."

"I'M NOT DONE YET!"

The return swing was way more powerful than the first and this time, the demon wisely aimed for his head. Han lowered his body slightly to take the blow on his hasa. There was a deafening screech as they clashed, along with even more sparks but finally, to everyone's amazement, a part of the cone shattered.

Even Gato blanched in shock. The demon's resiliency was proving to be both annoying and impressive at the same time.

Unexpectedly, Han reacted violently to the incident; despite the damage being only aesthetic. His hands formed similar gestures and fired off dual concentrated blasts of steam which at such close range, hit Zabuza head on. The demon was washed in the attack.

Sensing his opponent's distraction, Kakashi moved swiftly. Since Han's armored defense had all but rendered every form of weaponry useless, the silver haired jonin was left with only one trick in the bag. He wasn't sure about its plausibility, but if he could target the joints between metal segments, then maybe...

His lightning blade sprung to life.

However, the big man had anticipated the sneak attack and the resulting back kick had once again, sent the jonin hurtling through the air - but not before Kakashi had managed a glancing blow to his side. A very thin crack developed where his weapon struck.

'Well what do you know?', he thought, 'It seems the armor might actually have some elements of earth in it... no matter how little.'

The flying jonin's tangent was halted by a powerful arm. Kakashi turned only to see...

"You don't die easy, do you?", he joked.

Zabuza glared at him, steam wafting all over his form, "And neither do you, you goddamned weasel. Have you found a way around the blasted armor yet?"

"Maybe", he focused back on their query who was now calmly adjusting his hat. A thin cut was visible close to his right eye showing that Zabuza had indeed nicked him, "His armor seems earth-based, an advantage for my lightning techniques. However, it is too dense to be harmed by a simple thrust. I'll need more speed... and power."

His ally-by-circumstance nodded in return, "And me?"

"Hold him down at this end of the bridge. I'll come in a straight line from the opposite end and, oh, do make sure to get out of my way." An eye-smile.

Zabuza didn't speak instead weaving a brief seal sequence. As quick as thought, numerous moisture droplets were pulled to his form, forming a thin film of water around him. Kakashi whistled in admiration. So that was how he had managed to survive Han's steam jutsu...

"Did you honestly think I was stupid, Copycat?", Zabuza growled, "There's no way I would have engaged the jouki no yoroi to a melee without some sort of protection..."

When the jonin simply gave him a 'duh' look, Zabuza hissed darkly and reached for his sword.

"Get them, boy! I see them. They're over there!"

Kakashi sighed. Despite the protection of the moisture film - and his great resiliency for pain - Zabuza wouldn't be holding out for much longer. The bruise on his chest was turning a sickening purple, and his skin was so tender from the repeated heatings, it looked like it would come off if someone so much as brushed him.

Not to say that the Leaf jonin didn't feel any worse. The cut on his chest still oozed blood; agitated even more by his jerky movements, and Han's kick had more likely than not shattered a few ribs. This move would be their last.

"He's attacking again", Zabuza drawled casually.

The two experienced operatives leapt out of the way as a massive steam blast was fired at them. The attack pulverised most of the obstacles in its path and kept going... only for Kakashi to realize belatedly that it was heading straight for his un-aware student.

"Kyuubi!"

He didn't even attempt to move - still airborne - knowing he wouldn't be able to make it anywhere close in time. The broken girl kept staring sadly at her deceased teammates even as the deadly attack raced head-on for her.

"KYUUBI!"

She turned - a blank look on her face - right before she was engulfed in the violent explosion.

Kakashi landed weakly, mind so frustrated, it almost broke - but then didn't know what to think when the dust settled to reveal that his red-haired student had simply CAUGHT the jutsu - in a giant red paw of chakra.

He blinked once.

Kyuubi blinked twice.

"Get a move on, Kakashi!", Zabuza barked as he headed for Han.

The jonin disappeared in a body flicker, appearing by the side of the girl who was still staring owlishly at her new appendage, "Kyuubi, I'll need you to move out of the way..."

The red head paused for a moment to take in his exposed face (which a slightly irked Kakashi remembered was due to Han destroying his shawl), then bared her fangs at him, causing the man to cringe involuntarily.

'She really is the demon after all.'

"... for your teammates' sakes", Kakashi completed belatedly.

Realization dawned on her face and she dispelled the red chakra, moving to relocate the bodies. Once sure they were out of harm's way, Kakashi flickered again until he had gotten to the unfinished end of the bridge. He came to a halt at the very edge, forcing gravel from his feet to topple into the sea below.

Making sure his iqal was tied strongly over his normal eye, he tore off the billowing bottoms of his thawb and settled into a small crouch. Grabbing his right arm with his left, he began channeling the chakra required to initiate the only other jutsu he had ever created.

It wasn't much. He had to grab at the last vestiges of his reserves to even manage to form the technique completely.

'Well, it comes down to this now', he mused.

This was it. The last shot. Should this fail, he could probably kiss the world of the living goodbye. Smiling, he realised Obito would be having a hay day whereaver he was - the 'great' Sharingan Kakashi having had to resort to the use of soldier pills, and now one of his rival's signature techniques, to get a single mission done. Not to mention, a 'C' rank one at that.

Amused at the irony of things, Kakashi focused deep within himself and searched for that tiny spot lodged in his brain; the one only trained martial artists could hope to identify...

It didn't take long.

"Release!"

XXxxxXX

Han had expected both opponents to dodge the attack. It had been fairly slow to be honest, making up for what it lacked in speed with sheer power.

He had also expected them to ready some kind of counter, as such, he had begun preparing another move even as he fired off the last one.

However, he had definitely not expected one of them to 'flee' from the scene of battle and for the other to attack him head on.

This was not right. From what he'd read in the archives, the Copycat was no pushover. He was one of the select elites of the Oniwabanshu, an extremely resourceful ninjutsu master, and - logged in by the Tsuchikage himself - a blasted student of the bastard Kiiroi no senkou. (Old man's words not his).

He could also tell simply by looking at him that the man was no coward. So, why now did he run? Unless it was all part of some ploy - the man was renowned for a cunningness even kitsunes couldn't match.

The demon, on the other hand, was a bit more straightforward and splendidly easier to read. Han knew all about his violent escapades and signature techniques. It would be best if he disposed of him now lest his brawn combine any more with Kakashi's brains to create a formidable combination.

He met Zabuza's attack head on; fending the boucho's whooping arc with his armored arm. The force of the swing jarred him some and he felt the underlying metal plates shift slightly, but he was confident his armor would hold. Instead, he increased his output of produced steam, truly intended on decimating the demon right then and there.

To his surprise, his oppponent decided to prove at that moment just how good his swordplay was. Spinning sharply, the Sekiho renegade brought the blade around in a neat swerve, aiming a blow at Han's thick neck. The Bakumatsu agent was cocksure the armor would protect him but he certainly didn't want to risk the effects of blunt force trauma the blow could cause. This forced him to rely on his reflexes; which were extremely acute, and he leapt backwards nimbly before catching a part of the blade.

He really was getting tired of this sword.

Zabuza's eyes bulged as the boucho was split into two unequal halves with a simple steam-powered punch. The blow also glanced off his shoulder, coming very close to dislocating a joint, and forcing the demon to the ground in pain.

Han formed a single seal and stepped forward. 'Victory is mine.'

However, he was shocked moments later when he found that he couldn't move - both feet seemingly stuck to the pavement. Chancing a quick glance, he was treated to the sight of the demon with both hands on the ground; wherein ran a thin line of water which ended as a miniature bubble around his ankles.

"My mini version of the hydro prison technique", Zabuza uttered in a deranged chuckle, "NOW, Kakashi!"

Han heard the sonic boom before he felt it and turned towards the opposite end of the bridge in time to see a barely visible blur approach.

It whipped past Kyuubi; almost throwing her overboard, and tore a wake of debris and destruction along its path before slamming into the giant mercer at super-sonic speeds.

The big man could do nothing but watch in horror as the chest region of his armor exploded; the reason being the fist-sized hole currently lodged through it. His heart remained unharmed but that had only been because he had managed to escape Zabuza's trap and shift at the last moment.

Nontheless, the lightning blade tore through his sternum and forced him off his feet - and he gazed in wonderment at Kakashi; whose unparalled speed had caused him to sail over his head - before collapsing to the ground. His limbs twitched in shock.

"WHAT? No!", Gato cried, "That shouldn't happen!"

Kakashi's body hit the ground several paces behind and skipped for a few moments before coming to a spread-eagled stop. He didn't get up.

No one noticed Gato trying to sneak away from the battlefield.

Tazuna who had been watching the fight and Chojuro; who was just now recovering, yelled the jonin's name in joy before rushing towards his position. They met him with his hair haphazardly bunched all over his face, and more than a few painful gashes lining his body, muttering inaudibly under his breath.

"... never again... bloody jutsu... must be crazy..."

"Kakashi-san! Are you alright?"

"You've done it! You've done it again, Kakashi!"

"Yay", he muttered, pumping his fist half-heartedly, "I probably should get some sleep now."

Zabuza walked over and hauled the man to his feet. "Now's not the time for your antics, Copycat! The scum bag is getting away!"

They all turned towards Gato, who was still in the process of sneaking away.

"Then again", Zabuza snarled, a sadistic look settling on his face, "On second thought, you can take that beauty sleep of yours. This bastard is mine!"

The demon advanced sharply, easily hefting the half of his sword still connected to the hilt. The mogul saw him come and stumbled on a puddle in his fright, landing pathetically on his butt. Zabuza watched it with a pitiful chuckle.

"I'm going to enjoy this."

However, Gato stopped trying to crawl and instead began laughing maniacally. The four men wondered if something had finally snapped in the billionaire only to turn and see a reformed Han standing behind them.

Suffice it to say, they were all speechless.

"Truthfully impressive", Han rasped, casually cracking his neck from side to side, "This armor is made from a special mineral located deep in the mines of Iwa. Only a handful can ever boast of breaking its defence amongst which is the present Tsuchikage. I am glad to have had this battle with you."

It became evident as he spoke that a strange aura was now coating the man and right before their eyes, they could see the gaping hole in his chest begin to close slowly but surely.

Zabuza and Kakashi reached the same conclusion at the same time.

"Jinchuuriki", they stated wearily. Han gave no reaction to the comment.

Gato, meanwhile, was now laughing in a high pitch, "Ha ha! I knew you couldn't go down that easy! Don't hesitate now, chum, you've seen what they can do. Kill them before they do it again! I have somewhere to be!"

Kakashi grimaced as pain lanced through his form. The front lotus was a pretty tasking move requiring the opening of the first gate of chakra in order to increase one's physical attributes. However, after the brief period of action, one usually experienced mild atrophy as a consequence of use. The jonin could normally withstand this backlash but general weariness was now beginning to set in. Black spots danced across his vision.

Zabuza; who still had an arm rendered useless, spared his companion a baleful glance and said pitifully, "Heh. There's no way we could beat a jinchuuriki like this. It seems we've finally lucked out, Copycat."

"I said be done with them, you big dolt! What the hell are you waiting f..."

Nobody even noticed Tazuna had moved until they saw him rush at Gato with a large rock. The man hurled the stone at the mogul just as Han body-flickered to intercept him.

"Aarrghh!"

Han had been merciful, going for a simple backhand when he could have easily snapped the geezer's neck on the spot. Still, despite the relative weakness of the move, the old builder was catapulted backwards, spraying blood and spittle as he fell.

But the damage had been done. Han watched passively as his employer cried out; clutching his forehead which was now steadily dampening with blood.

"Aaah! What is this? What is this?", Gato cried, glancing hysterically at the blood on his palm before placing it back to his aching brow, "You imbecile! You were paid to protect me! PROTECT me! How dare you let that piece of filth harm me like this? Oh Gawd, my head... I was almost killed. You blundering buffoon! What more do you wish to happen before you obliterate them all?"

As usual, the bodyguard didn't bother with words but a light bulb had gone off in Kakashi's head. Although the Bakumatsu hadn't been overtly civil to their Oniwabanshu counterparts in ages, he had to know...

"First rule of the mercenary?", he shot out on a limb.

Han eyed him shrewdly before replying, "The mercer is not bound to his mission; rather to the services of the client."

Zabuza's eyes widened when he realised where Kakashi was headed.

"And if the client becomes inaccessible?"

There was a pause and a flash of humor became visible in the man's eyes, "Then the mission must be abandoned at all cost."

It was true. Unlike the shinobi of old, mercenaries were all about the effective utilization of time and resources; which could simply be transcribed as 'self-preservative greed'. The old founders had believed that the mission was the true goal. That, no matter the circumstances, once a mission had been accepted, it had to be completed even at the cost of one's life.

However, ever since the second era; when the need for preservation arose, a new principle had been implemented and with it the development of the name 'mercenary'. The mercenary was bound only to the funder and not the confines of a mission. Should the client become deceased, all ties to the mission were annulled. This was particularly important during wars where mercers were allowed to freely return to their duties once their employer (usually a daimyo) had been snuffed, and right now, Gato was the 'employer' in that rule.

It seemed the billionaire had made a huge mistake coming to the bridge today.

"I see what you are thinking, Hatake, but I am liable to the details of my contract", Han said coolly, moving to stand before his contractor , "I will not let you lay another hand on this man."

"W-what a-are you talking about? What's g-going o-on, boy-o?"

His reply was a simple spike in chakra level, which caused a faint shroud to form around his aide.

"Kakashi-san?", Chojuro called.

"Kakashi?", Zabuza too inquired. There was a mad gleam in the demon's eyes. This was exactly what he needed. A challenge! He could already begin to feel himself get high off his own adrenaline.

The Oni jonin answered in two quick words - "Breastplate. Now." - and then they were off.

Gato shrieked as Zabuza pulled up beside him, weapon in hand, only for the demon to be knocked away by a violent blow from Han.

Kakashi was next; trying for an overhead attack, but the jonin's wounds had slowed him immensely, making him easy game for the bodyguard to pick off.

The huge mercer then came around to intercept another advance from Zabuza, who shocked him by turning away from the mogul at the last moment and instead lashing out at him. The blunt sword sought through the gap in Han's chest, withdrawing a thick line of blood.

"Now!"

Kakashi landed harshly on the ground and rolled out of the way as Chojuro stepped forward, unleashing twin chakra attacks with his broken blade. The two brutish mercenaries were forced to take to their skirmish to the air lest they get skewered by the volatile move.

Sensing the lapse, Chojuro gathered strength and swung at the now defenceless businessman - in an impressively wide arc of chakra.

Just when it seemed the attack might actually connect, Han was before it once again, taking the brutal force head on. His armor protected him from majority of the damage though a good bit of it slipped through his chest, drawing blood once again. This one took longer to heal.

"They've all gone nutters! They're mad, I tell you!", Gato screamed, racing to his feet, "I'm outta here!"

Kakashi pinged the retreating man with shuriken but Han was proving far too resilient in his new duty. He smartly intercepted the projectiles, which all bounced harmlessly off his sturdy armor.

'Kami, we've been battling for hours and we're all too weak to keep this on. He, on the other hand, is even moving faster than when he first arrived. Is this the power of a jinchuuriki?'

The undeterred Zabuza had raced after the billionaire again, entire being focused on the impending slaughter. Kakashi didn't need the explosion and subsequent formation of a body crater to tell what had intercepted him.

"Chojuro - "

But the short youth was already busy; his face contorted in concentration and his ruined sword glowing a mighty blue. The next moment saw him swing his weapon, firing off over a score of numerous chakra blades into the air.

The jonin nodded appreciatively. The boy certainly had great potential.

Even as Gato ran, he couldn't help noticing the multiple shadows descending upon him. The bridge soon became riddled with dust as the blades met the asphalt, cracking the ground wherever they landed.

An expulsion of steam from Han's boots had him airborne and soon he was deflecting any attack that came close to his client. However, one slipped his guard and struck Gato's heel, sending the man to the ground in a crumpled, crying mess.

The bodyguard quickly realised that the blue-haired boy; being the only one still capable of using jutsu - and long-ranged ones at that - was the logical threat. He had to be taken down.

"Very nice, Chojuro, but you should be more conservant with chakra in this situation."

"It's alright, Hatake-san. That was just a diversion, I think I have a plan", Chojuro whispered, frowning at the puddle underneath his feet.

Kakashi's black eye bored into his, "Shoot."

Han was fast. Before much could be said, he had swooped in, sending Kakashi flying with a well-placed tackle. Chojuro couldn't move fast enough to evade the hulking man as he stretched a single fist towards him.

"Jouton..."

A powerful blast of steam gushed out of his fist, almost toppling the entirety of the bridge

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyuubi really couldn't care about what was going on before her. She didn't even have the slightest clue except that it seemed someone else had shown up and suddenly, sensei and Zabuza were allies.

That bastard Haku was probably with them too.

She hoped he died.

The sounds of explosions rose to a crescendo and she chanced another glance at their end of the bridge which was quickly becoming obscured in mist and dust. Hopefully, they would end up destroying the bridge, leaving them all to fall to their watery deaths below.

She sighed. Kami never was that merciful.

Biting her bottom lip, she glanced down at Naruto and gently carressed his face again. His once tan skin was now a pale white in death.

Naruto...

'It's certain now. I am a monster', Kyuubi thought, cringing at the sight of her own clawed hands running the length of Naruto's cheek. She'd always denied it. Run from it. Tried to laugh it away... but there was no escape now. Nothing her mum, dad or Mr Sarutobi could do to change this revelation. She'd killed a teammate with her own hand, and not just a teammate...

... 'her' teammate.

They'd probably lock her up when she got back to Konoha... or maybe turn her to a guinea pig for Ibiki to work on.

'I guess I shouldn't have given up on my determination to never sleep again', she mused wryly. Who knew? Maybe she would have gotten too weary from lack of sleep and get run over by a train or something...

She didn't notice that the other teammate had been twitching until he sat up and raised a hand to his head.

"Owww...", he groaned, Uchiha-style.

The redhead blinked.

Carefully scanning his surroundings with slightly disoriented eyes, the Uchiha noticed that Haku was nowhere to be seen. Reaching up, he gently extracted the senbon from his neck before turning to see his fiery teammate; staring at him with a blank look on her face. He furrowed his brows.

"Something on my face?", he growled.

When she simply blinked at him, he realised she was in a state of shock and lifted his palm to give her a light smack across the cheek.

SLAP!

'Okaaay, now that was unexpected.'

Before his hand had even connected, she had smacked him soundly, withdrawing a pink bruise from his face.

"YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE, MISTER!", she screeched, "PRETENDING TO BE DEAD WHEN YOU WERE CLEARLY STILL ALIVE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU PUT ME THROUGH?"

Then she had her arms around his neck and was hugging him fiercely. Sasuke frowned as her hair got into his nose and tried to push her off, only to realise that she was sobbing.

"Sa-sasuke...", she cried.

The Uchiha's sense of foreboding was suddenly alerted. Kyuubi never broke down like this before.

"I k-ki-k... S-sas-suke. I k-killed him!", she wept.

"You killed Haku?", the Uchiha asked. 'Why in the world would she be unhappy about that?'

When Kyuubi's sobs only increased, the raven-haired male suddenly realised something important.

"Where's Naruto?"

And as the redhead hugged him even tighter, he spied a body laid out behind her; a gaping hole where its stomach should be.

He blanched.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gato had managed to crawl behind a pile of cement bags, shakily clutching onto his bleeding leg. The ground around the area was sloppy and wet but it would have to do for now. Boy-o was almost done.

He gritted his teeth. That bastard. He'd be sure to make Han pay for this passive insurbodination the moment he got back to Earth country. How dare he strike a chat with the enemy while his life was on the line? How dare he play with his wellbeing like it was some kind of test-run?

Meanwhile, across from him, the battlefield was a waste. Kakashi was lying almost dead on the cool surface, lone eye punched shut. Zabuza was some distance away, laughing hysterically where his skull had been forced to eat into the ground. Han observed the two of them calmly; as if daring any to get up again - but the battle had been lost. Even where he lay, the Oni jonin was blinking in and out of consciousness.

"It's over."

The operative from Iwa raised both arms, already beginning to fill up both nodes in his pressure tanks.

"I must commend you all on your bravery and skill - had it not been for my 'condition', I'm sure I wouldn't have been the victor here. Nontheless, I am proud to have excelled in combat over you. Your deaths would be remembered. It would be swift and merciful."

Zabuza was still laughing and Kakashi briefly wondered if all that pain, coupled with losing Haku, was finally getting to the man.

This was one of the setbacks of the mercenary way. Sometimes, even comrades would be forced to become enemies for the sake of their mission, and enemies in turn forced to find solace in one other. Kakashi was dimly aware that Han had formed his unique seal once again.

"Come on...", he muttered under his breath, even as he tried moving his numb digits, "Come on..."

There was a hissing noise of steam.

"Come on..."

Gato had been so occupied with watching his aide snuff the life out of the two rodents who had made his excursion to the bridge such a miserable hell, that he didn't even notice the water puddle behind him distort and expand until a blade was placed upon his heart.

He stilled.

"D-drop d-dead, bitch", came the wavering command - and then there was pain.

Han was just about completing the jutsu that would have sent his two opponents into oblivion, when he heard the bloodcurling scream.

"No!"

Turning so quickly he almost snapped his neck, he watched his employer slump to the ground in a pool of blood; a blade of finest silver buried up to the hilt in his back. Another body appeared behind him and this one too swayed then crashed to the ground revealing...

'How come? I thought I killed him!'

He swerved his eyes back to the earlier rubble and noticed that the hand - formerly lying underneath all the chaos - had just now faded from view.

'What?'

"Bunshin", Kakashi coughed, managing a glimpse at him over his swollen eye, "You got careless. Chojuro used the water hiding technique the same moment you struck him. I snuck a bunshin under the rubble, right before the dust cleared, and you didn't bother to check the authenticity of the body or if it was even Chojuro in the first place, before you took off again. After that, it was a small matter for him to sneak behind Gato while we kept you occupied."

The bodyguard looked reasonably stumped. Kakashi knew exactly how it must feel though for a veteran such as he to fall for such a rookie ploy. He had been overconfident and let his guard over his client down.

Zabuza had stopped laughing and was now watching Han with wary eyes, as was the Copycat. Both were wondering if the Bakumatsu operative would break the way and attack them nonetheless. After all, the way was just that; a way. Mercenaries weren't advised to get too personal to their mission but it also wasn't a crime if they did. Zabuza had done just that when he allowed his rivalry with Kakashi get in the way of his target.

Han's organization had more than likely already received a stipulated fee for the mission although the mercenary wouldn't be getting paid for his failure. It was now up to him whether he wanted to cut back and count his losses or take the lives of the defenceless mercers before him. After all, one would be hard pressed by the significant increase in reputation that came with the vanquishing of such established foes, not to mention the numerous bounties hanging over both their heads...

To their relief, he turned away only for them to realize that he was instead heading for Chojuro. The blue-haired boy glared up at the giant man in defiance, despite being sprawled out in exertion over the ground. Han ignored him and crouched, assessing the damage done to his client. He flipped the corpse over rather roughly, revealing Gato's disbelieving look and gaping mouth.

Glaring at Chojuro, he then rose to full height and levelled a palm at him. The ANBU trainee's glare did not waver even as he stared down death in the face.

"~Stop", Kakashi groaned weakly, hoping to somewhat avert the boy's fate but the furnace mounted on the armor had already begun emitting pressurized vapor.

The metal platelets shifted slightly - adjusting for the stream that was sure to spew - and a hissing noise was heard as the servos whirred into action.

Just when everyone thought Chojuro would now be having a very unfortunate meeting with Grim reaper, Han's fist dropped to his side and he uttered in a neutral voice,

"I am a man of my code. You bested me here thus my mission is over."

"A-ano, y-you're n-not angry?", the boy asked in surprise after a beat.

Had Kakashi's vision not been so blurry, he'd have sworn he saw a smile light up the mercer's eyes, "Angry? Now why would I be?"

"I-I k-killed your client..."

Han gave a short back of laughter, "That's all he ever was now, wasn't it? Old man Tsuchikage might probably be a bit peeved considering Gato was one of our biggest investors, but he also owned quite the amount of our shares - up to the point of making jest about a possible take over and implying he'd someday demote the old man from position. The other stakeholders will have a fieldday over this."

"A-ah, but if your company disliked him so much why didn't they just get rid of him?"

Han had already begun walking away, "It's in the contract. We dare not harm the shareholders of our plc. But I did not kill him, did I? So, I'll probably have to take his body back as evidence."

This was the most he had heard Han speak since their battle began so Kakashi was nary surprised when the man turned to address him before taking his leave.

"I can't remember the last time my armor has taken this much damage" (For he did look pretty banged up, what with the hat and all), "You are a mighty opponent, Kakashi of the Sharingan. It seems even with the disadvantage, you could still rally your allies to claim victory over me today. I wish we can have a new battle some other time, when we are both fit, and you too, demon of the Mist."

"I might honor the way now", Zabuza spat grieviously, "But in the long run, even though we've all done our share of evils under the banner of a mission, I cannot ever forget what you did to Haku today."

There was a brief lapse of silence; a silence in which a lot was spoken between the two men before his opponent simply replied, "I wait."

Zabuza nodded, content to have made his peace for now. The time would come to hunt Han down in vengeance, and he would do so with the fearsomeness of a man possessed.

Kakashi, on the other hand, didn't care much about what was being said around him. He was just glad that all this was finally over. Kami, he was weary. He wondered if the Mist demon would take the opportunity to strike again... but even if he did, there was nothing the silver-haired jonin could do about it right now.

'Well, Obito. It seems we might live to fight another day yet again.'

Black spots began to dance around his vision.

'I wonder what would happen now? Naruto... Sasuke... where would this lead?'

He heard a loud shout and the screeching sounds of tires and numerous feet.

"T-Tsunami-chan!", came Tazuna's weak voice, "She brought the townspeople!"

More noises...

"Hn. Sensei's out like a light bulb..."

'Sasuke? Was he still alive?...'

"Oh god, Kakashi-san!..."

... bright lights...

"Get that boy to the ER now!"

"Thank you. Thank you. All of you!"

The cacophony of voices was confusing and since the lull of darkness seemed much, much more appealing, Kakashi finally succumbed to it.

His world went offline.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Epilogue

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyuubi bit her lip in thought as she cleared the expanse of the grounds taking her to her supposed destination. Her hair was laced into a braid once again and a she had borrowed some pins from Tsunami to keep a few rogue strands out of her face.

The water sloshed peacefully along the docks and the sun shone brightly in its place. A small amount of workers and coastguards were present and even the hanging mists famous around these areas were nowhere to be found. Life was going on smoothly.

Or not.

Kyuubi sighed, recalling the incidents of the week before. Despite the fact that she still shuddered whenever someone brought the memory up, she did find it ironic the way everything had wasted no time in falling back into place.

She had been on the bridge there - helpless - crying on the shoulders of a friend, when said Uchiha had urged her to man up (or was it woman up in her case?) and see if they could assist their sensei in any way. What they had seen, however, was a decimated battlefield and a hulking man poised to kill both Kakashi and Zabuza, before Chojuro had managed to snuff Gato's life from out of nowhere. After that, it wasn't long before the citizens of Wave arrived, rallied on by a determined Tsunami, and the unconscious/injured combatants were then rushed to the nearest hospital.

Kyuubi had been torn over her feelings when she spied the state of Haku's corpse but that had quickly changed when Naruto had followed next; in a black body bag.

Then came the celebrations when Tazuna informed the populace that the Gato menace was no more, but the redhead had been unable to join in, choosing instead to hold a constant vigil by her teammates' bedsides. It was only upon the arrival of the baseball cap-wearing-face-protector guy; who called himself Yamato, that the girl finally let herself go out for some much needed fresh air.

The kindly jonin had revealed that Kakashi did call for reinforcements but he couldn't make it in time due to 'complications'. (He had muttered something about having to take a train all the way here causing the girl to wonder if her teacher's colleagues were truly all as cheap as him). Everything had gone smoothly after that, although there was a bit of a hitch when it was found that Zabuza had gone missing immediately after awakening; along with Haku's corpse and both halves of his blade. Probably a wise thing too because the evening of the same day, ANBU from the Sekiho corporation had promptly arrived only to go back empty handed with a rejuvenated Chojuro. (Sasuke had told her in privacy that he had a feeling that the black ops trainee had in fact, been the one to radio in his colleagues as he still held a potent grudge towards the demon of the Mist).

Kakashi had eventually been restored to full health and moved out of the hospital, and in gratitude, Tazuna had awarded them a large amount of money from the Bridge Trust Fund. In response to Kyuubi's complaints, he'd simply replied that the bridge could be completed any other time they chose but their gratitude could never be repayed. Still hesitant, she had only relented when Yamato informed her that since the company was now aware of the dupe, it was the least Tazuna could do lest ANBU agents begin hounding his door. The money was almost equivalent to that of a standard A-rank fee, a fair price for the duty they had performed.

Things had gone much smoother after that and team three had relocated away from the Dozuki household to a small hotel near the docks to get ready for their journey home. However, Kyuubi was still disturbed. They were a more than a few things nagging at the back of her mind and she knew just now how to settle one of them.

Her destination now in sight, she entered the small garage quietly while also avoiding the numerous hazards littered on the floor. The Chevrolet Impala 69 stood in all its glory and Kyuubi felt her heart leap in fondness as she took a sight of the car. Tinkering noises alerted her to the fact that even now, her query was still working to get it back to prime form.

She chose a bench and sat patiently - still biting her lip - waiting for her teacher to appear from underneath his beloved vehicle. She didn't wait long before a pale hand extended from under the trunk, gesturing towards her position.

"Maa, help me with the wrench by the side now, would you?"

Kyuubi humphed. Trust only her sensei to know when anyone got as close as fifty feet to that of his beloved machine. She passed him the wrench and watched his hand disappear, the tinkering noises emanating once more. She briefly wondered what he was fixing. Zabuza hadn't damaged the ride that bad. In fact, most of the damage had come from the jutsu Kakashi used to shoot it back to land in order to prevent it from sinking.

After a few more minutes, she finally decided to speak.

"Sensei, can I talk to you?"

"You are now", came the cheeky reply. Kyuubi growled as he poked his hand out and asked for a smaller wench this time around.

"I have some questions and I need a really honest answer", she passed him the equipment, and after small pause added in gentler tones, "please."

Kakashi stilled, hearing the emotion in her voice. Casting a sigh, he once again recalled that Rin never gave their sensei this much trouble, "I'm listening."

"How would you rate me as a mercenary?"

"You're still green, Kyuubi." The tinkering restarted.

"I know that", she growled annoyedly, "But how would you evaluate me assuming a superior asked you to? And don't lie to me!"

Kakashi frowned, "Well, to be honest, you're hot-tempered, hesitant, insecure and more likely than not to end up letting your emotions cloud your judgement... not to mention you have sexually pent-up frustrations towards one or both of your teammates." The last part, of course, was said in an undertone that even she couldn't hear.

"Oh..."

"But apart from that, you have a flawless taijutsu form, incredible reflexes, and are a fine athlete through and through. You also possess fairly high chakra reserves and a competitive streak; the latter of which will benefit you greatly in our line of work. I don't think I need to mention how so. Bolts please?"

Kyuubi spared a small smile and passed him the box of screws. However, there was something else... the main reason she had come to speak with him in the first place.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think I'm a human being?"

The noises in the garage came to a stop.

"I'm going to stop deluding myself and start facing cold, hard logic now" she continued, "Ibiki-sensei back at boot camp hinted knowing something about my condition so I'm guessing you do too. The whole thing with my wounds, the strange power, the chakra... It's not normal is it? I saw the look on your face back at the bridge, sensei. I need to know, what am I?"

When the jonin didn't answer, her eyes began tearing up.

"So, it's true then? I'm not human, right? I'm some kind of sick experiment or super soldier or something", she cried, "Or maybe just some hideous monster. The antichrist? I'm tired of people hiding things from me! I'm tired of children bawling aloud when they see the colour of my eyes! I'm tired of my parents being scared shitless all the time! What the hell am I?"

Kakashi kept mute, unsure how to proceed with this one. Kyuubi took his silence as evidence of guilt and leapt from her stool. The jonin groaned loudly before thrusting another of his oil-stained palms forward.

"Grease."

There were a few uneasy seconds in which he thought the redhead might have actually bailed before he felt a tube of the material being placed into his hand.

"Tubes."

The two worked in silence for a while, Kakashi sensing a need to let the girl calm some of the rage frothing within her soul. Eventually, she sat back on her haunches upon fishing around for a clean towel for him. The jonin wiped his dirtied face off and draped the material over his visage before protruding halfway from his vehicle. He looked upon her inverted silhouette with a stern look in his eyes.

"I am only going to say this once so you listen carefully, miss... You are Hanataka Kyuubi; daughter of Hanatakas Gin and Senna, a member of team Kakashi and a soon-to-be bondiggity mercenary all at once. You are different in your own way and it is those differences that make you special; and your specialty makes you who you are. So, if that isn't enough of a label for you, fine, go chase your demons, but the only way we get any answers in life is by embracing who we are first then waiting against hope for what the future might bring."

A beat.

Kakashi rose and inspected his handiwork. The dents in the car had long since been galvanised and all that remained was some good old spraying to complete the job. He turned to his student and rubbed his sore neck,

"Maa... It'd still be pretty cool if you were a super soldier at any rate. Who knows, maybe you might have helped get this done faster?"

He glanced at her only to find her deep in thought, her eyebrows furrowed cutely.

"Kyuubi", he knelt to her to her level, "If you are uncomfortable with all that has been happening, I know a few people back at Konoha. If we are in luck, they might be able to help you suppress..."

"I've made a decision, sensei", she said, so suddenly she almost startled the poor man.

"Huh?"

"I've been trying to treat this or keep it at bay ever since I remember", her eyebrows twitched, "But after what happened last week, I guess I can't put it on hold any longer."

She turned to the man, eyes filled with determination, "I know it's a hard thing to ask but you're the only one who can help me. This is why I even joined the Oniwabanshu in the first place."

Kakashi had the feeling that he actually knew where this was going...

His student's eyes burned into his,

"Train me, sensei. I need to learn how to control my power."

XXXxxxxXXX

Naruto was flipping through channels disinterestedly on the T.V only to perk up upon hearing the sound of footsteps. He turned to his door with a wide grin but sighed loudly when it parted to allow Sasuke walk through.

"Nice to see you too, dobe", the Uchiha muttered sarcastically. Naruto simply stuck his finger at him in return.

"So, whaddya get me?", he asked, causing his friend to dump a bag on his laps. The blonde ruffled through the contents eagerly only to find...

"...Clothes?"

Sasuke shrugged, "The doctor will be here soon. Kakashi's sorting everything out below. We're leaving now."

"Aww", Naruto whined, looking around the small white-walled room he had been confined to for the past week or so, "Just when I was beginning to like this place, it's so much better than my old dump."

"A cesspit's even better than your old dump", Sasuke retorted.

"Hey, I resent that!"

Shifting his gaze uneasily, Sasuke tried not to stare too much at Naruto's bandaged belly as the blonde awkwardly shook his hospital gown off and slipped into more casual gear. He did this in all of five seconds, mercenary style.

"Aw shit, Sasuke, I'm hungry as a motherfucker. Didn't you get me anything else?"

"Hn. You're not supposed to be eating solid foods yet, dobe."

"So I can die all over again? I've been living on fluids and injections for the past week! Fluids! I mean, what the hell is 5% dextrose? I might actually end up kicking the bucket for real by the time my belly develops an ulcer that would be visible from the back!"

The Uchiha shifted again, "Don't joke about such things!"

It was true that he still hadn't gotten over the image of a lifeless Naruto that had been burned into his retina. No one had. The whole thing still seemed like one stupid fairy tail to be honest. One moment, they were loading his friend into a body bag and the next (just as Kyuubi had begun tearing up again), an orderly was yelling out that he had found a pulse.

What followed next was a hectic and trying surgical procedure but after about twenty-eight hours, Uzumaki Naruto was finally declared stabilized.

Sasuke sighed. 'How in the world did the dobe even survive?' He was clinically dead for over an hour, and Kyuubi's... arm had gone straight through his stomach. Not to mention that not even two days after the surgery, baka was up again and well on the way to recovery. The doctors had been baffled at that one. It was as if his inner organs had simply healed themselves over a fortnight, no strings attached. Sasuke had asked Kyuubi if she knew anything about the strange occurence but the girl had simply been content with the fact that her teammate was once again among the world of the living.

And speaking of Kyuubi...

"Just eat it quickly", he sighed, digging into his backpack and producing a deluxe burger. If Naruto could survive a ruptured spleen, he doubted a McDonald's burger could possibly kill him.

The blonde grabbed the junk food and wolved it down in seconds much to Sasuke's amazement.

A wry smirk appeared. 'He really is famished.'

"How's Kyuubi doing by the way?", he asked offhandedly.

Sasuke eyed him, knowing that there was more than a small amount of concern under those words - and to think he was the one in the hospital bed.

"Not so good", he admitted tiredly, "She's broken, Naruto. She can't bring herself to visit you, not because she doesn't want to, but 'cos apparently, she's scared of what you might say."

Naruto spluttered, "I'd never blame, Kyuubi-chan!"

"We know, dobe. Give her time to come to grips with herself. Either way, you'd see her today." He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"The headaches still going strong?", Naruto asked, concerned.

"Yeah, but I took some painkillers. It's worn down some."

"Good. Haku's beat down probably already scarred you physically - what with all the senbon sticking out yer butt. I'm not sure, you'd need the mental equivalent either."

"You're one to talk, dobe."

"So are you, teme."

"Idiot."

"Fool."

"Ramen-breath"

"Panty-hose."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. That was a new one.

The door opened soon after that revealing a rather harried doctor (who was still adamant that the blonde be held for observation) and an eye-smiling Kakashi.

"You're free to go, Naruto."

"Yay!", he didn't need any nudging after that.

The entrance to the hospital was crowded by a small group, who were all trying to say their goodbyes to friends they had made in what seemed like such a long time ago. Tsunami embraced Kyuubi dearly, Tazuna had some last words with Kakashi while Inari flew at full speed to his new idol, almost taking the crutch-dependent blonde to the ground.

"Oww, watch the belly, Inari."

"S-sorry, Naruto-niichan!"

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed where he stood next to Yamato. It seemed Naruto was quickly starting to build an army of these small 'brother' miscreants.

"I promise to become a mercenary when I grow up - so I can be as cool as you, Onii-chan!"

"What?", Tsunami screamed, immediately turning away from Kyuubi.

Naruto chuckled, "I'm not sure that would be too much of a bright idea, Inari." (But he did write his address at the back of the little boy's hand, in case he ever found himself in Konoha and needed to catch up with his 'big bro')

Team three prepared to board the car and ultimately Kyuubi had to face Naruto. The girl's eyes widened when he looked her way and immediately cast her face towards the ground, but Naruto; mind already scheming, knew the best way to bring her out of her funk.

He placed a hand over her head and ruffled her hair as he hobbled by, saying in his best Gin voice.

"It's alright, cry baby. Daddy's going to buy you a mocking bird."

It had the intended effect. She looked up at him in shock only to see the same easy smile on his face... then she exploded.

"Who did you just call a cry baby, NARUTO?"

Kakashi smiled as he watched them race around. Things might just be beginning to get back to normal.

As the car sped back along the high way; Yamato - who was riding shotgun - fiddling with the stereo much to Kakashi's chagrin, Sasuke glanced over to his side where Kyuubi was asleep, curled up against Naruto's shoulder. The blonde looked noticeably pale, not even chancing so much as a twitch of his fingers, but the girl looked like she hadn't slept anywhere near that peacefully in decades.

'All is well now', he thought, briefly rubbing his temples to ease the ache. He had already called Itachi the first chance he had gotten to inform him about the events of their 'C-rank' mission. His brother had just simply replied that mother was worried and that he should get back quickly because some dishes were waiting for him. Sasuke couldn't tell if he had been joking or not.

They arrived in Konoha at nightfall and Yamato muttered about needing to draw up a schedule or something of the like for his team before disappearing. Kakashi rolled his eyes, gave a quip involving a 'Yugao', then turned to inform his students that he could handle everything at headquarters and that they should go get a goodnight's sleep. Their mission reward was to be collected the next time they met.

Naruto was the first to run in-town, immediately going on his knees and kissing the ground much to the chagrin of passersby, "Ah, Konoha! Good ol' Konoha. How I've missed you ~ !"

Kyuubi made a giggling noise, "Eww, Naruto. That's disgusting."

Sasuke was next, walking some distance ahead of them so he wouldn't be roped into their antics. However, he had barely taken two steps when a familiar pain lanced through his skull and he was forced unto his knees.

"Oi, teme?"

"Sasuke?"

Gods, the pain hurt, dammit! It hurt so much! Brief images flashed through his mind and his brain exploded in what felt like hellfire, releasing a strangled cry from his gritted teeth. Passersby were staring curiously now.

"SASUKE!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

The pain had risen to a crescendo and Sasuke couldn't fight it anymore. He didn't know when he hit the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To anyone who has taken the time to review this story, I thank you for your support and hope this chapter was up to standard. I didn't intend to be mean with the events of the last scene but I hope it didn't ruin the ending.

Due to low stats, UN will have to be put on the back burner for a while so I can work on two great fics I just recently started. However, I won't be posting any of these until I've gotten a significant number of chapters primed and ready so that I won't have to keep the readers waiting too long from the get go.

Also, on a side note, I hope I didn't overdo it with Han. I wanted the experience to be a humbling one for Team Kakashi and in my opinion, that needed an almost kage-level opponent. Hopefully, it will teach the team something about mortality and the fact that there is always someone out there better than you.

What's going to happen next? Are we going to see the chunin exams? Did Kakashi accept Kyuubi's request? Is Sasuke dead? How did Naruto survive the bridge? Is the Third Hokage currently sitting in his office smoking crack and taking small shots of grey goose... or is it just me?

Anyways, I can only assure one thing. There will be no chunin exams. Considering I've already done the Wave arc, I don't want to turn this story into a cliche rehash of canon. I've developed the main characters quite a bit so I think it's about time I introduce the overall arching plot and expand the story of other important side characters. Right now, I don't even know what will happen next but I'm sure it'll hit me as I go.

Thanks for all the support, guys. And the reviews too for those who managed it. Till next time.

Yabayaba doo.


	18. Naruto vs Sasuke

A/N: I guess it's been a while. So, in the words of Albus Dumbledore - to all new readers; welcome. To the old ones, welcome back! I do hope you haven't terribly abandoned this story. I promised to finish it - and finish it I would! (Sometime before the end of this year, I hope...)

Anyway, with this chapter, we have only a few more to go. Lots of thanks to all those who bothered to review the last one, it seemed to turn out to be much more popular than I hoped. Now, that was a very epic Wave battle if I do say so myself. Good morning!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ultimate Naruto

Chapter Eighteen

(Hasn't this been what you've waited for?)

Finally the fight:

Naruto vs Sasuke!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Opening theme: Bhaag DK bose, Aandhi aayi by Ram Sampath

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The room was dark, not necessarily the way the old man liked it, but it would have to serve for current purposes.

The air conditioning was also off; in favour of the simple ceiling fan - which probably wasn't the wisest of decisions (considering the unbearable heat this far under the ground), but kami, he needed his pipe; and he wasn't stupid enough to suffocate himself in the already uncomfortable room.

A knock resounded.

Twice. Once. Twice again.

"Come in."

Refilling his pipe, he watched as a younger man entered; pose as aloof as ever. The new arrival spared only a fleeting look at the picture of a blonde man beside him before taking a seat, much to the former's mild amusement.

"Sandaime-sama", he greeted, "You called?"

Straight to the point - as always.

The old man nodded, "Good. I see Iruka delivered my message. I'm sure you know why I was so adamant on you meeting me, Kakashi."

The jonin shrugged, "Probably has to do with the genin team I am to be assigned... you know I'll only fail them, Hokage-sama."

A small smirk.

"I doubt you would, Kakashi - not if you've taken the time to look through the files of your new wards."

Frown.

"Sandaime-sama, surely you know I wouldn't try to be favourable just because of sensei's son..."

"And I'm not asking you to. I never wanted this path for young Naruto but it seems fate has been determined to play it out of my hands. However, that is not the reason I called you here."

"I see. Then it must be because of the bijuu."

"Yes and no."

"Huh?"

The Third's eyes twinkled, "Do you remember the names of your genin off your head?"

Kakashi shrugged once more, "Uzumaki Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke. Haruno Sakura. I was told this was a supposedly balanced team."

"Yes, and so it was. However, Ibiki deemed it best to make a few last minute alterations. Haruno Sakura has been withdrawn from your squad. She is to be replaced with one Miss Hanataka Kyuubi."

A raised brow.

"Kyuubi? Like, after the Nine-tails? Is that a joke?"

Hiruzen sighed, "No, it isn't. I had initially briefed Tenzo about this - he was originally meant to mentor her - but Ibiki advised that this would be for the best. I doubt Tenzo would be too pleased about it, though. He really was looking forward to this."

"Brief?", the tall, masked man asked, "About what?"

"You remember Hanataka Gin?"

"Yeah", the jonin nodded, crossing his arms and wondering what terrain his leader was headed, "He was the chief of our medic unit for a long while after Tsunade-sama quit."

"Good, because Gin's daughter; Hanataka Kyuubi, is the true jinchuuriki of the Nine-tailed demon fox."

In the ensuing silence, one could have heard an ant breathe.

"Excuse me?", Kakashi asked, the moment he gathered his wits about him.

Hiruzen gave him a crooked smile, "Which is unbelievable? The part about Gin having a daughter or the part about the Kyuubi no youko?"

"You know which it is, Sandaime-sama! What do you mean by 'she is a jinchuuriki?!'"

The Third lowered his pipe, "She's manifested twice, Kakashi. And each time I was there to re-seal the chakra. There's no mistaking that youki..."

"But... but... what about Naruto?"

"What about him?"

"Was a bijuu sealed in him or not?"

"Kakashi..."

"Please answer me!"

The aged man sighed, he had expected a reaction like this from the former student of the Fourth Hokage.

"As far as I can tell, apart from the trademark attributes inherited via his mother's blood, young Naruto has no connection whatsoever to the fabled beast of yore."

"How? Why?"

"That is a question I cannot answer, unfortunately."

A spiel of emotions coursed through the jonin's face in record time. Hiruzen observed the famed mercenary come to terms with this new revelation.

"Why wasn't I informed of this up until now?", the man asked in a pained voice, "Something of this magnitude, it would certainly have affected how Naruto might have grown..."

"Kakashi - had I told you about this beforehand; you might have been forced to take drastic actions even you could not control. Besides, I was still quite unsure about it all at the time. You are one of the handful who know about the true events of October ten. Surely, you must also know that drawing unwanted attention to Miss Hanataka now would have only raised eyebrows."

"I do", he answered sourly.

The Hokage waited another minute before saying, "I know what is truly troubling you, you know, but I cannot help you if you do not speak it out."

There was a brief period of silence in which the masked man ran a pale hand through his hair before asking, "What is the implication of all this?... I mean... sensei... What does this mean for Sensei?"

"..."

"The Fourth claimed to have sealed the demon in his son!", he continued impatiently, "He made the ultimate sacrifice! Was it all a lie? Or some common mistake? Was it an oversight? Or a thirst for glory? How could he trap the Kyuubi in the belly of some random child only to declare to have done so to his?! How could he?! It goes against everything Sensei stood for, you know it!"

Another bout of silence ensued as Kakashi finished, breathing a bit more heavily than usual. The Third took the time to lace his fingers together before levelling his gaze on the talented jonin.

"I have no idea what went on that fateful day. I didn't even know Naruto had been born till I saw him with my own eyes. The only one with any knowledge of that awful occurence is the Yondaime himself. We can only guess..."

"But, surely, Hokage-sama!..."

"However, it is to my knowledge that a demon of such nature cannot be sealed in any ordinary child. Remember; only eight of the tailed beasts existed in our world up until that day, and even that wasn't popular knowledge. A demon such as the Kyuubi would have needed an extremely capable host. It is indeed possible that the Fourth might have found a more suitable candidate for the sacrifice than his son, and being who he was; couldn't stand to see someone else's child be stigmatized for something entirely his fault."

"His true sacrifice, therefore, might have been in allowing his son bear the brunt of the stigma while leaving the real container to lead a semblance of a normal life. Of course, this is naught but a hypothesis."

Kakashi frowned. 'Had sensei claimed to have sealed the Kyuubi no youko in Naruto so as to protect its real host? It seemed exactly like what Minato would be capable of... always making the sacrifices. But then...'

"How did he get the Hanatakas to give away their daughter for the ritual? She would only have been an infant by the time. How did they manage to consent to something like that?"

Hiruzen smiled, "Maybe that's a question for Gin and not me."

Kakashi nodded. Though he didn't know much about his sensei's former teammate, he would be questioning him the first chance he got. Something definitely wasn't right here.

"That brings us to your assignment."

The old man pulled open a drawer and withdrew from it a nondescript file. He slid it across to the masked jonin who thumbed through its contents, a passive look on his face. Within it was all the information the Oniwabanshu had on Hanataka Kyuubi and the demon, along with a bunch of wavy pictures.

"Miss Hanataka's power over the Kyuubi's youkai is growing. Her coils are steadily expanding to contain the malevolent chakra and she has already started displaying the characteristics of a true jinchuuriki. However, the Kyuubi's power is not something that can be controlled by a teenage girl. It is expanding exponentially and she is losing control, fast."

He caught his employee's eye, "It is very likely that during the course of your duty as sensei, she would approach you for help. When that happens, I want you to render any assistance for it would help win her trust... However, a time will come when the Kyuubi's power would become too much for such a frail girl to hold - I do not believe in the continued suffering of jinchuuriki, Kakashi. When that time comes, I want you to do what must be done, no matter the circumstances. This is your mission. Do you accept?"

The masked jonin stared at a particular picture; one of a red-haired girl blowing the candles out on her tenth birthday. She was dressed in a simple sundress and there were numerous people around her who could only have been friends and family.

His eyebrows furrowed.

"I do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Present day - City of Konoha)

"Aww, men, not again!"

The sun-tanned blonde was in a very dour mood, the reason for this being the frail paper held between his hands. He glared hard at the prominent F visible on the sheet, wishing bodily harm upon the irksome alphabet that seemed to be saying - '_It's not my fault I'm here. You're the one who failed, dumbass.'_

He sighed. This was the third mid-term he had failed this week. If this kept up, he just might find himself flunking out of high school much sooner than he even expected.

"Yo, Naruto. How did you do?", Mikami Tokio; a freshman with reddish-brown hair asked. The blonde scowled and crumpled his sheet before forcing it into his pocket.

"That bad, huh?", the redhead whistled, "I got a D", he flashed the score across Naruto's face, "My mom's gonna kill me! That's the lowest I've ever done in Math. Maybe it won't kill us to take those extra lessons after all."

The scowl on Naruto's face deepened. _This guy wasn't Sasuke. The Uchiha never would have suggested after-lessons!_

"Anyways, I guess it can't be helped", the boy said, yawning loudly. He adjusted his uniform, "You wanna hit the arcade tonight, 'ruto? It beats sulking at your report sheet."

"No... no arcade", Naruto sighed, running a hand through his hair. _Damn_. He hadn't exactly studied hard for the test; what with all the late night training and all, but he had certainly hoped to do better. A third F? Good thing he had nobody to care.

"Woah. Your scores got you that low?"

_Among other things_... "You have no idea."

Tokio whistled again, then proceeded to point towards a group of girls gathered at the front of the class. Amongst them was a raven-haired one with a snobbish air.

"I heard that Kaoru and her friends are planning to hang out at the arcade. I was hoping we could be there too so I could ask her on a date again. I know what you're thinking, she turned me down last time... but, I know I can do it this time. A guy's got to try, right? Right?"

Naruto watched as Tokio bit his fingernails nervously. A few were dirtied.

Definitely not Sasuke.

"You know, Kimi's gonna be there too", he continued, "I heard she and Riko ain't a couple anymore. She's gat the mega hots for you man, especially after you kicked those bullies to the curb. She'll be at the arcade too - I think you should definitely hit that."

"Who said I haven't?", Naruto smirked amusedly.

Tokio did a double take, "Wow. I heard the rumours but... wow. You the man, 'ruto! How did you...? What was it like?"

'Damn. Was this guy that un-Sasukeish? The Uchiha would have given him a lecture on the merits of underage cockblocking not try to dick-ride him.'

"Nah, maybe another time, dude", the blonde slumped deeper into his chair; safely deposited at the back of the class. It was some months after his original admission yet he was still being treated as the misfit of his peers, "Besides, I haven't talked to her in a while. You know, been busy with stuff and all that..."

Tokio's eyes widened and he looked around anxiously before dragging his chair over to his friend's, "Is this about the 'stuff' that keeps you away from school most of the time? You can tell me, right 'ruto? I won't breathe a word. Promise."

The blonde frowned. It seemed the rumours about him being a mercenary were still in the mill. He would have to pay Riko a visit sometime soon.

The bell sounded. All as one, the students began packing their bags.

"Maybe another time, Tokio", Naruto waved, gathering his books. He began wrapping his trusty bandanna around his head when his homeroom teacher called out,

"Mr Uzumaki, one moment, please."

Naruto groaned and slumped back on his chair, ignoring the smug looks sent his way. He waited till all the students had cleared out before approaching her desk.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Sit down."

The blonde eyed the chair worriedly causing the bespectacled woman to frown, "It'll only take a moment. You would soon be on your way home, Uzumaki."

He shrugged and sat down, "Er? So, what's up, sensei?"

Mrs Kuneida watched him with tired eyes before taking her spectacles off, "It's about your grades, Naruto. There's a general worry among your teachers that it might have finally hit rock-bottom."

Naruto didn't speak.

"You show up in class whenever you like, you barely turn in your homework on time and, sometimes, you skip school altogether for days on end! Not to mention, the current results of all your mid-terms."

"I'm not going to ask you what you're always up to, Uzumaki - despite my worry of your prolonged disappearances. Your lifestyle is currently the favorite topic of discussion among we staffers and there are numerous rumors milling about the school - but that is your business not mine. However, as your homeroom teacher, I have the responsibility to subject you to remedial lessons due to your poor grades..."

"What?!"

"Mr Uzumaki", his teacher chastised sternly, "I am not going to do that. However, I do implore you to improve your grades, otherwise, I will be asking to see your guardian and would be forwarding this case to the principal."

Naruto grimaced. That was a tricky one (the system had no idea he was an independent orphan) but anything was still better than remedial lessons. Although, the glitch might be the extent to which these rumours spread. Mercenarization was a capital crime, though not any more serious than shuffling coke or trafficking little girls. He wondered what the school might do if they finally confirmed he was indeed a member of the Oniwaban... wonder, wonder...

"Do you understand me, Uzumaki?"

"Loud and clear, ma'am."

"The same goes for your friend, Mr Uchiha. His grades are much better than yours, though his extended absences have resulted in him missing the entire mid-terms. Luckily, I took the liberty of informing his brother about this when he came to call in Sasuke's indisposure. He would be taking remedial tests immediately he returns. You, on the other hand, have up until the end of the term to up your grades, young man. I'm giving you one more chance to do this on your own terms, Uzumaki."

"Thanks, sensei. Is that all?"

His teacher nodded, quickly replacing her spectacles and her grading sheets once again, "Well, I guess, Naruto. You may leave if you want."

The blonde didn't need to be told twice.

"Woah. You took quite the time", Tokio spoke as he exited the classroom, "What did she want to talk about?". He had waited for him outside the hallway, another thing Sasuke never did.

"What else?", Naruto answered hotly, "Of course, my grades."

"Oh - wow. Sorry about that, man. She didn't ask to see the rents, did she?"

"No, but she gave me a heads up."

The duo fell into a solemn silence till they'd crossed the gates.

"Y'know, if you're still up to the arcade tonight..."

"Don't worry, I'll give you a call", Naruto replied, waving him off.

"Sweet. See ya later, 'ruto!"

The blonde grunted, barely acknowledging the greeting. Skipping by all his usual haunts, he began the journey by road to his old apartment.

Naruto sighed. A lot had changed ever since the Wave incident; he could feel it.

There was the fact that he rarely saw his team again; except when Kakashi popped out of nowhere to burden him and Kyuubi with the occasional D-rank, and even that was happening less frequently than before.

There was also the realization that; no matter how long and interesting one's life had been, it could always come to a short and boring end - something he could now personally attest to.

And then, to top it all off, there was Sasuke.

Naruto had always lived a hard and fast-paced life and he had believed the mercer equivalent to be even more interesting, as such, he was little equipped to deal with this sort of downtime.

And yet, despite always blaming all of his educational setbacks on Kakashi's erratic schedule, he found himself even more unable to concentrate on schoolwork now that he had the time to do so... not when he could be out there doing so much more as a liscenced mercenary. He lived his life for the thrill of a fight, goddamit!

His cell rang; rousing him from his thoughts, an odd sound the blonde still hadn't gotten used to. One of the first things he'd done after their major payday was to purchase one of those little gadgets. According to Kakashi, it helped set team meetings up much easier.

"Yeah?", he grunted, not bothering to glimpse the caller ID.

"Yeah to you too, Naruto."

"Kyuubi-chan?!"

Had anybody been watching, they would have wondered why an ear-splitting grin suddenly appeared on the blonde boy's face.

"You deleted my number already?", he could hear her pout even across the line.

"You wish. What's up with ya?". If she was calling now, then it obviously meant she had just finished from school. He wondered what she needed to chat about that couldn't wait till after dinner.

"I'm cool, Naruto. I was wondering if you had a minute to spare..."

The blonde paused by a sidewalk and leaned against a wall, ignoring the blind guitarist playing next to him, "I do now. Shoot. What's been bothering ya?"

"Well... it's about Sasuke."

He sighed. When would it never be?

"What about teme?", he gritted out.

Kyuubi paused for a moment, causing the youth to wonder if he had sounded harsher than he had originally intended.

"Green is definitely not your colour, Naruto-kun. It doesn't suit you", came her melodious voice, ("Sorry", he intoned) "I was worried about Sasuke. He isn't picking my calls."

"What do you expect?", he growled, feeling touchy as the familiar subject was broached yet again, "Teme hasn't been in Konoha in ages. I doubt he even remembers who we are anymore. Itachi-nii definitely doesn't talk about him..."

There was another pause, this one much more heavier than the last.

"Ara, Kyuubi-chan?"

"You didn't know, Naruto?", the girl asked in a suspicious tone.

"Know what?", he replied, already impatient with the current topic.

"You didn't know? Like seriously? Are you sure, or are you just pulling my leg?"

"What are you talking about?", he snipped crossly. Damn, he hated riddles!

"Naruto - ", Kyuubi hesitated, " - Sasuke-kun's been at home now for the past week or so."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh god, I'm so sorry! I had no idea you weren't aware! Kakashi-sensei told me a few days back so I figured he might have informed you too. And I managed to get Sasuke-kun's cell last week and he mentioned arriving home shortly. I had no idea, honest!"

Naruto felt the beginnings of a familiar rage begin to run through him. Sasuke? Home? He didn't know which hurt more. The fact that he hadn't been told, or the fact that he hadn't had much contact with anyone (including Itachi) ever since the Wave episode.

And the more he looked at it, the more he realised that his current misfortune; yes, everything - including his boredom, low grades and troubles in school - could only be blamed on, no, revolved around a specific individual...

"Teme..."

"Naruto-kun?"

"Don't worry, I don't blame you, Kyuubi-chan", he said, now heading opposite his prior direction.

"What are you going to do?"

"Me? Oh nothing. Just gonna have a nice, little chat with Sauce-gay, is all."

"Oh... Don't be too hard on him, Naruto. We really don't know what he's been through..."

"Like I said before; don't worry", he grinned nastilly, "I won't so much as harm a hair on his head."

"Okay... well, talk to you later, Naruto-kun."

The line went dead leaving the blonde to trek casually to his new destination.

XXXXX

There was one more thing about the Mercer world Uzumaki Naruto had learnt at the bridge: You were only as rich as you were strong.

Exceptional mercenaries could take on higher-ranked missions; which also attracted the highest pay, while meagre operatives were forced to wallow in C-ranks or worse; desk jobs, for the rest of their active lives.

Following the pay he had recently recieved, the blonde urchin knew which category he wanted to fall under.

Truth be told, there were only a few times in his life that he'd owned such large amount of money in one go - some more pleasant than others. He had purchased a phone like Kakashi adviced (a simple symbian device none too fancy) while a sizeable amount had gone into re-stocking on food and mercer supplies. The rest he didn't know what to do with, he eventually hid in the safe underneath the floorboards lest it be spent wastefully. (Maybe if he made any more, he could consider moving to a more habitable environment - one that wouldn't have rats serenading him every moment of the night.)

It was the dream of every urchin to be rich someday, and the Uzumaki was no different. Spending your entire childhood in an orphanage donning only second-hand clothes did that sort of thing to you. He had dreams of grandoise - delusions of grandeur. He wanted the fame and resource he had only been able to watch others display from across the cages of his life, and to get that meant only one thing:

He had to take his vocation seriously.

You see, Uzumaki Naruto wasn't kidding back when he informed his sensei of his ambition to accumulate a ton of gold. He wasn't kidding either when he had thrown himself headfirst into his training shortly after their successful return from the Wave. The mercer way meant the world to him, and he would be damned if he let anything try to rip it apart - not even his so-called best friend!

He snarled as he crossed the street, not even aware whom he had passed, until a familiar mocking tone reached his ears.

"Oh, look who it is, Izumo. How could we have missed him? It's the little street rat."

Sighing, he continued on, not even bothering to chance so much as a look backwards, "Give it a rest, guys. I'm busy today."

"Wait, did you hear that? He said he's busy. You know what that means, don't ya bud?"

"Of course. Considering who we are talking about, it's probably nothing good."

Naruto sneered. Wouldn't those two ever give him a break?!

Ever since they passed the law enforcement bar, Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane had sworn to make his life a living hell. They had done everything they could to get him in juve and it had only been due to Itachi's interventions that he was yet to attain a criminal record. If the Shisengumi were supposed to be super cops who protected the rights of the people, Naruto couldn't really be blamed for hating the fucking force because of vermin such as those two.

He tried to ignore them, even as their sleek cop car pulled up beside him, blatantly shadowing his very movement.

"I wonder what street rat is doing these far out in the urban areas. I'm suprised he ain't back at the slums, trying to riff out a meal from the nearest garbage."

His partner snorted.

"I'm not too surprised", Naruto fired back, "Trust only deadbeat cops like you two nitwits to fail to recognize a uniform when you see one. What happened to make you lot this jobless? Is there a sudden shortage of fastfood eateries for nincompoops around these parts?"

"Watch your tone, Naruto", Izumo smirked, "Harrassing an officer is a federal crime. Besides, its Lieutenants Kamizuki and Hagane to you."

"Don't blame him", Kotetsu continued, "He never did learn manners as a brat. Wonder which kid you begged that uniform off, Naruto. I'm sure you'd go as far as work a brothel to earn the clothes on your back."

"You know what, fuck this shit!", Naruto yelled, making a sudden turn, "I'm not taking this 'cos you guys got nothing on me! Not now. Not ever. Why don't you EARN your pay and go chase ACTUAL criminals? There are lots of them milling the streets while you slack around... that's if you don't end up crapping your squad car in the process, of course."

"You know, Naruto", Kotetsu fired, swerving wheel to keep up with the blonde, "We might not have anything on you yet - on paper at least - but we have enough suspicions of your activities to have the Chief warrant your arrest himself. You got the list, Izumo?"

"Yup", his partner said, pulling out a notebook, "Street rat's done everything. Robbery. Arsonry. Carjacking, and those are just the good parts. There's also rape, plundering, child abuse, drug trafficking and civilian molestation. Wow. With such a record, it's a wonder you're not in real butt-pounding jail by now."

The youth snorted, "Too bad all you have is made-up theories and not actual proof. Why guys, keep this up and I can actually see you winning the Detectives of the Year award... at the Razzies that is. No wonder all the praise goes to the Uchiha. He's definitely got the only brains in the entire Police force, from what even your Chief can see."

A dark look clouded Kotetsu's face and he leaned across his window to bare his teeth at Naruto; something the blonde didn't even notice.

"You might have friends in high places, streetrat - who help cover your tracks and keep you protected - but we know a criminal when we see one. Trust me Naruto, it'll only be a matter of time before we have you behind bars..."

The blonde mock-gasped, "Oh no guys, didn't you know I was underage?"

"Yeah we do!", the cop replied nastily, "But there's a loophole, because we know what you are, Naruto. And by law, it is a serious capital offence. We are very close to having the evidence we need... we know you are in the Oniwaban, street rat."

Naruto stilled at their laughter and watched them drive off, Izumo giving him the 'I'll be watching' sign. He sighed. Maybe they really were more competent than he gave them credit for.

The rest of his journey was done without further incident and he soon found himself in the Uchiha residential areas. Steeling his features, he walked up to the main house - ignoring the glaring looks of hate he encountered on the way (kami, was that an old granny with the sharingan staring out her window?) and gave a short rap on the door - but it opened before he even finished.

He didn't expect who stood behind it.

Uchiha Fugaku.

"I trust you're not the delivery boy I am to be expecting", the clan head spoke, in that gruff voice of his which could make little kids wail in their sleep (When the hell did he return from Suna?)

Naruto observed his features, which looked like an older replica of Itachi's, down to the pronounced tear throughs and stoic gaze. The Uchiha patron was clad in a worn bathrobe with loosened hair hanging all over his face. The blonde hid his surprise at the pair of fluffy slippers, but even those had the Uchiha symbol encrusted on them.

Before he could reply, the elderly man had turned away from the door, muttering a loud 'Sasuke'. The short youth glimpsed the cup of coffee in his hand. _Wow_. He knew Fugaku wasn't a morning person, but an evening person too?

He didn't have to wait long before he saw the one person he wanted to see. An unrecognizable Sasuke had just walked up to door, all pale, scruffy-looking and unlively. His onyx eyes widened a fraction upon casting a glance at his friend.

The blonde frowned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

U N

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The tension in the room could be cut by a knife. Neither boy had said a word ever since they'd set eyes on each other. Sitting across the dining, the blonde tried to read his obstinate friend.

Sasuke looked pale, more so than he usually did. There were bags under his eyes and his hair looked like it would have been better suited on Naruto than one such as himself. He seemed to have lost some weight too, and it was obvious to all who saw him that he hadn't showered today - or the last three days for that matter, considering the smell.

To summarize, his friend looked like fuck.

A phone rang. Both boys ignored it.

Sasuke's soulless eyes were staring into his and the blonde realised that he was trying to unnerve him. But he wouldn't be intimidated. Not this time. He briefly pondered on the absence of the other members of the house. Mrs Uchiha usually became like this any time her husband returned.

The phone rang again.

"H'llo." They could hear Fugaku's voice speak from the adjacent room. Naruto pondered again why the patron always saw the need to speak like he had the flu, "Uchiha main residence. Who is this?"

Few, quick words were exchanged with whoever was on the other end and soon, Fugaku had joined them in the dining, all brushed, suited up and ready to go. Naruto almost let out a whistle. No one could don a suit as carelessly - yet classic - as Sasuke's dad could. Still, his dour mood hadn't lightened one bit even in the new attire.

"I'm out for the evening, Sasuke", the patron grumbled, sparing not so much as a glance at Naruto, "I'm needed at our company, but I shouldn't be over for an hour or so. We'll leave for your appointment when I return, inform your mother of this."

Sasuke simply grunted, "Hai, tou-san."

The man was out quicker than he came. They heard the Lexus pull away from the driveway.

A thick mist of silence descended over the household with Fugaku's absence. Both boys stared at each other, neither able to say a single word.

Naruto frowned as he looked at his friend, feeling a lot of emotions begin boiling to the surface. Questions; lots of them, coursed through his mind, but none lingered long enough to be asked.

Sasuke for his part, seemed rather bored of the whole encounter, but he held his gaze steadily, never once wavering from the fierceness of his friend's eyes.

Naruto had just began forging an approach, "Why -?", when he saw the small smirk break across Sasuke's face - a rarely seen, but well known declaration of superiority - and then all hell broke loose.

He crossed the length of the dining in an impressive one second and Sasuke's eyes had only time to widen before a solid fist smacked him across the face.

The chair beneath him gave out with a squeal and he was forced to the ground - Naruto following his assault with a second punch and another yet again.

After the third blow, the Uzumaki grabbed his friend by the collar, a bit unnerved by the percieved lack of responsiveness on his part.

"Why?!", he cursed through gritted teeth, looking deep into the other's soulless orbs, "Why are you trying to push us away? Why do you want to rip our team apart?! After everything we've been through! Kyuubi's worried sick!"

Sasuke raised an arm to wipe the smear of blood off his chin, seemingly unbothered by his friend's actions. Naruto punched him again.

"Did you hear me, you selfish BASTARD! You're making Kyuubi worry! You're making ME worry! What the fuck is wrong with you?! You cut contact with us for a month! A whole month! Why didn't you tell us what you've been going through?"

And it seemed at that moment, something in his friend snapped because a darker side to Sasuke that Naruto had never seen before, was soon burning within his eyes.

"And what would you have done, eh Dobe?!", the Uchiha yelled back, spittle flying from his mouth, "What could you have done?! I'd just lost my Sharingan! How in the world could you have helped me?! Stop acting the glory hog! It's not me you're bothered about - it's Kyuubi, isn't it? You love-sick nincompoop!"

Naruto paused, unable to adjust to the sudden change, but then Sasuke's words finally cut through his clouded brain and he raised his fist in anger.

The punch never connected.

Quicker than thought, the Uchiha had seized the offending fist, and in an impressive judo maneuver, had tossed Naruto over him; headfirst into a wall. The blonde picked himself up groggily to find Sasuke already waiting, a cocky look on his face.

"Watch yourself, Naruto. I won't allow you hit me again."

"Heh. So you lost the sharingan, eh? Whoopie. You never really had it in the first place, yet you're no good without it. You better back down now, Sauce-gay..."

The Uchiha's fist clenched, "I don't need the sharingan to humiliate you. You're less than me. Always have and always will. Know your place, Naruto... Or I'll show you."

The blonde charged but in his cockiness, he had misjudged Sasuke's sickly form. The Uchiha blurred out of sight just as Naruto reached him and flipped the blonde, using his momentum against him. Naruto found himself face down before he even realised what had occured.

Thinking quickly, he pivoted on his palms, aiming to sweep his friend's feet right off the floor - but Sasuke had already leapt into the air, and it was with a grunt that Naruto embraced the bared foot which smashed into his face, sending him reeling some ways back. He found himself sprawled in the living room.

He cursed. It was obvious that Sasuke's skills hadn't dimmed any, despite his broken state. In fact, it seemed to have even increased ten-fold!

The sound of pounding feet caused him to look up and he watched in amazement as a running Sasuke took to the air in a lethal flying kick. However, his wits were still about him, and he responded in kind at the last instance, plucking the Uchiha off his trajectory with an identical kick to the midsection.

Sasuke crashed into a shelf, taking a whole rack of pictures down with him - and Naruto briefly cringed at how irked Mikoto would be - but he quickly abandoned that line of thought when Sasuke charged again; madder than ever, forcing him to focus on the battle once more.

He parried the first blow but the Uchiha proved his superiority when he struck him with the second, third, fourth and fifth. A dazed Naruto barely had time to block the overhead kick but soon found himself sailing across the room again - from a violent uppercut; the couch stopping his trajectory this time.

"Get up! I'm not done with you yet!", spat Sasuke.

Naruto's head swam. A blinding rage was beginning to seize him (and he felt a tooth knock loose) but he knew this was not the time to think irrationally. Sasuke had the superior speed and skill; a lethal combination, but there were two things about Naruto his opponents always failed to factor in. These were, his resiliency, and his penchant for doing the unpredictable.

Sasuke was attacking again, this time going for a swift axe-like kick. Naruto didn't even think. His fingers crossed in his most familiar technique ever.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

The two summoned clones defended him from Sasuke's assault, causing the Uchiha to leap back a bit.

"Typical", he sneered, "Hiding behind your clones as usual."

None of the three spoke, instead they all struck a stance and raised their palms in the universal sign of _'come get it'_. The Uchiha snarled.

He leapt immediately for who he thought was the real Naruto but the others immediately flanked him. Attacked from both sides, he took a punch to the shoulder and one to the hip before he could react in any manner. Yet, quite unlike the usual approach, the clones didn't act independently, instead choosing to defend one another this time around. They made a pretty lethal unit with their haphazard yet co-ordinated moves, and after a brief but brutal minute, Sasuke had to withdraw; sporting a bruised lip, a prominent limp and an injured shoulder. He hadn't dispelled a single clone.

"Not so tough are you now, Sauce-gay!", one of the clones mocked cheekily.

The Uchiha growled; realizing that this method worked far more effectively than the blonde's usual mass attack one, and had just begun flipping through handseals, only to be stopped by the finger of another clone, who wagged it like he was chastising a stubborn child.

"Now, now, teme. I'm not so sure your mom would appreciate you toasting her living room like that."

"NARUTO!", he cursed. The blonde was smart; he'd give him that, but Sasuke wasn't dumb. He too had tricks of his own. The brunette rushed head-on at the blondes and like a unit, they converged, forming a tightly knit phalanx. But he wasn't going to try to break through this time; Naruto had already proved his improved skill with kage bunshin.

Vaulting over the first clone, and evading the attack of the second and third; he danced around the trio and led them out of the living room - towards the narrow passageway that connected the dining to the pantry. The Narutos stopped at the entrance, upon realizing Sasuke's trickery, causing the Uchiha to smirk.

"What's wrong, dobe? Scared?"

"Heh. I'm not the one running around, teme!"

"Then come get it! Or did you mince words? Even without my sharingan, you're still afraid of me."

And like he planned, the dobe's blind temper always won out in the end.

The clones sprang forward, but due to the nature of the passageway, only one could advance at a time. Sasuke didn't blink, rushing forward to meet them. Clone number one was dispelled in all of two seconds and after an impressive manuever that saw him leap off the walls and execute a perfect roundhouse kick, he soon found himself face to face with the real Naruto.

"Teme!"

He ducked under the direct punch with the ease of one who possessed the sharingan, and took to the ground in a spring-roll. Bracing himself on his palms, he caught the underside of the blonde's jaw in a brutal double kick and sent him hurtling into the air - but he wasn't done yet.

Righting himself, he latched unto Naruto's trailing legs and swung with all his might, impacting his friend furiously against the near wall. Bits of plaster and dust crumpled down upon them.

Naruto groaned heavily but did not give out, rather he responded with a weak effort aimed at Sasuke's midsection. The Uchiha, however, simply repeated his wall-leaping technique and vaulted behind his friend, sending his head smacking into a wall with one swift kick, then sending his entire body crashing into the pantry with another. There were banging noises as an entire stack of pots were felled.

"I told you before, dobe", he sneered, after calming from the adrenaline high, "Know your place - or I'll show you."

There was no reply. Neither groan nor clanking of pots came from within the pantry. Sasuke's eyes narrowed in suspicion and he raced towards the entrance; only to see an immobile Naruto lying amidst the ruckus. He smirked.

That smirk quickly turned into a frown when upon recalling his friend's trickery - and his eyes roved around, searching for the source of the surprise attack - only to be stopped by a sharp whistle.

"Over here, Sauce-gay!"

Sasuke's eyes immediately leapt to the ceiling where he spied the blonde standing upside down; arms crossed, with a stupid grin on his face. His eyes widened. The dobe had even perfected the tree-walking technique!

Mind running quickly, he began planning numerous ways to quell any attack that might follow when he realized with some dismay - and too late at that - that this Naruto was the actual diversion. He turned back to the former he had seen sprawled on the ground only to get brained with a pan to the head!

Cursing, he tried to parry the furious blows, but a fire seemed to have awoken within his friend; who attacked him viciously, wielding a pan in each hand.

After a particular heavy blow that almost saw his face imprinted on the side of a pan, Sasuke had had enough. He roared fiercely, and with an athletism that was becoming second nature to him, outmaneuvered the blonde, dispossessing him of one of his makeshift weapons in mere seconds.

Naruto didn't blink, instead choosing to fling the second pan at his adversary. Sasuke knocked it out of the air disinterestedly but it vanished in a puff of smoke - to his ultimate surprise - and took the form of a clone; who seized him about the wrist. The pan he held in his other hand also did same - this one gripping him by the waist. Sasuke gasped.

_What was this?! Transforming clones into inanimate objects?! When did the dobe learn any of this?!_

The original rushed to attack once more and Sasuke had managed to dispel only one of his captors (a cheap trick that involved an elbow to the groin) when the blonde was upon him. He lashed out but Naruto was swifter this time, and he slipped under Sasuke's guard in a delicate bend before responding with an elbow to the gut which forced the Uchiha some steps back.

Following the move with a horizontal twirl, the blonde switched swiftly to his right fist (Sasuke's injured shoulder his target) and then his left elbow again, until he had enacted a full-powered spin combo that had his friend stumbling out of the pantry. Clone number two then dispelled with the intent to obscure vision, allowing Naruto to strike with a body blow, before crouching on the floor.

The Uchiha had barely recovered, when the first clone (who had formerly been lounging on the ceiling) leapt out of nowhere, bounding off Naruto's back with cannon-like propulsion - in a fierce headbutt - which rounded off the impressive display; and glanced off Sasuke's collarbone, spinning him forcefully out into the dining.

"Kuso!", the Uchiha cried, shocked by the manner in which Naruto had suddenly gained the upperhand. Already the duo were flanking him, not willing to allow a moment's rest, even as he struggled to stand.

'This is patethic!', he pondered, pain lancing through his arm, 'The dobe knows he can't go against me head-on so he keeps using clones to his advantage! And I'm handicapped here because of my inability to use jutsu! I have to even the playing field!'

The duo were upon him again, forcing Sasuke to evade with a pained roll, and risk his injured shoulder in the process. He ducked beneath a table and slunk across the hall, all the while skillfully dodging advances from his attackers. It was only as he slipped out of the kitchen and into a hallway that Naruto realised what was going on.

"Oh no you don't! Taijyuu bunshin!"

There was a loud yell as a hoard of Narutos appeared, focused in pursuit of the fleeing brunette. They raced all over the ceiling and walls in a swarm of orange, knocking numerous items to the floor (including Mikoto's vase and Itachi's most prized chandelier), but Sasuke was undaunted.

With quick wit and even quicker reflexes, he weaved through them, not once pausing to exchange blows or lose sight of his real goal. A few of the clones got dispelled in the confusion, via head-on collisions with others. The backyard door loomed in sight.

"Get him!"

A small number of bunshin were racing across the ceilings, heedless of the commotion going on below. They now leapt in front of Sasuke's path, aiming to cut his escape through the doors. More followed behind.

Sasuke neither stopped nor faltered. Ducking into a sliding motion, he swept beneath the clones and tangled himself in their midst. They attacked all at once, most getting dispelled in the process; allowing the Uchiha to leap unto the shoulders of the two foremost clones and force open the sliding doors. The last rays of the setting sun crept through and he sailed across the doorway - a mere instance before his captors reached him - bounding off the porch and into the backyard in a great arch. The chasing clones poured through.

He smirked. _Who could imagine? It seemed the more clones Naruto made, the stupider he got._

Twisting overhead so that he now faced the hoard, he clapsed both palms together and signed even as the dopplegangers cried out in alarm.

Ox. Snake. Monkey. Horse. Tiger.

And then he let loose - with eyes so keen they seemed sharingan-like - a precision burst of fireballs that raced towards all his intended targets, not a single breath wasted in the process.

The clones at the foremost tried to flee and scale back into the building but they were prevented from doing so by even more of their kind who came pouring through. All were vanquished by the precise attacks of the Hosenka jutsu and at the end of it all, a badly singed Naruto was left lying alone on the porch; charred walls and deep craters the only remnants of the earlier bombardment.

Even as the blonde picked himself up, Sasuke strode forward and tossed him bodily into the lawn. Then, leaping after him, proceeded to pummel him endlessly with blows until his face was imprinted into the dirt. He stopped only when the blonde retaliated with a knee to the groin, and a smashing headbutt to the skull, which caused him to topple off his hold. The two boys sat up on the grass and glared at each other, all bloodied and panting, but with more than enough energy left to go.

Naruto blinked suddenly. 'What was he doing? What were they doing? This was Sasuke, for kami's sake! They had sworn to finally stop the madness, and here they were; fighting again as if nothing had even changed!'

However, even as he thought this, the Uchiha was pushing forward with a maddened look in his eyes, and as he prepared to defend himself for yet again the upteenth time, they were washed in a swarm of crows and all went black.

Both boys awoke shortly after to find themselves chained to stakes, in a world of red, a stoic Itachi before them. The setting appeared quite familiar to them (had it only been three years ago?), and though the senior Uchiha appeared calm to all but those who knew him, the two rogues cringed at the sternness of his gaze - even as they wondered in amazement, how he'd managed to channel the broken remnants of his precious chandelier along with him to the pseudo - genjutsu realm.

"Naruto-kun. Sasuke. I am disappointed", he said simply. Both knew then and there that they were finished.

Sasuke sighed. Even if he still had his sharingan, there was no way of breaking out of any of Itachi-nii's genjutsus. They were almost always as powerful as that of Otou-san. No, scratch that. Even way moew powerful.

"Sorry, Naruto", he grumbled softly, ignoring his pride, and finally deciding to see the bigger picture.

"Yeah, you too, teme", the blonde grumbled back.

It was best they made peace. This was going to be a very long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Open his eyes."

The command was sleek; hiss-like, in a tone that tolerated no disobedience. Natokomi Hirano soon found the bag pulled roughly from over his head, allowing him to see for the first time in what felt like days (even if it had only been a few hours) - not that it mattered. The room being so dark that the sole source of light - a candle - could do no more than outline the silhouette of a smallish man seated before him.

Hirano gritted his teeth and gnashed out in a voice strained with loathing, "What is the meaning of this?! Why have you brought me here, O - !", but a heavy blow landed on his back, forcing his face to the ground. His captors laughed at his plight only to be rebuked by a sharp hiss. Natokomi felt the shudder that ran through the entire room at the sound. A bell rang somewhere. _Clang, Clang _it went. Seemingly far off.

He cursed, now feeling extremely uncomfortable himself. This room was too dark. Too dank. Too hollow. Was he in a well? A creaking noise alerted him to the fact that someone else was moving - hovering close to the figure of the seated man. He couldn't see what was going on but he was becoming aware of other noises as well. Slithering noises - creeping all over the walls, floors, ceiling...

"Heh. I was warned something like this could happen", he spat defiantly, "Dealing with you - but you waste your time! You cannot do away with me because you still need me! And I've put enough provisions in place to make sure you never walk a free man again should anything ever become of me! Do you hear me?!"

A murmur of laughter rang out again. The small figure didn't bother with a rebuttal this time. Natokomi grit his teeth, feeling like the brunt of a joke. Here he was, naked and chained - his dignity exposed to the world - kneeling before the devil he had been warned not to parlay with, but he would have the last laugh. His spies would soon be combing the entirety of the Fire Nation, searching for the cause of his disappearance. The madman would pay for this! There would be nowhere to hide!

"You're right. I need you", came the short, hiss-like voice again. The room became silent once more. Natokomi frowned, looking intently at the speaker. Now that his eyes were adjusting to the darkness, he could perceive more of the shapes around him. He never could forget that voice, but this silhoutte?

A low laugh - he gasped. His eyes had caught the glimpse of bandages. Whoever was speaking had his back to him - and from what he could see in the dim of the candle - had a face lined entirely in wrappings from hair to chin. Two small slits as nostrils were the only signs of any apertures, and several needles poked out of the bundle at extremely odd and definitely painful angles.

The figure close by was moving silently, skillfully extracting the last of the senbon from the featureless face. Hirano felt something restless coil in the pits of his belly. What was going on?

"You see, Hirano-san", the voice continued, "Like you said earlier; I need you, but you were mistaken. I simply do not need you, per say, rather, everything you possess, I need - and even more so than you can ever imagine..."

"W-what a-are you saying?"

The second figure had already began unfurling the bandages; the needles safely deposited in a tray. The air became humid with tension as inch by inch of skin was revealed. Soon, the last of the wrappings were pulled back and discarded, and the speaker's face was finally free. His back was still turned.

"Ah, much better", came a deeper, more sinister hiss, "I think it would be best for all parties involved if Hirano-san here could witness the fruits of our hardwork, wouldn't it?"

And the candle flared suddenly with flame - allowing the speaker to swivel on his seat and reveal his features to all in the room.

"N-no!"

Natokomi Hirano gasped - because down to the short hair, and eyes, lips, baggy cheeks and mole under his chin; he was staring at an exact replica of himself, not one hair out of place, as if he had just looked in a mirror. The occupants of the room murmured in approval.

"No! No!", he cried, "What sort of devilry is this?! What have you done to me?"

"Devilry?", his doppelganger raised an eyebrow, "No. Not devilry, you stupid, little fool - the scope of such power is beyond your understanding! This is simply jutsu! A little more than a walk in the park for one who has devoted his lifetime to mastering every single art hidden beneath the sun. I said I needed you and I will have you, but this is not enough. Come!"

And he felt it - from within the depths of his belly - a coiling, writhing movement that had him gasping in pain. His mouth was forced open and a great snake burst through, on which was written an illegible seal. It slithered through the air, straight towards the open jaws of its calling master.

Natokomi watched dazedly as the man devoured the snake; assimilating everything it had stolen, including memories, speech patterns, ticks and habits. In mere seconds, the ritual was over and it was with a sinking feeling that he watched his doppelganger turn to him, a sadistic grin on his face.

"I guess you finally see how worthless you have become. You've served your purpose..."

"No", the weakened man croaked, even as he sensed his captors stepping away from him, "I h-helped you before. I can still help you! I can still give you aid! Give you power! You need me...!"

But his adversary spoke no more and it was with a dreaded feeling that he heard the odd slithering noises rapidly approach him in the dark. He turned around in fear and gave a loud cry of shock, and that was the last that was ever heard from him.

The five other figures now gathered around their master, who was taking great care to admire his new features in the dull of the flame.

"It's perfect, master", the shortest intoned.

"Really now?", came the mirthful reply.

"What are you going to do now, Lord Prime Minister?", another jovially asked.

Natokomi Hirano stood, already docked in the clothing of that of the original.

"Well, it is obvious, is it not?", he laughed, speech twisting mid-sentence into the familiar aristocratic pattern of that of the original, "Contact dearest Kabuto. It seems I now have a nation to rule."

(Insert Omake:)

And then he gave off a particular, resonant, bone-chilling laugh that went on for hours on end, before remembering that he was a great, evil overlord; hellbent on taking over the world, who should have more important things to do than stand around laughing in a dark cave, so off he went to go do his laundry.

And so begins the second phase of Ultimate Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ending theme: Prelude 12/21 - AFI

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Forgive the jest at the end, I couldn't resist! However, I am sure we all know who the villain at the ending scene really is. If you don't, then more reason to keep reading!

I tackled a lot of things in this chapter. Most noticeably; the beginning (which I'm sure even a chimp would have noticed wasn't concordant with the rest of the timeline), and the halfway mark; where we got to see the fallout of the Wave mission on team 3, and a bit more insight on Naruto's life outside the mercer world. Poor Naru seems to be learning the hard way that there are going to be consequences for everything...

The Kyuubi issue would later become one of the driving plots of this story so please don't blame me for letting it stew or adding more confusing references to the mix. UN is a story of characters, after all, we as readers can only hope, read and wait.

And what did you think of the Naruto-Sasuke battle? I'm not sure I killed it, but I definitely loved writing the variations in fighting styles between the two. I don't even know whose I enjoyed better! (and yes, a deKyuubified Naruto is about equal to a desharinganified Sasuke in my head so do not hate me for the stalemate).

And while I'm glad for the increased number of followers, remember; the more you review, the more incentive you give me to write. Do not fear to voice your thoughts or questions! Mayhaps, if the UN fanbase gets any larger, I might think of organizing a character popularity poll one of these days. Goodnight!


	19. Poker face

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

Warning: Chapter contains _excessive_ character bonding with references to drugs and the occasional swear words. I apologize for the hiatus but more on that will be explained in the author's note below.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Nineteen

Poker face

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NARUTO!"

'Uh-oh', the blonde gulped, turning anxiously to face the redhead currently stomping up to him. _What had he done now?_

"Y-yeah, Kyuubi-chan?"

He was totally unprepared for the hug she pulled him into.

"You did it! You did it, you big dolt!", she laughed musically, "How did you get ol' grumpy over there to get back with the team?"

Naruto laughed too, casting a glance over at their sensei who was now having a quick word with Sasuke.

"Aw shucks, it was nothing, Kyuubi-chan. You know I've always been excellently diplomatic." He didn't bother mentioning in any detail, the manner in which Itachi had punished them.

"What are you two lug-heads grinning about?", Sasuke spat irritably, the moment he strode up to them - hands stuck in his pockets, and looking a bit healthier than he had the last time they'd met. Kyuubi ignored his barb and embraced him warmly too, much to his chagrin.

Naruto simply rolled his eyes.

"Dobe", Sasuke frowned, moments after being freed from the girl's generous bosom.

It was a sign that there was still some bad blood between them when Naruto didn't bother retorting in any way.

The evening was nice - and cool - and the team had gotten together for their weekday mission. No-one had expected the Uchiha to show up but it was a good thing he did. After a month or so, team three could finally be complete again.

'Or maybe, it wasn't such a good thing', Kakashi mused, sitting on the roof of his Impala, and flipping idly through random pages in his new Icha Icha book. Mere moments into the new mission, the two boys had gotten into a fracas.

A very huge one.

"Naruto. Sasuke. That's enough", he ordered, even as each boy tried to force the other head-first into a pot of manure, "I'm sure Mrs Lee wouldn't appreciate either of you getting rotted plant parts all over her backyard."

Neither boy heeded his command and in their struggle, tumbled into Kyuubi who had just been arriving with a fresh load of the stuff. The entire bowl tipped and toppled over her head, caking its fiery strands in gooey muck.

There was a brief moment of silence - a period in which Kakashi took the opportunity to sneak away - before there came a bloodcurling scream.

Hours after that, (and after nursing both boys back to health), the team resumed their chore, working steadily into the night until the matron came to relieve them.

"Oh, how splendid! You all have done such a wonderful job!", dittered the kindly, bubbly woman that was Mrs Lee, "I'll be sure to give y'all a good tip, oh yes I will!" - but by then Naruto was already in a foul mood.

The genin had tended to chickens, cleaned out the pigry and tilled manure into the soil - and that was only after they'd weeded the nursery, fed the ducks and shaved the eaves off corn cobs. It was with a dour expression that he received his tip, and as they approached their sensei, Kakashi saw it prudent to add even more woe to his misery.

"Maa, what do you think you're doing?", the elite jonin asked, pinching his nose exaggeratedly, "There's no way I'm letting you into my car - not smelling like that~"

"The fuck!", Naruto yelled, finally losing his temper, "I've had it with this! Do you hear me?! I've _had _it!"

Sasuke and Kyuubi - dirtied and sweaty - fell silent as the blonde began what was quickly becoming a very popular rant.

"How long do we have to keep doing this, ne?! Working these useless D-ranks?! Ever since we got back from the Wave, all you've had us do are worthless kiddie missions that ain't even worth nothing! You've seen what we are capable of! - back at the bridge! We want to improve! I want to improve! If you don't let us take C-rank missions here on out, I'm going to quit the Oniwabanshu right-fucking-now!"

Kakashi raised a bored eye over his book, "Say something, Naruto?"

"_Ghjkh!_", the blonde fumbled, fingers spasming with rage, "You stupid..." _Oh, how he wished he could strangle the motherfucker right now..._

"I think we should stick with sensei this time around", Kyuubi began uneasily. It was obvious she still held more than a few unpleasant memories of their last high ranked escapade, "I'm not sure we are altogether ready yet."

Naruto gave her an incredulous look, "That's what I'm saying! We need field experience, Kyuubi-chan! We are meant to be mercenaries, not underage labourers for soon-to-be-deceased citizens!"

A cooking saucer flew out of nowhere, striking the blonde in the back of his head. It seemed Mrs Lee hadn't retreated into her home yet.

"How rude!", she sniffed, raising her nose into the air and slamming the door of her cottage behind her.

"Itai...", Naruto groaned, rubbing the lump that had now formed on his crown, "Crazy old hag..."

"Enough", Kakashi spoke, shutting his book and rising from his position, "Our next assignment takes place tomorrow. We'll meet by nine at the bridge overlooking the Asagi lake. Come packed."

"Another mission?", Naruto uttered confusedly, but their sensei was already seated within his beloved car - "and I wasn't kidding when I mentioned it - you all need a shower."

Naruto's curses followed him all the way down the lane.

Kyuubi sighed. She'd almost forgotten just how much of a pain being around these set of people could be.

"Naruto-kun", she began, sliding up to her blonde teammate, and yawning somewhat wearily, "Sensei's right, you know? We should probably get cleaned up before heading home. There's a lake; not too far from here - I-I wouldn't mind you washing my hair...", she added suggestively.

Naruto wrinkled his nose, "Why would I want to do that? Your hair looks soooo messy. You should wash it yourself, Kyuubi-chan!"

Sasuke tried to maintain his aloof mein as Kyuubi; flushing in embarassment, proceeded to pummel the blonde into the ground.

Some things never changed, it seemed.

It was definitely cool to be back on the team again.

XXxxxXX

(Yesterday, 19:30)

"Kakashi... are you sure about this?", the bandanna-wearing jonin asked, lazily rolling the piece of senbon stuck between his teeth.

"Yare, yare... ", his masked companion replied, lone eye surveying the pack of cards unfurled in his hands, "Call. Ten."

"Wha...?", Asuma fumbled, almost dropping his cigarette in the process, "You're not bluffing, are you?"

When Kakashi simply deadpanned at him, the bearded jonin grumbled and raised his hands in defeat, "Fold. I'm out of this one."

Genma laughed, "Seriously? You're really no good at this, aren't you? I even heard one of your genin has started beating you in shogi recently." He adjusted his hand then strummed a lax look at Kakashi, "Called, I guess, but you still haven't answered my real question yet, Copycat", he pushed a number of chips to the center.

"What about you, Kurenai?", Asuma asked, turning to the only woman present in their midst.

The red-eyed beauty drew her eyes away from her viscious glaring of the deck and muttered, "Umm... I..."

She glanced at Kakashi. He glanced back.

'Damn that man!', inner Kurenai roared, 'It's always impossible to tell what he's thinking! - and that mask of his only makes it worse!'

Said masked jonin tilted his head slightly to meet her gaze.

He gave her an eye-smile.

Kurenai flushed and turned away, glaring at the third man at the table.

Genma was hard to read too, especially if you had no idea what to look for. The erratic movements of his senbon always threw all but the best off-guard, and having worked as a pro-gambler; he had become more or less a card-shark in no little terms.

She glared again at her deck.

"Call, raise thirty."

Asuma's eyebrows rose slightly at her declaration, but apart from that, no one else gave any indication of surprise.

"Called", sighed Kakashi.

"Called", Genma did too.

There was a bit of tension as they all revealed their hands, but being the top jonin they were, they all managed to keep their cool.

"Full house", Genma smirked.

Kakashi eye-smiled in return, "Full house too but Aces high", he revealed, causing the ex-pro-surfer to groan in frustration.

"Woah", Asuma exclaimed, "It seems Kurenai claims this round again, guys."

"Huh?"

"Four of a kind", the wild-haired beauty said, a seductive smile playing on her lips, "I guess this all belongs to me?"

"Woah-hoah, you're incredible, Kurenai-chan", Genma laughed, watching as the woman piled her winnings, "That's three in a row now. You better be careful, Kakashi. It seems she's catching up to even you."

"How are you doing it?", a surprised Asuma asked.

"Doing what?", she purred, glad to have found something she was better at than he was (she still hadn't forgiven him for kicking her ass at the bowling alley last week), "It's just like dispelling genjutsu. You analyse your target and look for any faults at the seams. Then you uncover what is hidden underneath the underneath. Everyone has quirks, no matter how much they cloak it - even cyclops over there." The last was directed at Kakashi who had already begun dealing new hands.

It was a rare occasion indeed that all four would find themselves without duty, so they had come together for a favorite pastime of poker night at Genma's. Due to the fact that Gai couldn't make it (something about needing to fan his nephew's flames of youth - whatever that meant), Asuma had seen the need to bring along rookie jonin Yuhi Kurenai in his stead.

A decision they were all now regretting, it seemed.

Genma fixed Kakashi a look as he finished dealing the last hands. "I still don't get it, ya know?", he finally conceded, "They're still kids, barely even fifteen. Why do you always enjoy putting their lives on the line?"

When the masked jonin didn't reply, Kurenai decided to probe politely, "What is it, Genma-san?"

"What is it?", Genma repeated. He raised his arm in frustration, "It's Kakashi! Just yesterday, he walked into my shop and retrieved a fairly-high B-rank mission... for his genin!"

Kurenai gasped.

"They can handle it", came the scarecrow's stoic reply.

"But... But I thought there was an approach to this sort of thing", the red-eyed brunette interjected, "It said so in the manual we were all given."

"Nobody reads that stuff, Kurenai!", Asuma roared in laughter, causing her to blush fiercely.

"Yeah", Genma inserted, recalling his own instructing days, "But Kakashi obviously needs to. Last two months, word was out that his team was caught in some high profile A-rank incident, and they went up against the Demon of the Mist and the B.K's own steam-armored mercer to boot."

The kunoichi's eyes widened, "Momochi Zabuza?". One of the requirements of being a top Oni jonin was to memorize almost every profile entered in the Bingo archives, and Kurenai certainly took her vocation seriously but... "B.K's steam-armored mercer?"

"He means Han of the Bakumatsu", Asuma helpfully explained, "From the useful intel Kakashi procured - he's now one of the jinchuuriki of Iwa."

_Jinchuuriki. _

That was another word Kurenai had been forced to get used to after assuming her position. It irked somewhat that she had been left out of the loop all this time while the younger ones of their generation; like Kakashi and Anko, had been hoarding years of jonin experience under their belts. She'd only just met the Sandaime for the first time four months ago, dammit (despite knowing his true identity all along) and it really wasn't fair! She couldn't stop the anime-style tears from flowing in her mindscape.

"Kakashi-san! You ought to be a bit more careful! I'm sure you wouldn't want to be probed by Personnel anytime soon."

"Nah", Asuma waved her off, "Tsume-san hasn't been bothered by such stuff in years. She'd probably give him a pat on the back and say 'good dog!', if she even got wind of it."

"But aren't you worried about the safety of your genin?"

"Like I said, they can handle it", the silver-haired jonin asserted, feeling a bit irked that they had decided to abandon their game for this pointless discussion, "At that age, we were fighting in the war; and, you really are awfully interested in my team, Genma. Why is that?"

"Tch", the other jonin yawned, reclining in his chair, "I couldn't care either way, but I got an investment in that little cell of yours."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "You mean Naruto?"

"Yeah. You never know just how much better he makes my day around here."

"You were the one who taught him the Taijyu Kage Bunshin, weren't you?"

Genma sputtered for a moment causing Asuma and Kurenai to drop their jaws in shock.

"No way! That blonde kid knows the kage bunshin?"

"But that's an S-rank jutsu! What if he'd died in the process?!"

(Somewhere in an abandoned alley, Naruto sneezed twice. 'Okay, that's it. I'm definitely sure I'm coming down with something.' He wiped his nose on his sleeve and turned to face the thug who had earlier tried to mug him, "Alright, you bastard! Let's finish this!")

"Hold up. Wait a minute!", Genma implored, "I didn't teach the half-pint _that_. I just gave him the means to learn it. He'd more than merited it anyway with the good business he brings around here - plus, he's an Uzumaki! Those kinds of jutsu were basically created for the members of his clan."

Genma's aura then darkened, "And what right do you have to turn this on me, Kakashi? - when your sensei taught you pretty much worse during his day."

The Copycat didn't reply.

"This mission", Kurenai asked testily, "What's it about?"

"Huh. Some mob chief paid a hefty sum to get rid of the business of his main competition. It's a casino on the outside but that's just to hide the true nature of the complex from the cops because there is a drug store hidden within. He wants the entire facility razed in a manner that would send a message. Anybody who gets in the way, he wants dead. Mobsters usually ain't so free with their coin, but considering exactly what this guy put forth as reward money, he means business."

"There'll be no killing", Kakashi interrupted, noticing the queasy look on the rookie's face, "Should it come to that, I'll do it myself."

There was a bit of silence as they awaited Kurenai's verdict - not that it mattered - but they all knew just how troublesome she could be.

"Kakashi-san", she finally spoke after a while, "I have a request to make?"

The silver-haired jonin raised an eyebrow.

"Allow my team to also participate in this mission!"

Now, it was Genma's turn to face-fault - along with Asuma.

"Kiba has been on my neck for something tougher for a while now", Kurenai continued nervously, "and I know Shino is discontent too, though he prefers not giving it voice. My team needs the experience and they are the best tracking cell you can get anywhere. Please accept!"

Kakashi frowned thoughtfully, already weighing the pros and cons of his answer. It was a nice proposition, especially considering just how one-sided his squad was. They could learn from this - but - there was also the matter of the Kyuubi...

He glanced subtly at Kurenai. The Sandaime wanted to keep things under wraps as much as possible, but even Kakashi knew that it would only be a matter of time before the other companies found out about the Oniwaban's jinchuuriki status. Zabuza already knew about it as it was.

Plus; there was also the small fact that he was in dire need of a very serious break.

"Yare. Yare", he sighed in his most disinterested voice, "Sure - so long as you do a little favor for me."

Kurenai eyed him suspiciously.

XXXXxxxXXXX

Kyuubi sat serenely, legs hanging over the bank; feet wading peacefully in the lucid water. She sighed.

"I hope sensei takes all day this time. It'll definitely be worth it right now."

Sasuke glanced at her oddly before returning to his prior occupation, which was... well, brooding. He'd decided to rest atop the branch of a nearby tree, quite unlike Naruto, who had had no qualms about stripping to his boxers (Kyuubi had squealed at this) and diving headfirst into the lake. The blonde was now reclining in the water, lazily flapping his arms to keep him afloat.

Kyuubi smirked. 'That Naruto, he truly has no worries', she thought, '...and an amazing body to boot! But then...'. Her eyes narrowed.

Where a rather painful scar should have been, lay a smooth layer of skin stretched across four-sets of well-toned abdominal muscles. There was only the slightest evidence of scar tissue, a far cry from what should have been proof of his near-fatal injury at the bridge.

Kyuubi frowned. She had always wondered how Naruto had survived her attack back at the Wave but she'd never bothered to give voice to her thoughts on the matter.

Could it be that she had done something to him? Something that made him live? She'd seen enough of those god-awful vampire movies (you know the ones) to know that certain species could transfer a potent serum or healing agent via their blood. Was that what she had done? Come to think of it, was that what she was? A _vampire?_

She chuckled. Despite promising her sensei that she would accept whatever... no, whomever, she was wholeheartedly, she hadn't let the matter drop ever since the Bridge incident. She had pulled up every record available on the Hanataka she could find and had googled every single one of her trademark characteristics - from the flaming chakra to the speedy regeneration, and had gotten... jacksquat. (Oh, except a picture of some cool, nine-tailed fictional creature known as a Pokemon.)

Backed into a corner, she had turned to her parents, despite recalling vividly the looks of horror on their faces the first time she'd manifested. Unfortunately, her mother had fled in tears the second the question left her mouth, and her father; pulling her aside, had informed her that Senna blamed herself for whatever might have occured. He disclosed that the good doctor; Mr Sarutobi, had proposed that her condition could be a result of chakra poisoning from birth or something more severe and that it was prudent they took a little more time to monitor the situation before jumping to conclusions. Nonetheless, Kyuubi - despite being unsatisfied with the explanation (it was the same thing they mentioned before dammit!) - knew she could never bring herself to question them again. Her mother's pained reaction told it all. She loved her parents and trusted them whole-heartedly. They would never hide anything from her.

_Right?_

She sighed and stared at her blonde teammate.

_That said, what did Naruto think of me?_

She'd never gotten the chance to ask him, and he'd never brought it up either, but he had seen her transformation that day. 'Had he told Sasuke?', Kyuubi wondered frightenedly, suddenly glancing shrewdly at the brooding boy, 'It was very possible. They were best friends, after all... but...'

Naruto's behaviour towards her hadn't changed since their mission. He'd gotten a bit more mature and had stopped making advances at her, but it was also possible that he was simply putting up a front. She twirled her fingers nervously.

The reason she had drifted closer to him was to try probing his mind in order to evoke some sort of response - be it fear, distrust or loathing. So far, however, Naruto hadn't shown any of these. He'd simply acted like... Naruto.

Unable to take the frustration any longer, the red-haired spitfire got up abruptly and waded over to her friend. The blonde didn't look up until she had cast an obvious shadow over his face.

"Kyuubi-chan?"

"Naruto", the girl began, suddenly beginning to feel a bit flustered (where did that come from?), "We need to tal..."

"Woah-hoah! How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"That!", the blonde replied, his eyes the size of dinner-plates.

Kyuubi growled annoyedly, "What are you talking about, Naru...", only to realize belatedly that in her rage, she had water-walked across the length of the lake without knowing she'd done so.

Naruto had now twisted positions mid-swim to stare up at her and Sasuke too; intriguingly, though he tried to mask it behind a somewhat nonchalant demeanour.

"Come on, spit it out", Naruto urged.

"It's nothing really - just water-walking. Kaka - " She had meant to say _Kakashi-sensei taught me,_ but quickly realized the impact such a statement would have. It would only have brought about more questions as to why she had been training alone with their teacher...

More perveted questions on Naruto's part.

"My dad taught me", she finished lamely instead.

However, before anymore could be said, there was a honk and soon, a not-too-familiar convertible had pulled up at the edge of the lake.

"YAHOO!", yelled a voice Kyuubi was sure she should know, and not a second later; a feral-looking boy had hopped out of the vehicle, scraggy-looking puppy in toll, "Alright, Akamaru! Let's hit the lake!"

"A-ano, K-kiba-kun, I-I'm not sure sensei brought us out here for a swim", a short lavender-haired girl spoke, appearing moments after him.

Kyuubi brightened immediately. "Hinata! -", she had begun to call but then Kiba dive-bombed into the lake with such a force that she was momentarily thrown off her feet.

"What the - ?", Naruto yelled, hacking and spitting out lake water, "Kiba?! You stupid git! What do you think you're doing?"

The Inuzuka perked up at the mention of his name and turned to growl at the blonde - dog following suit, "Naruto? What the fuck? What are you doing here?"

"I asked you that question first, you witless mutt!"

Kyuubi sighed, ignoring the brawling boys and turning back to the bank. Sasuke was on his feet now, shuriken held threatingly in both hands. Two other people had appeared behind Hinata.

"Uchiha", a short, stoic greeting came.

"Aburame.", Sasuke grunted back.

Hinata flushed as she was caught in the middle of the now pissing contest.

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow. 'Why were they here?'

It was then that she caught sight of the tall, red-eyed woman who spared her a small smile in return.

"Everybody, settle down. My name is Kurenai Yuhi. I'll be handling your missions for today."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

U N

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is there something on my face?", Kurenai couldn't help asking, once they were settled in a small glade underneath the nearby trees.

Naruto narrowed his gaze, "What happened to Kakashi-sensei?"

"He was called off on duty, but I'm more than capable of filling in for him."

The blonde snorted, earning him a sharp nudge from his female teammate.

Kurenai smiled. She had already gotten the full profile on team dynamics from the one-eyed jonin. He'd said the best she could do to keep them in line was ignore them, but Yuhi Kurenai wasn't called the ice queen of the Oniwabanshu for nothing.

"Alright. That's enough", she said sternly, eyes steeling over, "Since we've all introduced ourselves, I will now brief you on the assignment so we can begin right away."

"Wait. Are we gonna be working with these guys?", the blonde interrupted once more, gesturing at Kiba.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

Naruto snorted again, causing Kurenai to frown. The blonde was definitely a tough one, but she had broken many a man several decades more experienced than he was.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a sense of breathlessness overtake him and before he even realized it, he was on his feet, causing everyone to stare at him in horror. He frowned and wondered what they were gawking at, only to glance downwards... to find that he was now totally butt-naked; his boxers pulled to his ankles, and a tiny, irregular weenie exposed to the world.

He screamed.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Naruto?", Kyuubi yelled, but it was Sasuke's knock to the skull that forced the blonde to calm, who quickly patted himself down only to find his boxers and trunks still in place. The blonde looked at Kurenai in shock while every other person stared (or glared in Kyuubi's case) at him strangely.

"Is something wrong, Naruto?", the jonin asked sweetly.

"N-no ma'am", he answered, snapping to a salute. He was never - EVER - going to attempt getting on her bad side again. Shit. Such an ordeal certainly couldn't be good for his health.

Kurenai spent the next fifteen minutes going over the mission details with them. They would be staking out a pretty notorious casino in the mid-town areas of Konoha tonight. The activities of the casino weren't their business, however. Their true mission lay in the ware-house hidden within. (_Bummer_, Naruto had whispered to Kyuubi, _and here I thought we'd be asked to rob the vault like they did in Ocean's_...)

Kurenai had stated that she would be going to gleen whatever she could from the inside, while the rest (being minors) would be formed into three teams and tasked with scoping the perimeter - including memorizing guard schedules, observing the clientelle, and uncovering any hidden entrances. Their target was to sabotage the warehouse in such manner as to be purposeful, but they also had to take utmost care since security was definitely not going to be lax. That, and they didn't want to end up revealing their identities.

Naruto grinned. This was going to be fun.

"Um, would you need help with that?", Kyuubi asked, noticing Kurenai try - and fail - to clean a mud stain off her car. The team had decided to regroup later that evening and the boys were already dispersing as it was. Shino had been the first to leave, followed quickly by Sasuke. Kyuubi shrugged at the incidence. She'd make sure to ask Naruto why the raven-haired male had been acting even more emo than usual.

"No, it's alright. I've got it."

The elder kunoichi finished the chore with a satisfied 'hmmph', before turning to face the teen; diligently cleaning her hands with the smooth rag.

"So, Hanataka Kyuubi, right?"

"Kurenai-sensei?"

"..."

"..."

"Your eyes are so awesome!", both women squealed at the same time causing Naruto and Kiba to turn and watch the scene in shock.

"Oh, I've always wanted to meet a kindred soul", Kyuubi moaned, "You have no idea how horrible it is having bear this burden alone! I thought it was just me and my mom!"

"I felt the same way too, dear! I can't even begin to mention how happy I am."

The women grinned again before melding into a hug. Naruto leered as he watched their lascivious assets mash appealingly against each other.

"Aww. You wouldn't be needing another member in that now, would you?", he inserted.

Both women immediately bonked him on the head, "Shut up, you perv!"

"Itai!"

'Naruto-kun', Hinata flushed violently, from where she was quietly watching the scene.

"So", Kurenai continued, remembering her part of the bargain with Kakashi, "Your sensei told me that you are currently taking a beginner's program in genjutsu?"

"Yeah", the redhead replied, rubbing an arm embarrasingly, "I really have very little jutsu knowledge. Plus, it would be the best way to complement my team - the others are more combat-oriented than I am." She left out the tiny bit of information that she _needed_ to learn genjutsu in order to acquire the control required to harness her volatile chakra.

"Well, I am something of an illusion master myself", Kurenai stated gently, "Genjutsu is one of the least appreciated forms of the combat arts, so it pleases me to see a member of this new generation take an interest in it. Maybe, I can show you a few pointers later if you want?"

"That would be awesome."

It was a little while yet till they were done and Kurenai had driven off with her remaining students in tow, leaving Kyuubi and Naruto to their own devices. Of course, the blonde; being the gentleman he was, had decided to walk her home.

Not that Kyuubi minded.

'It's not a date', she stubbornly insisted to herself, even as she sidled up to her blonde counterpart as they walked down a busy street, 'I'm simply walking with him so I can glean any information he has on Sasuke. That, and to find out exactly what he thinks of me.'

"Kyuubi-chan?"

'It's not a date. It's not a date', she repeated unconsciously to herself.

"There's a ramen stand nearby. Would you mind..."

"It's not a date!"

There was an awkward silence that followed her proclamation (loud enough to turn the heads of a few passers-by) and it was only after a few moments had passed that the stunned redhead realized what had actually escaped her mouth.

Oh no.

"Naruto, I'm s-"

"I never said it was!", the blonde snapped angrily, an unusual fierceness clouding his looks, "I wanted to ask if you wouldn't mind waiting here a bit while I ran to pick some beef. Do you have to act like I'm the fucking plague everytime I'm within ten feet of you? What the fuck is your problem with me anyway?!"

Kyuubi was only slightly aware that her eyes were now the size of dinner-plates.

_Naruto? He feels I treat him like a plague? But... but... I thought that's exactly the way he should be thinking of me?_

"Naruto, I'm -"

"You know what? Forget this!", the blonde snarled, turning on the spot, "It probably was the stupidest idea I'd ever gotten anyway. Walking with you? Who was I kidding? I've forgotten just who exactly I've been talking to."

"Hey, wait, Naruto...!"

But then he was lost in the sea of people, before Kyuubi could say another word.

'Stupid!', the redhead growled, smashing a fist against a nearby wall, 'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' Why did she always have to make everything go wrong? She'd just wanted to talk to him, she hadn't meant to act so nervous. Where the hell did those other thoughts come from anyway? Was she really that averse to the thought of going on a date with her teammate?

"He must really hate me", she muttered, a saddened look crossing her face. Taking a turn, she began walking miserably back to her own home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Of course, the first thing Kyuubi had done immediately they met up that night was to try approaching the blonde. However, he proved equally as skilfull at avoiding her as he was at annoying other people. Right now, he was lodged in a faux conversation with Hinata and Shino; and the redhead, not wanting to seem rude, was forced to stand beside Sasuke and simply watch them.

They were all donned in black, as Kurenai had advised. Well, except their sensei - who flaunted a rather appealing red number made even more alluring by the shawl of see-through green draped over it. She was going to play the role of the seemingly rambunctious gambler after all.

Kyuubi had traded her normal wear for a pair of black combat pants and mid-riff top, while Sasuke had simply thrown on a black hoodie. Hinata and Shino had switched to darker versions of their original outfits but it was Naruto who went all out the most; dressed in an all-black mug suit with matching head warmer to hide his blonde hair. The two teams were now gathered around the jonin who was delivering last minute instructions.

"I'm going to be dividing you into pairs, so we can get this done quickly and efficiently. ETA will be in an hour and I expect this phase to be completed in double that time."

Kiba; dressed in black sweats, was perched upon a branch, performing look-out of the park which they had made their rendezvous point. When he gave Kurenai the OK sign, she continued.

"Kyuubi and Hinata-chan, you're team one", she ordered, unfurling a rather crudely-drawn map, "I want you both on this rooftop marked X. You'd have a direct line of vision to the casino from this point. Your job - you'll need to concentrate, girls. You'll be watching the entrace and observing everyone who goes in or out. I doubt the owner would be stupid enough to traffick his drugs via the main gates but let's see if you can pick up on specific personnell who have duties different from those of the others. Oh, and do make sure to memorize all guard schedules."

She looked at the girls, "Hinata's Byakugan will be of great aid here and it would be excellent practice for your observation skills, Kyuubi-chan." She didn't bother adding that she was also pairing them together to lessen the risk of any intimate frivolity with the boys. Teen hormones were always all over the place, and pairing any of them together might result in less than appropriate results. The jonin instructor hand manual had more than elaborated on such things, and Kurenai would be damned before she was called anything other than a stickler for rules!

"Shino, you're with Sasuke", she ordered next, facing the two sub-emotionless boys, "You're taking point B. You'll both be in charge of sweeping the entirety of this area. I want to know what sort of neighbourhood this is and the kind of traffic that flows within this region. Map out the roads and nature of the streets, and note any alleys or exit ways you might find. Shino; you'd be taking command."

Sasuke frowned minimally at this but Kurenai couldn't care less what he thought. Shino was specifally clan-made for these sort of missions. The range of his information gathering skills were far more impressive than even most jonin.

"Hold on! Does that mean me and dog-boy over here get to be the last team?!"

Kurenai sighed inwardly. She'd more than expected this, and yet, she glared hard at the blonde.

"Yes, you are, and you better take this seriously, Naruto, or we'll be cutting you out of this mission."

Kiba snickered, causing his sensei to turn to him, "And you too, Inuzuka Kiba! Behave yourself! I'm sure you wouldn't want your mother to hear of this insubordination."

That forced the feral boy to pale noticeably and he too fell quiet.

"You're team C. You have the most dangerous of the three assignments so you'd have to be much more careful. While I'm doing recon on the inside, you two will be scoping the perimeter from the out. Scour the entire building and most importantly, stick to the shadows! Do not raise any alarms and avoid patrols at all costs! I want you to clear the parking lots and the building in general and see if you can uncover any hidden entrances to the warehouse. Kiba, take charge. Naruto; follow his nose."

Like Sasuke, the blonde frowned irritably at being ordered to follow but he too, kept his complaints to himself.

Kurenai sighed, withdrawing a small gradesheet, "Now, in tradition with what we usually do, I'll be grading your progress at the end of the day" - yes, yes, her precious manual had also advised on the neccessity of this - "Team two, you know what this is used for. It'll give a good projection of your strengths and weaknesses by the end of the month, and the specific areas you've got to improve..."

Naruto snickered briefly at this only to shut it when the wild-haired woman rounded on him.

"Oh, and I'll also be grading your team, Naruto-kun", Kurenai smiled falsely, showing white teeth, "You can take it as seriously as you want but your sensei agreed that whoever got the lowest grades would not be learning the new jutsu he has to teach."

That got Naruto to turn stone serious.

Kurenai smiled appreciatively at him, "Now then, team. It's time to move out!"

XXxxxXX

That was thirty minutes ago.

Hyuuga Hinata and Hantaka Kyuubi had now successfully made it to their designated location, by climbing through a sky hole, but they were in for a great shock.

"G-guards!", the lavender-eyed girl eeped, causing Kyuubi to duck to the ground.

"Where?", the redhead whispered, glancing nervously in return. Kurenai's orders were clear. They were not to engage.

"N-no, not here", Hinata corrected, also dropping subtly to the concrete, "T-they a-are not on our rooftop but they are p-packed a-across the ot-other ones." She took a deep breath to control her stuttering, "A-ano, I d-don't think they can see us... yet... b-but they are definitely a-armed."

"How can you see them?", Kyuubi asked, still keeping to the floor. Her eyesight was usually sharper than most in the dark so if she missed it...

"They are dressed in midnight black t-too, so t-they'll be h-hard to n-notice unless you look twice", Hinata quietly replied, "It was their chakra signatures that alerted me to their presence."

"Chakra signatures?"

The heiress simply nodded.

Kyuubi stared dumbly at her for a moment (could Hinata-chan sense chakra?) before finally speaking, "Kurenai-sensei must have suspected as much then. Must be why she set us at a location a rather fair distance away."

She raised her head and chanced a peek across the streets. Now that she knew what to look for, she could also make out a few shapes transversing across the adjacent rooftops. Some distance away, she thought she even saw the light of a cigar.

"Hinata."

No answer.

"Hinata?"

She turned to find the other girl drawing odd circles on the ground and humming to herself, "Are you alright? Hinata?"

The humming girl eeped and immediately flushed an atrocious colour, "I'm f-fine, K-kyuubi-chan. W-what is it?"

The redhead looked at her sceptically, "Riiight. Can you make out anything else with those senses of yours? Like, the number of guards or the kind of weapons they carry?..."

The Hyuuga flashed through a small number of seals in response, "Byakugan!"

'What the hell?!', Kyuubi thought, almost jumping back in shock. The veins around the girl's eyes had bulged to pronounced levels, and tissues were now visible in the usually pupil-less organ.

Un-pertubed by her reaction, Hinata focused sharply on her targets, "T-there are eleven men in all. Two at three o' clock. T-three directly on top of casino. The other six are scattered randomly in pairs across the other rooftops."

A pause.

"A-anosa, they seem to be armed with some sort of short weapons, K-Kyuubi-chan. Definitely not swords. W-what do you think it might be?"

The redhead shrugged, "Tasers maybe? That's what the Shinsengumi use right?"

She noticed Hinata looking at her strangely from the corner of her eye.

"What?"

"Y-your hair."

"What's up with my hair?", she asked, wondering if Hinata was also one of those other fashion freaks.

"I-it's almost b-black."

Kyuubi pulled a small strand over her shoulder and stared at it in shock. Was that what it always looked like? The silky lock was now a very, dark red that could have been mistaken for black in the poor of the light.

"Is that a partial henge?", Hinata asked with interest, "T-that's v-very impressive, Kyuubi-chan. I had no idea you could do those."

The girl didn't reply.

_What could it be? A chakra transformation? _

She noticed the slight manner her hair shimmered each time she brushed a hand across it - but she hadn't activated any transformation... knowingly. Was her chakra reacting to the fact that she was supposed to be in stealth mode?

She glanced at the heiress awkwardly, "Can you make out anything else with those... those eyes of yours?"

Hinata squinted, a small frown marring her features, "A-ano, I-I guess... I'm not as g-good as Neji-nii-san, but I can make out the entrance and the small amount of security lined about. T-there seems to be an odd stand of sorts next to the door. A detector; I think. I can't make out the people going through it though."

Kyuubi marvelled in wonder. She could barely even see below her eye-level, not much to talk of above the other buildings lined in front of them.

"Would you need to get closer?", she asked, now realizing why their sensei hadn't issued them any binoculars.

The shorter girl looked at her in horror, "B-but we might get seen by the guards!"

Kyuubi smirked, "Even if it comes to that, we can take them. There's gotta be a gray area in their patrol where we can set watch without attracting any attention."

Hinata fell quiet for a few moments before replying, "T-there's an unwatched spot atop a mall a few metres up left. I-it's the smallest bit h-higher than the surrounding areas so w-we'd have to crouch, a-ano, but how are we going to reach it?"

"Leave that to me", the redhead smiled confidently. Maybe, it was time to show just how much she'd developed since her training with Kakashi began.

"Are you sure about this?", Hinata asked, once she was secured piggy-back style along the other girl's back.

"Poosh", Kyuubi declared nonchalantly, blowing a strand of hair out of her face, "Just keep an eye out and tell me which way to go."

"O-okay... the right side is occupied n-now. Start with the building to your left...", but Kyuubi was already on it.

Focusing chakra to the soles of her feet with a single seal, the young girl took off in a sleek run - despite the added weight on her back. Hinata had been a bit distracted by the flames of red chakra she noted amassing around the girl's feet, and as such was unprepared for the sensation of weightlessness that hit her a few minutes later.

Only her mercer training prevented her from screaming in shock and giving their position away.

Seconds later, they were hitting solid ground, the odd chakra buffering the impact of their landing.

"Hinata, where?", Kyuubi asked, still skidding with her momentum.

The young heiress scanned the scene again , "C-continue advancing from the left - in a half circle...!"

There was another run and jump - and with an impressive leap; Kyuubi was streaking silently through air once more. Hinata tried not to glance at the busy streets below them or those beautiful, flashing neon lights; even as the redhead landed and sprung forward once again - almost missing her target this time - before coiling into another...

"D-duck!"

The redhead rolled gracelessly with her momentum, hurting the Hyuga more than a bit in the process.

"T-the g-guards over there are l-looking our way", she quietly pointed out at Kyuubi's silent query, "T-they might have noticed our movements but they don't seem to be quite sure."

Kyuubi chanced a glance to her right, "Fuck!", she cursed, making the other girl colour some at the violent language, "Those goons at the other end have a clear view of our position. We need to move before someone sees us!"

"B-but...", Hinata was conflicted. The men she had been watching earlier were now waving torches in their direction. _What to do...?_

But Kyuubi made that decision for them.

Grabbing Hinata, the fiery redhead calmly rolled sideways; off the rooftop, only to make a daring leap the moment her last foot had left solid ground.

Hinata couldn't hide her scream this time, although luckily; it ended up being drowned out by the rush of wind.

"Oh no... t-that b-building is too h-high! K-kyuubi-chan! T-there's no way we can make it to the top! We are bound for collision...!"

However, she was shocked for the umpteenth time that night when the redhead twisted mid-air with feline-like grace to catch her footing on the trunk of a window pane. The young girl barely wasted any time getting used to their new perpendicular position before she was hurtling up the length of the building, still lugging a frightened Hinata in tow.

A guard flashed a torch sharply at the unexpected blur only to be met with an empty area.

He scratched his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto and Kiba)

The two brash males hadn't gotten off to an easy start. It was one thing to even manage getting this close to the premises, but how the hell were they supposed to successfully map out the entire area?! What with the number of henchmen hanging around, and the fact that despite Kurenai explicitly stating that Kiba was to be the leader, Naruto had already managed to get into his first disagreement of the night.

"No way!", he hissed, glaring angrily at the boy before him, "You cannot possibly hide an illegal stock in some warehouse adjoining your cover. Trust me, it's gotta be underground!"

"This ain't one of those secret agent flicks, you idiot!", Kiba angrily fired back, "You ain't no Arthur Lupin the Third! How do you search for an underground facility you have no idea about? Start digging with a shovel? I say we start our inspection from the back and work our way up from there!"

Naruto, of course, knew right from the beginning that Kiba had the better point but it would be a monsoon in hell before he readily admitted it to the bastard. His suggestion would only end up making their jobs harder than it already was! He sighed. Nontheless, he couldn't deny that he was growing tired of the prickly rose bushes they were hiding in with each passing second.

"Alright. Alright", he groaned, pinching his nose and wishing this wouldn't turn out to be something he would regret, "We do this your way. How good is your henge?"

"I'm starting from the back whether you like it or not, you half-witted... huh?", Kiba pulled up short, not expecting the argument to be quelled fairly easily, "Okay, I guess. Why?"

"Sticking to the shadows won't work this close to the building", the blonde explained, "Not with the amount of lights and people milling about, not to mention; any security cameras that might be hidden here. We'd have to transform into guards." He looked at Akamaru, "Though I'm not sure what to do with the dog."

Kiba snorted, "Don't worry about Akamaru! He's an Inuzuka breed. He was trained for this!"

Naruto nodded, chancing a peek through the bushes, "Coast's clear. We'd have to morph quickly and move out without anyone seeing us. On the count of..."

Kiba shouldered past him, "Don't inflate your ego just yet, dung bag. I'm still the one running this shenanigan."

He was shocked by the blonde grabbing him around the neck, in a vicious chokehold.

"W-hat the...?!", he struggled violently, lashing out with his claws.

"The _fuck_! Lay still, dammit! Someone's coming!"

Kiba managed to still himself in the nick of time as one of the black-suited men walked up to their brush, head roving left and right. All three mercers (including Akamaru) held their breaths, wondering if they'd been found out, or were soon to be...

However, rather than rifle through their position or radio his colleagues via his walkie, the man did what they least expected.

He grabbed his weenie and took a pee.

Naruto felt his temple throb.

'Let me at him! Let me at the bastard!', Kiba struggled viciously in his grip, intent on carrying out bodily harm on the man who had come very close to wetting his Vans. The blonde struggled to hold him in place, feeling the beginnings of a slight migraine.

"Aaaaaaah", the guard declared, finishing his business with a soft sigh and zipping the fly of his cheap suit. Naruto was pretty much cock-sure that he wouldn't be forgetting the eye-full he'd just received... (He decided to ignore his use of the word 'cock' in that statement too).

However, just when it seemed like the goon was done, and Kiba could finally calm from his murderous high; the still oblivious motherfucker decided to pull a 180 on them and take opportunity of the free time to have a quick smoke.

Naruto and Kiba shared a frightened look.

"Mami?", the man called, now puffing a plume of smoke over the phone, "What's up baby? It's your boy; Jinosuke... Yeah, I'm still on the job... You missing me already?", a perverted giggle, "... I'm missing ya too, baby. You know how it is... yeah... what am I thinking now?", he grabbed his sack, "I'm thinking of all the things I'm gonna do to ya, when I get back... Just you wait... I can picture it now, mami. Me and you, over the counter, nothing but your skirt and apron and..."

Now stuck inbetween the bushes and a horny man - the stench of piss and cigarette smoke assaulting their noses - both boys seemed to reach an epiphany of sorts at the same time. They looked to each other and nodded.

"Yeah, baby, you know I love it slow... I'm gonna give it to you... just the way you lik... mmph!"

It was hours later, at four pm the next day, that the guard would come to; all naked and bruised, to find himself riding a cargo train to Suna (courtesy of one of Naruto's clones); no recollection of how he got there. Meanwhile, the two boys had now emerged from their hiding spot, brushing the last of the grass stains off their clothes.

"Shoulda let me gouge him", Kiba complained; nose still stinging from the abuse it had been put through earlier. Naruto spared a glance at him before bringing his palms together and performing a perfect henge, transforming into a rather inauspicious disguise.

"We'll perform our own individual sweeps first and see what we can find before meeting up. I'll advance through that section while you go down this way", Naruto directed, ignoring the sour look the boy threw him, "I hope your nose's back in top shape, Kiba. We'll be needing it."

The scraggy teen finally nodded, performing his own version of the henge which turned out to hide his dog as well (a combination technique), "Alright then. Stay away from those detectors, ramen breath. Let's go sniff out some coke!"

He then proceeded to vanish in a swirl of leaves and smoke.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'Shunshin no jutsu? Where had dog-shit learned that from?' He frowned as he recalled that he still hadn't learnt anything substantial from their supposed sensei (he'd mastered Delayed jutsu on his own, after all). Sighing, he turned on his feet and proceeded to carry out his earlier objective.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Back with Hinata and Kyuubi)

The two girls were panting heavily on the floor, neither willing to speak after the near-adventure they had encountered just now.

Eventually, it was Hinata who composed herself and crawled over to the edge, subtly peering at the target building now a shorter distance away from them. Kyuubi joined her moments later.

"Better?", the redhead asked, still panting from the exertion.

Hinata turned, a somewhat angry look on her visage, surprising the usually volatile redhead, "Y-you a-alm-most g-got us c-aught, Kyuubi-chan! O-or w-worse, k-killed! H-how c-could you?", in her despair, her stuttering had become more pronounced, "W-where - where did you learn such an awesome justu from?"

Kyuubi gaped at her in silent shock for a moment but when she finally spoke, she did so with a pleased lilt, "It was nothing, Hinata-chan. Most mercers can do it anyway. It's simply channeling chakra to your limbs to increase the strength of your stride and jumps. No big." She didn't bother adding that there were probably few mercenaries alive who would have been able to jump as far as she could.

"B-but, b-but, what about your chakra? It was red and it felt so... so..."

Kyuubi joined the girl across the ledge, a silent look adorning her features, "But it's nothing compared to yours isn't it, Hinata-chan? You can see better now, right?"

The girl flushed and nodded, "A-ano, I-I can make out the f-features of all the guards now, and the w-weapons they carry. You were right, Kyuubi-chan. They all seem to possess tasers of some sort. A few own some shuriken but that's about it."

She focused some more, "J-judging by the strength of their coils, I'd s-say n-none of them are mercenaries... they seem to have limited chakra knowledge, though."

"You can see through walls right?", Kyuubi pointed out, "What can you see from here? Can you make out Kurenai-sensei?"

Hinata frowned, "Barely. Majority of the halls seem to be lined with a chakra-coating metal of sorts. C-constantan, I think. Whoever the owner is, he definitely took our abilities into consideration."

Kyuubi let out a small whistle, "How many poker tables are in there?"

Hinata giggled, "I'm not really sure due to all the interference. But, I'd say twenty. Give or take."

"What about toilets?"

"Eeek!", the lavender-haired girl covered her eyes, flushing daintily in the process (the redhead envied her for this unique colouring ability), "I'm not supposed to do that!" but then she chanced a look, "There are three rooms; two ladies and one men's. I can't tell the number of stalls."

"What colour are my panties?", Kyuubi asked off-handedly.

_"Kyuubi-chan!_", Hinata shrieked, scandalized.

The redhead grinned back, "What?! An ability like yours? Who's to say there's no peeping tom out there reaping its benefits?"

Kyuubi sighed and trained her eyes back on the activity in front of them, "But I'm curious, you know? What sort of ability is that?"

"Umm, it's the Byakugan, Kyuubi-chan", Hinata replied shortly.

"Byakugan?"

"Mm-hmm", a cute nod, "It's a kekkei-genkai passed down among the members of my clan. It gives us a wide range of abilities; including the ability to see distant objects clearly, pierce through barriers, and observe the human chakra system."

Kyuubi stilled. _Had Hinata noticed anything strange about her chakra? About her?_

If the heiress had, she thankfully didn't bother to mention it, "More experienced members of my clan are able to give the exact details of a person's health or thoughts just by watching them, then of course, there's the 360 degree line of vision... and I know it's four fingers you're holding up, Kyuubi-chan", she finished with a giggle.

"Aww, no fair", the Hanataka pouted, "That's very impressive, Hinata-chan. I've only seen one other of such techniques (she shuddered as she remembered Kakashi's eye). Funny thing is, most people would think you're blind when you can even see ten times better than they could! No offense meant of course." She wondered if there would be any possible way to channel her chakra to her pupils like she'd done with her limbs. She'd have to run it over with Kakashi-sensei first but if it were possible, the benefits would simply be awesome!

The Hyuga spoke quietly, bringing her out of her reverie, "Sasuke-kun should have something similar, shouldn't he?"

"No", she wrinkled her nose, "Why?"

Hinata looked at her oddly, "But he's an Uchiha."

"So?", then she remembered. The moment after Kakashi had recovered from his battle with Zabuza, Sasuke was unusually bothered that their teacher possessed the sha... Sha... _Sharinden_?, and he'd stated himself that it belonged to his family. But... she'd never seen him use it before, had she?

Then it her. The flashes of red in his pupils during their battle with Kakashi. The migraines that followed after his fight with Haku. The collapse in the middle of Konoha. His self-imposed exile following that. His recent subdued behaviour... Naruto's secretive actions.

She slapped a hand to her fore-head, "I'm such an idiot..."

"N-naruto-kun..."

"Huh?", Kyuubi asked.

Hinata blushed and repeated again, "N-nar-Naruto-kun! Him and Kiba-kun just crawled out of a flower bed and jumped a guard right now."

"What?! You can see them?! Those idiots! They'd throw our mission in jeopardy!"

Hinata seemed to fidget unusually, "It's n-not his fault. Naruto-kun is a bit impatient is all."

"Yeah and reckless too!"

"Daring..."

"Headstrong."

"Self-willed..."

"Loud mouthed!"

"Un-yielding..."

Kyuubi smiled, "Hinata, is there something you wish to tell?"

Were it not for the fact that they were on a very important mission, the heiress was sure she would have fainted by now.

"A-ano, n-nothing, n-nothing, Kyuubi-chan...!"

However, the redhead was having none of that. "Come to think of it", she hummed, "You've always acted strangely around him way back since boot camp..."

Kyuubi shot her a sharp look, "Were you guys dating or something, Hinata-chan? If he broke your heart, I'll make sure to break his skull!"

"N-no! That's not it at all!", Hinata cried, sure that her heart had stopped beating for a few seconds, "N-naruto-kun would never do such a thing!"

When Kyuubi didn't reply, the girl turned away and continued her observation, "It's just that... It's just... I..."

"You love him?"

Hinata softly shook her head, "I... I can't say. But I owe him my life..."

There was a brief silence that followed that powerful statement and Kyuubi generously allowed her friend to gather her thoughts.

"Naruto made me who I am today", she stammered, tears gathering around her eyes as she recalled a rather fond memory, "When I was younger, I was far more timid than I am now."

"You're not timid, Hinata-chan", Kyuubi growled, causing the girl to spare her a small smile.

"My bodyguard had overlooked me for a few minutes, and a trio of bullies had cornered me at the swing I usually sat on." A small tear. "They kicked dirt at me and called me weak. Useless. They said my rich background wasn't good for one who was constantly sitting at the bottom of the class. They teased my eyes and the fact that I had a small learning disability... It was in the midst of their hitting and kicking that Naruto arrived." She smiled, all signs of stuttering were gone.

"You should have seen him then. I had no idea who this boy was nor where he came from, but he was definitely not from our school. He was just so... so... different. So dirty. So malnourished. He was carrying a large bag in which he stacked these empty bottles and cans. Standing next to those huge bullies, he seemed even shorter than I was - with clothes a few sizes too big, and shoes that looked like they'd seen better days during the wars."

Kyuubi nodded. She could already tell, mostly from her experiences with team Three that Naruto had suffered a rather hard childhood.

"However, there were two things I noticed immediately about him..."

"His hair and his eyes, right?"

Hinata nodded, "Even despite the filth, his hair was an unnatural gold, unstained by even the slightest bit of dirt, and those eyes... Anyway, he walked up to those bullies and demanded they fight him there and then. I was so surprised and scared. I even told him to go away, but he held his ground. He said he was looking for a good fight." A sorrowful look crossed her face.

"They threw everything they had at him, and each time, I thought he would stay down, but he didn't. He took on all three of them and won. Then he turned to me. He said I was too weak for him to even bother fighting and that one day, when I'd learnt to get my face off the dirt, he'd be waiting. However, he said... he said that if I kept laying there, stronger people will keep coming to trample on my weakness until I couldn't even hold my head among those of the weak. It was at that time that my guard arrived to chase him away." Hinata laughed at the memory.

"I tried calling him back because he'd abandoned his sack in the process, but it was only when I finally got home that I realized the lunch money I saved throughout the day was missing!"

Kyuubi laughed too. It was exactly the sort of thing Naruto would do. He'd done it to her own father!

"I vowed from that day forward to never let myself be trampled on for my weaknesses and I started working towards it too. You could imagine my shock when I saw him again on the day of our admission. He'd changed too, but I could still remember those eyes... and that hair... not to mention his funny set of whiskers. He couldn't remember me though..."

Hinata glanced at Kyuubi who had been paying rapt attention and turned the shade of a tomato, "O-oh! I'm s-sorry if I b-bothered y-you w-with such a long t-tale! I-I c-couldn't..."

"It's alright, Hinata-chan", the redhead cajoled, stumped at Naruto's ability to influence people even at such a young age.

_Come to think of it, wasn't that what he had done when Ibiki had ridiculed them back at the camp? _

Wasn't that what he'd done when he sacrificed himself to save the life of his enemy?

And wan't that what he was trying to do by forgiving her for grievances she had no control over? And yet, here she was (ungrateful as always), doubting and judging the motives behind his actions...

"Hinata-chan."

"A-ano?"

She pulled the shorter girl into a hug, "Thank you. You made me realize some things about my team today that should have been obvious to anyone else."

The girl flushed at the attention. Eventually, they were forced to pull away due to the discomfort in their respective thoracic regions.

They resumed their original mission.

"Hinata-chan?"

"H-hmm?"

"My panties are _red _by the way."

The guards on the rooftops could have sworn they heard a shriek that sounded like the coming of ten monsoons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(And not to forget...)

Sasuke sighed and leaned his head against the nearest wall, distrustfully eyeing the dark muck that adorned much of its length. The entire alley stunk of things only Naruto would be better off mentioning and the brunette didn't want to stick around any longer to know of such things by name. He'd been here long enough as it was.

The district surrounding the casino was a relatively peaceful one with a few motels, a mall, apartment complexes, and civilians who were usually back home from work by six. So, it was to Sasuke's surprise that such a street could actually exist in this region; especially considering the high profile casino that had been established just a few metres off.

It was worth giving some thought, that was for sure, but he'd already learnt at an early age that the government of the country were more interested in wrestling power back from the mercenaries than actually caring about the state of their cities. The multi-million ryo fund injected into the Shinsengumi project was already more than proof enough of that.

He sighed.

Shinsengumi. Itachi. Sharingan.

Just like that, his brother had advanced one more step ahead of him. It was obvious now who was the favorite in Fugaku's eyes. Sasuke was definitely sure his father's patience with him had finally run thin.

What good was a heir without a bloodline?

He tightened his fist angrily.

He wasn't a fool. He knew there was something going on within the clan. He was aware of all the secret meetings his brother and father had been attending; and he was even more aware that slowly - painfully - he was being left out of the loop; despite also being an Oni mercenary as it was.

He sighed. He might have been a soldier of the Oniwaban but that that didn't make him an Uchiha in any way. He'd lost that right in his father's eyes.

A tear formed somewhere. He quickly squashed it.

"Shit", he groaned, rising painfully from his position and treading down the alley. He was useless in this mission. Why Kurenai had forced him to come along, he couldn't entirely tell. The Aburame was doing all of the work as it was.

"We've done everything we can, Uchiha-sama. I'm sorry but you're son is just not responding to any treatment."

"If you like, we can send him to some of our colleagues in Kumo, but there also runs the risk that they might want to covet his eyes for themselves, no matter how damaged it might seem."

He could still remember the words of the doctor from that specialist hospital back in Taki... the look on his father's face as those words were spoken...

"What are you doing out here, princess?"

He stilled, hands fisting the hem of his hoodie violently.

"Night too cold fer someone like yer to be snooping around, yer know. 'specially, someone as cute as yer..."

His stomach churned as he turned to face the drunk would-be robber or rapist. The scarred man brandished a jagged metal pipe which seemed to have materialized from the dark.

"What say yer, sweetheart? I'll hate to spoil such a pretty face. Just come quietly with me and ma crew. We'd make sure ter treat yer right."

It was then he noticed there were about four of the men. They had probably been watching him a while from the shadows, waiting for the right opportunity to strike. It must be a sure sign of his turmoil for him not to have noticed them till now. (And why the hell were there so many miscreants abiding in Konoha? Was this as a result of the power struggle between the mercers and the government?)

"She's pretty", one of the men grinned, "Does she have any money?"

"I'm a boy", he gnashed out roughly.

"Doesn't matter", another replied, "You're even prettier than the last girl we did in. Come here, sweeyheart, there's no way to run. We won't bite."

Sasuke lowered his face.

He'd always called Naruto a deadlast, but that was what he was right now.

Useless. Weak. Disgraced.

Without his sharingan, he had no pride. And without his pride...

One of the men snaked an arm across his neck.

He grinned.

... he had no morals.

"Stop it now, Uchiha!"

Sasuke didn't stop, barely seeing through the mist as he raised the pipe to club the man one last time, blood droplets already painting his face. A powerful hand intercepted the blow.

"Get out of the way, Shino."

The Aburame eyed him stoically, "He's unconscious. They all are. One more blow to the head and this man will die."

"Well then, I would have done the city a favor, wouldn't I? Since the Shinsengumi are focused on the more obvious tasks, someone's got to clean up the city, right?"

"And, you became appointed the one to do so? By who? Kami? Because I'm sure he'd have never condoned such a thing."

"Last warning, Shino!", but Sasuke was surprised by the fist that smacked across his cheek, knocking him into a wall and loosening his hold on the piece of metal in his grip.

"You embarass yourself, Uchiha", Shino spoke stoically, barely having moved from his position, "You embarass your clan and you embarass your mother. Is this what has become of the might of the powerful Uchiha? Reduced to murdering street grime in cold blood?"

"You have three seconds to take that back, Shino", the Uchiha growled, rising dangerously to his feet, "Or, I swear..."

"Look at yourself..."

And it was then, despite his best tries, that he caught sight of his reflection on a puddle in the moonlight: Bloodstained. Filthy. With a maddened look in his eye. He tried to look away. He really did. He tried to take vengeance for the caustic words Shino had spoken... but then he thought of Itachi. And Mikoto. What would they say should they see him now?

_What would they think?_

Sasuke smashed a palm to his face. _What was happening to him?_ First the falling out with Naruto, and now this?

Shino had kneeled over the wounded men, checking for any signs of vitals. He looked up once he was sure Sasuke had composed himself.

"They are still alive. The last one - just barely. Since I've finished scouring the region, I'll have to move them to the nearest hospital. You're coming along."

Sasuke frowned, trying to quell whatever anger he had left in him, "Shino..."

"Save your breath, Uchiha Sasuke. I knew you were twisted right from the moment I met you. However, I won't be reporting this to sensei."

Sasuke heaved a sigh of relief. The last thing he needed was for Kakashi to get any wind of this and deem him unfit to continue in his service to the Oniwabanshu.

"You have anger management issues", Shino observed darkly, "And how do I know, you ask? Because there was a time I had them too - back when I first gained control over my kikaichu. I do not blame you."

Sasuke nodded, feeling a bit grateful though somewhat irked with the manner of his speaking.

He noticed the bugs Shino had released in anticipation of the fight return to him and couldn't help but ask the question.

"How did you deal with it?", he licked his dry lips, "Your anger issues, that is."

Shino looked at him oddly before placing his hand in the thick of his coat and withdrawing a small white substance.

Sasuke's eyebrows rose in surprise as he realised what it was.

"Is that a joint?"

"Does it bother you, Uchiha?"

"N-no. Not really. But what do you need it for? What does it do?"

Shino held the stick up to the light. "Initially, when I started developing my kekkei genkai, I had problems controlling my kikaichu. Why? I was mentally unstable and I could not focus enough on meditation to establish symbiosm with my bugs. It eventually got to the point where they started devouring not just my chakra but also my flesh because they could not appreciate the container wherein they were placed."

He took a pause and glared hard at Sasuke, effectively obscured by his dark shades, "It was then - when it seemed, I could not continue on as an Aburame - that an uncle of mine prescribed this for me. Was it useful? The hallucinogenic effects of Cannabis helped calm my mental state and the aroma also seemed to appeal to my kikaichu. It sedated them and made them much more docile... more peaceful." A pause, "Eventually; through strenous meditation, I gathered enough focus to achieve perfect dualism with them. I do not have need for this anymore. However, my family recently discovered that the aroma tends to soothe the wounded or agitated bugs. Now, my mother keeps an incense house in our veranda that continuosly emits the scent. It is a family therapy now."

"How would it help me?", Sasuke asked, looking sceptically at the stick. He wasn't an Aburame and he doubted that Cannabis would have any positive effect on his doujutsu; or any of his skills for that matter. Not to mention that he wasn't particularly clan-raised to do drugs. Shino's hippie family sounded so much different from his usually stern one.

"I was not offering it to you, Uchiha Sasuke, you asked me a question. However, you need to keep your mental state in check. Why you ask? I would not answer that. Nonetheless, it is of utmost importance that I stabilize this men and quick."

"I will take it, Shino", he finally responded, feeling somewhat odd for acqueiscing to the offer, "I'd like to give it a try."

There was nothing psychologically wrong with smoking, was there? Socially, maybe, but psychologically?...

Of course, there was. However, he was a mercenary now. That didn't matter to him.

"How many of these should I take?", he asked, reaching out for the item.

Shino seemed unusually happy to part with it (maybe he was looking for a kindred soul? Had he introduced the Inuzuka to these too?), "No more than one in three days, until you feel comfortable enough to quit. I do not need to remind you that it is still a drug, Sasuke. Do not abuse it nor indulge in it needlessely."

The Uchiha stared at the frizzled wrap of paper in his hand as Shino set about using the kikaichu to gather the beat up men.

_Well, first time for everything, right?_

"Katon..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright; to get the ball rolling, I realize that quite a few of you probably have some bones to pick with this story or, worst case scenario; have ended up abandoning it entirely. And to be honest, I wouldn't begrudge you.

I started writing this much in the same manner a little kid dives into a box of sand. It was my first attempt at fanfiction and I was so interested in all the places I could take it. Years later; I guess, reality has finally set in.

This does not mean I will be abandoning this fic nor does it mean I won't make an effort to its completion, but I'm jaded and in dire need of seriously rediscovering my mojo. Least I can ask of you all is to show some support and inspiration.

On a final note; I've received more than one complaint on the issue of Naruto's development. I think Naruto's developing perfectly enough for THIS story. It might be slow, I'll admit, but he's learning the basics and he's fighting better than his original counterpart. There will be a time when he'll need to learn a thousand jutsu in the span of one year, but... it is not this day. A time will come when he'll say all the cool words and get to lay all the hot chicks, but... it is not this day. (I'm not hinting at a sequel, am I?)

Today, he's as normal as me or you; a slightly above average mercenary in a slightly above average world. To those of us reading this who possess incredible God complexes and believe that they are the best thing since the second coming of Jesus, well, believe what ever you want. I'm not going to write a character that suits your needs.

To the others, who simply want my own version of the blond to show some potential and act like the hero of the series that he is, I assure you that I will do my best (and speedily too) to make sure Naruto grows into his shoes.

Thank you all for the support.

K. S.

(P.S Hinata's condition is dyslexia. I hope this clears the confusion why she was acting rather weird around Naruto the first time they met.)


	20. Not update, just author's note, sorry

After a long hiatus, I'd like to announce that Ultimate Naruto is currently being edited; and that the whole process might take more than a little while. However, the real reson I posted this a/n was because I'm kinda torn inbetween two sets of actions right now, and I need your help arriving at a decision. Should I edit this story up to my current standards and continue where I left off, or should I just reboot the whole thing into a new fic - a more streamlined one - featuring a now teenaged team seven?

The rebooted story will be set three years after UN has supposedly ended (kinda like a shippuden), but there will also be a few do-overs and retcons. The rebooted story will also be posted in the form of random one-shots or vignettes, and the occasional connected chapters or arcs.

The other option; of course, is to continue with the story as it is, but even that may take a while, I'd admit (mostly due to editing, although nothing major, mind you?). However, you may be required to re-read the entire story before you can forge ahead.

What say you? New or old?

Which would you prefer?


End file.
